Path Of Heroism
by BlackWingedAngel98
Summary: Yuyake Hinikuna wants to correct his mistakes. The path of heroism is the only way he knows how. Along this journey he searches for answers and finds some other things along the way. Art doesn't belong to me. Rating will change later on.
1. Yuyake Hinikuna!

**This originally was supposed to be a Rewrite of my very first fanfiction but it kinda evolved into its own thing. So yeah, lemme know what y'all think and enjoy! **

**If you're going to flame this story Im just gonna ignore you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MHA! JUST THE OCS!**

**_Chapter 1: Yuyake Hinikun_****_a!_**

It was finally the day of the U.A Entrance Exams. Finally the day Yuyake Hinikuna was looking forward to. After this day he would be set on the path to find the answer to the question he'd been asking himself for so long.

_Do I deserve to be a hero? _

He didn't expect to find the answer to that question within his first year at U.A. Hell, part of him didn't expect to find the answer to that at all, no matter how far he got as a hero or student at U.A. He simply hoped he would find the answer. If anything being a hero also gave him a chance to right his wrongs.

Hinikuna had wanted to be a hero when he was a little kid. Deep down, he wanted to. Another part of him decided against it. But he found out that you can't help want the heart desires.

The concept of heroes was always inspiring. Even if he disliked the media, famous heroes like All Might, Snipe and to some people's shock, Endeavor.

Yuyake was well aware Endeavor was an asshole. But if there was one thing he could respect about Endeavor, it was that he was always chasing after his dream to surpass All Might. Well, that and the guy's strength.

He aimed to be an underground hero like Eraserhead. The idea of having his face blasted on the news for everyone to see wasn't exciting at all. Yuya sure as hell didn't enjoy the thought of stepping out of his house only to be hunted down by hundreds of fans just to sign an autograph while trying to just buy a video game. He enjoyed his privacy.

The hero that inspired him most was definitely All Might. What wasn't there to respect about the guy? Hinikuna was simply in awe of the hero's strength. Being able to cause massive shockwaves with a single punch was an impressive feat. No doubt about that.

He got out his bed to get ready. He took a shower, letting the warm water flow through his long black hair with red highlights. After the shower he ate some breakfast while letting his phone charge. After eating breakfast he brushed his teeth and left a good 20 minutes early. It was 7 A.M. His care taker, Kuina Torayama was already at work. The kind woman worked as a surgeon. The woman got paid a very good amount of money of course. She was really the only person that Yuyake could actually say he trusted. She had really been the one to actually motivate him to use his quirk after his parents passed away. She was friends with his mother and she took him in soon after they died.

Quite honestly, that was a wound he never actually healed from.

Kuina was the one who taught him martial arts whenever she could. She wasn't a hero but she wanted to at least be able to defend herself and Yuyake if she ever needed to.

She had a healing quirk called Transfer. It wasn't the strongest but it could help heal some cuts and bruises. All the woman had to do was make physical contact with her target and transfer her stamina to her target and the wounds up heal up. Broken limbs and other serious injuries like that she couldn't fix up.

He strolled slowly through the street to the train station. Yuyake was walking a little slow because it was a sunny day. He was soaking in the sunlight for his quirk. The more energy he had the better. This is why he had left early.

If there was one thing he had expected of U.A being the most prestigeous hero school in Japan, it was since they trained heroes and had a very good reputation, he was hoping all the focus would be on training.

No math classes. None of that. Please.

He put on his headphones and played the music to help remove the boredom he felt as he made his way to the train station.

Yuyake boarded the train, he wouldn't exactly have to stay long on the train anyway. He lived pretty close to U.A. So he would be home pretty early. Which was a good thing considering that the IP Man movies was being aired on TV today.

The train stopped at his destination a few minutes later.

He got off and walked for about 5 minutes. Stopping as he saw U.A's building.

'This is it. This is where my path starts.' He sighed.

Hinikuna felt nervous. As confident as he was in his abilities he felt a weight press down on him as he stood infront of the building.

He took a deep breath and exhaled.

He steeled his nerves for whatever lies ahead.

He sat by the benches nearby soaking in the sunlight. As time went by he spotted students showing up and heading inside for the written exam.

One of which was a girl with pink skin, black sclera, yellow eyes, and horns sticking out of her head.

Another was a kid with red hair talking about something akin to being "manly."

'Guess its about that time to go inside and get it done.' He blinked his black eyes.

Hinikuna made his way inside the building for the written exam.

The test was a decent challenge. Nothing too difficult.

Soon after, the students made their way to the auditorium. To have the rules of the entrance exams explained.

The Pro Hero, Present Mic was explaining the rules. It was simple stuff. No attacking other participants, destroy the robots to rack up points, and avoid the Zero Pointer robot.

One of the students yelled at another one. A tall kid with glasses and blue hair. Apparently a student was muttering to himself.

'Honestly, I didn't even hear anything. Maybe its 'cause Im far away. Oh well it don't matter to me. Lets just hurry the fuck up and get this over with.' Hinikuna rolled his eyes.

Soon after the students were sent to their designated areas. Hinikuna had changed into a black tank top, a pair of black shorts with white stripes. He was still wearing his blue shoes. The sun was out which was convenient for him. People couldn't stand wearing mostly black in the sun. This was no problem for Yuyake considering his quirk.

He looked around the crowd. Observing the other participants. He spotted the same kids from before. The manly red haired kid and the pink girl.

The pink girl was a bit too optimistic.

Some part of him was jealous of the pink girl.

The gates opened.

Without hesitation, Hinikuna ran past the crowd. Charging up solar energy in his right arm. His hand and arm, up to his forearm was glowing orange.

Hinikuna spotted a robot up ahead.

He threw the punch once he was close enough. A haymaker. The robot's face, it melted on contact. He punched a hole in the machine which required little effort.

'Since these are just some damn robots I don't gotta hold back. Just gotta keep the people around me in mind and I'm good.'

The other participants were taking down robots to.

Yuyake ran up the street.

Spotting more robots up ahead.

He leaped forward and reached out for one robot's head. His palms glowing orange. He grabbed the machine on both sides of the head. The heat from his palms caused the bot's head to melt.

One robot one to his right side began shooting at him. He twisted and weaved out the way skillfully.

He held out his left arm, aiming his index finger at the 1 point robot. His finger began glowing orange.

**"Solar Pistol!" **

Yuyake shot a beam solar energy from his finger. The shot pierced through the robotic foe's chest.

The remaining three robots began shooting at him.

He rolled out the way, holding out his hands at the machines. His palms glowing orange.

**"Heatwave!" **

A wave of heat was unleashed from his hands.

Melting the remaining robots in his way. They stood no chance.

'These things are too fuckin' easy. Give me a challenge already.' He snickered to himself as he ran forward.

Destroying more robots in his way.

'Damn! Lost count of how many points I fuckin' racked up. Numbers was never my strong suit anyways.'

**The Monitor Room**

The teachers at U.A were observing the contestants.

"We have quite a talented bunch this year don't we?" A dog bear mouse thing said. He was the principal of U.A, Nezu.

The teacher's kept an eye on two main students.

An explosive blond and Hinikuna.

"That Hinikuna kid makes me feel so..._hot!__" _The R Rated Hero: Midnight squealed.

The Erasure Hero: Eraserhead couldn't really care less.

The Homing Hero: Snipe just whistled as he saw the explosive blond take down more robots.

"These kids sure are very powerful. Thats for damn sure." The gunslinger commented.

The Principal sipped some tea and began to speak.

"Power Loader, send them in." Nezu spoke.

"Yes sir!" The hero pressed the button.

**Back With Yuyake**

Yuyake was helping other contestants if he saw that they were in need of it.

He stopped running for a few seconds and let the sun recharge some of his energy.

A few minutes later the ground started shaking.

2 giant Kaiju robots appeared in the mock city.

One on Hinikuna's side and one on the other side of the mock city.

Yuyake gritted his teeth.

'Yo where the fuck did they get enough money for all this? Nevermind that. That thing is definitely the zero pointer. It looks like Im gonna have to try out my strongest move on this one.'

He grinned a little.

Other contestants began running away.

He shot solar energy out the palms of his hands, sending him up in the air.

His arms glowed orange. Flames flickering on his skin.

He rocketed himself down towards the giant robot.

Flames enveloped him as he flew down. He held out his right hand, his palm glowing red.

**"Hellfire Missile!"**

_BOOM!!!_

A massive explosion went off. Smoke everywhere. The giant robot stood no chance.

Burnt pieces of the giant robot fell. Other parts of the machine were melted.

Once the smoke cleared Hinikuna was visible. His tank top burnt off, he was on his knees panting heavily. Sweat dripping down his forehead. He fell forward on his face, letting the sun supply him with more energy.

A signal went off.

_"That concludes the entrance exams." _

A voice was heard over the loud speaker.

Hinikuna went unconcious.

An hour later he woke up in what looked like a nurse's office.

He sat up. Yuyake didn't have as much energy as he liked but it was tolerable. He looked at his right arm, noticing a bruise.

"Oh your up." An elderly lady with a syringe for a cane spoke. The Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl.

"Y-Yeah." He said.

"There were some kids who wanted to thank you for saving them from the zero pointer." Recovery Girl stated.

Yuyake smiled a little bit.

She went over to him, noticing the bruise on his forearm.

She kissed the wound making it heal up. Hinikuna could feel his stamina drain.

He kept a stoic expression as she did that.

'The one time a female kisses me and its an old hag. What the fuck?' Yuyake thankfully kept up his calm expression.

"Let me check for other wounds I may have missed snd your free to go sonny." She said, to which he agreed.

After he was cleared he thanked the medic and walked off. Trying to clear his mind off the fact that the elderly medic had kissed him. It was required for her to be able to use her qurik.

Going to the nurse's office at U.A definitely wasn't going to be a pleasant experience now that he knows the nurse is an old hag that has to kiss you in order for her quirk to be used.

Yuyake got home around 2 P.M. Kuina had texted him saying she was going to be working overtime today.

Once he got home he watched the IP Man movies and fell asleep soon after. It would be a full week for the acceptance letter to arrive.

**Next Week**

Hinikuna was just in his bed, about to play some video games when he heard Kuina's voice.

"Yuyake! Your letter is here!" Kuina called out.

He got out of his bed, opened the door to his room and walked downstairs to the living room.

Torayama handed him the envelope.

He opened it to find a disk shaped object along with some other papers. Likely his class schedule and probably something relating to his hero costume.

Hinikuna took it out and placed it on a table after taking a seat.

A projection of All Might appeared.

**"AHA! I AM HERE! AS A PROJECTION!" **The hero gave a hearty laugh.

'What the hell is All Might doing-'

**"Your probably wondering why I'm here in this video!"**

The teen's right eye twitched at being interrupted.

**"I now teach at U.A to help train the next generaion of heroes!" **The hero explained.

**"Young Hinikuna! I am proud to say that you passed the written exam! On the practical portion you passed with flying colors! You ranked first! You received a total of 75 Villain points! But that's not all there was to the exam! You recieved a total of 33 Rescue points! We had judges looking out for people helping out others in need. Contestants who did this were rewarded Rescue points!" **All Might cheered.

Footage of him fighting the robots and his takedown of the zero pointer was shown.

Behind All Might was a scoreboard. Hinikuna could see the top 2.

_1st Place__ Yuyake Hinikuna - VP: 75 RP: 33 Total Points: 108 Points_

_2nd Place Katsuki Bakugo - VP: 90 RP: 0 Total Points: 90_

"Nice job Yuya!" Torayama shouted as she was cooking. Using the little nickname she gave him.

"Thanks Kuina." He replied back to her.

**"Come now Young Hinikuna! Welcome to your hero academia!" **The number one hero grinned as he held out his hand.

'Damn...I actually made it.' He let a small smile creep up on his face.

Yuya reached inside the envelope once more. Grabbing the other papers that was inside. He gave them a look.

'Class 1-A.'

**Next Week**

Today was his first official day at U.A. He would finally walk the path of heroism now. He was excited but also scared. He showered, got dressed ate breakfast and brushed his teeth.

He walked to the front door of his house.

Kuina walked up to him before he left. She had the day off from work.

"They would be so proud of you! I wish your mother and father could have seen how much you've grown!" Torayama spoke.

"Yeah...Um Kuina...Thank you for everything. It means alot."

She smiled as she opened up the door for him as he grabbed his bag. Pushing him out the door.

"Remember Yuya! Use that quirk to become the hero you want to be."

He turned back to look at her. Those words always hit hard but he remained strong.

"Yeah. I will."

About 15 minutes later he arrived at U.A.

His heart sped up.

With every step he took, every passing second that went by he couldn't help but feel nervous.

His first test on the path to heroism was the entrance exams.

His second test was getting closer now.

Chattering was heard once he reached his destination.

The second test wasn't something that had anything to do with combat training or anything like that.

It was being able to open up the door to his class...

This always happened whenever he would start the school year off. Meeting new classmates wasn't something he looked forward to.

Yuyake had assumed that all his new classmates would be just like his old ones. Snobby kids that only cared about the stupid fame aspects of being a hero. The kids in elementary and junior high were like that. They were all nothing but a bunch of assholes. Why would another group of kids be any different?

Obviously he didn't have to socialize with these kids.

Still he couldn't shake off the negative feeling he had.

'I don't belong here.' The dark haired boy thought as he almost laughed at himself.

Yuyake was now once again being thrown into an enviornment for kids. Hinikuna just didn't feel like a kid anymore. Sure he was 15, but...

Every school he went, he felt jealous of all those kids. Even if he didn't like them, they all had what he didn't have anymore...

He felt way out of place.

He gulped once more and reached out to slide open the insanely large door.

Once he was about to slide the door open, he was stopped by the footsteps of somebody walking to his left.

"Yo man, is this class 1-A?"

Hinikuna turned his head to see a blond kid with a black lightning bolt in his hair.

Thankfully the blond didn't notice the struggle Yuyake was going through.

Yuya couldn't help but make a sarcastic remark.

"Nah, its class A-1." He replied without any emotion in his voice.

Hinikuna not adding the any type of emotion in his voice made it difficult for some people to tell if he was just being sarcastic or not. Either way he got a thrill out of the reactions this caused.

The blond kid gave an unamused stare.

A small grin appeared on Hinikuna's face at that.

"Yeah this is class 1-A" Hinikuna finally answered.

Hinikuna knew that he couldn't exactly just go around being all sarcastic all the time now that he was in a hero school. He was well aware of the fact that he would have to pair up with each one of his classmates at some point. With this in mind he couldn't fail any group assignments the teachers gave him because his classmates were feeling petty.

Yuyake steeled his nerves.

He opened up the door.

Mission accomplished.

He walked in to see all eyes on him and the blond kid. Trying to get a look at the two new classmates walking in.

'Don't fucking stare at me.' He almost rolled his eyes.

Two people seemed to recognized him. The red haired manly kid and the pink girl.

They both stood up and walked over to him.

'Please don't talk to me...' He braced himself for whatever the fuck was about to happen.

"Aye man your the other one who took out that zero pointer right? That was so manly! Thanks a bunch! The name's Ejiro Kirishima." The manly kid spoke.

"Im Mina Ashido! Your quirk is so cool!" The pink girl cheered.

For a second he was baffled.

'Just great. Im a celebrity now. Should've wore a mask during the entrance exams. Good thing my hero costume has a mask though.'

He definitely wasn't expecting that.

'Oh these must be the ones the old hag was talkin' about.' Yuya guessed.

Yuya didn't think that he would end up in the same class as the people he saved during the entrance exams.

Within another second he responded.

"Don't mention it. The name is Yuyake Hinikuna." He replied back.

Then he took a deep breath for what he would say next.

"Pleasure to meet you all..." He stepped forward.

He looked around the classroom to find a seat.

He found one at the back of the class. Bingo.

"Aye! You said ya name is Hinikuna right?" An angry blond asked.

"Yeah." He said turning his head to look at the blond.

"You got first place on the entrance exams! Don't let it get to ya head! Im still the best one here!" The explosive blond shouted.

'Its only the first fucking day and somehow I already made an enemy. Just my luck.' Hinikuna rolled his eyes.

Yuyake was so tempted to reply back with a sarcastic remark but that wouldn't lead to anything good. Especially not with this blond kid's attitude.

"Yeah yeah." He continued walking over to the empty seat at the back.

Yuyake took a deep breath and exhaled. Smoke coming from his mouth as he did so. Relieving the small amount of anger that built up inside him from that encounter.

The angry kid only growled in response.

He sat down and began looking around to observe his classmates.

Something about being all the way in the back of class made him feel comfortable. It was his comfort zone. It gave him a chance to observe all his classmates. To his right, was a heterochromatic boy with a burn scar on the left side of his face.

Yuyake couldn't help but feel like there was something strange about the boy to his right. The passive expression on his face was very similar to his own.

To his left, was the girl with the spiky ponytail. He didn't really get a good look at her when he started walking to his seat. The joy he felt inside at the fact of seeing a seat was free in the back of the class, had distracted him from seeing who he actually was sitting next to.

Hinikuna thought the girl was pretty. Although he couldn't help but assume that the girl was snobby. Obviously he knew he shouldn't judge a book by its cover. So he would reserve his final judgement for a later date. That is of course if he ever bothered to go out of his way to socialize with any of these kids.

Hinikuna wouldn't speak to people he didn't know unless they actually started speaking with him. If he felt comfortable around someone then he would actually spark a conversation. Thats of course, assuming that his sarcasm didn't end up ruining his first impressions of himself to somebody.

At the end of the day he wasn't here seeking friendship. The only thing he wanted was to find an answer to his damn question. And to become as strong as possible. So he could become the best hero he could possibly be.

Friendship was an option not a necessity.

He continued looking around the classroom. His dark eyes darting from person to person.

He spotted a kid with purple balls in his hair. A girl with earphone jacks for earlobes. The tall kid with blue hair from the entrance exams walked in. There was also a kid with multiple limbs.

'He kinda looks like Edgeshot.' He thought.

The hair and the fact that the kid had a mask on his face only enforced that.

He was able to get a good look at all his classmates.

The tall kid with the blue hair and glasses began talking to the blond kid.

"Excuse me but could you remove your feet from that desk please?" The kid with glasses asked polietly.

"Huh? What for?" The angry boy asked with anger present in his voice.

"Its disrespectful! Please put your feet down." The taller one replied.

"Who the fuck are _you _to give _me orders?__" _The red eyed boy snapped causing the taller student to sigh.

"I was simply asking you to remove your feet from that desk. Its rude to the great students who once used them and the craftsmen who made them." The tall kid began chopping the air like a robot.

"Ha! Your jokin' right? Did ya old school shove a stick up your ass? Or were ya born with it?" The blond taunted.

Yuyake couldn't help but fight back a laugh that was making its way out.

The uptight kid looked defeated by the jokes.

He cleared his throat.

"Let us start over again. I am Tenya Iida from Somei Private academy." Iida held out his hand for a handshake.

"Oh? Somei? A fuckin' elitist then? I'll have fun killing you. Fuckin' extra." The blond student barked with a smirk.

The door to the class opened. Revealing a kid with freckles and green highlights in his hair.

Iida turned his head at the sound of the door opening.

"Its you! I must say I apologize for my rude behavior during the entrance exams. You understood the true meaning behind it. You are the superior student." Iida bowed to the nervous kid in the door way.

"I didn't realize anything. I just did what anybody else would have done." The nervous boy said.

Some girl called out to the green haired kid, introducing herself. Ochaco Uraraka. The nervous boy replied back with a blush on his face. Giving the girl his name as well. Izuku Midoriya.

Midoriya and Uraraka walked in.

'Hmm this class does have some cute girls at least.' Yuyake concluded.

A voice broke him away from his thoughts.

"Thats enough."

The voice came from the front of the class.

Everyone looked to the front to see a man in a sleeping bag.

Hinikuna quirked an eyebrow at the sight.

'How the hell didn't I notice him before?' Yuya could only look at the man in confusion.

"It took you all eight seconds to be quiet. Pretty bad for the hero course. My name is Shota Aizawa. You can call me Aizawa sensei. I am your homeroom teacher. Now put these P.E uniforms on and follow me outside. We're going to have a test." Aizawa stated as he held up a blue P.E uniform.

The class didn't look too thrilled about having a test on the first day.

The girl with the spiky ponytail, Yuya, the angry blond and the heterochromatic boy were the only ones unfazed by this.

"But Sensei, what about orientation?" Uraraka queationed the teacher.

"Your all aiming to be heroes within the next three years. We don't have time for such pointless things. Now go change." Shota shot back.

The class stood up to go change.

Yuya quite honestly expected a test on the first day. Given this school status and reputation. It didn't mean he liked it though.

Hinikuna walked wirh his class at the back of the crowd.

'Hopefully after this we can get into actual training...'

**Given Name: Yuyake**

**Surname: Hinikuna**

**Quirk: Solar Flare**

**Description: Hinikuna is able to soak up solar energy from the sun and store it within himself. He can shoot off Solar Energy, increase his body tempterature, move at high speeds,**** can set whatever he touches on fire or melt the object.** **He can also shoot out fire and control it. **

**Drawback: There is a limit to how hot he can get. Using his quirk also heats up his body. When out of Solar Energy, Hinikuna's movements become slow. He must soak in sunlight to replenish his ****energy supply. He cannot recharge his quirk during the night.**

**Likes: Video games. Anime. Martial arts movies. Music. Specifically Heavy Metal, Rock, Hip Hop.** **Swearing. Challenging fights.**

**Dislikes: Homework. Math class. Fake ****people.**

**Birthday: August 21**

**Shoutout to Mashmallow Titan's BNHA Quirk Ideas for this! ****I made an attempt this time at Horikoshi's name pun. Yuyake means "Red Sun" and Hinikuna means "Sarcastic." Like I said this was supposed to be a rewrite of my very first fanfic because looking back on it now I don't really like the story and the nail in the coffin for me was that my character didn't seem to fit into the MHA verse. So I'm trying to fix that here. I salvaged some concepts from that story and I'm going to apply the stuff I did like from that story to this one. Hopefully I can balance two stories at once. I don't know how often I'll update this but I'ma TRY! I have another fanfic Im writing right now that is my main focus. This'll be more like a side project.**


	2. True Friends Stab You In The Front

**Replies to the Reviews**

**Juli Greenthorn: Thank you so much! Im glad you feel that way. Its humbling to know I've kinda motivated somebody to write a story. By all means go ahead if you wish. Hinikuna's is a quirk I borrowed. Hope you enjoy this chapter****!**

**For some reason Im hella motivated to write again even after doing an update for another story. ****Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**_Chapter 2: True Friends Stab You In The Front_**

Class 1-A made their way to the locker room to change into their P.E clothes. Hinikuna was still at the back of the crowd. He had placed a noticeable gap between him and the rest of his classmates when walking with them to change. Keeping his distance from the kids he was in class with.

The whole class had changed into their P.E clothes and went outside to the field. Hinikuna made sure he was the last one out, once again placing a gap between him and the rest of his classmates. The girl with the long black spiky ponytail noticed this. She kinda thought it was strange but she didn't want to pry.

When they made it to the field, Hinikuna had to force himself to stand shoulder to shoulder with the other students.

It didn't show on his face, but he really wanted to just stand to the far side of the field, away from the rest of the class.

"5 minutes late. You lot need to hurry up. Theres no time to waste in the hero course." Aizawa scolded the class.

"Today we're doing a quirk assessment test. You've all taken physical tests before in Junior High but they didn't allow you to use your quirks. This time you can use them." Aizawa said.

"Oh this sounds like alot of fun!" Ashido exclaimed.

"Fun you say huh? Well in that case whoever gets the lowest score on this test gets expelled. How's that for 'fun?'" Aizawa threatened.

The whole class except for Bakugo, Hinikuna, the heterochromatic boy and the tall girl with the spiky ponytail, were once again unfazed.

"Aizawa sensei, thats unfair! Its only the first day!" Uraraka called out.

"Unfair? Suicide bombings, natural disasters and among many other things. Life is unfair. Japan by itself is riddled with unfairness. Your job as a hero, is to combat that unfairness. Here at U.A us teachers can run our classes in anyway we see fit." Aizawa responded.

Shota took out a softball and tossed it to Bakugo.

"Bakugo, you got the most amount of villain points on the entrance exams. What was the farthest you could throw a softball in Junior High?" Aizawa asked the explosive student.

"67 meters sir." Bakugo replied.

"Try tossing it with your quirk this time. Stand here in this circle. So as long as you don't leave the circle your fine. Use your quirk anyway you see fit. Go all out." Aizawa said, fishing his phone from his pocket.

The blond smirked as he cocked his right arm back.

"FUCKING DIE!"

_BANG!_

'Die?' Midoriya felt a chill go down his spine.

Yuyake just blinked.

Aizawa held up his phone showing off Bakugo's score to the students.

_705.5 Meters_

"This test's purpose is to see your strengths and weaknesses. Now go do the other tests." Aizawa ordered the class.

"Heh. Try and beat my score!" Bakugo glared at Hinikuna.

Hinikuna saw his chance at a mean comeback.

"Whatever Number Two." Yuyake replied.

Bakugo froze.

"DON'T ADDRESS ME BY MY RANKING IN THE ENTRANCE EXAMS DAMMIT!" Katsuki snarled.

"Huh? Why not? Number Two matches your _shitty _personality." Yuyake replied flatly.

'I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! SOMEBODY IS STANDING UP TO KACCHAN! U.A IS AMAZING!' Midoriya observed the interaction.

The insult combined with the bored tone and passive expression on Yuyake's face, somehow made Bakugo even more pissed.

Bakugo was about to explode again but then Aizawa stepped in.

"Thats enough you two! Keep it up and you'll both be expelled." Shota glared at the two boys. His eyes glowing red.

"Yes sir." The teens replied, their eyes looking away from their teacher.

_50 Meter Dash_

Hinikuna was paired up with Todoroki. The two eyed eachother for a second before the test started.

Hinikuna ran off at high speed with his quirk. Todoroki just slid with his ice.

_Shoto Todoroki - 4:00 Seconds_

_Yuyake Hinikuna - 3.08 Seconds_

_Grip Strength_

Hinikuna made his way to the grip strength test. He squeezed the device as much as he could. Getting a score of 235 KG. The kid with multiple arms ended up getting 540 KG.

'Pretty impressive.' Hinikuna thought.

_Standing Long Jump_

The standing long jump was pretty easy. All Hinikuna had to do was shoot Solar energy out of his hands to send him in the air.

_Repeated Side Steps_

For the side steps Hinikuna held out his hands, his left arm stretched out to the left and the same with his right. He opened his hands and solar energy shot out. Moving him from side to side. Hinikuna made it a point to decrease the heat drastically, not wanting to cause harm to his classmates.

Yuyake had very good control over his quirk. Years of training helped in that endeavor.

'I can imagine that I look so fucking stupid right now. I could have shot the energy out of my forearms for this but I don't wanna go through the hassle of destroying and getting a new pair of P.E clothes.' He sighed as smoke came from his mouth.

He walked off, not wanting to look at any of his classmates or Aizawa in the eyes after that.

The purple haired kid did very well in this test.

_Ball Throw_

It was Yuyake's turn for the ball throw. Uraraka managed to causally score an infinity. Sure her quirk made it easy, but still to think someone could actually get a score like that was crazy.

Yuyake stood in the circle. The back of his right hand glowed orange as he cocked it back. It quickly turned red.

Hinikuna swung his arm as hard as he could. Red flames coming from the back of his hand. Yuya felt his power drop a good bit. Thankfully the sun was out so he could recharge.

Yuya felt his hand burn from using that much power. He went slightly over his limit.

Aizawa held up his score.

_705.__5 Meters_

Bakugo grew livid much to Yuyake's pleasure.

"Hinikuna make sure to go to Recovery Girl to fix your hand up." Shota spoke calmly.

Hinikuna had to supress his right eye from twitching at that. The thought of being kissed by that woman again wasn't enjoyable in the slightest.

'AH FUCKING HELL!!!' The teen kept his calm expression.

"Yes sir." Yuyake responded to the teacher.

Hinikuna went back to his spot looking at the back of his hand.

'Damn. I really need to train more. Using my Hellfire drains me alot.' Yuyake frowned.

Midoriya was called up.

The green haired boy cocked his right arm back and powered up the limb. His arm became decorated with red veins. He threw the ball but all the power in his arm just went away.

'What the fuck?' Yuyake quirked an eyebrow.

'Its like Eraserhead's power was used just now.' The dark haired boy reasoned.

"What happened? I just used my quirk." Izuku said.

"How somebody like you made it here is proof of how irrational the entrance exams are. With that quirk you could never be a hero." Aizawa scolded the boy.

"Those goggles...Your the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead!" Midoriya exclaimed in shock.

'Woah. Eraserhead in the flesh huh? Pretty cool.' Yuyake glanced at his teacher.

Yuyake was tempted to ask the teacher for an autograph but from an aspiring underground hero to a real one, he didn't want to bother Aizawa with any of that nonsense.

The class started muttering amongst themselves.

"I never heard of him before." A boy with dark hair and a plain face said.

"Thats because he doesn't like the media. He's an underground hero. Ribbit." A girl with green hair and big eyes informed the other student.

"I used my quirk on you because you were about to break your arm again. You might've brought that Zero pointer down, but you made yourself totally useless by destroying your limbs. You couldn't even move after that. We have no room on the field for a hero who renders himself useless." Eraserhead's scarf wrapped around the boy.

"Think of some other way to use your quirk to not destroy your limb this time." Aizawa let Midoriya go and tossed him another ball.

Midoriya got back into the circle and got ready to throw the ball again.

The boy's pointer finger sported red veins.

A large shockwave was released once the ball was thrown. That power came at the cost of a broken finger.

'Okay I could definitely see how he beat a Zero pointer now.' Yuyake thought as he shielded his eyes from dust.

Aizawa had a smile on his face.

"Hey sensei. I can still move." Izuku smirked.

"This kid..." The teacher held up the phone to show the score.

_705.6 Meters_

Bakugo snapped.

"HEY! DEKU YOU FUCKING NERD! YOU BETTER TELL ME HOW YOU FUCKING PULLED THAT SHIT OFF OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Katsuki ran forward startling Midoriya in the process.

'I understand being competitive...But this is next level.' Yuyake sighed.

Eraserhead's scarf wrapped around Bakugo, stopping the walking nuke from running after Midoriya.

"What the fuck is this?!" Bakugo growled.

"A capture weapon. Made from a special metal alloy and carbon fiber. Now stand down. You'll learn to control this attitude of yours or I will expel you." Aizawa told the hot headed teen.

Bakugo was released from the capture weapon

Aizawa revealed the rankings of the students.

_1st Place Momo Yaoyorozu_

_2nd Place Shoto Todoroki_

_3rd Place Yuyake Hinikuna_

_4th Place Katsuki Bakugo_

_5th Place Fumikage Tokoyami_

Everyone looked relieved to see that they didn't come in last place. Well, everyone except the grape haired boy, Mineta. The boy was about to cry in sadness but then Aizawa started speaking.

Midoriya placed 19th.

"About the expulsion threat. I lied. Nobody is going home. You all pass. It was a logical ruse to make you all do your best." The teacher smirked.

The rest of the class went white with shock. Except for Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Hinikuna and Bakugo.

"WHAT?!" The kids yelled.

Midoriya and Mineta being the ones who were shocked the most.

"You all should've known it was a lie. Sorry, guess I should've said something." Yaoyorozu spoke up with a hand on her hip.

'DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULD'VE!' They all thought in unison.

'Was it really a lie? I mean this school does have a low acceptance rate. It would make sense to expel those who would fail this test.' Yuyake tilted his head in thought.

He glanced to his left to see Bakugo.

'Oh I know your pissed at our rankings ain't cha?' Hinikuna smirked.

Hinikuna couldn't resist this one.

"You did well. Number Four." Yuyake "praised" the blond.

Making some kids snicker at the comment.

The anger building in Bakugo was so easy to see on his face as he closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Steam emitting from his hands. Obviously Katsuki ws trying to keep himself from snapping in rage.

'I'll fucking murder this guy! I swear!' Katsuki thought.

Yuyake had trouble keeping a straight face as he observed Bakugo.

There weren't alot of things that could make Yuyake break his stoic facade, but this was one of the things that could.

Aizawa just sighed in response.

'Gonna have one hell of a year with these kids.' Aizawa braced himself for the hell he was about to endure.

"Listen up! Your test is over now. But your real hardship begins tomorrow. Here at U.A we will throw you one hardship after another. Welcome to Hell." Shota smiled.

The suffering these poor rookies would go through would entertain him.

"Well, that is it. Your all free to go home. Midoriya, go to Recovery Girl to heal your finger." Shota told the class.

The class walked back to change.

'I _could _go to Recovery Girl to heal up the little burn on my hand...Nah screw that.' Yuyake shook his head as he began walking.

A felt a bit of sympathy for Midoriya since the boy went to the medic.

Yuyake placed himself behind the group again.

'Should I tell that girl that we all basically dodged a bullet?' He questioned himself.

He looked forward the Yaoyorozu girl was infront of him.

If the girl was as snobby and stuck up as he assumed then it would definitely not be a pleasant interaction.

He took a deep breath and walked faster to catch up with the girl.

"Hey, your name is Yaoyorozu right?" He asked.

As soon as those words flew out of his mouth he felt his heart sink into his stomach. Instantly regretting this descision. He had hoped that she didn't hear him.

She turned around.

'God dammit!' Keeping his straight face.

"Yes Im Yaoyorozu. Your Hinikuna?" Momo asked the boy.

"Yeah. Thats me." Yuyake responded.

"I think Aizawa was really about to expel someone. Just...thought I should tell you. We all dodged a bullet there." Hinkuna spoke.

"Really? How can you be so sure?" Tilting her head as she questioned him.

"I mean Im not a hundred percent sure. But when you think about it it would make sense. This is the top hero school and weeding out the ones who are unfit would make sense. The acceptance rate is also pretty low to. If anything, I guess Aizawa is the reason why its so low. Like I said Im not a hundred percent sure. Just sayin'" Yuyake explained.

Yaoyorozu put a hand on her chin in thought.

"Hmm. I guess your right about that. It does make sense." Momo concluded.

"Well, at the end of the day, we all made it." Hininuna said.

"Looks like our whole class is hero material." The girl said with a smile on her face.

They stopped right infront of the locker rooms.

"Yea guess we are. See you tomorrow. Have a nice day Yaoyorozu."

"You to Hinikuna."

They both bowed and went to change.

That whole interaction went smoother than Yuyake had anticipated.

He slipped back into his uniform and walked back home.

'Hmm I am feeling a little hungry.' He eyed a resturant.

Yuyake checked his wallet to see if he had some money. Sure enough he did and went to get something to eat.

After he was done eating, he proceeded to go back home.

When walking back Yuyake spotted a familar face. It definitely didn't bring up good memories.

A boy with dark green hair, green scales decorating his exposed skin, snake eyes and a snake tongue. He also had on a school uniform. Likely skipping class.

He had a mutant type quirk that gave him snake features.

Hebi Ishida.

The two boy's eyes met eachother.

"Ahh! Yuyake my dear friend! You actually made it into U.A!" Ishida chuckled at the end.

"What the fuck do you want?" Hinikuna asked annoyance present in his voice.

"C'mon Yuyake. Is that any way to treat your best friend?" The snake like boy smirked.

"We're not friends anymore. So don't say my name. Now quit speaking to me. Your presence is pissing me off." Yuyake was starting to get angry with the situation at hand. Glaring at the snake like teen.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on making it into U.A! Heh. Gotta say though Im surprised that they let _you _into a _Hero _school. After what happened to your family-"

_WHAM!_

Yuyake cought the annoying teen with a vicious right hook. Closing the gap between them was easy.

Hebi fell to the floor, Yuyake grabbed the boy by his neck with a very firm grip. Steam coming from Hinikuna's free hand. Hinikuna looked into the teen's eyes with a harsh glare. A feeling of satisfaction ran through Yuyake as he saw the fear in Hebi's eyes.

Ishida was about to say something but Yuyake cut him off quickly.

"Listen to me. You could insult me all you fucking want. But when you mention my family its a very different story. Don't you dare act like you know for sure what happened that day. You wasn't even there. The next time you mention them again infront of me, I _won't be this gentle. _Now scram before I really start taking my anger out on you." Hinikuna warned the kid as let go.

The teen ended up running away in fear, pain wringing through his jaw.

Hinikuna exhaled with smoke coming from his mouth.

'I should've done that a long time ago. Can't believe we were ever friends to begin with. Guess some bridges are better left burned.' Yuyake turned around and started walking back home.

The walk back home was calm now that the fucking snake was gone. Even though the anger he felt was still present.

When Hinikuna made it to his house he quickly went to the training room. Blowing off steam from that encounter was needed before he, quite literally burned the house down by accident.

**A Couple Days Later**

Finding out that U.A had regular classes was not a good thing for Hinikuna. Especially since the day was ending with math class. The teacher, Snipe handed back the work to the students.

The only good thing he found out throughout the past few days was that Yaoyorozu was seemingly the total opposite of what he had assumed.

He found himself being slightly more comfortable in her presence.

Thankfully, now it was time to go home.

Before packing up his things, Yuyake looked over his math assignment as most of the class left.

The paper was littered with red marks. Alot of them.

A big red _30 _rested at the top of his paper.

'Yeah 'cause when we all become heroes a villain is gonna turn himself in after I solve some equations.' His right eye twitched.

His heart dropped when he heard some chuckling to his left.

"Are you okay, Hinikuna?" Yaoyorozu asked keeping her laughter in check.

He felt a blush of embarassment pop up on his face.

"W-Whats so funny?" Hinikuna questioned, opting to not turn to face her.

"The face you were making just now. Sorry but it was admittedly pretty funny." The inncoent female replied.

Yuyake didn't say anything but he offered her the paper while turning his head the other way. She reached out to grab the assignment and her eyes went slightly wide. Yuyake usually was pretty good with all subjects so far. The scores on other assignments such as english and history could attest to that.

So she was shocked to see him completely mess up on math.

She looked over to the boy who was looking at the wall out of embarassment.

"Do you want me to tutor you Hinikuna?" She offered.

Yuyake could feel his heart skip a beat.

"Pardon?" His dark eyes went wide.

"Would you like me to help tutor you? Im free today. So I could come over to your home or you could come over to my mansion. Its no big deal." Momo spoke.

'DID SHE SAY MANSION?!' His was brain practically frying inside his skull.

He took a deep breath and hesistantly turned to fully face her.

"Just so you know, math _is _my worst subject. I was never any good at it. So you'll be tutoring me alot." Yuyake replied to the girl.

A bit of sympathy for her rolling through him.

"That's no big deal." She got up and grabbed her bag.

"Okay then lets go. We can go to my house." Hinikuna got up as well.

"Great! Let us do it!" Yaoyorozu bounced happily.

'What the hell was that? Why is she so happy?...Its really cute to be honest.' Yuyake felt his cheeks warm up.

Yaoyorozu's bouncy personality comepletely washed away any negative emotions he was feeling about the subject.

Once he grabbed his bag she grabbed him by the hand and lead him out the building.

"Hey! Yaoyorozu! _Im _supposed to _lead you _to _my house!" _Yuyake yelped.

The boy was feeling flustered at the fact that she was holding his hand.

As they walked to Hinikuna's house, Hinikuna spotted Ishida again. The solar quirk user gave the snake boy an icy glare. His dark eyes filled with suppressed malice. The snake boy's eyes darted to the floor. That galre was absolutely terrifying.

Yuyake turned his left arm, his palm now facing the snake teen as they continued walking. His palm started glowing red. The glare and small use of his quirk was a silent warning to Ishida.

Yaoyorozu, who was walking by his right noticed the glare Yuyake was giving the teen.

When they passed eachother Yaoyorozu spoke up.

"Hinikuna, If I may ask, what happened just now with that boy that passed us?" Momo shot out her question.

"He was just somebody I used to know. He's not important now." His reply only caused more questions to stir in her head.

Once they made it to Yuyake's home he unlocked the door.

Kuina was probably home by now, if she isn't working overtime that is.

'I just _know _Kuina's gonna have a field day with this one.' He rolled his eyes as he opened up the door.

"Kuina! Im home!" Yuyake shouted.

Both students smelled food coming from the kitchen as they entered the home.

The aroma was mouth watering to say the least. It was soba.

Torayama popped her head out from the kitchen.

"Yuyake! Welcome home!" The kind woman greeted.

Her eyes darted to Yaoyorozu.

A sly smirk formed on her face for a second.

'Great.' Yuyake almost facepalmed.

"I didn't know you were bringing home a friend Yuya! I must say, she is very bea-"

"Im going to use the restroom. Excuse me." He jogged down the hallway to the bathroom. Wanting to get away from whatever madness that was going to pop off if he stood there any longer.

"Good afternoon. Ms Hinikuna." Yaoyorozu bowed.

She had thought the older woman was Yuyake's sister.

"The name is Kuina Torayama. Im not a relative of his. I was just friends with his mother." Kuina bowed back.

Momo felt a bit embarassed.

"My apologies for the assumption. I am Momo Yaoyorozu." The rich girl introduced herself.

"Its no problem Yaoyorozu. I must say I am relieved to see him getting along with somebody." Kuina sighed.

Momo tilted her head at that.

Kuina could see that the girl wanted to ask some questions. But Yaoyorozu din't want to pry.

Kuina spoke up. Deciding to answer the unasked questions to the best of her ability.

"Im sure you noticed Yuya isn't very social. He often keeps his distance from people. I can only guess he's like that in class." Torayama said to the girl.

"To be honest, from what I've seen Im the only person he seems comfortable with. During the first day I couldn't help but notice that when walking outside to the field for a physical test, he placed a noticeable gap between himself and the rest of our class." Yaoyorozu explained.

Kuina pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in response.

"I see." The older woman said.

"Do you know why that is?" Yaoyorozu asked.

Momo didn't like prying but she couldn't stop herself from asking the question.

"He feels responsible for what happened to his parents. His mother, who was pregnant at the time was killed along with his father. Im sure you may have heard of his mother. She was a pro hero. She was the 10th most popular hero. The Solar Hero: Supernova." Kuina revealed.

Momo's eyes widened considerably.

"He's the son of Supernova? Their quirks are similar." Momo whispered.

"I'll let him tell you about what happened that day in great detail. Since he was there when it happened. Hopefully he does. Him opening up to someone about it is the only way he can heal from it." Torayama continued.

"Im sorry for your loss." Yaoyorozu spoke as her expression softened.

"Its fine dear. I just want that boy to heal from it one day. Well...enough about that. Are you hungry?" The older woman asked.

"Oh, yes. Thank you for your kindness." Momo smiled.

Yuyake walked out from the bathroom and got some soba.

Him and Yaoyorozu walked upstairs to his room after finishing the food.

Yaoyorozu walked into his room. Obviously feeling out of place since she grew up in a mansion her whole life.

There were posters of bands, other types of artists, video games and movies on the wall. A jet black electric guitar on the wall and a microphone in the corner of his room. He also had a decently sized TV with a video game console connected to it.

The contrast between his room and hers was incredible. It was like setting foot on a different planet for her.

"I must say, my room is alot bigger. U.A Students are really diverse from what I've seen." She placed a hand on her chin.

'You literally live in a mansion...Wait, is she insulting me? Why is it so adorable when she does it?' His cheeks went red at that thought.

"Anyway, um should we get started with the tutoring session?" He asked still embarassed as he sat down on his bed.

"Oh right! Lets begin!" She sat down next to him as he took out his paper.

If there was one thing Yuyake was surprised about, it was that Yaoyorozu somehow was able to get him to understand the assignment better than any teacher ever could. The girl wasn't just blessed financially or physically.

Whenever Yaoyorozu looked like she was deep in thought, Hinikuna found himself staring at either her face or chest. Quickly he looked away with his cheeks red.

'Gotta admit. She really is beautiful.' Yuyake stared at her eyes.

"Hinikuna? Hinikuna?" She snapped her fingers in his face.

"Oh huh?" He snapped back to reality.

"Y-You were um staring off into space." Yaoyorozu said with a blush on her face. The girl was flustered from him staring at her.

"Sorry!" Yuyake said scratching the back of his neck.

"Its okay. Actually I think that concludes the session today. You've made improvements, but you still have a long way to go." Yaoyorozu smiled at him.

"Yeah...uh thank you Yaoyorozu." Hinkuna said.

"Its no problem. Your a classmate, we all are aspiring to be heroes after all. Helping out a classmate in need is something we should do no?" She tilted her head slightly.

He smiled at that a little.

"Guess your right. Want me to walk you to the train station? Its getting late." Yuyake offered.

"Theres no need for that. I already called up my driver. He should be here in a little while." She waved him off.

'She has a driver? How rich is this girl? At least now I understand why she has a high social class vibe.' He reasoned.

Soon after, it was time for Yaoyorozu to leave. Yuyake walked outside with her. The two students said there goodbyes once her ride arrived and she left.

'Alright she's very rich...' He thought as he entered back into his home.

"I must say Yuyake, so far I really like that girl. She seems nice. And she's _very beautiful" _Kuina teased nudging his shoulder.

"Whatever. Old lady." He rolled his eyes.

His response earned him getting put into a headlock from the older woman.

"Im not old! Im only 35! I don't know why I put up with your nonsense!" Torayama scolded him.

"Your literally 20 years older than me! I have the right to call you old you hag!" The response made the grip he had on him much more tight.

He tapped out soon after.

Later on he walked up to his room and closed the door. His back pressed against the door as he slid down to sit.

'Guess I was wrong about her.' He concluded.

Another thought popped into his head.

'Damn...I think Im starting to like her...'

A new friendship was forming. It was unexpected.

**The Next Day**

The next day classes flew by for the students of class 1-A.

Eargerly waiting for their next class.

"I wonder who our teacher is gonna be for heroics class." Kirishima stated with excitement.

The door to the classroom opened. Revealing All Might in a different costume, doing an idiotic pose.

**"I AM HERE! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" **The great hero shouted.

'Thats literally anything but normal...' Yuyake deadpanned.

"Oh wow! Its All Might!" Kirishima shouted.

'Really? Couldn't tell. Not like the hair or his presence gave it away or anything.' Yuyake rolled his eyes.

**"Yes I am here! I decided to help teach the future generation of heroes! Today we will start Heroics class with..." **He took out a card with the word "Combat" printed on it.

"Combat." Bakugo started with a smirk.

"Training." Izuku finished.

Kaminari and Kirishima grew excited.

Yuyake smirked as well himself. This _was _why he was here in the first place.

**"Before we begin today's class, you must all put on your hero costumes! One of the things you need to be a hero is to look cool!" **All Might pressed a button.

Suitcases with numbers appaeared from behind the wall to the right of the classroom.

The studens got up and grabbed their costumes and went to go change.

Yuyake put on his costume.

'Now I just hope I can use this quirk without destroying my damn clothes.' He hoped.

He had on black combat boots, black pants, a black double breasted shirt, along with a pair of black gloves with a red sun insignia on the back of his hand. He also had a pair of wireless head phones hanging around his neck and he had on a pair of sunglasses. Covering the bottom half of his face was a black mask. His long dark, red highlighted hair was tied into a ponytail. Leaving two bangs on the sides of his face. To complete the hero costume, he had a black cape with the red sun insignia on it.

'Well lets do this. This is what I've been waiting for...'

**Ima end the chapter here! Hopefully you all enjoyed. To get a better picture of Yuyake's costume its basically Sanji's raid suit with some small changes. I really want to write more Yuyake and Bakugo interactions! I feel like these two would be like the two brothers who always argue but still look out for eachother at the end of the day. By the way, I took Sato out of the story. Originally it was going to be Koda but Koda has _SOME _accomplishments even if they're few. Keeping it at a even 20 students should keep things simple. See you all next time! **


	3. Flawless Victory

**Replies to the Reviews**

**GG: Here you go! lmao**

**seanmcsherry123: Thank you! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**We're back. Again. Im glad Yuyake's character turned out the way it did. Writing a MC I could relate to when it comes to being antisocial, sarcastic alot of the time and being terrible at math fills my soul with joy****!**

**NOTE: I added a little something to the ending of the tutoring session with Yuyake and Momo, its not something you have to read but I wanted to let you guys know about it. When I had Yuyake think 'Damn I think Im starting to like her**' **I originally intended to just show that a friendship was forming between the two. After looking at that line again, I sensed some romantic implications. Yuyake and Momo will get together at some point. I wanna build up their relationship more. My apologies for that.**

**Since that is finally out the way, I hope you all like this chapter.**

**_Chapter 3: _****_Flawless Victory_**

Yuyake walked out to the training grounds with the rest of the class. Minus Midoriya as he was still putting on his costume.

**"You all look so cool!" **All Might praised the class.

**"Has anybody seen Young Midoriya?" **All Might asked.

"I believe he is in the changing room still!" Iida answered.

Yuyake observed his classmates in their hero costumes.

As much as he hated to admit it, Bakugo's costume was his favorite one so far. Followed up by Iida and Sero. He wasn't expecting Sero's costume to look as cool as it did.

Yuyake had no words for Mineta's costume.

Uraraka's costume made her look pretty cute.

"Honestly, if it wasn't for the your hair color or the red sun symbols on your costume, I wouldn't be able to recognize you Hinikuna." Yaoyorozu's voice was heard to his left.

"Yaoyorozu-" He stopped as he now fully turned to face her.

'Holy fucking shit!' He screamed in his head.

"..." He took in her appearance.

He could feel his brain starting to fry.

Thank the Heavens for the sunglasses and the mask. If it wasn't for those two things, his shattered facade would have been on full display.

The boy couldn't help himself from looking up and down once he saw Yaoyorozu's costume.

Her costume was the most revealing of the girls by far. Her curves were only highlighted by the outfit.

Hagakure's costume gave Yaoyorozu's a run for her money.

Hagakure was basically naked.

But then again, she is invisible. So does that really count?

'Im _not_ complaining about the way her costume looks. I just wanna know why Yaoyorozu's costume is so revealing...'

His face now turned completely red. The sunglasses and the mask couldn't hide everything.

"Hinikuna are you alright? Your turning red." Momo asked with a concerned tone.

Adorably oblivious as to why he was reacting like this.

'Do I compliment her hero costume? I don't know what to say...She seems so unaware of it to.' He blinked.

He coughed and cleared his head.

"Yeah...Never felt better." His reply earned a smile from the female.

"That's good to hear." Yaoyorozu said.

'Best hero costume ever.' Hinikuna concluded.

Even if he didn't care much for the flashy aspects of being a hero, he had to admit, some of his classmates came up with some cool ideas.

Jiro's speakers on her boots definitely caught his attention.

Footsteps was heard as now Midoriya came out with his hero costume on.

'You gotta be joking...' Hinikuna facepalmed once he saw Izuku walk in.

The All Might inspired costume looked more like a bunny if anything.

'That costume better help him with his quirk somehow.' He thought as Uraraka went over to the boy.

"The hero course is the best!" Mineta gave a thumbs up.

'It sure is.' Yuyake couldn't disagree with that statement.

All Might just chuckled at his successor.

**"So obvious!" **The hero laughed.

**"Listen up young ones! Today we will be doing a combat trial! You will be paired up in groups of two. A hero team and a villain team." **All Might began explaining the lesson.

All of class 1-A began asking questions.

"What are the victory conditions for both teams?" Momo raised her hand.

"How much can we beat up the enemy team?" The savage Bakugo sneered.

"Doesn't my cape look dazzling?" Aoyama asked.

Yuyake just let out a groan of annoyance.

'Seriously? A group excercise? Why couldn't it be a One versus One?' Yuyake deadpanned.

Teaming up with somebody he didn't know wasn't the most thrilling idea to Hinikuna.

'With my luck I'd somehow end up with Bakugo's angry ass as a partner.' Yuyake went over the people who he would possibly be paired up with.

From what he had seen of Kirishima, he wouldn't be that bad. Hopefully.

He had no clue on how he and Todoroki would get along during this lesson.

If he had to pick a partner, the best choice for him in a team excercise would be Yaoyorozu since he did have some type of relationship with her.

Hinikuna in all honesty would rather to just go solo.

'Just want my damn hero liscense already.' He sighed.

**"WAIT! I can't answer your quetions if your all asking them at once!" **The hero panicked as he took out a cheat sheet?

To Hinikuna, it felt like the more time the class spent with All Might, the more disapointed he became in the "world's greatest hero."

'Never meet your heroes huh?' Yuyake thought.

**"I will now explain the rules. The victory condition for the heroes will be to either capture both the villains with this capture tape or touch the bomb. The villains can also win by using the capture tape or by defending the bomb until the time limit runs out. The time limit will be 15 minutes! Both teams must try and keep damage to the facility to a minimum!****" **All Might explained the rules to the rookies.

"Isn't this a little advanced?" Asui questioned.

**"This will help you learn the basics! Afterall, most intelligent villains hide in the shadows." **All Might answered.

**"Now then, are you ready, you zygotes?" **All Might grinned.

All Might then began randomly picking the teams and their opponents once he lead the class to the monitor room.

_Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka vs Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida_

'My heart goes out to you Midoriya.' Yuyake was ready to head to Midoriya's funeral after class.

_Ejiro Kirishima and Yuyake Hinikuna vs Kyoka Jiro and Hanta Sero_

'Dodged a bullet. But at the same time I didn't.' Yuyake rolled his eyes.

The match with Midoriya was pretty intense.

Midoriya ended up breaking his arm. Again.

Bakugo was simply distraught by the fact that Midoriya won the match.

'Ya know...If I didn't know any better, I'd ship him with a hospital bed instead of Uraraka.' Yuyake indulged in his immaturity a little bit.

All Might asked who the MVP of the match was.

Yaoyorozu's hand shot up and she began explaining why Iida was the MVP of that match.

Hinikuna agreed with all her points.

A thought popped into his head.

'To be fair though, Midoriya didn't really have a choice but to use his quirk. He started off strong in the beginning though.'

He felt bad for Yaoyorozu since she was paired up with Mineta.

Hinikuna couldn't help but laugh slightly at her perdicament.

Yuyake made his way over to the girl as Tokoyami and Ashido waited for their match against Kaminari and Hagakure to start.

"Yaoyorozu, if you want me to set Mineta on fire, just let me know." The boy joked. Flames flickering on the tip of his index finger on his right hand.

The girl giggled in response.

"Thank you. I will be sure to take you up on that offer depending on how my match goes." Yaoyorozu glanced at the midget.

Todoroki and Shoji's match against Ojiro and Hagakure started. Todoroki had won effortlessly.

'Oh he's dedinitely one I should keep an eye on.' Hinikuna eyed Todoroki on the screen. A grin popping up on Yuyake's face.

It was clear that everyone in class 1-A was strong. The ones who had Yuyake's attention the most were Midoriya, Bakugo, and Todoroki.

It was now time for Yuyake and Kirishima's match.

They were the villain team as Jiro and Sero were the heroes.

**'This is your son Supernova? Im rather interested in the show he puts on.' **All Might looked at the screen in anticipation.

Yuyake was carrying the bomb as Kirishima now started speaking. The two were making thete way to the building.

"Man aren't you hot with all that black on?" Kirishima raised an eyebrow.

"It helps with my quirk." Yuyake told the manly student.

'And black is a good looking color.' Hinikuna mused as they now entered the building.

Hinikuna also had resistance to high temperatures. So of course wearing all black on a sunny day didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Hey Kirishima, take these." Hinikuna tossed his headphones to Ejiro.

"What are these for?" Kirishima asked his partner.

"Jiro's quirk is sound based. All you gotta do is look at her. If she can use it in combat the way I think she can, then those will come in handy. Or they will at least help out a little. Watch out for the speakers on her boots. Im a better match up against Sero." Hinikuna said. The speaker's on her boots came into mind as he gave his reasoning.

"Hmm alright." Kirishima went along with the small tactic. Putting on the headphones.

"Lets put the bomb in here. It won't matter how high up this building we go. If Jiro can pinpoint our location with her quirk then it would be better to just stay down here." Yuyake pointed out.

"Ready to just fight huh? Very manly!" Kirishima complimented his partner.

"Hinikuna, what's your quirk? I never bothered asking. Heh." Kirishima scratched the back of his head with a toothy grin.

"My quirk is called Solar Flare. I can take in solar energy I get from the sun. I can shoot out solar energy, heat myself up to extreme temperatures, set fire or melt whatever I touch. And I can run faster with the energy I get from the sun." Hinikuna explained.

"So you don't wear all black just because your emo." Kirishima jabbed.

Yuya just gave the teen an unamused stare.

'Im going to sneak pieces of broken glass in this kid's lunch one of these days I swear...'

"I also just like the color. It goes well with red." Yuyake rolled his eyes.

"What about your quirk?"

"My quirk is called Hardening. I can harden any part of my body. I can become more durable and hit alot harder." The red head stated proudly.

'And he took jabs at me for wearing black. I can make a thousand sex jokes about his quirk if I really wanted to. Kirishima is a walking sexual innuendo.' Yuyake fought off the smirk he felt creeping up on his face.

"Cool quirk." Yuyake said blankly.

If Yuyake was being completely honest, he was going to say that Bakugo was the only one to know about the full extent of Kirishima's _"__Hardening quirk__."_ It didn't escape him how Kirishima and Bakugo somehow developed a decent relationship.

Lord bless the red head's soul for being able to put up with that madness.

But now wasn't the time for that.

They had a match to win.

**_"START!" _**

All Might's voice rang out through their ear pieces.

Jiro pinpointed the villain team's location.

The heroes made it to the door.

"They're in there." Jiro said.

Sero nodded and prepared to breach.

The two kicked in the door.

Revealing Kirishima and Hinkuna standing infront of the weapon with their arms crossed.

"You two even try and strategize?" Sero asked, taken aback by their carefree demeanor.

"It's not like we could hide from Jiro's quirk." Hinikuna replied.

As Jiro and Sero stepped in, Kirishima and Hinikuna got ready to fight.

Hinikuna closed the gap between him and Sero quickly.

Sero shot tape out of his elbows.

The tape wrapped around Hinikuna just before the boy got too close.

In an instant the tape wrapped around him turned to ash.

'Ah shit...' Sero let out a nervous chuckle.

Suddenly the floor underneath Sero's feet became rediculously hot.

"OW!" Sero shouted in pain.

On instinct Sero jumped and shot tape towards the ceiling.

Hanta now hanging from the ceiling of the room.

Hinikuna sent solar energy shooting out of his feet, chasing after the tape boy.

Yuyake's left palm glowed orange, a hot open palm strike hit Sero's chest. Leaving the imprint of Yuyake's hand in Sero's costume.

"Damn thats hot!" Sero yelled as he fell to the floor.

Yuyake quickly took the capture tape out and wrapped it around Sero's wrists.

"Ahh man..." Sero sighed in defeat.

Hinikuna looked to his left to see Kirishima being held off by Jiro's soundwaves.

Hinikuna shot a beam of solar energy at one of Jiro's earphone jacks.

The attack landed, the girl wincing and retracting the jack from her speaker.

Kirishima saw his chance as the girl recoiled in pain. He wrapped the capture tape around her arms.

**_"THE VILLAIN TEAM WINS!"_** All Might's voice rang out.

Yuyake felt good after that flawless victory.

The four U.A students walked back to the monitor room.

Sero and Jiro were rather disappointed with their loss.

Kirishima was cheerful as ever.

"Ah yeah! We won! So manly!" Kirishima threw his hands up in the air.

When the group made it back, All Might congratulated the four students.

**"Congratulations to the villain team! However, those on the hero team must not be discouraged! Train your quirks hard! Learn from your mistakes and strive to do better. Now, can anyone tell me who the MVP is?" **

Yaoyorozu's hand shot up again.

"It was Hinikuna, All Might sensei." She stated blankly.

Yuyake felt his heart skip a beat.

"Eh?..." Hinikuna was at a total loss.

"Hinikuna prepared some type of strategy to protect Kirishima against Jiro's quirk. He went after Sero knowing he was better fit to combat Sero. If Kirishima had fought Sero it would've been more difficult for Kirishima. Hinikuna defeated his opponent while keeping the damage to the facility at a minimum. Kirishima played his part well. Jiro and Sero were outmatched." Yaoyorozu explained.

**'She said everything again...' **All Might sweat dropped

Yuyake on the other hand had steam coming from his body.

'Guess I can't take it whenever pretty women compliment me...I'll have to remember that.' Yuya sighed.

The heroics class ended with All Might speeding off to check in Midoriya.

While walking back to the locker rooms, Yuyake decided to ask Yaoyorozu about her quirk.

Now walking by her side, a lot closer to his classmates than before. Still feeling a little troubled by walking close to the rest of the class. At least now he had somebody he was comfortable with.

Hopefully now, he could get an answer as to why her costume was so revealing.

"Hey uh, Yaoyorozu, I never got to ask you, what's your quirk? I've seen you pull out weapons out of your arms and stuff. You store them in some type of pocket dimension or something?" He shot out his question.

"Oh no. My quirk is called Creation. I create the objects I use from the fat cells in my body. I need to know the chemical composition of the object in order to create it. I need to expose skin to use it, otherwise my clothes get destroyed." The rich girl revealed her quirk.

Yuyake's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"You mean to tell me you've been memorizing the chemical composition of objects since you was four?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?"

'How the fuck is she so nonchalant about that?!'

"Oh no reason. It's an impressive quirk." Yuyake regained his usual composure.

'So she needs to expose her skin otherwise her clothes would keep getting ripped. Okay that's a decent reason. I thought she was intending on using her body as a weapon to distract her enemies...With that in mind, I pray I don't fight her. Ever. I'll get distracted too easily. And she uses the fat in her body to use her quirk. I see the fat definitely went to all the right places.' He thought.

He noticed that her face was round. The fat on her cheeks made her really cute.

"And what is your quirk? Obviously something heat related am I correct?" She smirked a little bit.

His mother Supernova, never revealed what her quirk was in interviews. She opted to keep as much information about her quirk as secret as possible should a villain ever use that against her. Even though anybody who was watching could see that her quirk was heat based at the very least.

So the rich girl took the chance to get details about the quirk.

Yaoyorozu walked into a trap he didn't even mean to set up.

Oh he couldn't resist this one!

"Nah. I can control ice." Not even trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Causing the girl to pout. Her cheeks puffed out, giving him a glare.

He couldn't stop the smirk that made it's way onto his face at that. The look on her face caused him to laugh a little bit.

He ended up telling her his quirk.

Needless to say she was impressed with his quirk as well.

Of course she knew it was heat based but to think Hinikuna and his mother recieved power from the sun was a nice revealtion.

The potential of his quirk was incredible.

No wonder Supernova worked mostly during the day instead of the night.

After changing back into their uniforms Class 1-A went back to homeroom.

It was time to go home.

Hinikuna walked home. Missing out on Midoriya being swarmed by his classmates.

**The Next Day**

Hinikuna was just about to leave his home to head to U.A.

Before leaving he walked into Kuin'as room to find the older woman sleeping. It was her day off.

He walked up to her trying to be as quiet as possible, not trying to wake her up.

He reached out and brushed away some of her blond hair that was covering her face.

He smiled a little.

"Thank you. For everything you've done these past eleven years." He whispered.

She had literally become like family to him.

He walked out of her room, grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

To say he was pissed to find a bunch of reporters at the front entrance of U.A was an understatement.

He growled as he walked up to the entrance. Their attention now focused on him.

"Excuse me, but could you tell us how All Might is as a teacher?" One of the reporters asked.

The constant string of questions about All Might being shot his way was so annoying. It was way too early for this shit.

He grinded his teeth together.

Keeping himself from lashing out against the annoying reporters. He walked into the building, doing his best to drown out the media.

He was greatful that he managed to get away from that madness before he snapped. Walking down the hallways in a slightly bad mood. Smoke coming from his mouth.

He finally made it to his destination, Class 1-A's homeroom.

Hinikuna greeted Yaoyorozu as he sat down. Now waiting for some of the other classmates so homeroom could start.

Once everybody made it to class Aizawa began speaking about the battle trials.

"I looked over your performances during the battle trials. Good work to all of you. Midoriya, you broke your arm again. Enough with the "I can't control it excuse." It's getting old fast. Bakugo, your talented so stop acting like a child everytime you lose." Aizawa scolded the two students.

"Yes sir." Midoriya lowered his head.

"Yeah whatever." Bakugo's eyes trailed off to the side.

"Now that's out of the way, today we will be doing an activity that decides your futures." Aizawa told the 20 students.

Everyone began wondering what it could be.

"Pick a class president." Aizawa revealed the future deciding activity.

'Oh/Fuck just normal school stuff.' Class 1-A and Hinikuna thought.

The class began talking about who would be the class president and how it was too early for them to put such trust in eachother. That last bit was something that Yuyake agreed with wholeheartedly.

Eventually, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu were chosen as the class president and vice president. Yaoyorozu and Midoriya both had 3 votes.

Yuyake voted for the girl, even if he felt like it was too early to be deciding something like this. It's not like they were actually being graded on this so he couldn't really care less.

'At least I didn't get picked.' Yuyake smiled in triumph.

It was finally time for lunch.

Yuyake made his way up the stairs to the rooftop of the building.

Eating the lunch he got from the cafeteria.

He went over his decision to become a hero as he relaxed while eating the food.

Hinikuna couldn't deny that there was a 50/50 chance of this being a total success or a total failure.

Yuyake honestly felt as if he had set his life on a path that was being set up for one cruel joke. The punchline would send him retreating deeper into the shell that he didn't realize he was slowly being broken out of.

He needed to make a backup plan incase it backfired horribly.

Simply pursuing a different career would help nicely.

The door to the rooftop opened as he finished his lunch.

"I always wondered where you wonder off to during lunch." Yaoyorozu's voice rang out from behind.

"Oh Yaoyorozu. What are you doin' here?" Yuyake raised an eyebrow as he turned his head to face her.

"I have something to say and...something to ask you." She replied, shutting the door behind her.

"Okay then." He returned his gaze to the front. Gazing at the skyline.

"I just wanted to say that Torayama told me about your parents. Im sorry for intruding, it wasn't my intention." She said.

His heart sank into his stomach.

"How much did she tell you?" He asked, sweat dropping drom his head.

"Just that your parents passed away, your mother being the former Number Ten hero and that you were there when it happened. I thought I should tell you. Im sorry for your loss." She spoke softly.

He felt relieved at that.

But at the same time, Yaoyorozu knew way too much than what he was comfortable with.

Yaoyorozu now knew one of the secrets that kept him chained down for eleven years. The chains have long been burnt into his skin because of his quirk. The quirk he had gotten from his mother. It was the only thing he had left of her. It also was the reason why he was cursed. The one thing he had left to remember his mother was a source of his pain.

It wasn't a secret to him that Kuina wanted him to open up to people other than her.

It was just a matter of trusting someone enough to do it now.

"You don't need to apologize. It's been eleven years since that happened, I think Im over it by now." He lied.

He knew he wasn't over it.

"She also told me that you feel responsible for what happened. It's not your fault you know."

A smile popped up on his face as he was still gazing off at the skyline. A bitter smile. He almost laughed at that.

Not his fault?

'She wouldn't be saying that if she knew the truth.' He sighed.

"Thank you Yaoyorozu." He turned to face her and bowed.

"Would you umm...would you like to sit down with the rest of class 1-A in the cafeteria? Everyone is there. Including Todoroki and Bakugo. Even though Todoroki isn't talking all too much. And Bakugo is being surprisingly...tame, for Bakugo standards anyway." She joked towards the end.

"I appreciate the offer but no not really. I would rather stay up here. Thanks for the offer though." He replied quickly.

She expected that.

Didn't hurt to try though.

Another question popped into her head.

"You don't ever get lonely being by yourself all the time?" The question flew out her mouth.

Yuyake looked confused.

"Nope. Even if your alone, at the end of the day the one person you can count on is yourself." He answered her question.

It was better to make the concious choice to be alone, rather than be constantly hurt because he was seeking something such as companionship.

Yaoyorozu opened up her mouth to speak but was cut off by an alarm.

_"Level three security breach." _

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if the battle trials was short. I didn't want to give Hinikuna a challenge yet. Trust me he will be challenged during the USJ Arc and the Sports Festival! We will begin the USJ Arc next chapter! Im really excited to write that. We have some juicy stuff happening in that arc! :) Also the rating on this story might go up to M depending on how Im feeling. Til next time! **


	4. Villains Attack

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**_Chapter 4: Villains Attack_**

"A level three security breach?" Momo quirked an eyebrow.

Yuyake turned around and looked down at the crowd of reporters swarming through U.A's destroyed gates. The gates were all decayed now. Yuyake noticed somebody in a black hoodie walking away from the scene. Faintly noticing that the figure had messy light blue hair and pale skin.

'I'd better tell Sir about this.' Yuyake turned back around.

"Its just the media." Hinikuna said.

The girl gave a sigh of relief.

"That's good." She sighed putting a hand on her chest.

Yuyake made his way to the door.

"C'mon. It would be better if we head back to class. Don't wanna be late." Yuayke said as he opened up the door, gesturing for the girl to follow along.

"Right." She agreed as she walked towards the door.

'I'd better tell Aizawa 'bout what I saw when I get the chance. I get bad vibes from that person in that black hoodie.' He thought as they made their way down stairs to homeroom.

When the class made it back to homeroom, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu were infront of the class. Midoriya gave up his position to Iida. Causing Yaoyorozu to get slightly upset.

"What about me?" The girl's shoulders slumped.

Yuyake couldn't help but chuckle at her.

The students went back to their seats, Yaoyorozu sat down with a sigh of disappointment.

"A bit jealous are ya?" Hinikuna smirked with his eyes closed.

Yaoyorozu gave no answer. Her silence told him everything.

Aizawa began speaking to the class soon after.

"Listen up. Tomorrow we will be going on a trip to the Unforseen Simulation Joint, or the USJ for short. We will be doing rescue training there. Along side All Might and another pro hero. You can wear whatever you like including your hero costumes. The bus arrives at 7:00 AM. So be sure to be on time. With that being said now..." Aizawa slipped into his sleeping bag and took out a juice box and started drinking from it.

"Do whatever you want." He fell asleep.

After the day was finished, class 1-A left the school building to return to their homes. Yuyake was about to walk out the class and turned his head to see Aizawa still sleeping. He sighed and walked up to the teacher.

"Sir, I have something to tell you. It's about the level three security breach that happened earlier today." Hinikuna nudged his teacher lightly.

"Hmm? Go on." Aizawa rubbed his eyes.

"I saw somebody in a black hoodie with messy light blue hair and pale skin walking away from the gates while the reporters started swarming in. I Thought I should tell you." Hinikuna shrugged.

"I see. Anything else you noticed?" Aizawa perked up.

"No. Nothing else sorry." Yuyake nodded his head.

"Thanks for the information Hinikuna. Me and the rest of the staff will look into it more. Go home now. We got alot to do tomorrow." Aizawa stood up.

"Yes sir." Hinikuna bowed in respect and walked away.

'When I get back home, Ima get some training in.' Yuyake thought as he walked out the building.

**The Next Day**

Class 1-A was all outside waiting for the bus. Midoriya's hero costume had been completely trashed during the battle trials. So he opted to just wear his P.E clothes. Iida was trying to get everyone in line for the bus. Hinikuna just groaned in annoyance at the class president's antics.

'Iida's definitely the type of guy to remind the teacher about the homework that nobody did.' Yuyake rolled his eyes.

That thought was terrifying honestly. Now he couldn't afford to miss an assignment.

Well..._maybe a few._

The bus arrived and much to Iida's displeasure, he had lined the entrie class up for nothing.

"I didn't know it was _this _type of bus!" Tenya's shoulder's slumped as his head hung low.

Hinikuna just smirked. The satisfied smirk hidden by the mask of his hero costume.

'Hopefully next time you won't be so fucking extra.' Yuyake mused.

"Alright everyone get one the bus." Aizawa ordered as he stepped inside.

Hinikuna got on the bus and walked all the way to the back. Observing the class. A feeling of jealousy sarted to swell in the pit of his stomach unexpectedly. To quell the feeling, he began thinking about what his hero name might be. It wasn't something he ever put much thought into.

'Should I go with my mother's hero name? Nah, taking on the name of the former number ten is too flashy. I don't wanna choose something that'll make people guess what my quirk is either. The fuck do I go with then?' He tapped his foot on the floor as he started to get annoyed at the fact he couldn't come up with anything.

His train of thought was cut off by Asui.

"...Midoriya."

"Oh! Y-Y-Yes Asui?" Deku asked nervously.

"I just wanted to say your quirk reminds me alot of All Might's quirk." Asui stated bluntly.

Izuku felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"Really?! W-Wow! I...uh never thought of it like that." Midoriya chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

Hinikuna observed the whole conversation.

Taking in all the information and processing it.

'He's literally acting as if somebody was about to discover that he somehow got All Might's quirk. To be honest, thinking about it now, his quirk _does _remind me of All Might's a bit. The shockwaves are really the only similarity though. If he _did_ have All Might's quirk he'd have to be directly related to him. If thats the case then maybe Midoriya has a mixture of his mother's quirk and All Might's quirk somehow. Maybe Midoriya is his secret child or something.' Yuyake observed the interaction more.

"Yeah but All Might doesn't injure himself whenever he uses his quirk though." Eijiro stepped into the conversation.

Midoriya gave a sigh of relief which didn't go unoticed by Hinikuna.

"Speaking of quirks, my hardening is super sturdy and strong. Just wish it was more flashy though." Kirishima said sadly, hardening his arm.

"Your quirk is really cool Kirishima! It's totally fit for a pro!" Midoriya cheered up his clasmate.

"Thanks man. But if you wanna talk about flashy quirks, Bakugo, Todoroki and Hinikuna's are up there for me." He stated as he recalled seeing Hinikuna demolish a zero pointer.

Yuyake found himself staring at the red head in disbelief. Anytime he recieved compliments about his quirk it always threw him off track a bit.

"That reminds me, Hinikuna! You aced the battle trials! I wanna have a go at ya!" Eijiro smirked at the solar hero in the back of the bus.

Yuyake felt his competitive spirit light up from the challenge.

"If your gonna challenge me, you better make sure you don't lose. 'Cause Im not gonna go easy on you when we do fight." Hinikuna responded honestly.

Kirishima's grin grew wider.

"Yeah! I can't wait to fight you man!" The red head cheered.

"Even if Bakugo's quirk is flashy, he'll never have a proper fanbase since his personality is trash." Asui roasted the explosive boy.

"Aye! You wanna fight or something?!" Bakugo shot up.

"It's crazy how we've only known eachother for about a few days and we all know your personality is a flaming pile of dog crap stepped in sewage." Kaminari saw his chance at a shot at the egotistical teen.

"I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!! LOSER!!!" Katsuki snapped violently.

The two went back and forth for a while.

'I never thought I would see the day when _Kacchan_ would be the one getting teased! Only U.A would be able to do something like this!' Midoriya watched in shock.

"What a _vulgar _conversation!" Momo gasped putting a hand over her mouth in disgust.

"That's what makes it hilarious!" Uraraka chuckled.

"Enough! We're here now! Get off the bus." Aizawa demanded as the bus came to a stop. The teacher strolled out the vehicle.

Hinikuna stood hesitantly between Kirishima and Bakugo. Pulling his mask down.

The class got out and was greeted by the sight of the Space Hero: Thirteen.

"It's my favorite hero Thirteen!" Ochaco cheered happily.

"Greetings students of U.A! I am the Space Hero: Thirteen. Today we will be teaching you all how to use your quirks to rescue people. My quirk is called Black Hole. It is very dangerous. But it can also help save people in need. Im sure most of you present have quirks that can easily kill someone. Remember that your quirks are meant to protect people. Not to cause harm." Thirteen spoke to the class.

Those last two sentences caused Todoroki's left eye to twicth. Hinikuna just clenched his fists tightly by his side.

"Come now. Let us head inside." Thirteen gestured for the class to follow.

The USJ interior was impressive.

A mountain zone, a flood zone, the place had it all. It really was a place suitable for rescue training.

"Eraserhead, do you know where All Might is?" Thirteen asked curiously.

Shota held up three fingers.

"He got caught up in his hero work so he'll be late." Aizawa answered.

'All Might went over his limit?' Izuku gulped feeling uneasy now.

The class looked around, taking in the sight of the USJ.

There was a slight distortion near the fountain which Hinikuna noticed.

'Am I seeing things? I kinda doubt that's part of our rescue training. Hope Im wrong.' Hinikuna glanced at Aizawa. The teacher seemed to pick it up to. The teacher reached towards his goggles.

'Judging from Aizawa's reaction, that is _definitely _not supposed to be there. Just what is about to happen now?' Yuyake narrowed his black eyes.

A portal opened up, people starting walking through. A man with plae skin, messy light blue hair and hands all over his body walked through. A giant bird creature with its brain exposed stepped through.

"Wow! You even prepared fake villains for us!" Kirishima smiled.

"No stay back! Those are real villains!" Aizawa shouted making most of the class tense up.

"Kaminari! Can you contact the school and request back up?!" Aizawa turned toward the sparky teenager.

"Something is jamming the signal. I can't get through!" Kaminari responded in frustration.

"Hmm where is All Might? My source told me he was supposed to be here today. Maybe if we kill these kids he'll pop out. Just picturing the look of despair on his face when he sees all these kids dead really excites me." The hand man laughed maniacally.

Aizawa sensei took note of the man's appearance. The messy light blue hair the pale skin. It matches the description of the person Hinikuna had saw the day before. The only thing that was missing was the black hoodie.

'This must be the person that Hinikuna informed me about.' Shota narrowed his eyes.

"Thirteen! Protect the students! I'll handle this." Aizawa stepped forward putting on his goggles.

"No Aizawa sensei! You can't! Your more suited for stealth missions and one on one fights! You can't fight them all by yourself!" Midoriya took a hesitant step toward the teacher.

"You can't be a good hero if you only have one trick kid." Aizawa jumped down and started taking villains down effortlessly.

Hinikuna watched his teacher fight the villains, making the solar powered teen whistle. Thoroughly impressed by Shota's display of skill.

"Damn, he's good." Yuyake nodded.

"Why hello students of U.A. We are the League of Villains. Sorry if we attended this party uninvited." A voice was heard from behind.

Everyone turned around.

The same purple misty portal from before was formed.

"While I am against murdering children, I will not hesiate to do so if it brings out All Might!" The mist villain shouted, his yellow eyes narrowing.

Bakugo, Kirishima and Hinikuna saw their chance at an attack.

The three boys flew after the villain. All three of them preparing to attack with their quirks.

"Oh my! That was close." The mist villain said. Sounding as if he had just made it out of a tough situation.

Bakugo and Yuyake took note of the villains words before being completely sucked in by a portal.

The villain countered by opening up a portal, separating the three students from the rest of their classmates.

"Dammit!" Bakugo shouted as he was sucked into the portal.

"My my! Such feisty students. As expected of U.A. Even if your all just children you are all in the top hero school for a reason." The mist villain acknowledged the strengths of the students.

**With Yuyake**

Yuyake, Bakugo and Kirishima landed inside some type of building.

"Where are we?" Kirishima asked rubbing his head as he got up from the floor.

"Probably still in the USJ." Hinikuna replied.

"I swear when I see that purple fuck again Ima kill him!" Katsuki huffed.

Yuyake felt a presence behind him. His leg began glowing orange. He spun around, and thrusted his leg forward. A beam of solar energy being fired from his kick. The solar energy hit a villain.

"OW! THAT SHITS HOT!" The villain screeched as he rolled on the floor in pain.

"Safe to say that we're completely surrounded." Yuyake guessed.

"I could've guessed that myself Sunshine." Bakugo mocked.

Hinikuna was taken aback by the insulting nickname. His right eye twitched.

"Sunshine...?" Hinikuna repeated in disbelief. Turning to face Bakugo.

"Your quirk revolves around the fucking sun." Katsuki spat. Answering the unasked question.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way Sweaty." Yuyake jabbed.

"Fuck off! I'll kill you!"

"Lets see you try it then!"

Kirishima just sighed. He would have to do alot these next three years it seems.

"Uh you two are aware of the fact that we're fighting for our lives right now right?" Eijiro asked in concern.

The question caused the two teens to slightly back off from one another.

The villains just payed attention to the interaction.

"Hey! You guys are supposed to be fighting us!" One of the villains yelped, feeling insulted.

The two teens looked at the villains, scowling. Evil smiles now formed on the student's faces.

"FUCK OFF!!!" The two boys attacked.

Bakugo set off an explosion. At the same time, Hinikuna shot a beam of solar energy from his fist. The attacks knocked all the villains in that area out cold.

The three boys turned back around to face the villains behind them. Dashing towards their enemies now.

Bakugo uppercutted one with an explosion, sending him flying through the ceiling.

"DIE!"

Hinikuna's arms glowed orange, delivering two jabs to a villains torso. While the villain recoiled in pain, Hinikuna ran behind the villain, wrapped his arms around him. His arms burning the villain in his grasp. Finishing off the villain with a suplex.

"Don't kill 'em Bakugo!"

Kirishima knocked a villain out with a heavy haymaker.

"Im not killing them! Just making sure they're dead!"

"..." Hinikuna had no words for that.

The remaining villains stood no chance.

"Something isn't right." Hinikuna said as he rested his foot ontop of a villain's chest.

"What is it?" Kirishima's interest was piqued.

Bakugo had his arms crossed trying to look like he wasn't interested but was listening anyways.

"Remember what that hand guy said? He said something about killing All Might. And yet all we've been fighting are low level thugs who seem like they don't even know how to use their quirks." Yuyake explained.

"Now that you mention it, this whole thing has been way too easy so far." Kirishima put a hand on his chin.

"Honestly theres three villains here that seem dangerous. That hand guy, the bird dude and that mist villain that teleported us here. We should regroup with our classmates." Hinikuna continued on.

"Long story short we kill all three of those fucks and call it a day. If the most of the villains here are weak just like these guys then the rest of our class should be fine. If they're truely not extras anyways." Bakugo began walking off.

"It's kinda strange to see you acting so calm." Kirishima tilted his head.

"Yeah. I was expecting him to start screaming or something." Yuyake teased.

"IM ALWAYS CALM YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! SHUT UP!" Bakugo barked.

"Oh look, he's back." Kirishima and Yuyake said in unison.

A vein throbbed in Bakugo's forehead.

"Lets just go already!" Katsuki growled and walked away.

Kirishima and Yuyake followed.

Just as the three boys walked off.

Hinikuna put a hand on Bakugo's shoulder.

"Fuck are ya doin' Sunshine?" The explosive hero asked.

Bakugo felt his body temperature increase. He smirked.

"Your quirk lets you sweat nitroglycerin right? Well you should be sweating alot more now. Just make sure you take a fucking shower after the day is over Sweaty." Yuyake teased towards the end.

Kirishima held in his laughter.

Bakugo opened his mouth to speak.

A villain camoflauged himself and lunged at Bakugo before he could say anything.

Instinctively, Bakugo whirled around and hit the villain with an explosion.

The villain was also hit with an extremely hot right hook to the face.

Bakugo and Hinikuna just stared at eachother for a few seconds.

"THAT WAS MY KILL!" Bakugo yelled.

"I sensed him first Sweaty." Yuyake snarled. His anger was rising.

"DO YOU WANNA FIGHT?! BASTARD!" Bakugo screamed.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING TO SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS SINCE CLASSES STARTED!" Yuyake snapped back. His leg glowing orange.

"It's gonna be a _very long _day..." Kirishima facepalmed.

**Meanhile, In H****osu City**

Kuina Torayama was an average woman. Long blond hair and brown eyes. She was currently strolling around in Hosu city. Shopping for groceries. After buying what she needed, she exited the store. On her way to the train station, a little girl with red eyes and a small horn on her head ran up to her.

Kuina noticed the bandages on her arms and legs.

"Please! D-D-Don't let him take me away!" The little girl cired, hugging onto Kuina's pants.

"What's wrong dear?" Kuina asked the child. Footsteps were heard.

From the shadows appeared a man with short dark brown hair, gold eyes and a plague mask.

The man's name was Chisaki Kai. The Young Head of the Shie Hassaikai. Also known as Overhaul...

**Ima hit you guys with a little cliffhanger :) I've been waiting to write this chapter. My boi Chisaki FINALLY enters the story! It will be a WHILE before we see him again. Overhaul is definitely the best villain in the story so far. Shigaraki has been making moves in the manga though. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Til next time! **


	5. Burning Blood

**I apologize for the wait! It's been a long time since I actually put out a chapter for this story. This chapter was supposed to come out a while ago. Updating two stories back to back was a bit too much for me. Seriously though, thanks to all of you who stuck around to wait for me while I was gone on my Yoshihiro Togashi like hiatus. I'll most likely put this story on hiatus before the Overhaul arc and return to my other one. For the next couple months, this story is now my main focus. Enjoy the chapter! ****:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MHA! JUST THE OCS! **

**_Chapter 5: Burning Blood_**

**The Unforseen Simulation Joint**

Hinikuna, Bakugo, and Kirishima exited the building, only to find more villains waiting outside for them.

"Your surrounded you brats! What 'cha gonna do now?" One of the villains taunted.

"I dunno, but thankfully the readers of this fan fic won't have to find out on the next week." Hinikuna remarked grinning behind his mask.

"Huh? The fuck are you talkin' abo-"

The villain was cut off by the three students charging at them. All the villains lost within seconds.

Hinikuna's legs glowed orange and he backflipped and kicked a villain in the chin. Sending him flying up in the air, as the villain decended, Hinikuna spun on the ball of his heel and kicked the villain square in the chest. Knocking the villain into a crowd of his allies.

Bakugo let off one massive explosion. Taking a large group of them down.

"DIE!!!"

Yuyake threw Kirishima into two more villains. Turning the red head into a human torpedo.

'With all that screaming and those explosions, he's like a annoying fusion between Gordon Ramsay and Micheal Bay...' Yuyake stared at Bakugo with a blank expression.

"The fuck are you looking at?!" Bakugo barked.

Hinikuna turned around in response. Not giving the red eyed hero any answer. Rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!!!" Bakugo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Im sorry but can you scream a little louder? Didn't quite catch that..." Hinikuna teased sarcastically. Pulling down his mask to give Bakugo a shit eating grin.

A vein throbbed in Bakugo's forehead. Hinikuna just stood there enjoying pissing off the human nuke. Pissing Bakugo off was way too much fun.

'If I keep getting him this angry within the first week of school, he's gonna have a heart attack by the end of the semester.' Yuyake chuckled.

"Im going to help out some of our classmates who are in trouble. Kirishima, Im leaving this headache with you. Good luck babysitting. I'll meet up with you guys in a bit." Yuyake's legs started glowing orange.

Bakugo was just left fuming at the insult.

"Hey wait, Hiniku-"

***FWOOSH***

Hinikuna took off. Solar energy shooting out of his feet and his palms sending him into the air.

"Aaaaand...he's gone." Kirishima's shoulders slumped.

"Yeah, finally." Katsuki murmured.

**Mountain Zone**

Yaoyorozu, Jiro, and Kaminari had cleared out the area of all villains.

"Looks like we got 'em all." Jiro said with a grin on her face.

She turned around to see Kaminari in his idiot state.

_"Wwwwhhhheeeeyyyy."_

"PFFT!!!" Jiro began dying of laughter at the sight infront of her.

Momo tried not to smile herself. Laughing at any of her classmates was wrong, but this...this was too good.

Out of nowhere a villain came from under the ground. Grabbing Denki. Hooking his arm around his neck.

"Dammit!" Jiro gritted her teeth.

"We got careless!" Momo got in a stance.

"Now now. You girls stay right there or your buddy here dies." The villain demanded. His hand charged with electricity.

Jiro tried to sneakily plug in one of her jacks to her boots.

"Ya know, they say you electric types are destined for greatness." Jiro tried to stall for time.

Momo noticed her jacks moving down to her speaker.

'If we try anything Kaminari will be killed!' Yaoyorozu was beginning to feel frustrated.

"What did I say?! Don't move a muscle! Now, put your hands where I can see them! Don't even think of using your quirks either." The villain shouted his hand getting closer to Denki's face.

The two heroines obeyed. Putting both their hands up.

'This is so annoying! We even try and move and that idiot is done for!' Jiro sucked her teeth in annoyance.

A beam of Solar energy hit the villain right in the side of the head.

"OW!" He flew away. Crashing into some rocks. Knocked out.

"Hinikuna!" Yaoyorozu called out.

He landed right infront of them.

"Yaoyorozu? I didn't know you were in this area. Nice to see your alri...Uh, what the hell is wrong with him?" Yuyake asked. Not doing a very good job of keeping his amusement in check.

"His brain is fried 'cause he used too much power." Jiro explained the condition of her friend. Trying not to laugh.

"Oh." Hinkuna had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing.

"Anyways, you guys should meet up with the others." Hinikuna turned around to walk away.

"What about you?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Yeah. Aren't you coming with us?" Jiro wrapped Denki's arm around her shoulder.

"I told Kirishima I would meet up with him again in a bit. I'll try and meet up with him and the walking nuke again, hopefully on the way back to them I can help out more classmates. Besides, you two should probably keep on eye on him." Gesturing to Kaminari.

"Two people looking after him should be better than one, no?" He took off again.

***FWOOSH***

As he flew through the USJ, both of Yuyake's arms glowed orange. He shot beams of Solar energy at the ceiling. Letting the sunlight through.

He looked down to see Midoriya fighting off the giant bird creature. Asui and Mineta carrying Aizawa away. He spotted the guy with hands all over himself.

'If that guy is the leader, then I should take him out. Only poblem is that bird thing.' Yuyake thought.

He rocketed down towards the villain's leader. He flipped and brought his knees to his chest. Both of his legs glowing orange. Aiming for an incredibly hot dropkick.

_BAM!_

"AHHH!" The villain cried out in pain. Feeling the hero's feet burn him. Yuyake's feet smashed into his side. He was launched away flying into a wall.

Hinikuna landed next to Midoriya.

"Oh! H-Hinikuna!" Midoriya felt relieved at having one of his stronger classmates by his side.

"You okay Midoriya?" Yuyake asked noticing the kid had a broken finger.

"I-Im okay." He nodded.

"Rah! Fucking heroes!" The villain stood back up. Gripping his left side.

"Who are you?" He demanded. Pointing a finger at Hinikuna.

"If I really wanted you to know that, do you think I would really be wearin' this mask?" Hinikuna teased.

The villain growled and began scratching his neck. Drawing blood.

"You and that green haired brat are pissing me off. Nomu! Kill them now!"

The Nomu thing ran at the students. Both rolled out of the way.

"Midoriya, I apologize in advance for making you break more of your fingers, but do you think you can knock this asshole into the water for me?" Hinikuna asked as he shot a beam of solar energy out of his hand at the villain leader. To which the leader dodged.

"Ah! Uh it's going to require alot of power b-but I think I can do it!" Deku shouted back.

"Good! Do it!" Yuyake shouted back instantly.

**"SMASH!!!" **Deku flicked two fingers at the Nomu.

The creature flew back and fell into the water.

Yuyake ran and put his hand in the water and began heating it up. His hand glowing orange.

"Hinikuna! You're going to boil all the villains that are in there! Be careful!" Izuku shouted as he turned his attention to the League's leader.

"I have control over my quirk Midoriya. I know what Im doing." Yuyake replied back.

A streak of red ran through the water and surrounded the Nomu's location. Steam coming from the water. Hinikuna decided to raise the temperature. His hand now went from glowing orange to red.

'Woah! Incredible! He has control over his quirk to the point where he can actually direct where the heat spreads to! That's amazing!' Deku looked in awe.

The villain ran over to Izuku, reaching out with his right hand. Ready to kill him with his quirk. Hinikuna looked back and with his free hand, he pointed his index finger at the villain. His hand mimicking a gun.

**"Solar Pistol!"** A beam of hot solar energy was shot out. Hitting the mad man right in the cheek.

"Ahh! That shit's hot!" He stumbled back.

"Midoriya! Keep your eyes on the villain!" Hinikuna scolded his fellow hero in training.

"Right! Sorry!" Midoriya apologized.

"NOMU! KILL THEM!" Shouted the villain.

A fist came out of the water and punched Yuyake in the stomach.

Hinikuna slid across the floor and crashed into the fountain.

Yuyake didn't know what it felt like to be attacked by All Might but now, he had an idea of what that felt like.

'Shit! That thing is strong and fast. It looks like my attack didn't even do anything!' Yuyake scowled at the sight of the Nomu. It looked completely fine as it came out of the water.

"So your quirk allows you to to heat stuff up and all that type of shit hm? Well unfortunately for you, along with his Shock Absorption, Nomu can also handle Endeavor's level of flame. A level I _highly _doubt you've reached little hero!" The villain laughed.

'Endeavor's level?! Fuck! Im not anywhere close to producing his level of heat yet! Im starting to see how they were planning to take out All Might! All we can do is stall for time until the pros show up!...Aaand try and not die.' Hinikuna got up and held out both arms. His palms glowing red.

**"Scarlet Phoenix!"** Scarlet fire poured out of his hands. Morphing into the mythical creature. Hinikuna could feel his temperature rise. He could feel the rays of sunlight supply him with energy slowly. Shooting holes through the roof before getting into this fight was a good move on his part.

Midoriya began sweating from the heat.

'It's so hot! Hinikuna's so strong!' He wiped sweat off his forehead.

The red phoenix flew to the Nomu. Red fire engulfing the Nomu. Hinikuna jumped towards the villain with his arm stretched out to his side. Flames wrapped around the limb.

**"Burning Lariat!"** His arm hit the villain right in the neck. Burning him.

"Ahh!!!" He flipped and pain was sent coursing through his back as Yuyake kneed him in the back. Solar energy shooting out of his knee. Sending the hand man flying into the air.

Hinikuna bent both of his knees slightly.

'Time to finish this asshole off!' He jumped up into the air. Solar. energy shooting out of his palms. Now hovering above the hand man. Crimson flames engulfing him as he sent himself flying down. Just as he was mere inches away from the villain, a misty portal opened up infront of him. Sending him flying into the Nomu. To which the giant creature elbowed him in the side. He felt the ribs on his right side break. The dark haired boy crashed into Midoriya.

"Ahh! H-Hinikuna...Are you okay?!" Izuku coughed out. He had his arm wrapped around Hinikuna's torso. Which felt warm.

"Let's see here...I got attacked by that thing...Twice!...And now Im being held by another man. How do you think Im feeling?" Yuyake wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Oh! Sorry!" Izuku let go.

Allowing Hinikuna to stand back up. Midoirya got back onto his feet as well. Kurogiri appeared right next to his partner in crime.

"Midoriya, regroup with the others." Hinikuna demanded.

"But-"

"You have three broken fingers! The more you injure yourself the more I'll have to look after you. I can't afford that right now when there are such strong opponents infront of me!" He argued.

"If you face all three of them alone, you'll die! Im not leaving you by yourself!" Deku shot back.

"Heroes face death everyday Midoriya! Now go!" Hinikuna shot a red beam of solar energy at the hand villain.

Kurogiri made a portal and sent the beam to Midoriya. Before it could hit the green haired hero, Yuyake grabbed him by the collar and moved him out of the way.

"As if I would allow you to attack us or allow more of you to escape!" Kurogiri mocked.

"Are you okay, Shigaraki?" Kurogiri asked.

"I've felt better before. That green haired brat never got an attack on me, but that dark haired kid got some good shots in. Whatever you do don't let him touch you Kurogiri. If you do, you'll get burned." Shigaraki warned.

Kurogiri took note of this and kept his eyes focused on Hinikuna.

"Kurogiri, have you dealt with the other students?" Asked Shigaraki.

"I split some of them up. However, one of them ran past me to get backup." Kurogiri admitted.

Tomura slowly raised his hands to his neck. Scratching his neck angrily.

"Kurogiri! If you wasn't our escape route, I'd kill you myself! In the meantime, let's leave a few dead kids before we leave..." Tomura's eyes snapped to Hinikuna and Midoriya.

'Damn! What do we do?!' Hinikuna bit his lower lip.

"Nomu! Attack!" Shigaraki ordered.

The Nomu moved in, swiping at both of the heroes. It's claw scratching Yuyake's face. Scratching him below his left eye. Drawing blood. Blood splattered on the floor. Steam coming from the wound on Yuyake's cheek and the blood that was on the ground.

'What? Hinikuna's blood is burning? Is it because of his quirk? Is he beginning to overuse it?' Midoriya glanced at his classmate. Eying the wound.

Yuyake's arms glowed red.

**"INCINERATE!"** A torrent of crimson flames shot out of his hands going towards the Nomu.

The stream of fire continued to shoot out of his hands. Hinikuna was really starting to burn up now. The temperature was increasing by the second.

'C'mon dammit! Burn! Burn! Burn! Burn! Burn! BURN!!!' Hinikuna raised his sunglasses and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

Red fire enveloping the Nomu.

Yuyake opened up his eyes. His sclera glowing red. His dark orbs were swallowed by the crimson glow.

A huge beam of red solar energy was shot out. Hitting the Nomu directly.

Yuyake fell to his knees. Steam coming from his eyes. The boy was panting heavily. Sweat dripping down his forehead. His iris and sclera had a red tint to them. His vision was blurry.

"Look at that! The little hero is reaching his limits! There is a limit to how much heat you can produce hm? The hotter the attack, the more damage you deal. This whole time you've focused on making every attack hotter than the last. You have resistance to extreme temperatures. But you also risk overheating yourself don't you? We win. Mini boss." Tomura smiled. He began laughing as he figured out Hinikuna's weakness.

'Shit...' Hinikuna exhaled.

If anything, Tomura hadn't figured out that he needs the sunlight to recharge. Honestly considering the dire situation, that wasn't even an advantage.

"Nomu, enough playing with these kids. Kill them." Shigaraki ordered.

The Nomu cocked it's fist back. Getting a strong haymaker ready.

'Well...I guess this is it for me...' Yuyake forced a smile behind his mask.

If he was going to die, might as well go out with a smile on his face.

The Nomu swung.

Midoriya powered up his arm with 100% of One For All. Rushing in to save his classmate.

The students at the top of the stairs, were watching in horror as one of their classmates was about to get killed.

_WHAM!_

Everyone turned to the sound of the doors being knocked open. Revealing a blonde, muscular hero. Along with a certain earnest speedster.

"I HAVE BROUGHT BACK UP EVRYONE! THE REST OF THE PROS WILL BE HERE SOON!" Iida shouted.

All Might was infront of him. Everyone on the staircase felt more at ease. Seeing the Symbol of Peace was reassuring.

All Might ran down the stairs. Defeating all the weak villains with one blow.

"Well well well. All Might has come out to play. The final boss has come to us." Shigaraki's grin spread across his face.

**"Get away from my students!"**

All Might rushed to Yuyake and Midoriya and punched the Nomu in the side of the head.

However, the Nomu didn't budge.

"All Might...Be careful...That thing was designed to fight you." Yuyake warned the hero while panting.

"Yeah! That thing has Shock Absorption and can even resist Endeavor's level of flame!" Izuku spoke up, hooking Hinikuna's right arm around his shoulder. If it wasn't for Deku's gloves, he would've flinched back the second he touched Hinikuna due to how hot the solar powered boy was right now.

All Might took in the information. He gave the two boys a thumbs up.

**"Now go Young Midoriya, Young Hinikuna. You two performed well! I'll handle this from here on out!" **All might went in for a left hook to the creature's side. The fist connected but did no damage.

This time All Might went in for a uppercut and put much more power into this attack. The attack connected.

_BAM!_

The creature's head was forced back.

**'That worked!' **

All Might went behind the creature while it was still reeling back, and wrapped both arms around his foe's torso. Slamming him into the ground with a suplex that caused an explosion. Causing smoke to cover the area.

The students watching all had smiles on their faces. Feeling hopeful that the day was saved.

"Yeah! All Might's gonna win!" Mineta jumped up in the air at the top of the steps.

The smoke cleared to reveal that Kurogiri msde a portal in the ground. Another portal appeared next to All Might, allowing the monster to reach theough the portal and dig it's claws into the brave hero's weak spot. The portal began to shrink.

**"Ouch!" **All Might winced in pain.

'Oh no! His weak spot!' Midoriya went white as a ghost.

"Stay here Hinikuna." Midoriya set Hinkuna down on the staircase and rushed towards All Might.

Yuyake shot back up and grabbed Deku by the back of his collar.

"Are you stupid?! Midoriya you don't even have a plan!" He scolded his fellow classmate.

'He doesn't know about All Might's weakness!' Midoriya ran forward. His collar ripped.

"You idiot!" Hinikuna yelled as he watched his classmate run to save All Might.

Sending all of One For All's power into his leg. Breaking the limb.

'This kid's lost his fucking mind! The hell is wrong with him?!' Hinikuna gritted his teeth.

Midoriya flew through the air, his leg broken and a misty portal opened up. Shigaraki's hand going through the portal to kill Deku.

'Fuck!' Hinikuna rushed in.

'Im not gonna make it in time!' Hinikuna reached out for the shy student. He was about to send solar energy out of his feet to catch his reckless classmate.

_BOOM!_

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY DEKU! SUNSHINE!" Bakugo yelled as he flew towards Kurogiri. Pinning down the misty villain. Grabbing him by the neck.

"Kacchan!"

"Look at that...We have another fighter here. Too bad he's a complete meathead." Yuyake threw shade at the blonde.

"Fuck off!"

"How do you know to hold me there?" Kurogiri asked.

"You said something earlier when we attacked ya. There is a reason why you were so worried back then. And this neckbrace ain't just for show is it?" Katsuki grinned.

"You're smarter than you look. As expected of U.A." Kurogiri muttered in defeat.

'Okay...He's not a _total _meathead.' Yuyake glanced at Bakugo.

Ice came out of nowhere. Freezing the some of the Nomu's body. Kurogiri was forced to turn off his quirk.

Todoroki and Kirishima had joined the group.

Hinkuna was beginning to cool down slowly. Even so, he was ready to use his quirk again if necessary.

"More heroes. How annoying." Shigaraki narrowed his eyes.

Nomu's body began breaking apart and healing itself up.

"What the hell?" Ejiro's jaw dropped.

"Regeneration?" Hinikuna quirked an eyebrow.

**"I thought you said this thing had Shock Absorption!" **All Might sweatdropped.

"Hahaha! I didn't say that was _all _he had. Hyper regeneration is another quirk of his." Tomura crossed his arms.

The teens, except for Bakugo all took a step back. Katsuki was still holding Kurogiri down.

Kurogiri tried to use his quirk again. He was cut off by Katsuki's hands sparking.

"If you even _try _and use that quirk of yours I'll blow your sorry ass to bits!" Threatened Bakugo.

"Yo! Bakugo! That's not very hero like..." Kirishima glanced at his friend. His arms hsrdening.

'I think you might've missed his battle trial match Kirishima...' Hinikuna looked towards the red head.

The Nomu stood back up again. Ready to fight once more.

**"Students! Go meet up with the rest of your classmates! I can handle them!"** All Might ordered.

"What?! No way! If this thing was created to fight you, then that means we need to be here. You can fight that bird thing while we handle those two. Theae guys are outnumbered to." Kirishima eyed both Tomura and Kurogiri.

"He's right. You may be the number one hero, but it's clear you've met your match here. Let us assist you." Todoroki stated.

"Hey, Todoroki. Can you use some of your ice on me? Freeze both of my arms. Make it as cold as possible." Hinikuna asked the dual elemental user.

Shoto nodded and froze both of Yuyake's arms.

"Why did you need me to do that exactly?"

"I was feeling kinda warm. Hehe." His frozen arms glowed orange. The ice began melting. Leaving cold water on his arms now.

Yuyake could feel his body cool down.

'Much better.' Hinikuna smirked behind his mask.

"You know All Might, those two students over there, the plain looking one and the dark haired one, they both tried to kill me. The plain one tried to hit me with a "Smash" attack. Much like yours. That dark haired one tried to turn me into nothing but a pile of ash. You heroes claim to be peaceful, but your just as violent as us. Yet you all get praised for it. I hate that about our society. I'll correct it." Shigaraki spoke.

**"Oh please. Your just trying to justify your own actions. You just love to destroy don't you?" **The Symbol of Peace shot back.

"Whoops! You got me." Tomura giggled.

"Nomu! Free Kurogiri!"

The Nomu went in to free Kurogiri. Ready to kill Bakugo. Bakugo was moved out of the way quickly.

"Wow! Did you dodge that Kacchan?!"

"No dumbass! It wasn't me." Katsuki snarled at the nerd.

'It was All Might. Damn.' Hinikuna realized.

**"I'll be your opponent!" **

The Nomu and All Might engaged in combat. It was an all out fist fight. The shockwave from the battle was pushing everyone back.

'So much power!' Yuyake shielded his eyes from debris with his left arm.

"This is crazy!" Kirishima shouted as he saw the Nomu get tossed up into the air.

All Might flashed infront of the Nomu and began hitting it with a barrage of punches. Each attack more powerful than the last.

'He's going beyond 100% of his power!' Midoriya watched in awe.

**"Since his quirk is Shock Absorption then there must be a limit!" **All Might's attacks began getting much faster and powerful

"No! Nomu!" Shigaraki cired out. It was over.

**"Listen well villains! I will show you the meaning of the words _PLUS ULTRA!!!"_** All Might punched the Nomu in the gut.

The creature flew up and went through the ceiling. The USJ was rocked from that attack.

"This is the distance between us and the number one hero..." Shoto muttered to himself. Feeling outclassed.

'The strongest hero in the world.' Katsuki stared in shock.

'The name All Might fits him well...' Hinikuna looked in disbelief.

Seeing All Might fight on TV was one thing. But being there, close to him while he's fighting, was a totally different story.

"It's like a finishing move in a video game..." Kirishima smiled.

"Yeah, like Final Fantasy or something." Yuyake added on.

"Nomu lost?! How?! I was told he got weaker! Was I _lied to?!" _Shigaraki's nails dug into his skin. Scratching his neck more violently.

"No he's definitely weaker. Look at him, that fight with Nomu drained him. We still have a chance." Kurogiri looked at All Might.

Steam was coming from his body. He was panting.

"Hmm. I guess we can kill these kids and All Might before the pros come." Shigaraki glared at the students.

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight." Kirishima said.

**"No! You all leave now. I can handle this. The main threat has been dealt with." **All Might demanded them to go.

Izuku's mind was racing.

'Oh what do I do?! All Might is at his limit! But there are still enemies here!' Deku looked around at his fellow classmates.

'None of them realize the danger he's in right now!' Midoriya's heart was pounding in his chest.

The rest of the students seemed to agree with All Might.

"I guess he's right. Let's leave this to him." Todoroki began walking away. Bakugo and Kirishima soon followed.

"Hey, Midoriya, you coming or what? All Might's got this covered." Hinikuna turned his head to the left to face Deku.

"Midorya?!" Hinikuna grabbed his shoulder.

'What the fuck is wrong with him?' Yuyake was beginning to get angry with the situation he was dealing with.

"Midoriya lets go!" He grabbed Deku's sleeve and started dragging him away.

Dragging Deku away proved to be a stuggle. The damn nervous boy was struggling against Yuyake.

"God dammit Midoriya! Will you fucking move?! All Might can take of this!" Hinikuna shouted. A vein throbbing in his forehead. He was considering knocking the green bean out and dragging him away if he resisted anymore.

Izuku gave no response he was looking back and forth between All Might and Hinikuna.

The villains approached All Might. Just when all hope seemed lost, shots rang out in the USJ. Gunshots. Bullets hit Tomura in the arms and legs. Kurogiri was also shot.

Everyone looked towards the staircase to see Snipe, Cementoss, Ectoplasm, Midnight, and the rest of the pro heroes that worked at U.A. Even the principal was here.

"Backup has arrived!" Nezu cheered.

"Damn! The pros are here. We lost! Kurogiri! Let's go!" Shigaraki ordered as he was on the floor bleeding.

Kurogiri activated his quirk. As Tomura was swallowed by the misty portal, he started speaking.

"You won this round, All Might! But next time, I'll kill you, that green haired brat and that dark haired kid!" He swore.

They were gone.

The heroes won.

Hinikuna sighed in relief.

"Finally it's over. Midoriya, we can leave now." Hinikuna let go of the boy.

Midoriya looked back to see steam still coming from All Might.

Yuyake had just about enough of the shit Midoriya was pulling. He cocked his arm back, ready to knock the damn kid on the head with his fist to knock him out. Just before he could do anything, a wall was put up infront of them.

"We'll take it from here." Cementoss approached them.

Both nodded. Midoriya sighed in relief.

'What the hell is up between this kid and All Might?' Yuyake wondered as he began walking up the stairs. He decided to drop the subject. Holding his side.

His ribs were broken. It's a very good thing that All Might showed up when he did. That Nomu definitely would've crushed his skull with that punch.

He made it up the stairs and was greeted by Yaoyorozu and Jiro.

"Are you okay Hinikuna? You took some attacks from that thing." Asked the wealthy girl. Worried for her classmate.

"Yeah man. That exchange was intense." Kyoka added on.

"It's just some bruises. I'll be fine. Aizawa and Thirteen are the ones who needs medical attention right now." Hinikuna waved them off.

He looked at Aizawa and Thirteen. Aizawa and Thirteen were bandaged up.

The police and the peramedics arrived shortly after. Checking the students wounds. Hinikuna, Midoriya, All Might, Aizawa, an Thirteen were all taken to the hospital.

"Hinkuna. He said all he had was some bruises but he had some broken bones." Momo crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Worried for your boyfriend Yaomomo?" Ashido teased.

Yaoyorozu flinched.

"He is not my boyfriend! We've only known eachother for a week!" She shot back with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Suuuureee." Jiro and Mina teased again.

**Three Hours After The Attack**

Hinikuna was resting in the hospital bed.

He woke up and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before moving. He sat up slowly and reached for his phone to check the time.

_6:23 P.M_

He had no notifications from Kuina.

Weird. Usually she would text him if she's on her way home or working overtime.

'Maybe she just forgot or something.' He strecthed his arms.

He felt a bit sore.

A doctor walked in.

"Nice to see your doing okay kid. Because of the healing quirks we have here, you should be fully healed up. Do you feel a bit sore?"

"Yeah. Nothing too bad though. Are the others okay?" He replied.

"They're all good. Classes at U.A will start back up in two days. By then you should be good enough to go back go training again." The doctor explained.

"So I can't train for two days?" Yuyake asked midly disappointed.

"Well, you can. Just try not to push yourself."

"Understood." Nodded the solar powered hero.

"Let's check you over and see if there is anything we missed and your good to go."

Yuyake nodded.

He was checked over. Taking some of the robes off to show his chest and back infront of another man was less than thrilling. But within five minutes he was cleared to leave.

Hinikuna changed back into his uniform and walked to the train station.

He made it to his house. Unlocking the door and stepping inside. Kuina still wasn't home...

It was now 7:15.

'They really must have her working overtime today...Wait, she said she was going grocery shopping right? She should have came home already...' Hinikuna brushed off the thought and went to get something to eat.

Beef fried rice. He took a bowl and served himself aome of the rice, which was still cold and sat down on the couch. He shot a small beam of solar energy into the rice with his index finger and slowly heated it up. As he heated up his food, he checked his phone he shot Kuina a text telling her that he made it home.

He soon recieved a notification. But not from the person he wanted...

**_Bakusquad Group Chat_**

**_You have been added to the Bakusquad Group Chat by ManlyBoi!_**

'Bakusquad? Are you fucking kidding me?' Hinikuna scoffed.

**_WildFire: Why the fuck am I here?_**

**_ManlyBoi: Cuz bro ur a part of the Bakusquad now!_**

**_WildFire: I don't wanna be a part of anything that has that asshole's name attached to it :l_**

**_LordExplosionMurder: Why does everything u say piss me off so fucking much?_**

**_WildFire: Maybe cuz I say it with the intention of pissing u off???_**

Yuyake rolled his eyes and set his phone down on the armrest. He turned on the TV and started eating his food.

He nearly choked to death once he saw some footage of the USJ attack that was shown on the news.

First they showed some of Todororki's fight against the weak villains then they showed some of his fight...

Against the Nomu.

'So much for trying to stay out of the limelight. At least my hero costume has a mask.'

He went to eat some more food and he heard something on the news that hit him like a truck.

_"In Hosu City, a woman by the name of Kuina Torayama was found dead."_

_We all have our Horrors and our demons to fight_

_But how can I win when Im paralyzed?_

_They crawl up on my bed, wrap their fingers 'round my throat_

_Is this what I get for the choices that I made?_

_God forgive me, for all my sins_

_God forgive me, for everything_

_God forgive me, for all my sins_

_God forgive me_

**_God forgive me..._**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Im going to try and get the next one out this saturday or next saturday. Weekends are usually the days I have the most freetime. I got the idea for Yuyake's character when diving deeper into Bring Me The Horizon's catalog while doing the very first chapter of this story. Mainly the songs Avalanche and Don't Go are what really made me create his character. See all of you wonderful people next chapter! **


	6. Blacklist

**Replies to the Reviews**

**seanmcsherry123: LOL it's more kinda like the Hinisquad technically. Well...at least for this story anyways. But calling it Bakusquad defintely ain't wrong. Happy you loved the chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well. :)**

**_Chapter 6: Blacklist _**

**A Few Minutes After The USJ Attack. League of Villains Bar**

Shigaraki and Kurogiri made it back to their base. The rest of the villains they brought with them to attack the USJ were arrested. Even the Nomu which was defeated by All Might, was found somehow.

"Master...All Might is still so strong." Shigaraki mumbled in pain.

_"So you've failed Tomura? Do not worry. You can always try again." _A voice spoke from the TV.

"Everything seemed to be going smoothly until these two U.A brats showed up." Tomura spoke with anger building inside of him.

_"Oh? Describe them. You know the U.A Sports Festival is coming up soon. It would be wise to watch it." _

"One of them was plain looking. Dark hair with green highlights. His quirk was very similar to All Might's. Every time he used it he suffered damage to his body." He explained.

_"Hmmm. Very interesting." _The man laughed.

"The other had black hair with red highlights. His quirk was heat based. The way he used it, the way it worked reminds me...of another pro hero I heard about."

_"Who?"_

"The Solar Hero: Supernova. It looked like the same exact quirk to."

_"Well Supernova did have a child. She was also pregnant with another one during the time of her death. However, the story that the police put out that day said that she overused her quirk during a sudden villain attack. Which makes no sense really. She was out with her child and her husband at the time. A hero with a dangerous quirk like that wouldn't use such a quirk and put everyone else in danger.__ Futhermore, female heroes who are pregnant with quirks that can do alot of damage to the body, like hers, are supposed to keep quirk usage to a minimum."_

"That's true." Shigaraki chuckled a bit.

_"The thing that truly makes no sense about this story is the child, her older son survived. The baby she was pregnant with died along with her and her husband. Perhaps this dark haired boy is her son."_

"I guess. He really didn't look like her though. I guess his eyes were the same color. And the highlights in his hair were almost the same as Supernova's. She had black hair with gold highlights. The highlights were in the shape of flames. This kid's highlights were red and also in the shape of flames. Aside from that, his facial features were different than hers. Him being there at the time of her death makes sense to. He didn't seem scared at all. Almost like he's been in a life or death situation before."

_"Well, what more evidence do you need? It seems the son of the former number ten wants to be a hero after all. Very interesting indeed." _The man laughed.

...

...

...

**Present**

He was in the training room. The second he heard the news about Kuina's death, he made his way immediately down to the training room. Releasing all the anger he had felt. Using his quirk to it's very limits. Robots or other targets were either melted or turned into a pile of ash.

Hinikuna was on his back, sleeping. His eyes opened up. He felt low on energy. He definietly used up all the solar energy he had.

The doctor said not to push himself too much. But honestly he didn't care about that at all.

He slowly got back up. Leaning against the wall for support. Walking back up the stairs to the living room.

"Kuina?" He called out. Hoping she was there.

He waited a few seconds.

...

...

...

Silence...

Then he remembered why he had rushed to the training room so quickly.

She was gone.

To make things worse, it didn't take long for the damn news to start throwing his name into the mix.

Fantastic.

It most likely wouldn't be long before he was shown pity from everyone in class.

But he didn't exactly care about that right now. He would have to deal with it when they got back to school.

He walked into the kitchen feeling hungry.

Every inch of this house now was flooding his mind of all the memories they had shared.

He staired at the oven.

Kuina had taught him how to cook. One of the first hings that he learned to do with his quirk. It helped him gain control over his quirk. It defintely proved useful.

Suddenly he didn't feel like eating anymore.

He made his way over to the window and opened the curtains. Letting the sunlight hit him. Recharging his quirk. Once he got enough energy to move around fluidly he went back to the couch.

His elbows on his knees. His hands went to his head as he looked down. Trying not to break down into tears. Holding the tears back. Trying his best...

Eventually the tears fell.

'When I find who killed her...I swear...'

Quickly getting off of the couch before he set the damn thing on fire. He checked his phone and sure enough, it was what he expected. Notifications from Kirishima asking him if he's okay. He didn't answer. He didn't want to. Rather, he checked the time.

_12:40 PM_

He decided to go back into the training room. Just as he turned the knob to the training room, he heard the doorbell ring.

Hope filled his heart. Rushing to the door. Opening it up without even checking the peephole. Instantly regretting that decision.

Why you may ask?

Because he opened up the door to see Yaoyorozu...

Wearing a somber expression.

'I knew I should have just went to _her _place to study instead...' He thought.

He knew there was no way out of this one. He couldn't just say a simple "Im fine" and walk away.

"What do you want?" He gritted his teeth and glared at her.

She flinched and looked down. Dejected.

"I...just wanted to make sure you're okay...H-Hinikuna..."

It took a few seconds for him to respond.

He sighed.

Opening up the door more for her to walk in.

He awallowed his pride and opened his mouth to speak.

"...Sorry...I...You can come in if you want..." The boy offered.

A small smile spread across her face. Her expression was still somber.

"Thank you Hinikuna." She walked in.

He closed the door and locked it. Mentally preparing himself for whatever he was about to deal with today.

"Are you hungry? I...can uh make something if you want..." He offered again.

To which she nodded her head.

"That'd be great. I would just like something to drink. I ate before coming here. Thank you."

"You want anything specific or..."

"Ah! Actually tea would be nice if you have."

He nodded his head up and down and went to the kitchen.

If anything he could distract himself from his troubles now. Training and music were his coping mechanisms.

He brewed the tea and brought it over to her.

"Uh...I don't really know what kind of tea you like so...I just made the regular stuff..."

"Oh! Don't worry about it! Thank you."

She took a sip.

"It tastes great!" The girl bounced happily.

"Uh...Thanks..."

The wealthy girl continued with her drink. He took a seat next to her, pulled his phone out and scrolled down his timeline. The fights shown at the USJ by the news were going viral. Especially his and Todoroki's fights.

_The son of the former number ten Supernova attends U.A? _

Thats what one article read.

'Nothing _ever _goes as planned does it?...' He narrowed his eyes.

A notification popped up on his screen. It was from the 'Bakusquad chat.'

Bakugo was livid at the fact that Todoroki and Hinikuna were getting some spotlight.

**_LordExplosionMurder: HOW THE FUCK DID THOSE EXTRA'S END UP ON THE FUCKING NEWS BUT I DIDN'T? THATS BULLSHIT_**

Yuya tried not to smile at that. He was tempted to go into the chat and make the blonde even more angry but decided not to.

Yaoyorozu finished her tea.

He didn't notice but Yaoyorozu hesitantly reached out for him. Wrapping both of her arms around his shoulders pulling him close. Resting his head on her shoulder. He froze. Dropping his jaw. He was tense.

Yayorozu didn't know why she did such a thing. It just felt like the right thing to do.

Hinikuna couldn't help but feel like an incredible wave of anger flash through him and for some weird reason it just disappeared.

If Kirishima or anyone else except Kuina had done this or put a hand on his shoulder, he would have activated his quirk instantly. Burning them. Making them flinch back.

But he didn't do it to Yaoyorozu.

This girl somehow had the ability to quell his anger. To make it vanish.

Something that not even Kuina posessed...

That was why they had the training room installed in the house. It was designed to withstand Hinikuna's extreme heat.

It was very expensive. But he had inherited some of his mother's wealth.

It was by no means Yaoyorozu type money but it was something.

"It's okay..." She whispered.

"Huh?"

He felt an odd sensation in his chest. He became more relaxed.

"You can let it out...I won't see anything."

Yuyake was at a loss for words. His jaw was still dropped.

It was strange. He didn't feel pity at all.

...Just somebody trying to help. It felt genuine.

Hinikuna slowly turned around and buried his face into her shoulder and his tears began leaking out. His arms wrapped around her. Hugging her.

"You don't need to hide it Hinikuna. I and everyone else cares for you. If...you don't trust anyone else in class...you...you can always talk to me about anything." The girl spoke softly.

He gave no response verbally. He just hugged her slightly tighter.

They stood there. Yaoyorozu let him cry for as long as he needed to.

After a while it was time for Yaoyorozu to leave.

When Yuyake was done crying into her shoulder, they began wstching TV. And talked casually for a bit. To say the girl loved his cooking was an understatement...

She had stars in her eyes the whole time she was eating the beef fried rice.

He had to admit it was pretty cute.

Having her here definitely took his mind off of his troubles for now. Although he would never admit it.

"It's time for me to leave Hinikuna." She got up from the couch.

"Alright, do you need me to walk you to the...Oh. Right. Wealthy..."

She laughed and started speaking again.

"Take care of yourself Hinikuna. Please. Remember you can talk to me about anything." Momo gave him a warm smile.

"Yeahhh...um thanks for everything Yaoyorozu. See you at school." He nodded.

She waved goodbye and got into the limo and was driven back to her home.

**The Next Day**

Hinikuna woke up in his bed. He Stretched snd went to go brush his teeth.

_Her _death still hurt. Alot. But Yaoyorozu made him feel better.

He still didn't speak in the group chat.

Apparently Yaoyorozu texted Kirishima telling him that he was doing much better.

'It's that time of year...The Sports Festival is starting soon. If anything I should bury these feelings for now. My main focus should be training.' He thought.

He had some ideas in his head for his quirk. Hopefully with the time given from now and the beginning of the Festival, he could achieve the goals he had set for himself regarding his quirk.

The first idea would prove quite difficult.

Being able to use his red flames, Hellfire, alot more before he started to overheat.

There were two more ideas...

He wasted no time going to the training room.

And within a few hours a good amount of progress was made.

He went to the living room to recharge his quirk and to get something to eat.

The doorbell rung.

Hinikuna raised an eyebrow.

'Who the hell is it?' He questioned as he turned the door.

He opened up the door to see a face he _didn't _want to see...

Never again.

His aunt...

His mother's sister.

She looked very similar to his mother. She was attractive. She had long dark hair, blue highlights, blue eyes, she was average height. Sharp facial features. A beauty mark on her left cheek.

"Well well well, if it isn't little Yuyake! Oh look at you! You're so grown up now! And you attend U.A! It's been so long!" She went to wrap her arms around his shoulders to pull him into an embrace.

The memory of the last time they had spoke entered his mind as she reached out for him...

**_Flashback Eleven Years Ago_**

_Yuyake Hinikuna_

_Age: 4 _

_It was three months since the death of Supernova. He was living with his aunt Aoitaiyo Noriyaki__._ _She was in a fit of rage..._

_WHAM!_

_"__YOU DEMON CHILD!__"_

_WHAM!_

_SMACK!_

_BAM!_

_She punched, smacked, and kicked Hinikuna in the face._

_"Get out of my house you disgusting piece of filth! Don't comeback! I can't beleive you!" She yelled.__Throwing him out of her house along with his belongings._

**_Present_**

She made contact with him.

He shoved her away violently.

Gritting his teeth.

Glaring at her.

Just barely keeping his quirk from activating.

His palms were glowing orange and the glow died down. His quirk turning off and on repeatedly.

"That's how you greet me after all these years?! Fuck off! I don't _need you! _You threw me out and now you just think you can waltz back into my life like it's all good?! Just because you're related to me doesn't mean I consider you family! _You better leave...Now!" _

_SLAM! _

He slammed the door and locked it and retreated back into his home.

She always knew where he lived.

Her, Kuina, and Yuyake's mother hung out alot whenever his mother wasn't busy with hero work.

Hinikuna took out his phone and dialed Principal Nezu's phone number.

Hinikuna remembered his acceptance letter had said something about dorms. There were some students that lived on campus. None of the first years in the hero course lived in the dorms. Only some students in the support course or general ed lived there. And some second and third year hero course students.

Now was the perfect time to move in.

_"Principal Nezu speaking. How may I help you?" _

"Principal Nezu, it's Yuyake Hinikuna, from the hero course. I would like to move into the dorms..."

**Five Hours Later**

The truck had arrived and Yuyake had packed all of his belongings into the truck. Snipe had also come along to help.

All of Hinikuna's things were now loaded into the truck and ready to go.

Snipe was now driving him to the Heights Alliance dorms.

It probably wasn't the best time to talk about this but Snipe decided to speak about it anyways. Since it was just him and Hinikuna in the car he opted to go for it.

"Hinikuna."

"Yes sir?"

"Just in case if you're wondering, we know about the entire situation with your mother."

Hinikuna's eyes widened.

"Wha...Who specifically knows about it?" He narrowed his eyes.

"All of the staff members do. Me, Nezu, All Might, Midnight, Eraserhead, Recovery Girl, Ectoplasm, Present Mic. All of us do." He said as he kept his eyes on the road.

Hinikuna was comepletely stunned.

"Then why let me into a school for heroes?"

"It wasn't your fault kid."

Yuyake scoffed and turned his head to look out of the window of the passenger seat.

"Hinikuna, it's crucial that you talk with somebody about it."

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Yuyake had a bitter smirk on his face.

"Someone that you trust in class. I see you talk with Yaoyorozu. Sometimes with Kirishima or Bakugo."

That got a laugh out of his student.

"You think a bunch of regular teens would understand sir? They're not like me. They wouldn't understand it at all. Talking with them about it would make things worse. Besides I don't want to talk about it at all. Just...drop the subject sir..."

"Im sure there is at least one that would understand. If not any of you're classmates, you could talk to one of us if you'd like."

"Wake me up when we get there sir." Yuyake turned his body around away from the cowboy. Closing his eyes.

Snipe just sighed and kept driving.

The ride was short.

They arrived at the dorms and everyhing was loaded into Yuyake's dorm on the fifth floor.

"The dorms have there own ACs, bathrooms, and laundry. There is a common area on the first floor. Basically the living room. Boy's dorms on the left snd girl's dorms are on the right. This is meant for Class 1-A, however Principal Nezu sees no reason to put the dorms into action as of right now. Also, the back of the dorms have a space for students to excercise. However, if you want to train your quirk after school talk to me or one of the teachers and you can train in Gym Gamma for a few hours. The same goes for the rest of the students but you know that already. One last thing, classes start back up tomorrow. Go enjoy yourself kid." Snipe got back into his car and drove off.

Hinikuna walked inside and was surprised at how luxurious the place was.

'I have my own mansion and I didn't have to spend any money at all...' He grinned.

He went to the fifth floor and unpacked all his stuff.

Soon enough he was finished.

He went to his bed and went to sleep.

**The Next Day. Class 1-A Homeroom**

Everyone was in class and thankfully, it wasn't a pity party for Yuyake. The class respectfully let him do his own thing. However, Bakugo looked at him weirdly. Like he was studying his fellow classmate. Hinikuna didn't know what that was all about. Bakugo didn't overstep his boundaries though. Just a few glances here and there and that was it. They all currently were waiting on Aizawa to walk in the room.

"I wonder if we're going to have a substitute today. Ribbit." Asui thought outloud.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we do. Considering what happened at the USJ." Ojiro added on.

"Yeah that was crazy. But Hinikuna's fight against that monster was pretty intense eh? Watching it on TV was dope as hell." Sero glanced at the solar quirked hero. A smile on the teen's face.

"Uh...Thanks?"

Hinikuna didn't know how to feel about that. That was the most intense fight of his life thus far. So he felt pretty awkward about that. To make it even more strange was that he almost died if it wasn't for All Might.

"Yeah man that was cool!" Kaminari grinned.

"You and Midoriya totally showed those villains what we're made of!" The blonde added on. Grinning at Deku and Yuyake. Giving both of them a thumbs up.

The praise made Midoriya blush and he started stuttering up a storm.

Hinikuna just nodded at the electrical quirk user. Deciding to just go with it.

The doors opened.

"Classes are about to begin! Please stop talking and take your seats!" Iida rushed in.

'This guy is a total moron...' Hinikuna pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Iida...Your still standing."

"Yeah and talking."

The words crushed Tenya's spirits and he dragged his feet back to his seat.

"Dang it!" Iida was disappointed in himself.

"Just relax Iida, okay?" Uraraka smiled.

The door to class opened again. Aizawa walked in. He looked like a mummy.

"Good morning." He said. His words a bit muffled.

"Aizawa sensei, you sure you're okay to be teaching today? Ribbit." Asui asked her sensei.

"My health doesn't matter. There is an important topic we need to discuss today." Shota replied.

This caused Tenya to shoot out of his seat.

"Truly inspiring sir! Your dedication is admirable!" Iida shouted

Aizawa blinked a couple times and decided to continue.

"Back to the topic at hand. Your battle, isn't over yet."

His words spooked the class.

"What?! What do you mean by that?!"

"There are probably more villains." Sero spoke outloud.

"Ahh! Sero! Don't say that! Just thinking about it is making me wanna piss my pa-"

"SHUT UP AND GROW A PAIR YOU LOSER!" Katsuki yelled at Mineta.

Mineta shrunk back into his seat.

"Im sure you all know, what's coming up soon. The U.A Sports Festival."

"They're still doing it after what happened sensei?" Jiro raised her eyebrow. Feeling unsure of going along with this whole event now.

"We're still doing it to show that U.A's security is reliable. The security during the Festival will be increased drastically this year. Pro heroes from all over the country will be there. From All Might to Endeavor to Gang Orca. This is a event that you cannot miss. You all only have three chances during your time here. It is not something that will be put on halt just because of some villains."

"Pro heroes from all over the country will be watching. Scouting us out." Momo said.

"Yeah if we do well enough, then we can become sidekicks!" Kaminari smiled again. Looking forward to the event.

"Yea but sometimes that's the farthest some people go. Some of them miss their chance to go indie and become official heroes. Kaminari, that's where you're headed. You're pretty stupid." Jiro roasted her classmate.

'Well God damn.' Yuyake glanced at the interaction. His lips curling up.

"You all will gain experience if you are picked up by a pro. Even some popularity if you are chosen by a big named hero. Before we leave, Hinikuna, Bakugo. Meet me after classes end today. It's important. Now, go enjoy lunch." Aizawa dismissed them.

The class went to go enjoy lunch.

"Are you excited for the Sports Festival Hinikuna?" Momo asked him.

"Yeah I am actually."

"Really? What is your goal?"

He blinked a couple times. His thoughts went dark for a second.

"I just want to see how I stack up against everyone else. I want to bevome as strong as I possibly can." He gave her a fraction of the truth.

She nodded. It seemed like a good enough reason to her.

"See you after lunch Hinikuna."

'I wonder what place did Mother earn when she participated in the Festival..' He decided to go see Nezu.

He could look it up online, but he wanted to hear it from Nezu himself.

Which would have been nice if there wasn't a mob of students at 1-A's door.

Hinikuna just facepalmed and waited until the whole thing was over.

**The Principal's Office**

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in." Nezu said.

Hinikuna walked through the door.

"Ah Young Hinikuna! Take a seat! What brings you here?" Nezu clasped his hands together.

"I need to know something sir. Did my mother attend U.A?" He sat down on a chair infront of Nezu's desk.

"Oh! Why yes she did! A marvelous student and hero I might add."

"What was her placement during her first time participating in the Festival?"

"Third place. Actually let me check." He went through some old school files.

"Yup! Third place! She was an amazing combatant."

"I see. Thank you sir!" He bowed. Hinikuna felt pride course through him.

'If she came in third then I need to get first...Im not settling for anything less than that!'

"You wish to surpass her, don't you?" Nezu broke him from his thoughts.

"...Yes sir."

**U.A Highschool Rooftop**

Hinikuna was on the rooftop of the school building. Ready to enjoy his lunch. Shooting a small beam of solar energy into his pork fried rice and began heating it up. He waited a few seconds. The aroma filled the air. He started eating.

A few minutes later the door to the rooftop opened.

Midoriya had walked through.

Hinikuna raised an eyebrow.

He put down his chopsticks. Leaving them in the bowl.

"Midoriya? What're you doin' here?"

"Uh...H-Hinikuna. This is where you go during lunch?...Uh a-anyways. Im here to thank you for helping me during the USJ. Thanks for saving me." Deku bowed in respect.

"...You're welcome."

"Oh! Uh! O-One more t-thing!" Izuku was clearly nervous.

He shakily reached for his bookbag. Pulling out a notebook.

_Hero Analysis Vol. 14_

"C-Can you uh...tell me more about your quirk...I-I know it might seem stupid...b-but I like taking notes on heroes and their quirks...a-and y-your quirk is amazing! Y-You have so much control over it...It reminds me of another hero. The Solar Hero: Supernova. Now that i think about it you have some similar features. The hair, the quirk-"

"Okay...I get it." Yuyake deadpanned. Growing annoyed with his rambling.

"I'll tell you about my quirk..."

'Except for my quirk's drawbacks.'

**Later During The Day**

Classes were over.

Hinikuna and Bakugo were still in the class 1-A homeroom.

"Okay you two, stand at the opposite sides of a desk." Shota said.

The students went long with it.

Bakugo stood at one end of his desk while Yuyake stood at the other end.

"Now, Hinikuna recieved more total points on the entrance exams." Aizawa began.

That little fact made Katsuki start shaking with rage.

Yuya's lips curved upwards. Seeing Bakugo trying not to lose his shit was really entertaining.

Hinikuna forced a cough to keep himself from laughing.

"Bakugo scored more villain points. You both are the top two students who took the entrance exams this year. We need someone who is going to do the athlete's pledge before the first event starts in the Festival. I would imagine that Hinikuna wouldn't care to do it. However, Bakugo would like to compete for it. So you two will compete against eachother to see who will do it." Aizawa explained.

'Great, if I beat him, he'll just bitch and moan about it until he beats me in something. And if he does beat me, he'll brag 'bout it 'til I whoop his ass in something else. And who knows when that'll be...' Hinikuna suppresed an eyeroll.

"Your weak little Solar Pistol can't match up to my explosions Sunshine." Katsuki mocked while smirking.

"Oh really? That depends on what finger I use." Hinikuna replied sticking up the middle finger. Flipping Bakugo off.

Veins popped out of Bakugo's forehead.

Shota just groaned in annoyance.

"You both will be arm wrestling. Not fighting. Don't use your quirks either."

Both students nodded and placed both of their arms on the table. Hinikuna using his right and Bakugo using his righthand as well. Both gripped the corners of the desk and tried pushing the other's arm down. After ten minutes the two finally finished their arm wrestling match. Bakugo won.

"Haha! I beat you Sunshine!" Bragged the blonde.

"You won't beat me the next time we compete against each other Sweaty." Hinikuna scowled.

"Alright Bakugo is doing the athlete's pledge. You two can go home now." Aizawa nodded.

Bakugo walked off.

"Wait sir!" Hinikuna called out as he approached Aizawa.

"What is it?" Aizawa asked as he turned to face him.

"Is it okay if I wear the boots from my costume? Anyother pair of shoes or boots will be burned away from my quirk."

"No. But we have a pair of shoes for you to wear that are resistant to extreme temperatures. However they cannot be black. I know that helps with your quirk."

"Yes sir."

'Guess I'll have to stick with red then...If they have my color anyways.'

Hinikuna grabbed his bag and went to Gym Gamma. They had two weeks to train for the Festival.

"*Whistle* Damn it's pretty fancy and has alot of space!" Yuyake grinned.

Gym Gamma was all to him at the moment.

Through out the first week Hinikuna had made great progress. Able to use more of his Hellfire techniques without needing to recharge. His resistance to the temperatures increased as well. On the last day of week one, Yaoyorozu had texted him, offering if they could spar at her mansion.

Yuyake was about to decline the offer but just as he was about to send the message, a thought popped into his head.

'What does her mansion look like?' He quickly re-typed his message he sent agreeing to the offer.

**The Yaoyorozu Estate**

"What. The. Fuck."

Hinikuna was infront of the rich girl's mansion. His eyes bulging out of their sockets. His jaw hit the floor. Gawking at her masnion for a few minutes in disbelief.

'Her father must have some connections to the mafia or some shit.' Hinikuna mused. Thinking of the movies Scarface and The Godfather.

'Yaoyorozu's father might be going by the alias, Scarface. Or Don Vito Corleone. His right hand man has got to be somebody named Paulie. Right?'

He rang the buzzer.

_"Hinikuna! You can come in! I was waiting for you!" _

The gates opened up.

He began walking to the front door. Which took a couple minutes to reach.

_Knock Knock Knock! _

He waited for a few moments.

The door opened.

Revealing Yaoyorozu in casual clothes.

'Casual Yaoyorozu looks good. _Real good.' _

She wore a pair of jeans, white sneakers, and a simple blue shirt. Her hair was still in the same style as always. A spiky ponytail.

He was beginning to wonder what she looked like without the ponytail.

Simple? Yes. Very simple.

But she looked damn good in it.

"Good afternoon Hinikuna! How are you?"

'Still as bouncy as last time...'

"Ah! Im fine. How about you?"

"Im doing fine. Come in. Im sure you are eager to spar?" She opened the door more. Stepping to the side allowing him to walk in.

"Yea I am."

"Alright then let's head to my training room then."

She guided him into the mansion.

Yuyake was looking for anything suspicious. Cigars, fedoras, or tommy guns that might be hanging up on the wall. Or any other Italian mobster cliche that existed he was looking for.

A few minutes later they made it to the training room. It had a Japanese dojo look to it. Like something you would find in some type of martial arts movie. Or something that had to do with Samurai.

For some reason he imagined Yaoyorozu as a Samurai. Samurai armor that looked badass. While also letting her use her quirk. A very welcome image.

A man slayer. Rurouni Kenshin style.

Hinikuna nodded to himself.

"Here we are. I actually wanted to test out my close combat skills against stronger enemies. So Hinikuna, please, don't hold back!" Momo bowed.

"You might just be asking me to burn down your mansion you know. If i don't hold back this whole place could go up in flames."

"You know what I mean!" She crossed her arms.

'I like teasing her.' He smirked.

"Be right back Im going to change into my training gear."

"Alright." He began stretching his arms and legs.

The girl went to go change and came back.

She opened up the door.

Hinikuna turned around to face her and his jaw dropped cartoonishly.

Her "training gear" consisted of a black bra and blue leggings.

'Oh. My. God. I think I made a mistake...'

Yuyake shook his head. Clearing his mind.

She didn't seem to notice. Again.

The girl created a staff.

His arms began glowing.

"Bring it Yaoyorozu."

They got in stances and charged.

The girl was actually pretty decent in close combat.

To keep himself from setting fire to her dojo, anytime she dodged a beam of solar energy Hinikuna quickly decreased the temperature. It was still hot but not enough to really burn anything.

She got in close and Hinikuna shot a beam of solar energy from his pinky finger. Hiting her foot and causing her to trip. Since she was in close she didn't notice him do that.

However, this made a pretty...

Awkward scenario for the both of them.

Yaoyorozu fell ontop of him...

Straddling his waist, hands to his chest, and her face pretty close to his. The tips of there noses were barely touching. She opened her eyes and stared into his.

They didn't move for a while. Still trying to process everything.

And then they noticed the position they were in.

She jumped off him.

"Im so sorry!" She apologized.

'I mean...Im not complaining...'

"Uh...It's okay...Let's continue training shall we?"

She nodded.

**One Hour Later**

Hinikuna was lying down on his back. Sweating.

Yaoyorozu took it upon herself to create some rags and began wiping his face...

The rag covered one eye as she wiped his forehead. His free eye, his right eye looked at her.

She paused for a bit and looked down at him. She closed her eyes and smiled at him.

The lighting in the room giving her the perfect glow.

Pink invaded his facial features and he averted his gaze.

"You look good." He muttered.

They both paused.

She blushed.

He did to.

'Why the fuck did I say that outloud?!'

She decided to ignore that and helped Yuyake cool down from using his quirk.

Which would make things worse...

Or better?

"Hinikuna...Uh..."

"Hmm?"

Yaoyorozu had made some ice cubes in her hand.

"C-Can you...T-Take off your...s-s-shirt?...You're sweating and..." She trailed off.

He was nervoud but nodded. Taking off his white T-Shirt.

His muscular body was very easy to look at. She put the ice cubes on him and went to go wet another rag with cold water.

She came back and put the rag on his forehead.

"Thank you. Yaoyorozu."

"You're quite welcome Hinikuna."

**The Day Of The Feistival**

Class 1-A was gathered in the waiting room.

Yuyake was sitting down with his eyes closed. He was in his own little world at the moment. He had a pair of red sneakers that had resistance to his quirk.

'Just remember, bury your feelings for now. Just focus on winning the Festival.' He reminded himself.

"Midoriya." A voice called out.

Breaking Hinikuna from his trance.

He opened his eyes to see Todoroki approach Deku.

"T-Todoroki..."

"Im going to cut to the chase. All Might's got his eyes on you. Im not going to pry on your relationship with him but I just want to say, I will defeat you." The heterochromatic boy began walking away.

"Woah relax guys! We're all friends right?" Kaminari tried to keep the situation from escalating.

Shoto paused.

"Im not here with the intentions of making friends."

'Why do I feel like me and him are similar?' Yuyake narrowed his eyes.

"Wait!" Izuku said.

Shoto turned to partially face him.

"You are stronger than me, infact everyone here has something going for them."

"Bro ain't ya being a little hard on yourself?" Kirishima put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's exactly why...I can't afford to lose! I can't fall behind! I intend to win!" Midoriya declared.

"Hmm. Interesting." Todoroki muttered.

'Well my target challenged Midoriya..' Hinikuna thought.

Yuyake had his sights set on Todoroki, however it seemed Todoroki had a different target in mind.

Hinikuna glanced at Bakugo.

The situation between Deku and Shoto sparked something in Yuyake. He got up and went over to Katsuki.

"Ayo! Sweatball! You better not hold back! 'Cause if we do fight I want you to be at your best!" Hinikuna looked Katsuki directly in the eyes.

Bakugo scoffed "We'll see about that when I beat your ass unconcious Sunshine."

Hinkuna grinned wildly.

"Im lookin' forward to it!"

**Ima end the chapter here! I decided a while ago what exactly Ima do with the Yuyake and Momo pairing. Things _will _get heated between these two. But it's still _far too early_ for that. I will move the rating up from Teen to Mature whenever we get there. However there will be no lemons between them. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Til next time!**


	7. Run

**Fun fact: Yuyake and Snipe were originally going to have a student/mentor type relationship before I put out chapter 1. If I had done that, then Yuyake would have been a reccomended student. For whatever reason I wanted him to take the entrance exams. So the interaction between them was kind of a throwback to that. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**_Chapter 7: Run_**

"Everyone! Get ready! We are about to head out to the field." Iida busted through the door.

Hinikuna cracked his knuckles.

'Let's do this...' Hinikuna prepared himself for whatever today might throw at him.

The class started walking towards the door to head out.

"I think Im ready but I just feel so nervous." Uraraka twiddled her thumbs.

"Then you're not ready. Ribbit." Asui spoke the truth.

"Man, all these people are making me kinda nervous, what about you Bakugo?" Kirishima looked to his right. Hinikuna was on his left.

Fighting alongside Bakugo and Kirishima made Hinikuna a little more comfortable around them.

"Im getting more into it!" Katsuki grinned.

"Hmm. How about you Hinibrona?" Ejiro asked his

"I...wait, "Hinibrona?" Please think of another nickname for me..." Hinikuna facepalmed.

"What about Hinibro?"

"*sigh* Sure, whatever..." Hinikuna just decided to go along with it at this point.

They all made it out to the field.

To see Midnight on the podium for the athlete's pledge.

However Midnight's costume was very distracting.

"Uhh guys, why is Midnight sensei wearing that?" Kirishima asked while blushing a little bit.

"Is that outfit appropriate for a high school event?" Tokoyami tried to remain calm.

'Damn..._Midnight __sensei..._' Hinikuna just whistled at the sight.

Yuyake could acknowledge a beautiful woman when he saw one. And Midnight was one very attractive female.

He was nowhere near Mineta's level when it came to this type of stuff.

Spending some time with Yaoyorozu seemed to make him used to this type of thing.

He could basically feel perverted thoughts coming from the purple haired midget.

They waited for the rest of the courses in U.A to arrive on the field. The support course, Class1-B, and gen ed.

Hinikuna looked around.

He spotted that kid with the purple hair that "declared war" on 1-A. Hitoshi Shinso was his name appatently. Hinikuna had zero interest in that whole debacle so he payed no attention to it. However, there was one thing that kid had said that stuck out. Something akin to people from gen ed or the support course being transfered into the hero course if they do well enough during today's Festival. Which meant that people in the hero course will be taken out.

'Like hell Im being taken out of the hero course...' Hinikuna let out a 'tsk.' Comepletely confident in his abilities. Even some of the new tricks he's learned. These new tricks should be enough to get him first place by the end of today.

"Welcome everyone, to the U.A Sports Festival!" Midnight announced with the microphone in hand.

"I am the referee for this year and Present Mic is the announcer this year! Before we begin, we all need someone to do the athlete's pledge! So come on up Class 1-A's Katsuki Bakugo!" Midnight announced happily.

'Oh no...' Class 1-A except for Yuyake thought.

'This'll be good...' Hinikuna's grin slowly spread across his face by the second.

Bakugo made his way up the podium. Hands in his pockets. Keeping a straight face. Now standing infront of the microphone.

"*Ahem* I just wanna say, that Im gonna win."

'I KNEW HE WOULD DO THAT!' Class 1-A went white with shock.

Hinikuna just snickered to himself.

Bakugo's words immediately caused an uproar. People began to boo him off stage.

Bakugo payed no mind and simply walked off.

Iida began berating the rude student while chopping the air rapidly, "WHY ARE YOU SO DISRESPECTFUL?! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO _REPRESENT US!"_

'I swear if Iida hits me one of these days while doing that...' Yuyake deadpanned at the class president.

"It's not my fault you all are just stepping stones for my victory." Katsuki replied back to Four Eyes.

'No laughing, no joking, no swearing. He's reassuring himself that he'll win.' Midoriya eyed his former bully.

'"Im gonna win" huh? We'll see about that...' Hinikuna narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"Now that the athlete's pledge is done, we can begin the first event!" Midnight pointed her whip at a giant screen behind her.

Multiple events began popping up on the screen randomly. It aoon stopped at one event.

_Obstacle Course_

'Starting off with something easy? People who have quirks to increase their mobility should be able to ace this one. I suppose this is going to become more difficult as this goes on hopefully.' Hinikuna rubbed his chin.

His competitive spirit was kicked into high gear due to Todoroki challenging Midoriya, and of course his challenge to the Sweatball.

"The first event has been chosen! The obstacle course! You all will run around the outside of the stadium. Starting there!" She pointed her whip where the contestants will begin the race.

"You all will make a full circle and re-enter the stadium there!" Pointing her whip where they should come back in from.

Hinikuna nodded to himself. Simple enough for the first event of the Festival.

"Now gather at the entrance! You all can use your quirks however you want! Just stay within the path and you'll be fine!"

Everyone walked towards the entrance.

'Mother, father, little brother, Kuina...Watch me.' He clenched his fists inside of his pockets.

Everybody gathered at the entrance. It seemed a bit too. narrow. Yuyake was in the back along with Shoto.

Hinikuna squinted his eyes at narrow path.

'This entrance is a bit too narrow...why? It hasn't even begun yet...' Hinikuna cracked his neck.

'Wait...is this the first-'

"Three...two...one!...BEGIN"

Everyone began trying to get through the narrow tunnel. Which gave Todoroki time to freeze the floor, trapping a large portion of U.A students.

"LOOK AT THAT! THAT'S CLASS 1-A'S SHOTO TODOROKI! AN AMAZING DISPLAY!" Present Mic announced cheerfully.

Hinikuna just smirked.

'Thanks for the ice Todoroki...' His feet glowed orange. Melting the ice.

'If I can't get anything above third place in this damn Festival, then there is no way I can go _there_ after this Festival!._..'_

He took off. Shooting solar enegy out of his feet and flying above the crowd of students that were trapped by the ice.

Unfortunately for Shoto, Hinikuna wasn't the only one who managed to break free from the ice.

Bakugo, Momo, Mineta and everyone else in class 1-A had found a way out of Todoroki's ice.

"YOU WON'T BEAT ME THAT EASILY! ICY HOT!" Bakugo shouted.

'Icy hot huh?' Hinikuna smirked in amusement at the newfound nickname. Stealing sixth place.

"You'll have to try harder than that, Todoroki!" Momo grinned.

"AHA! I MANAGED TO OUTSMART YOU TODOROKI! PATHETIC! NOW I'LL SHOW YOU MY ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE! GRAPE RU-AHHH!" Mineta was swatted away like a fly before he had a chance to attain some glory.

As much as Hinikuna wanted to laugh, he couldn't afford any distractions.

The robots that were used during the entrance exams had showed up. Along with some of the zero pointers.

"WELCOME TO THE SECOND OBSTACLE! THE ROBO INFERNO!"

'These things again? I feel insulted...' Hinikuna deadpanned as a robot charged at him.

He flipped forward with his right foot glowing orange. Sending a heated axe kick towards the robot's head. His foot went burned through the robot with no resistance at all. Splitting the mechanical foe in half. He sprinted forward and saw Todoroki freeze a whole wave of zero pointers. Bakugo destroyed one. Momo took one down with little effort to.

His palm on his left hand glowed red and he shot out a beam of red solar energy at a zero pointer's face. Melting the thing's head.

'Too easy.' He thought as he kept running.

"WOW ERASER! YOUR CLASS IS AMAZING! LOOK AT ALL OF 'EM TAKE OUT THOSE ZERO POINTERS LIKE THEY'RE NOTHING! WHY ARE ALL OF YOUR STUDENTS SO FRICKIN' POWERFUL?" Present Mic shouted with a grin on his face.

"Don't ask me. I don't know." Shota shrugged.

Hinikuna saw Bakugo up ahead. The blonde was in second place while Hinikuna was in third.

'Im not letting anyone get ahead of me! Especially you!' Solar energy shot out of his palms and soles.

"ICY HOT! YOU SUCK! TRY HARDER NEXT TIME DAMMIT!" Bakugo taunted Todoroki. Earning an annyoyed look from the dual elemental user.

Hinikuna had closed the gap between him and Bakugo.

"Gonna have to go faster than that to beat me you fucking Sweatball." Hinikuna mocked playfully as he glanced Katsuki.

Bakugo growled in response.

"THAT IS CLASS 1-A'S FIREBENDER! YUYAKE HINIKUNA! HIS QUIRK IS SOLAR FLARE! HE CAN ABSORB SOLAR ENERGY, SHOOT IT OUT OF ANY PART OF HIS BODY, AND HEAT HIMSELF UP!" Present Mic gave away Hinikuna's abilities.

In the stands people started talking amongst themselves.

"That Hinikuna kid reminds me of the former number ten, Supernova." One man thought outloud.

"They don't really have the same face, but the hair is similar. The quirk looks exactly the same to."

'Thanks alot Mic. Did he really need to give away my quirk like that? Im sure the people reading this already know. Dumbass auth-'

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE SUNSHINE!" Bakugo cut off his train of thought as he swung his right hand arm.

Hinikuna raised his left arm and caught the blonde's arm before he could use an explosion. Grabbing him by the wrist.

Yuyake heated up his palm burning the loud mouthed student's wrist.

Bakugo flinched and Yuyake kicked him in the face. Sending him back as he shot solar energy out of his foot.

"HINIKUNA KNOCKED BAKUGO BACK AND TOOK SECOND PLACE!"

"AHHHH!!! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT SUNSHINE! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Hinikuna turned his attention to Todoroki who was now at the next obstacle. Flames flickered on Hinikuna's forearms as he sprinted forward.

"SHOTO TODOROKI JUST STUMBLED UPON OUR NEXT OBSTACLE! THE PIT FALL! BE CAREFUL! WATCH YOUR STEP OR YOU MIGHT FALL!"

'Easy.' Todoroki hopped on the tightrope and began sliding on it with his ice.

Todoroki soon made it to the other side snd looked back to see Hinikuna shoot himself off of the ground. Flying over the pit fall.

'Damn he and Bakugo are catching up!' Todoroki went back to running to the next obstacle ahead.

Hinikuna soon landed on his feet. Hearing explosions beind him. They were getting louder and louder. Bakugo was catching up to him.

Yuyake sprinted forward. Ever so slowly catching up to Todoroki.

"GET BACK HERE! SUNSHINE! ICY HOT!"

As Yuyake ran he looked behind him to see Bakugo rocket himself forward.

'Oh no you fucking don't! Not on my watch!' Hinikuna shot beams of solar energy out of his fingers.

Bakugo dodged them mid air and raised his left hand with a grin on his face.

"DODGE THIS SUNSHINE!"

Hinikuna was hit in the torso with an explosion. His back hitting a tree.

"JUST LIKE THAT, BAKUGO AND HINIKUNA ENGAGE IN COMBAT ONCE MORE! BAKUGO TAKING SECOND PLACE AGAIN! THESE TWO CAN'T STOP FIGHTING EACHOTHER HUH?"

"Yes, they're like that in class to. It gives me a headache."

"OH FUCK OFF!!!" Hinikuna and Bakugo shouted in unison.

Hinikuna looked to the pit fall to see the rest of the U.A students already there. He got back up as quickly as he could and chased after Bakugo and Todoroki.

'Get back here damn it!' Hinikuna shot himself forward.

Solar energy charged in his left hand snd he shot it at Katsuki's left shoulder once he was close enough. The blonde felt a sudden warmth on his shoulder. It didn't hurt. It wasn't supposed to. Bakugo turned his head left while flying in the air with his explosions.

However, Hinikuna had appeared on his right just in time. Sending a kick with his right leg to Bakugo's chest. Bakugo stumbled back snd Hinikuna ran forward to Todoroki. Catching up to the reccomended student.

"Todoroki! It's gonna take more than some weak ass ice to stop me! Try harder next time!" Yuyake taunted the boy.

Making him angry.

'I knew I could only slow him down for so long! I was counting on his constant back and forth with Bakugo to slow him down.' Todoroki scowled at Hinikuna who had a shit eating grin on his face.

Something up ahead had caught Hinikuna's attention. Todoroki turned to look and they both stopped running.

"TODOROKI AND HINIKUNA HAVE FINALLY COME ACROSS THE FINAL OBSTACLE! THE MINEFIELD! IT HAS LANDMINES THAT WILL BLOW UP IF YOU STEP ON THEM! DON'T WORRY THOUGH, THEY ARE NON LETHAL!"

"I see, they're slowing those of us who are infront of everyone else down. Giving everybody else a chance to catch up. They want to be entertained as well." Shoto narrowed his eyes as he took a careful step forward.

Flames flickered on Yuyake's forearms and his legs.

'I can win this easily.' Hinikuna smirked as he backed up. Putting some distance between him and the land mines. Flames shot out of his palms and soles. The boy flew forward.

He flew past Todoroki with a grin on his face.

"You lose Icy Hot!" He laughed.

'Damn it!' Todoroki clenched his fists.

"HINIKUNA IS IN HOT PURSUIT OF THE FINISH LINE!...No pun intended. CAN HE EARN FIRST PLACE?! WE'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE!"

'C'mon almost there!' He flew closer. Going as fast as possible. Red flames shooting out of his hands and feet.

"BAKUGO AND TODOROKI HAVE ENGAGED IN COMBAT!"

_BOOM! _

An explosion went off in the back. Hinikuna didn't turn around to see what it was since he was close to entering the tunnel.

Yuyake smirked as he got closer to the tunnel. Surely he would win right?

Within a few short seconds he felt a something crash on top of him.

_SLAM! _

"AH!" He cried out in pain. Something had hit his back and sent him face first into the dirt.

He rolled across the floor and opened his eyes to see Midoriya sprinting to the finish line.

"S-SORRY HINIKUNA!"

"...MIDORIYA!!!!" He roared.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Red flames engulfed him as he shot himself forward

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY FROM ME! FUCKING DEKU! SUNSHINE!" Bakugo screamed with Todoroki by his side. The dual elemental user trying to get ahead of the loud blonde teen.

Bakugo propelled himself with his explosions and Shoto slid on his ice.

Soon enough Midoriya had snatched first place.

'GOD DAMMIT!' Hinikuna was about to get second place.

He landed on his feet the flames disappearing.

"YUYAKE HINIKUNA EARNS SECOND PLACE!"

Hinikuna's back hunched and he facepalmed.

'Well it was...fun at least...' He sighed.

Todoroki had came in. Earning third place.

Bakugo came in fourth. He also came in fuming.

"GAHHHHHH! FUUUUUCK!" Bakugo yelled at the sky. Causing Yuyake to chuckle.

'Hmmm. To piss him off more or not to piss him off more. Such a difficult choice.' Hinikuna smirked as he watched Bakugo stomp angrily across the field.

Yuya could feel the sunlight slowly supply him with the solar energy he had lost.

Hinikuna just leaned against the wall and sat down. His knees up to his chest with his arms resting on his knees. Waiting for the race to be over. Also waiting for his quirk to recharge.

More of class 1-A had shown up.

Iida was disappointed that he of all people had lost a race.

Momo had shown up...

With her top open.

'Remember, maintain eye contact. That's all you have to do...' He repeated 'eye contact' over and over in his head.

"Oh. Hinikuna...Please..." She strolled towards him.

She looked tired.

Hinikuna raised an eyebrow and got back up.

"Something wrong, Yaoyorozu?" He tilted his head. Which kind of looked cute to her but she disregarded those thoughts quickly.

"Yes...remove him. Please." She turned around to reveal Mineta stuck to her with his hair balls.

Mineta had a grin on his bruised face.

"Totally worth it." He gave a thumbs up.

A sudden surge of anger hit Yuyake. Veins popped out of his forehead and black smoke came out his mouth.

"C'mere!" He quickly reached for the midget and held him up.

Mineta began looking around with tears in his eyes.

Hinikuna heated his hand up and threw Minoru to the ground. His hair was on fire.

"AHHH! MY BALLS ARE ON FIRE! HELP!" He ran to Todoroki and requested to help put the fire out.

Yaoyorozu just blinked and sweat dropped.

"*Ahem* Thank you Hinikuna." She bowed.

Yuyake blinked a couple times. Still processing what just occurred.

"Uh...sure...no problem." The boy nodded.

'The fuck was that about? Why did I get so angry? Nevermind that. It's over now. We can move on to whatever the hell this next event is gonna be.' He cleared his head from those thoughts.

He looked to see that Shinso kid being carried by a couple of U.A students. Hinikuna squinted his eyes at the sight. Studying the display. The students carrying him seemed to be out of it. Like they were in some sort of daze. Yuyake decided to keep an eye on that Shinso kid.

"Congratulations to those of you that made it this far! We shall begin the next event shortly!" The referee spoke into the microphone.

"The top 42 who made it passed the obstacle course will be the ones participating in this event, so to those who came below fourty second place, good luck next year! Now let us select the next event!" The screen began to shuffle through whatever the next event would be.

All students who could still participate in the festival looked with anticipation. A few short seconds passed and the next event was selected.

_Cavalry Battle_

The screen showed All might being carried by three heroes.

'Shiiiit...' Hinikuna thought.

"There it is! The cavalry battle! Contestants will form a group of 2 or 4 people and get in a formation, like what you see here on screen. The objective is simple. Protect your hradbands and steal headbands from other teams. All of you right now will be given a point value based on your placement in the obstacle course." Midnight explained to the students on the field.

"Hmm so the point value of the team is the total of all members point values added up." One of the students mumbled to themselves.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT IT AND LET _ME _EXPLAIN?!" Midnight snapped. Catching everyone in the crowd off guard.

"So yes, the point value of your team is the total of all the team members added up. Your own individual point values will be shown here." Midnight pointed her whip at the screen.

The point values for all the students began showing.

**_Second Place: Yuyake Hinikuna - 205 Points _**

'Okay...so my points are something desireable. What about first place though?' Yuyake glanced at his green haired classmate. Who was just barely keeping it together.

"The point value for first place is..." Misnight began.

**_First Place: Izuku Midoriya - 10,000,000 Points_**

"Ten million points!"

All eyes immediately snapped to Midoriya.

Hinikuna grinned.

'Im going to take everyone's points and snatch Midoriya's at the last second.' He thought to himself. Of course that would be perfect. It would be amazing if it all played out that way.

"Just like in the last event, you all can use your quirks. However, making a team fall on purpose will get you and your team a red card. Make a team fall again and you're disqualified from the festival. Make sure your at the top by the end of the event. The cavalry battle will last 15 minutes, we also will give you 15 minutes to form your teams. This is a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow those at the top. Make sure you all go beyond..._Plus Ultra!" _Midnight grinned.

"You all may begin forming your teams now." The timer appeared on screen. Counting down to the beginning of the cavalry battle.

Everyone began moving. Avoiding Deku in the process.

Hinikuna just stood in place.

'Fantastic. Everyone has like 2 to 4 people that they know, hell maybe a little more than that. Meanwhile the few people I know have already chose their fucking teams.' Hinikuna deadpanned.

"Yo, Hinibro." Kirishima called out.

"Hey Shitty Hair."

"What? Oh c'mon bro! The name's Kirishima!" Ejiro's shoulders slumped

"You gave me a nickname. Only right I return the favor."

"You wanna team up with me? I tried Todoroki but he already found a team. I was looking for someone to team up with. So I figured you would be up to team up with me."

"Sure. Is there anybody else you have in mind?" Yuyake asked.

"Yeah let's go." Kirishima and Hinikuna jogged to Bakugo...

Who was sureounded by 1-A students.

'I should've figured...' Hinikuna rolled his eyes.

"Yo! Bakugo!"

"What's up Shitty Hair?"

"Not you to! I just got you to call me Kirishima last week! My hair isnt that much different from yours!"

Hinikuna was feeling a bit weird about this whole thing. He had just challenged Bakugo not even an hour ago. And now there was a possibility that the blonde was going to be his team mate...

It didn't feel right.

"You need a strong front horse don't cha? Well Im sturdy enough to tank your blasts. Hinikuna could help cover the left or right wing with his solar beams." Kirishima explained.

'Wait, you mean to tell me that _Bakugo_ is going to be our leader? That seals the deal for me.' Hinikuna opened his mouth to speak up.

"You know what? I'll have to decline the offer." Hinikuna said causing everyone except Katsuki to stare at him wide eyed.

Surely having Bakugo as the team leader didn't have anything to do with his decision at all...Well maybe _a little..._

"Look, I challenged Bakugo not even an hour ago. To have him as a team mate just feels weird. Besides I'd rather compete against you and Kirishima. So Sero can take my place or whatever." Hinikuna glanced at that Shinso kid and his eyes fell on Aoyama. Shinso had Ojiro with him.

"Aoyama, you could follow me, I have an idea."

"Ah! Two of 1-A's brightest students on a team? We shall sparkle!" Aoyama smiled brightly.

"Ummm. Is that a yes?" Hinikuna asked the sparkling student.

"Oui Hinikuna." Nodded the dazzling hero course student.

'I wanted a simple yes or no and this motherfucker starts speaking in a language I don't understand at all...I'll take it as a yes anyways.'

"Okay let's go then..." Yuyake and Aoyama walked off.

Hinikuna and his classmate approached Shinso. Who nedded at least two more people for his team.

"The hell do you all want hero boys?"

"Me and my classmate here are in need of a team." Hinikuna explained the situation.

"...And why would two hero course students choose a lowly gen ed student like me to be there team mate?"

"Honestly, I don't really care if you're a gen ed student or not. You seem to have a useful quirk that could benefit us. That's really all there is to it. You want in on the hero course don't you? Well this'll help you no doubt. So what do ya say? Wanna team up or not?" Hinikuna questioned.

It took Shinso a moment to respond.

"Are you sure you're alright with me brainwashing your hero course buddy here?" Hitoshi gestured towards Ojiro. Who looked to be out it completely.

"Brainwash huh? That's your quirk? It doesn't really matter to me. It might seem a little dirty but that'll definitely make things easy for us. I do feel a bit dirty going along with it but it's the best we got right now."

"That's kinda cold for a hero ya know." Shinso remarked.

"Well my quirk balances that out rather nicely I'd say" Hinikuna joked.

Aoyama felt a little creeped out at the fact that Ojiro had been brainwashed but decided to go along with it for now.

"Alright. Im in." He grinned.

Hinikuna nodded. His team was formed. Himself, Aoyama, Shinso, and Ojiro were the team for the cavalry battle. They explained their quirks to eachother.

"Don't be afraid to use your quirk on me to protect our points." Yuyake said to Shinso.

"Right."

Time was up. Teams had been selected now everyone was just waiting to begin the event. Hinikuna looked around and obsverved the teams.

Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, and Iida.

Bakugo, Kirishima, Sero, and Ashido.

Midoriya, Tokoyami, Uraraka, and some weird pink haired girl from the support course. Hatsume Mei.

'Interesting.' Hinikuna thought as he put on his 500 point head band.

Hinikuna was the rider. Aoyama was the front horse. Shinso was on the right while Ojiro was on the left.

"Everyone ready? Three...two...one...begin!"

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I originally had an ending in mind for this story, but Studio Bones and Horikoshi keep giving me material I wanna mess around with. If you read the manga, these recent chapters really have been giving me ideas. Im not gonna be doing the movies though. _Maybe _Heroes Rising but we'll have to wait and see. Im nervous about the cavalry battle tbh. Whenever I write the sports festival it's _always _the weakest part of the SF for me. Sorry if Aoyama is slightly OOC. See you people next time :)**


	8. Alligator Blood

**I hope you all don't mind it if I throw in some manga only characters when we get to the Hero Killer arc. Now I just need to decide who I want to pair Hinikuna up with during the Practical Exams lol. ****I wish I could draw so that way I can give you all an actual visual representation of how Yuyake looks. In casual clothing, his hero costume, and his U.A uniform. Along with the P.E uniform I guess. ****Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**_Chapter 8: _****_Alligator Blood_**

Within seconds all hell broke loose. The second that the cavalry battle started, Bakugo immediately went for Deku.

Teams started losing points rapidly.

"TEAM MIDORIYA TAKES TO THE SKY!" Present Mic shouted as Midoriya's team started flying around the stadium.

Team Hinikuna began running around the field.

Hinikuna had to move his head to the left side to keep the headband from being taken away by Kendo and her team.

'With that quirk, her range is increased. How annoying.' Hinikuna narrowed his eyes.

"Those points are ours now." The girl said with a smirk.

'I wanted to save this for later, but I guess I don't really have a choice now.' Hinikuna held out his right arm.

His palm started glowing. Getting brighter and brighter by the second.

Kendo was forced to cover her face from the blinding light.

"Damn it! Too bright!"

"Move in Aoyama!"

"Oui."

"The hell does that even mean?" Hinikuna quipped as he swung his left arm to take Kendo's points.

He got the points.

"I have their points! Let's go!" Hinikuna ordered.

"Right!" They all agreed.

Team Hinikuna began running away. The 225 point headband from Team Kendo now around Hinikuna's neck.

"WOW TEAM HINIKUNA TOOK TEAM KENDO'S POINTS! HINIKUNA LITERALLY SHINED AS BRIGHT AS THE SUN! WHAT AN IMPRESSIVE DISPLAY!" Present Mic cheered.

Hinikuna looked around the field.

'Okay now, for our next target.' Yuyake eyed Bakugo's team taking away Team Monoma's points.

"BAKUGO HAS TAKEN TEAM MONOMA'S POINTS AWAY! CAN THEY RECOVER FROM THIS? OR WILL THEY FAIL?"

Yuyake smirked.

As team Hinikuna ran across the field Ojiro automatically protected Hinikuna's blind spot with his tail. Courtesy of Shinso's brainwashing quirk. Hinikuna glanced at the clock.

_10 Minutes_

'The first five minutes went by fas-'

Hinikuna's train of thought was cut off by a purple ball being thrown at him.

"Who the hell threw that?" Shinso asked.

"A midget." Yuyake responded.

"Huh? A midget?" Hitoshi raised en eyebrow.

"Over there!" Aoyama pointed out.

Hinikuna turned his head left and saw Shoji with his back hunched over and his arms covering his back.

"Hey Hinikuna! Hahaha!" Mineta peeked his head put from behind Shoji's arms. Taunting the solar powered boy and his team.

"Come closer Hinikuna! Don't you want my points?" Mineta pointed at his head which had his headband.

'That's pretty clever to use Shoji like that. But telling me to move in close? It's an obvious trap however.' Hinikuna opened his mouth to speak.

"Shinso, you're up."

Hitoshi nodded.

"Hey, are you Edgeshot's son?" Shinso pointed at Shoji.

"Eh? No Im not-" Shoji fell for the bait.

"Expose your team mates hero boy." The brainwasher grinned.

Shoji did as he was told. Revealing Asui and Mineta.

"Huh?! Shoji! What happened? Why are you listening to that guy?" Mineta asked desperately.

"We can't focus on that right now Mineta. Ribbit." Asui tried to calm her team mate down.

"Aoyama charge!" Yuyake demanded.

"Oui!"

Yuga charged forward.

"Honestly! What does that mean?!" Hinikuna yelled.

"I'll tell you after."

"If it's something simple Ima be pissed." Hinikuna's arms began glowing.

Asui's tongue flew out to snatch some of Hinikuna's points. Yuga stopped his advance and shot a laser at her tongue. Forcing her tongue to move out the way. Aoyama began running again. Only to have Yuyake shoot two beams of solar energy at her tongue while they were moving. She managed to dodge the first one but the second hit. Her tobgue went back in her mouth.

"That burns!"

"Sorry Asui. But I plan to win this!" Hinikuna held out his left arm to snatch Mineta's headband away.

Yuyake pulled the headband away only to feel some resistance. Causing the boy and his team to look back. Mineta's headband was attached to a hair ball on the back of his head. Hinikuna gritted his teeth.

Quickly, Hinikuna let go of the headband and shot solar energy at the ground causing him to fly up.

"I hope you have a plan!" Shinso shouted.

"I do!" Yuyake shot a red hot beam of solar energy at Mineta's pop off ball and melted half of it.

Releasing the hand band. Yuyake fell back down on his team mates. Aoyama turned around and kicked his foot up the headband falling on his ankle. Hinikuna wasted no time in making his palm glow again. Blinding Asui and Mineta. He reached down and grabbed the headband with his other hand. Tying it around his head. It was tilted to the side slightly.

"WOW! HINIKUNA'S TEAM IS ON A HOT STREAK RIGHT NOW!" Present Mic an announced.

_5 Minutes_

"You all have five minutes now, this is the end of the cavalry battle!" Midnight shouted in the microphone.

'Damn I don't think I have enough time to take Bakugo's points and go for Midoriya. Knowing Sweaty, he'll probably go for Midoriya to.' Hinikuna thought as he looked around.

"Boys!" Hinikuna shouted gaining his team's attention.

"Let's take away that ten million shall we?" Yuyake's lips curled upwards.

"Let's go!" Shinso shouted.

"Oui!"

The team marched forward to Midoriya's team.

On the way to Midoriya's team, Hinikuna and his team had to keep an eye on their surroundings.

"TEAM TODOROKI TRAPS TEAM MIDORIYA!" Present Mic yelled with excitement.

A huge ice wall trapped the two teams.

"I'll be taking those points now Midoriya." Todoroki stated.

As team Hinikuna approached, Hinikuna sucked his teeth seeing the ice wall.

"Tsk. Todoroki, you should know by now that some weak ass ice can't hold _me _back!" Hinikuna laughed as he put his hand on the massive ice wall.

His hand started glowing red.

"TEAM TODOROKI TAKES THE TEN MILLION!"

The ice wall began metling rapidly.

The ice quickly melted. Todoroki looked to his side with annoyance in his eyes.

"I didn't count on Todoroki being here right now, but both of those points are mine. It works in our favor." Hinikuna smirked.

"Hinikuna..." Midoriya muttered.

"TEAM HINIKUNA IS AFTER THE TEN MILLION POINTS! A THREE WAY STAND OFF BETWEEN TEAM HINIKUNA, TEAM MIDORIYA, AND TEAM TODOROKI IS HAPPENING NOW!" Present Mic watched with stars in his eyes.

'We're stuck in this situation! I need to think...' Midoriya gulped. Sweat trailing down his head.

"You all have thirty seconds remaining!" Midnight announced.

Yuyake could feel his heart rate increase. He looked at Todoroki's team.

'I need to do something now. Kaminari is a problem. The combination between him and Yaoyrozu is a good one.' Hinikuna turned his head slightly to face Shinso. Still kewping an eye on both teams.

"Shinso, get that blonde kid's attention, his name is Kaminari. Taunt him with some...uhh I don't know, some fucking electrical puns or something." Yuyake tried keeping his voice down.

Shinso nodded and started speaking.

"Ayo Sparky! Run out of juice?"

"No I-"

Kaminari fell for it. Shinso's brainwashing quirk had taken affect.

"Good, now don't use your quirk for the rest of the event."

"What's wrong with Kamina-"

_BOOM! _

An explosion cut Todoroki off.

"I FOUND YOU! FUCKING DEKU! ICY HOT! SUNSHINE!" Bakugo flew up in the air.

"BAKUGO JOINS THE BATTLE! WHO WILL COME OUT ON TOP WITH 15 SECONDS LEFT?"

'Well it _was _going well for us 'til now.' Hinikuna rolled his eyes.

_10 Seconds_

"Dark Shadow!" Fumikage summoned the dark creature. The team advanced to Todoroki.

'Who's still got the ten million?' Bakugo looked around. Spotting it on Todoroki's neck.

"THOSE POINTS ARE MINE!" Katsuki rocketed himself down to grab the points.

"IM GONNA MOVE IN!" Hinikuna shouted.

Shooting solar energy at the ground. Flying towards Todoroki.

"THREE!"

Bakugo, Midoriya, and Hinikuna moved in closer. All of them with their arms out. Ready to snatch the points.

"TWO!"

The points just within reach.

Todoroki's left side ignited. Feeling the power from Midoriya caused his left side to ignite. Midoriya swung his right arm. Causing a shockwave.

'What am I doing?' Todoroki looked at his arm.

Team Midoriya snagged some points.

"TIME IS UP!"

_SLAM! _

"AH!"

Hinikuna had fell face first into the floor. Growling at his failure. He had felt somebody else fall ontop of him. He turned his head to see Bakugo...

"GET OFF OF ME YOU DUMBASS!" He shoved Katsuki off.

"YOU SHOULD'VE MOVED OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY IDIOT!" Katsuki spat back.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOUR STUPID ASS FORGOT TO GO *BOOM* *BOOM* TO MOVE OUT OF THE DAMN WAY?! YOU REALLY ARE A FUCKING MORON!" Hinikuna remarked.

"WHY SHOULD _I _MOVE OUT THE WAY? YOU'RE A FUCKING ANT COMPARED TO ME! YOU FUCKING NIGHT LIGHT!"

'Ahh shit. Here we go again...' Kirishima deadpanned.

The two kept on arguing. Their team mates sweat dropped as they continued to bicker.

"OKAY! HERE ARE THE RANKINGS FOR THE CAVALRY BATTLE!"

_1st Place - Team Todoroki_

_2nd Place - Team Hinikuna_

_3rd Place - Team Bakugo_

_4th Place - Team Midoriya_

Midoriya began crying tears of joy.

"IN FIRST PLACE WE HAVE TEAM TODOROKI! COMING IN HOT FOR SECOND PLACE, WE HAVE TEAM HINIKUNA! FOR THIRD PLACE, WE HAVE TEAM BAKUGO! LAST BUT NOT LEAST, WE HAVE TEAM MIDORIYA IN FOURTH PLACE! WE WILL BEGIN THE NEXT EVENT AFTER A ONE HOUR LUNCH BREAK!!!"

'Fuck! I came in second place last event and now this one to! I didn't up my game at all!' Hinikuna felt frustration course through him.

He sighed. Black smoke coming from his mouth as he did so.

Aoyama approached Hinikuna.

"Monsieur Hinikuna." He called out.

"Hm?"

"You wanted to know what 'Oui' meant. Didn't you?"

"Oh yeah."

"It means 'yes.'"

Hinikuna deadpanned.

"Oh..."

'That pisses me off...' Hinikuna blinked.

Bakugo stomped over to his team mates and began screaming in frustration.

Todoroki sent a glare in Midoriya's direction.

Hinikuna began walking to get something to eat. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Deku Walking off with Shoto. There ws something strange about that. He decided to follow them, going against his better judgement. He wasn't the only one with that idea in mind. Bakugo was to his right, leaning against the wall. The two made eye contact. Katsuki put a finger to his lips. Signaling Yuyake to be quiet. Yuyake nodded in response. Going along with it.

"Alright, you brought me here. What did you want to speak about?" Izuku asked. Feeling nervous.

"I'll cut to the chase. You made me break my pledge." Shoto stared at his left hand.

"What?" Deku tilted his head.

"My father is the number two hero, Endeavor. He dreams of one thing and one thing only, to surpass All Might. That's his desire. The only thing he cares about is being able to surpass him."

"Eh w-what are you-"

"Have you ever heard about quirk marriages?"

Yuyake, Katsuki and Izuku's eyes widened at Shoto's words.

"My father bought my mother's hand in marriage. My mother's family went along with it because of his fame and wealth. He realized that he could never surpass All Might. So he wanted someone with his blood running through their veins to surpass him. My mother has an ice quirk. They kept having children until they had me. The 'perfect child.' His 'masterpiece.' The perfect fusion of fire and ice. And so he put me through brutal training everyday of my life starting from when my quirk manifested up to now. He abused me and my mother in the process. It got so bad that my mother went insane, throwing boiling water on my face."

The boys were caught off guard by this new found information.

"She's living in a mental hospital now. I hate him so much. I want nothing to do with him. So I want to show him that I reject his power. I will win this with just my mother's ice alone. I don't need his power. That's why I refuse to use my left side."

Hinikuna looked down. Eying the floor. Sympathy rolling through him. Although he kept a brave face. Not letting it show.

He had always felt that there was something strange with Shoto. Prior to finding out about this, he didn't know how to describe it. Aside from Hinikuna asking Todorki to use his ice to help cool him off at the USJ, they didn't speak to eachother at all. Now there was something about the dual elemental user that he could...identify with. Shoto views his father the same way that Yuyake views his aunt. Granted, their situations didn't have that much in common.

'I to hated my quirk, I hated it for so long...Even now...I mean I don't hate my quirk but I don't love it either. I hated myself for a while, part of me still does and I hated everything except..._her_. She was the only thing that I had by my side for my whole life. She's the sole reason why Im able to use this quirk without hesitation. Still, the day where I can truly say, I love my quirk...to be able to say those words without a second thought, is very far away and who knows if it'll ever come...' Hinikuna's closed his eyes and quietly walked off.

His desire to fight Todoroki now, had died out. Yuyake thought that Shoto wasn't using his fire because nobody had brought it out of him yet. He didn't know that the boy intended to just throw half of his power away. However he understood where Todoroki was coming from.

'Well let me just focus on winning this festival.' Hinikuna sighed as another thought entered his head.

'What if I end up fighting Todoroki?...' He gritted his teeth.

A major monkey wrench had been thrown into his plan to win now. If he fights Todoroki at any point in the festival and he doesn't use his fire...If he beats Todoroki while he's holding his fire back then the victory won't be his...

'The shit I gotta deal with...'

He buried this information in the depths of his mind and went to get something to eat and drink.

He recieved a burger, french fries and a soda. Pretty simple. But it was enough. He went out side to eat and recharge his quirk for the next event.

Hinikuna leaned against the wall and slid down and started eating while his quirk recharged. Taking out his phone. He revieved a notification.

**_Alien Queen, Chargebolt and Cellophane have been added to the Bakusquad group chat by Manlyboi! _**

'This group chat is about to become more lively...' Hinikuna looked at the notification blankly. Feeling the sun supply him with the energy he needed.

**_Bakusquad Groupchat_**

**_Alien Queen: I can't believe Hinikunas here. _****_That's a surprise._**

**_Chargebolt: Yeah seriously, he's in our class group chat but doesn't even speak at all._**

**_WildFire: The only reason I haven't left this chat is cuz I enjoy making Sweaty angry._** **_As for the reason why Im still in our class group chat its to remind myself to do homework cuz Iida fucking reminds us every damn day. _**

**_Alien Queen: Iida does spam our class chat with reminders alot..._**

**_LordExplosionMurder: I swear I fucking hate this guy..._**

**_WildFire: Ur not the first and u definitely ain't the last. Ur not special lmao_**

**_Manlyboi: At least now I don't gotta put up with these two arguing by myself..._**

**_Chargebolt: That must be pretty rough eh? LOL_**

**_Manlyboi: You have no idea man. _**

**_Cellophane: Honestly, seeing these two argue is funny as hell in my opinion. So being in a group chat with them makes it even better._**

**_WildFire: -_- _****_Fuck you guys._**

He finished his food and drank his soda quickly. Throwing the cup and plate in the trash. He walked back to the entrance. It was about time to go back to the field. Just as he was about to put his phone away, he saw something on his timeline.

_Hero Killer: Stain Attacks Ingenium__ in Hosu City_

Yuyake stopped for a minute.

'Hosu City...The hero killer has been in Hosu for a while now...Could he have...No. He only goes after Pro Heroes who he considers to be unworthy of the title 'Hero.' Or something like that. Either way, I need to find the time to go to Hosu soon...' Hinikuna had planned to go to Hosu to find answers at some point.

He remembered hearing Ingenium's name prior to the Hero Killer attack he just heard about.

Then it hit him. He heard it from Iida.

He heard Iida say something about Ingenium the day that U.A's gates had been destroyed. He was focused on walking to the rooftop so he didn't hear what Iida was actually talking about when mentioning Ingenium.

He didn't know that Iida was the younger brother of Ingenium though. He didn't put any real thought into that.

He kept walking through the tunnel to get to the field. He joined the crowd of students. Ready for the next event to begin.

"WE HAVE CHEERLEADERS FROM AMERICA TO PUMP YOU GUYS UP!...Class 1-A...What is with that fanservice?" Present Mic asked. Unamused.

Most of the 1-A boys turned to see the girls dressed up as cheerleaders.

Yuyake had to admit they all looked pretty good.

Hinikuna's eyes fell on Yaoyorozu.

'Daaaaaaaamn...' Hinikuna liked her current hairstyle.

Not to mention she looked cute with the cheerleader outfit on.

His eyes fell on Kaminari and Mineta. The perverted duo were giggling and whispering to one another. He decided to not do anything this time.

"KAMINARI! MINETA! YOU TRICKED US?! OH! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Momo shouted angrily.

Yuyake just snickered to himself.

Momo fell to her knees in disappointment.

"I can't believe I fell for such an obvious trick! I even used my quirk to create these outfits." Momo sighed as Uraraka patted her on the back.

'She shouldn't be disappointed at all. She rocks that outfit pretty good. Maybe she'll keep it.' Yuyake mused. A tad bit of hope lingering in his heart for some reason.

All the girls were pretty pissed about it. Except for Hagakure. Hinikuna guessed it was the perks of being invisible.

"Now that the cavalry battle has ended, we will have a tournament between all of those who passed! A one on one fighting tournament to decide the champion!" Midnight explained.

'Of course just when we _finally _do something that's more of my style, we have somebody here handicaping themselves on purpose which could mess everything up. Fan-fucking-tastic.' Hunikuna's shoulders slumped.

Hinikuna had two options if he fought Todoroki.

Option 1: Forefit due to Todoroki wanting to handicap himself.

Or...

Option 2: Force the fire out of him. How he would do that exactly he didn't fucking know.

'Option 1 lookin' like it's the only way to go...' The boy thought sadly.

Just as Midnight was about to continue speaking, Ojiro raised his hand.

"What is it Ojiro?" Asked the dominatrix.

"I'd like to withdraw from the tournament."

Everyone in class 1-A except Yuyake reacted to that.

"WHAT?!" They shouted.

"I...I don't remember the cavalry battle at all. I wanted to progress through this with my own strength. It must've been because of his quirk that I don't remember anything about the last event." He explained.

"Just show everyone that you deserve to be here." Hagakure said.

"Yeah. When ya put it like that, i don't deserve to be here either." Mina spoke outloud.

For whatever random reason, Shinso's words from eariler rang out through Yuya's head.

_"Are you sure you're okay with me brainwashing your hero course buddy here?...That's kinda cold for a hero ya know." _

Hinikuna's eyes darted to Yaoyorozu. Then back at Midnight.

'There's only one person who might be a little more than a simple classmate to me here...' He thought.

"Im talking about my pride here." Ojiro rubbed his arm.

"Are you sure you'd like to withdraw?" Nemuri eyed the martial artist.

"Yes." He nodded.

"That's...really naive, but it turns me on!"

"..."

'DID SHE SAY IT TURNS HER ON?!' Everyone on the field dropped their jaws.

"We will need someone to replace Ojiro." Midnight looked around.

Ibara Shiozaki from class B was chosen as the replacement.

"Now we can begin the tournament! The fights are shown here!" She pointed her whip to the monitor. A bracket for the fights were shown.

Hinikuna had a grin on his face as he saw who he was up against.

_Yuyake Hinikuna vs Ejiro Kirishima_

"Yes! Finally! I get to fight you!" Kirishima cheered as he looked at Hinikuna.

"This'll be interesting." Hinikuna nodded his head.

"The first fight will be Izuku Midoriya vs Hitoshi Shinso!" Midnight announced.

Deku gulped. Feeling nervous.

"We will begin creating the stage for our contestants to fight on! Victory will be decided by either throwing your opponent out of the ring, knocking them out, or making sure they can't move! To the two fighters chosen, head to the waiting areas, everyone else can go to the stands to watch! After your fights, you all must go see Recovery Girl to heal up."

Hinikuna's eyes widened considerably at that last sentence.

'New objective aquired: **_Do not recieve any damage whatsoever._****_' _**

With that, they all began to move to their designated areas.

Hinikuna felt someone tap his shoulder.

He turned to see Shinso.

"Uh thanks for uh getting me this far..."

"No need to thank me." Hinikuna walked off but he stopped after taking a couple steps. His back was facing Hitoshi.

"Hey Shinso." Yuyake called out.

"What?"

He turned his head to face the brainwasher.

"Good luck."

Shinso blinked a couple times.

"Uh thanks..."

Hinikuna nodded and walked off.

He went to the class 1-A stands. Taking a seat in between Katsuki and Ejiro. Yaoyrozu infront of him. They all waited for the match to start. And soon enough the stage was created. Courtesy of Cementoss.

The fighters walked onto the stage.

Shinso had caught Izuku with his quirk. Ojiro facepalmed. Just as he was about to walk out of bounds, Deku released a shockwave with his fingers.

'I was too focused on winning the cavalry battle to notice before, but...his quirk, it feels like the exact same quirk as All Might's!' Hinikuna raised his arm to cover his face.

Midoriya won the match quickly after.

Hinikuna now began wondering about All Might and Midoriya.

The next match was selected.

_Shoto Todoroki vs Hanta Sero_

'Ah crap!' Sero thought. He got up from his seat and went to the waiting room.

Deku had came back to join 1-A with a bandage around his fingers. Todoroki had entered the ring with an angry look on his face. They all waited for the match to start.

"BEGIN!"

Sero started off strong but Todoroki summoned a massive ice glacier. Sero was immobilized. Everyone was shocked by the size of the glacier. Even Hinikuna went wide eyed a bit. He wasn't that shocked by it. Knowing he could easily melt the ice.

In the booth with Aizawa and Present Mic, Aizawa narrowed his eyes.

'Todoroki, neglecting your fire is going to be a huge mistake...Especially if you fight Hinikuna or Bakugo...' The teacher shook his head.

The next match had Jiro laughing her ass off. Kaminari lost to Shiozaki miserably.

Hinikuna couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

Monoma's head popped up from the wall that divided class 1-A and B.

"Hey! I thought you class 1-A hotshots were all elite! And yet one of us beat you guys! Isn't that weird? Right? Right?! RIGHT?! RII-GAHH!!"

_THUNK! _

"Sorry class 1-A! I need to keep an eye on him!" Kendo apologized.

'I hate that guy...' The students thought.

'Another fuckin' idiot...' Hinikuna shook his head.

The next match nearly drove Yuyake mad.

...With boredom.

It was Iida vs Hastume.

The girl spent 10 minutes promoting her gadgets. A smart move. But very annoying in Hinikuna's opinion. Yuyake was thankful that he hadn't been put up against her.

Next match was something entertaining. Kinda.

_Mina Ashido vs Yuga Aoyama_

The moment Aoyama's pants fell, Hinikuna had looked away. Not wanting to see anything else that exchange had to offer.

The screen selected the next two fighters.

_Yuyake Hinikuna vs Ejiro Kirishima _

"AWWW YEAH! I'VE BEEN WAITING TO FIGHT YOU DUDE!" Kirishima jumped out of his seat. Throwing his fists up in the air.

Excitement flowing through both of them as it was now time to fight.

Hinikuna got up with a smug look on his face.

"Like I told you on our way to the USJ, if you're gonna challenge me then you better win."

"I will." Kirishima cracked his knuckles.

Yuyake smirked, "We'll see..."

The two boys went to their waiting rooms.

This was a match that had piqued Bakugo's interest. A little bit. He would pay _very _close attention to the boy who had challenged him before the race.

Hinikuna sat down on a chair. Plugging a charger into his phone.

He shut his eyes for a moment.

**_Flashback_**

_Yuyake Hinikuna_

_Age: 4_

_A month before his quirk manifested._

_"What do you wanna be when you grow up Yuyake?" His mother asked as she held him up with both hands. Making him grin. Happy to be with his mother._

_"I wanna be a hero like you mommy! You're so cool and strong! Once I get my quirk, I wanna be a better hero than you and make everyone happy!" Hinikuna answered back honestly. Looking at his mother._

_Many considered his mother to be extremely attractive. Long flowing black hair with golden highlights in the shape of flames. Black eyes. A beauty mark on her left cheek. Average height. An impressive bust._

_"Aww! You wanna be just like mommy?! That makes me so happy! I want to see you grow up to be big and strong!" She smiled as she brought her child closer. Hugging him tightly._

_She set her son down on the floor of their home._

_She looked down at her son. His hair was in a thick ponytail. Bangs going down his head. Just barely reaching his eyes._

_"Why do you want to be a hero Yuyake?"_

_"I just told you, I wanna make people smile and be better than you! Once little brother get's here, I'll look after him so you don't have to worry! And heroes are supposed to make people smile right?" _

_"Yes but being a hero is much more than that little one.You'll understand when you're older." __She responded as she patted his head. _

**_Present_**

"Would the two fighters please come to the stage?!"

Hinikuna stood up, unplugged his phone and put the phone and the charger in a locker.

Walking out to the arena.

As he walked a random thought entered his mind. About his fight with the Nomu at the USJ. How he gotten his ass kicked.

'I accepted defeat against an enemy I knew I couldn't beat...If that had been the reason I died then...Midoriya would have been killed to probably. Of course that's if All Might hadn't shown up. From now on...Im fighting 'til I drop...Im never accepting defeat like that again!' He promised himself.

Cracking his knuckles. Cracking his neck. Stretching his arms as he walked up the stairs. Meeting his classmate on the stage.

"HERE WE HAVE CLASS 1-A'S STURDY SHIELD AND SPEAR, EJIRO KIRISHIMA! VERSUS THE RED HOT HERO YUYAKE HINIKUNA! GIVE IT UP FOR THESE TWO CLASSMATES LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

The crowd went wild. Cheering, clapping, and yelling.

"It's about time we fought! This'll be so much fun!" Ejiro grinned.

Hinikuna stood across from him with his hands in his pockets. Tipping his head back a bit.

"Im not gonna go easy on you. Don't complain if you get burned." Yuyake smiled.

"Alright, are you two ready?" Midnight asked both students as she looked at both of them.

"I was born ready!" They answered with enthusiasm.

"Three...two...one...BEGIN!"

Kirishima put his fists up and hardened his arms. Running forward. Hinikuna held out his right arm, his palm glowing orange.

"I guess I can get away with showing another new move." He smirked as small beams in the shape of shotgun shells made out of solar energy shot out from his hand and surrounded Kirishima.

**"Incendiary Shells!" **

He snapped his fingers.

_SNAP!_

Kirishima's position was lit up in flames.

_***FWOOSH***_

"WOW! KIRSHIMA WENT UP IN FLAMES! IS HE OUT FOR THE COUNT ALREADY?"

"Kirishima is a heavy hitter. Close quarters combat is his forte. Hinikuna knows that. So he's keeping him at bay with ranged attacks. However I wouldn't count Kirishima out just yet." Aizawa explained as he kept his eyes on the stage.

Hinikuna watched the tower of fire closely. He knew Kirishima wasn't done after that.

Through the fire, Kirishima charged through with his arms crossed in a X formation. His P.E uniform burned. Burn marks covering his skin in several spots such as his arms and his forehead.

"It'll take more than that to finish me Hinikuna!"

"Good!" Yuyake responded as he ran forward.

Kirishima cocked his right arm back for a haymaker. He threw the punch. Aiming it at Yuyake's face. Hinikuna's left palm glowed orange as he ducked under the punch. Hinikuna raised his left arm and caught Kirishima by the wrist, increasing the heat coming from his hand. Burning him. Yuyake raised his head, getting in Kirishima's face, and breathed out the signature black smoke he would breathe out whenever he was pissed. The smoke caused Ejiro to cough. Yuyake jumped and flipped over his opponent. Still holding onto his wrists. He swung Kirishima over his shoulder, slamming the manly student into the concrete.

_BAM! _

Leaving the imprint of Kirishima's body in the stage.

"WOW WHAT A SPECTACULAR MOVE FROM HINIKUNA!" Present Mic yelled.

The crowd cheered and whistled.

"Dude! That little trick with the smoke was not manly!" Kirishima got up.

"Sorry. I'll be nice and play by your rules from now on." Yuyake gave an apologetic smile.

Kirishima ran in. Hinikuna shot a beam of solar energy from his left hand. Kirishima weaved out of the way. Hinikuna began running while shooting beams of solar energy at Kirishima, trying to keep him at bay.

'From what I can see, he only has his arms hardened.' Yuyake narrowed his eyes.

He and Ejiro ran at eachother.

Kirishima cocked his arm back.

Once Yuyake was close enough to him, he swung his fist. At the same time Hinikuna swung his leg, trying to sweep Kirishima off his feet. Yuyake successfully sweeped Kirishima off his feet and shot a beam of solar energy from his hand at Ejiro's stomach. Sending the red head flying away.

'Crap! He's got range and he's good at hand to hand!' Kirishima gritted his teeth. Jumpimg back up and running towards Hinikuna again.

Kirishima stopped mid way and quickly dug his fingers into the concrete. Throwing a chunk of the stage up in the air. He punched it to create a storm of rubble. Surprising his opponent.

Yuyake crossed his arms, covering his face and heated up his arms. Burning all the debris coming towards him.

Kirishima went in from Yuyake's left side. Another heavy haymaker getting charged up with his right arm. Hinikuna noticed it just at the right time and moved his head to the side. Kirishima's rough and jagged skin cut Hinikuna's cheek. Ejiro swung his left fist faster this time. Hinikuna didn't have time to block.

Knowing where Kirishima was aiming at, he heated up his left cheek just in time.

_WHAM!_

Kirishima's attack connected but he burned his hand in the process.

"OW! DAMMIT!" Kirishima shook his hand in pain. Blowing air on his hand trying to cool it off.

"KIRISHIMA LANDS A SOLID BLOW ON HINIKUNA AT THE COST OF GETTING BURNED!" Present Mic shouted with excitement.

'This motherfucker hits like a damn truck!' Hinikuna wiped blood off his cheeks. That haymaker from Kirishima scraped him. Drawing a bit more blood than last time.

"Okay Kirishima..." Hinikuna laughed.

"What?" He asked in response.

"Up until now, I was testing you. Now, Im going to get serious. Truth be told, I wanted to save all of my new moves for Bakugo. But Im not afraid to use 'em all against you if you force 'em outta me. So Kirishima let's see how much heat you can take..." Hinikuna narrowed his eyes as red flames flickered off of his forearms and the right side of his face. His smirk grew.

"Bring it on!" Kirishima grinned accepting the challenge...

**This is a good spot to end the chapter I think lol. If you read my other story then you should know that most of my fights are way less technical than this. For whatever reason Im just writing these fights differently. Im trying to maintain a good balance between action and implementing the small tactics MHA characters use in the story. Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter.**** See you all next time! **


	9. Fire Incarnate (That's The Spirit!)

**Replies to the Reviews**

**seanmcsherry123: LOL Thank you! I just really enjoyed the thought of Kirishima and Hinikuna fighting eachother in this arc.** **I am curious though, who would you have liked to see Hinikuna fight first****? **

**Amelia831: I was wondering if somebody was going to notice Yuyake's struggles of being an underground hero LOL. I actually wanted Kirishima to bring this up in a few chapters to piss Yuyake off before anybody could point it out first XD. Seems I was too late. I guess it's pretty face paced because most of the fights in this arc are pretty fast anyways. Although sometimes my pacing can be pretty damn fast.**

**Here it is! A new chapter.**

**_Chapter 9: Fire Incarnate _****_(That's The Spirit!) _**

As Hinikuna charged forward at Kirishima. The boy became engulfed in red flames. A huge stream of fire covering half of the stage making it's way to Ejiro.

**"Scorched Earth!" **The flames grew more intense as he approached Kirishima.

Kirishima rolled out of the way. The sleeve on his right arm was burnt away. Yuyake jumped from the fire, getting in Ejiro's face. His arms glowing red. Yuyake sent a right hook to Kirishima's side. The red head winced in pain. Before he could do anything else, Yuyake sent a red hot uppercut to the boy's chin. Kirishima's head whipped back. Yuya sent his left foot into Kirishima's stomach.

Kirishima wrapped his arm around Hinikuna's leg and punched him in the gut. As Hinikuna reeled back, he heated up his leg to release Kirishima's grip on him. Kirishima flinched back. Yuyake went back in for a red hot high kick. Kirishima just barely managed to weave out of the way.

"THESE TWO ARE GOING FOR AN ALL OUT BRAWL! IT'S A STRAIGHT UP FIST FIGHT!"

Kirishima was panting. Sweat dripping down his forehead.

Sweat dripped down Yuyake's forehead. Blood dripping down his face and a small amount of blood coming from his mouth. His arms still glowing red. The sunlight recharging his quirk ever so slowly.

'Damn it! I can't even touch him without getting burned in the process! I need to think...' Kirishima looked down at the ground. An idea suddenly popped into his head.

He slammed both of his hardened fists into the concrete, digging his nails into the concrete and pulled them upwards with all of his might. Two huge chunks of the stage were now stuck on Kirishima's fists.

The crowd started going wild.

"HOLY SHIT! LOOK AT KIRISHIMA! SHOTA YOUR STUDENTS ARE INCREDIBLE!"

Aizawa smiled behind his bandages. He began speaking.

"He knows now that trying to touch Hinikuna is risky. So he thought of a plan on the spot."

'Pretty good move Kirishima.' Shota nodded.

"Hinikuna! I won't lose to you!" The red head charged forward.

"That's what I like to see Kirishima!" Yuyake's arms glowed red.

Shooting red hot solar energy beams at Ejiro as he ran as fast as he could.

'The weight of those chunks of concrete are slowing you down. But if I get hit by one of those this'll turn out bad.' He narrowed his eyes as one of his beams knicked Kirishima's leg.

Kirishima cocked his left arm back. Before he could swing, Hinikuna had hit him with a right and left hook to both of his sides.

'Your movement speed isn't the only thing that's slower now. Your attack speed is slower to!'

Hinikuna sent a vicious uppercut to Kirishima's chin. Kirishima's head whipped back and he fell to the floor. He slowly got back up to see Hinikuna with his arms out infront of him.

**"Incinerate!" **A stream of red fire shot out at Kirishima.

Kirishima held up both of his arms. Pressing the chunks of concrete together. The fire started burning away the concrete slowly. Kirishima stood his ground.

'Ah crap! Im reaching my limit with my hardening! Im starting to get tired!' Kirishima gritted his teeth.

The stream of flames stopped soon enough.

Kirishima was seen standing with his arms exposed. Panting heavily with sweat dripping down his head. The right side if his P.E uniform burned away. The concrete on his arms was burned away as well.

"You're straining yourself to keep your quirk active aren't you? It's written all over your face." Yuyake commented as he observed Kirishima.

The red headed hero laughed in response.

"Hehe. Man, you're strong. I knew that from the battle trials and from the USJ, but this is unreal." Kirishima couldn't help but grin.

"Well then, I think it's time to end this." Hinikuna's arms began glowing red once more.

A large stream of red fire was shot out of his hands.

"HINIKUNA LOOKS LIKE HE'S GOING IN FOR THE FINISHER! CAN KIRISHIMA WITHSTAND THIS? OR IS IT TOO MUCH HEAT FOR HIM TO HANDLE?" Present Mic shouted.

In the stands, the class 1-A students were all sweating from the heat of Hinikuna's attack. Todoroki was the one who was sweating the least. He narrowed his eyes at the crimson fire.

Bakugo had payed very close attention to this fight. The sweat dripping from Hinikuna wasn't missed by Katsuki at all.

"It's so hot..." Midoriya said. Iida and Uraraka nodding in agreement.

Momo who was watching clenched her fists, 'Can I really stack up to everyone here?'

Her self doubt was kicking in. The pressure of being a recommended student was weighing down on her.

**"Incinerate!" **The crimson flames shot forward.

Slamming directly into Kirishima. Knocking him off of the stage. Kirishima was on the floor panting heavily, just barely keeping himself awake. Burn marks on both sides of his face and on his arms.

'Damn it all! I lost!' He clenched his fists in disappointment.

"EJIRO KIRISHIMA HAS BEEN KNOCKED OUT OF BOUNDS AND CAN NO LONGER CONTINUE! YUYAKE HINIKUNA ADVANCES TO QUARTER FINALS!" Midnight pointed her whip at the winner of the fight.

The crowd began cheering.

Hinikuna walked to the other side of the stage and jumped down to Kirishima.

"That was a good fight. You got some nice shots in on me."

"Yeaahhh. I guess so. I still lost though." He exhaled.

Hinikuna was about to walk away but chose to say and do something else. He sighed and looked back down at Kirishima.

"You hit like a damn truck you know. Had you kept on hitting me with more of those shots, especially when you used the stage as a weapon, you probably could have won. Although I wouldn't have made it easy for you." Hinikuna commented as he bent down and hesitantly pulled Kirishima up.

He felt a bit uncomfortable wrapping the boy's arm around his shoulder but did so anyways.

"CAN WE GET A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THIS SPORTSMANSHIP?!" Present Mic yelled.

The crowd started whistling and clapping.

"C'mon let's head to Recovery Girl." Hinikuna began walking with Kirishima.

"Yeah...I...I don't wanna miss the other matches." Kirishima muttered.

"We will take some time to repair the stage!" Midnight announced as she gestured for Cementoss to do his thing.

As Hinikuna and Kirishima walked to find Recovery Girl, they both talked casually for a bit.

"You're probably going to fight Bakugo soon. Im kinda jealous." Kirishima called out to his classmate as they reached Recovery Girl's office.

"Oh? You wanted to fight him?"

"Yup. I kinda was surprised when you walked up to him and challenged him infront of everybody."

"Todoroki challenging Midoriya and Midoriya's response to it, sparked a fuse. Im pretty competitive when it comes to this type of thing but, that gave me more motivation."

"Well since you challenged Bakugo, you better make sure you win."

"Trust me, I intend to."

They walked in and got their wounds treated.

Hinikuna tried to ignore the feeling of the hag kissing him again.

'Man this sucks, why can't Midnight be the nurse or better yet, Yaoyorozu?' He thought.

...Wait.

'Why did I just think that? Why does it matter if it's Yaoyorozu who does it anyways?' He narrowed his eyes in thought.

"You two boys are all good to go now." Recovery Girl waved them off and they nodded in response.

"Thank you Recovery Girl." They said and bowed in unison and left.

The two walked back to the stands after Yuyake got his phone and charger back from the waiting room.

"Yo bro, do you mind if we fight again sometime? I might have lost, but I kinda had alot of fun fighting you. It showed me how much further I need to go." Kirishima looked at his classmate.

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Aww yeah! I have a training buddy now!" Kirishima held out his fist towards Yuyake for a fist bump.

Hinikuna stared at Kirishima's hand for a second. He looked away hiding his smirk and bumped fists with Kirishima.

"We can even be on a hero team together, they'll call us the Red Duo or something." The sharp tooth student joked.

'Red Duo? Not gonna lie, that sounds pretty sweet.' Hinikuna mused to himself.

"I think your rushing it a bit Kirishima. Let's wait a few years and see."

"Hm? Ah I see now, you wanna be on a team with Yaoyorozu eh?"

Hinikuna flinched.

"I-Wha...No! I don't! Where did that even come from?!"

"I see the way you look at her bro. I won't tell anyone."

"What the hell are you on about?! I _don't _look at her! I admit she's pretty but she's just a friend! That's it!"

"Suuureeee. Haha. If you want we can add her to our hero team and we can be called the Red Trio instead since her costume matches us."

Hinikuna scoffed and kept on walking. Ignoring the previous comments as they walked up the stairs to the stands.

"Welcome back Hinikuna, Kirishima. Your match was great. Ribbit."

"Thanks Asui." They replied.

"Call me Tsu. Ribbit."

Kirishima just went with it and Hinikuna just stared at her blankly.

"Uhhhh no offense Asui, but I don't even know you like that..." He said.

"Eh. I don't care. Ribbit."

Hinikuna just stared at her with disbelief and nodded. Sitting down next to Bakugo.

Yaoyorozu turned in her seat to face Hinikuna.

"Congratulations on winning your match, Hinikuna." She smiled.

He felt his heart rate spike.

"Thanks...Yaoyorozu." He bowed trying to hide the blush that stretched across the bridge of his nose.

Kirishima's chuckles were heard by Yuyake. He even heard Bakugo scoff at the display.

'Okay seriously, what the fuck is going on? Why does that weird feeling keep coming back whenever she does something?' He wondered.

He decided it was better to think about it after the festival. He made a mental note of that and refocused on the festival.

The next match was chosen.

_Momo Yaoyorozu vs Fumikage Tokoyami_

The girl shakily stood up. She felt her heart rate increase.

'Okay, here it is now. My turn.' She gulped and went to her waiting room.

Yuyake noticed that.

'Is she nervous?...' He thought.

In Momo's waiting room she paced back and forth.

'Here it is Momo! This is _your _shot! Show everyone watching that you _earned _your recommendation!...But...What if I mess up? What if-'

"May the two fighters please make their way to the stage?!"

Her train of thought was cut off by Present Mic.

As she walked to the stage, she couldn't stop shaking. Her throat was dry. She stopped at the end of the tunnel. Her heart was beating fast.

'Focus Momo! You're strong! You are a recommended student at U.A! Vice president of Class 1-A! You can do this!' She steeled her nerves and walked up the stairs to the stage.

"FROM CLASS 1-A IT IS THE RECOMMENDED STUDENT, MOMO YAOYOROZU! VERSUS THE SAMURAI OF DARKNESS FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI!"

The two opponents stood infront of eachother.

"Are the two fighters present ready?" Midnight asked.

They both nodded.

Hinikuna heard Midoirya and Ojiro talking about this match.

"I think time will be the deciding factor." Midoriya said as he looked down at the stage.

Hinikuna looked at Yaoyorozu.

'You can do it.'

Momo's mid was racing.

"Three...two...one..." Midnight counted down.

'There's no doubt he'll start off with a-'

"BEGIN!"

Momo was shocked out of her trance and Tokoyami summonded Dark Shadow.

He sent Dark Shadow after her quickly.

She summoned a shield from her forearm just in time. But the force of the attack pushed her back.

"Again Dark Shadow! Don't give her a chance!"

**"Aye!" **The creature responded to it's master.

Dark Shadow attacked again. Hitting the shield again. Pushing her back more. She summoned a staff from her hand but before she could do anything else, Midnight spoke up.

"Momo Yaoyorozu is out of bounds! Fumikage Tokoyami continues on to the next round."

Momo's eyes widened as she looked at her foot. She was out of bounds. She couldn't believe it. She had been beaten in less than ten seconds and didn't put up any kind of fight whatsoever.

Fumikage bowed in respect and walked off.

Momo walked back to the tunnel.

Hinikuna noticed the sad look on her face. Hinikuna was about to get up from his seat. But before he could make any movements, he felt something.

Kirishima nudged his shoulder, "Go dude. I think she needs you right now." He whispered.

Hinikuna was about ask him to elaborate on her "needing _him" _but decided against it to save time. He simply nodded and walked off. Not noticing the eyes of Ashido watching.

He walked through the hallways, looking for her. As he walked he couldn't help but question why he was doing this. Especially considering the fact that he _wasn't _hesitating at all. It was like his body was completely on auto pilot right now.

'Well I already made it this far. No turning back now.'

He turned his head to the right once he approached the corner. There he was leaning against the wall. Her eyes fixed on the floor with her right hand on her left forearm. She was visibly saddened.

As he looked at her, he couldn't help but feel that he liked it much better if she had her lips curled upwards in a smile.

'Well...Here goes nothing.' He swallowed his saliva as he approached her.

She turned her head and reeled back in shock as she saw Hinikuna. He looked as if he was studying her.

"Yaoyorozu..." He began.

"Hinikuna...I was pretty pathetic out there wasn't I? I barely lasted a few seconds. I didn't think I was so...so weak." She laughed at her self.

He pressed his lips together and walked closer to her. He felt incredibly nervous now. Leaning against the wall, standing right next to her.

"Im a recommended student of U.A...I didn't even get to do anything!" Frustration entered her voice.

There was now silence. He waited for her to continue venting her emotions out. So when he heard nothing, he took the chance to speak.

"You're not weak Yaoyrozu. If I thought that, I wouldn't have voted for you to be our class president."

That caught her attenion. She looked at him. Waiting for him to continue with his statement. He closed his eyes and started speaking.

"You're extremely intelligent. You have an amazing quirk to boot. A quirk like yours could be used for such selfish things and yet you choose to be a hero with it. I think that's incredible...You earned that recommendation because you trained your quirk to the point where a pro took notice of your skill. That's what I think. You're stronger than you realize. You lost against somebody who was probably your worst match up. I don't think anyone would think you're weak beause of that." He didn't know where all of that came from but by her facial expression, he could tell he lifted up her spirits.

A small smile crept up on her face. She reached out to hug him. He was startled by it initially. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. He felt a blush creep up on his face and this time without hesitation wrapped his left arm around her. His heart was pounding in his chest. For whatever reason, he began speaking again.

"Yaoyorozu...I know what it's like to not think very highly of yourself. I don't wanna see you of all people fall into that same pit. You...you deserve much more than that..." He said as he looked away. His words made her hug him tighter.

"Im glad that you think highly of me. Thank you Hinikuna."

"...Anytime Yaoyorozu."

They separated from eachother and began walking back to the stands.

"You know Ashido is most likely gonna tease us if we enter together right?" She asked.

"I'll just say I went to use the bathroom and met up with you on the way back."

"Sounds good enough." She nooded.

"Uh Yaoyorozu?"

"Hm?"

His face felt warm, knowing what he was about to say. It was still better than letting her think of her loss today.

"Y-You should t-try and smile more from now on...I just...er uh...it suits you better." He looked away. Hiding his embarassment.

'My god, I feel so fucking cheesy right now. _Please_ let this be over before I actually have a heart attack...' Yuyake mentally facepalmed. At the very least, he hoped his words did _something._

Yaoyorozu felt a weird feeling in her chest but didn't question it.

"Sure. I'd like you to promise me something Hinikuna." She stopped walking.

He stopped and turned to look at her. His silence signaled her to continue.

"Promise me that you'll win this festival then." She walked up to him and put her fist to his chest.

Hinikuna's eyes widened slightly.

"I...can no longer continue...So I would like it if you could win this..."

He was surprised by all of this. That was a real curveball.

"Don't worry. I will." He nodded.

'Except I don't know if Todoroki is willing to use his fire again...'

"Also Hinikuna, one more thing..."

"What is it?"

As he looked at her, he noticed she was thinking about what she was going to say. Her brows furrowed. Her eyes darting off to the side as she was thinking.

"After the festival tomorrow, would you like to hang out with me? There is a resteraunt and a nice mall that I know we can go to. I already asked Jiro about it but she's busy tomorrow. So I thought I should ask you."

'Is she asking me out on a DATE?! Oh shit! God dammit! No no no! That can't be it! We'd just be going as friends right?! I can't say no because I _just _cheered her up from her match with Tokoyami! I don't wanna see her be sad again! What do I do?! Fuuuuck!...'

"Uhh yeah...Just let me know what time you wanna meet up and I'll be ready..." He tried keeping a straight face. He didn't know if he was successful or not.

"Great! I'll be sure to let you know what time to be ready."

'Oh god. What madness have I gotten myself into?' He wondered.

As the two entered the stands, they saw what the next match was.

_Katsuki Bakugo vs Ochaco Uraraka_

Ashido would have commented on the two U.A students who just came back, but the next match had caught her eye. Along with everyone else's. The two fighters stood up and both went to their waiting rooms. Deku and Iida went over to Uraraka.

Hinikuna sat down next to Kirishima who winked and gave him a thumbs up. Hinikuna focused solar energy into his right eye and glared at Kirishima with his eye glowing red. Feeling the sun recharge his quirk would have felt so nice to. Kirishima just laughed nervously while scratching the back of his neck and sweat dropped.

Deku and Iida came back and the match began. The match was hard to watch for most of the class. Watching the kind girl get smacked with explosions wasn't easy to watch at all.

The crowd began booing at Bakugo. Causing Eraserhead to step up and shut it down.

Hinikuna acknowledged the girl's strategy. Creating a meteor shower from the rubble from Katsuki's explosions was a smart move. Bakugo's extreme destructive force won him the match in the end.

"Congratulations to everyone who made it to the this round! Within a few minutes we will begin the quarter finals! The first match of the quarter finals will be..." Kamaya sensei pointed her whip at the screen.

_Izuku Midoriya vs Shoto Todoroki_

'An intense one.' Hinikuna looked at the two fighters.

Deku was visibly nervous but tried his best to keep a brave face.

Soon enough the two were on the stage and the match was just as intense as everyone in the class thought it was going to be.

Hinikuna payed close to attention to Deku breaking his fingers over and over again.

'He's damaging his _already _broken fingers...The kid has lost his god damned mind...'

Even with that thought in his mind, his respect for the green haired boy grew. Midoriya's drive was one to be respected.

Eventually, the crazy kid had landed a solid blow on Todoroki.

"Oh shit! He actually managed to hit Todoroki!" Kaminari shouted in shock.

"Oh really? Wow, I didn't notice. Not like I was watching the fight or anything." Hinikuna commented in his usual sarcastic manner.

Kaminar kept a straight face as he buried his face into his palms and let out a muffled scream in frustration. Making Hinikuna chuckle.

As the fight went on Todoroki's weakness was being exposed. And soon enough his left side ignited after Midoriya screaming something at him.

**_*FWOOSH*_**

"Wow! That fire is so hot!" Uraraka could feel the heat from Todoroki's left side.

Everyone felt it.

Hinikuna just smirked.

'That's definitely hot but it'll take _alot _more than that to beat me, Todoroki...If we do fight today, you better be ready to use your fire...'

Both Deku and Todoroki clashed. The explosion was massive.

'Holy shit! That final clash was insane!' Hinikuna shielded his face from the debris flying.

Midnight and Cementoss tried stopping the fight, but the attempt proved fruitless. Deku was unconcious and out of bounds.

"SHOTO TODOROKI, IS THE WINNER AND ADVANCES TO THE SEMI FINALS!" Midnight announced as the crowd cheered.

Some of Class 1-A got up and went tothe nurse's office to check up on Deku. Hinikuna thought if he should go, he ended up going anyways.

He made it just in time to hear that Midoriya needed surgery on his hand.

Hinikuna looked at his right hand.

'Screw my qurik's drawbacks!' If he wanted to win this, his drive needed to match Deku or Bakugo's. He walked back to the stands.

Cementoss made repairs to the stage.

Everyone else made it back soon after. Just in time for the next match.

_Tenya Iida vs Ibara Shiozaki_

The match was over quickly. Tenya just pushed her out of bounds using his speed. When Iida came back he was acting a bit strange.

Hinikuna stood up as his match for thr quarter finals was chosen.

_Yuyake Hinikuna vs Mina Ashido_

"Let's have fun Hinikuna! I won't go easy on you!"

"Likewise."

He walked to the waiting room and waited.

"Can the two contestants please walk onto the stage?!"

Hinikuna walked out and cracked his knuckles. He walked up the stairs.

'Ashido can slide on her acid. So I'll use my bigger attacks so she can't dodge.' He made it onto the stage. Making eye contact with her.

"FROM CLASS 1-A WE HAVE THE XENOMORPH, MINA ASHIDO! VERSUS HER CLASSMATE, THE KID WHO PACKS THE MOST HEAT, YUYAKE HINIKUNA!"

Mina grew a playful smirk.

"Ya know Hinikuna, you keep staring at me like that, _someone's _gonna get jealous!"

Hinikuna just rolled his eyes in response.

"Tsk. The hell are you talking about?"

"Do I really need to tell you? _Yaomomo _obviously!"

"..."

'This girl I swear to god...' Hinikuna facepalmed.

"Are you two ready to begin?" Midnight asked the fighters.

They nodded.

"Three...two...one...BEGIN!"

Ashido began sliding on her acid.

Hinikuna held out both his arms.

"I'll end this quickly..." The limbs began glowing red.

**"Scarlet Phoenix!" **

Scarlet fire poured from his hands and took on the shape of the creature.

"HOLY FUCK! SHOTA, DO YOU SEE THIS?! HE MADE A PHOENIX OUT OF FIRE! WHAT THE FUCK TYPE OF DRUGS IS THIS STUDENT OF YOURS TAKING? I OBVIOUSLY NEED SOME!" Present Mic began shaking Aziawa violently.

"Hizashi! Stop shaking me! I haven't fully healed yet! You're _supposed to be_ a teacher at U.A! You shouldn't be talking about wanting to do drugs!"

"Oh right." He let go of Shota.

"Sorry." Hizashi chuckled.

Aizawa groaned in annoyance and shook his head.

Ashido was laying on her back panting heavily.

"Can you continue?" Asked the dominatrix.

Ashido just shook her head negative.

"YUYAKE HINIKUNA ADVANCES TO THE SEMI FINALS!"

"Hinikuna...you don't...hold back huh?" Ashido panted as she got up.

"I am trying to win this festival sooooo...Im not gonna hold back."

"I'll go to...Recovery Girl now. Good luck." She walked to heal her wounds.

Yuyake walked back to the stands.

The next match was shown.

_Katsuki Bakugo vs Fumikage Tokoyami_

The two opponents stood up and walied to their waiting rooms.

The match began and was one sided. Bakugo was simply not a good match up for Tokoyami. The light from his explosions had Dark Shadow weakened.

Tokoyami ended up surrendering.

"KATSUKI BAKUGO ADVANCES TO THE SEMI FINALS!"

It was now down between Hinikuna, Bakugo, Todoroki and Iida.

The students were alble to rest for a bit.

Hinikuna had went to the water fountain to get a quick drink.

By the time he was back, it was now time for the Semi Finals to begin.

"WE ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN THE SEMI FINALS! THE FIRST MATCH WILL BE..."

Nemuri pointed her whip at the screen.

_Shoto Todoroki vs Tenya Iida_

They stood up and went to the waiting rooms.

Iida made one crtitcal mistake that cost him the match.

As Iida jumped over Todoroki's ice, he was able to kick him in the head. He tried to carry Todoroki to the out of bounds area. Shoto ended up freezing Iida's exhaust pipes and froze his legs.

"TENYA IIDA CAN NOT MOVE AND CAN NO LONGER CONTINUE! SHOTO TODOROKI IS THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH! HE ADVANCES TO THE FINALS!" Midnight pointed towards Todoroki.

The crowd went wild.

Iida never came back to the stands.

Hinikuna turned his head to face Bakugo. They made eye contact. Both smirked at eachother.

"THE FINAL MATCH OF THE SEMI FINALS IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

_Katsuki Bakugo vs Yuyake Hinikuna_

"You better fuckin' bring it Nightlight." Bakugo slammed his fist into his palm.

"Getting more creative with the nicknames are you? I wonder how many of your braincells died from coming up with that. You must've tried really hard." Hinikuna mocked the blonde.

"Let's see how many jokes your gonna be cracking once I blow your ass to bits." Bakugo walked off.

"You _won't_ beat me..." Hinikuna made his way to the waiting room.

He sat down and closed his eyes.

'I have all of my solar energy replinished right now. I can win this.'

"It is time for the finale of the smi finals to begin! Come on out to the stage!" Present Mic called out with excitement.

Hinikuna walked out. As he walked up to the stage, his eyes landed on Yaoyorozu and Kirishima.

He had all the reasons to win this.

Bakugo had thought of kicking the door to Hinikuna's waiting room open, and telling him that whatever he was going through personally right now doesn't matter. However it seems the sunshine and rainbows fucker was ontop of his game today. So that wasn't needed. Unlike Icy Hot.

"HERE WE HAVE THE KING OF FLAMES, YUYAKE HINIKUNA! VERSUS THE WALKING TIME BOMB KATSUKI BAKUGO! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN MAKE SOME NOISE FOR THESE TWO FANTASTIC FIGHTERS!" Present Mic cheered.

As Class 1-A, except for Iida watched the two walk onto the stage, there was muttering amongst the class.

'Is it wrong to cheer for the both of them?! They're both my bros, I want both if them to win.' Kirishima was having a rough time with this match.

"What do you think of this match Deku?" Asked the gravity girl.

"Both Kacchan and Hinikuna are strong. It's Kacchan's destructive force versus Hinikuna's extreme heat. However, I think Hinikuna is at a disadvantage here."

"Huh? What do you mean Midoriya?" Kaminari looked his way.

All eyes were now on Deku.

"Uh...W-well...K-Kacchan's quirk let's him sweat nitroglycerin...a-and Hinikuna's quirk let's him heat himself up among other things. S-So..."

Everyone's eyes widened in understanding.

"By using his quirk in this fight, Hinikuna is gonna make Kacchan sweat more..." Midoriya continued.

Bakugo was his worst match up in the class.

Hinikuna cracked his knuckles.

'Bakugo seems to be at his best whenever he's pissed. I know just the right thing to say to get him angry.' Hinikuna's eyes veered to the 1-A stands. His lips curled upwards.

"Im gonna flatten you Sunshine!"

Hinikuna laughed as a response.

"Oh please. This'll be easy for me. I won't even break a sweat. If _Deku_ can knock you on your superiority complex having ass, then it should be _too _easy for me. Like taking candy from a baby." Yuyake gave a shit eating grin.

Hinikuna watched in amusement as Bakugo's face contorted in anger. Veins pulsing in his forehead. The part about Deku really seemed to do the trick.

'Oh yeah. He's really fucking pissed now.' Yuyake chuckled inwardly at Bakugo trying not to explode.

"Smack talk aside, are you two ready?" Midnight asked the fighters.

"Of course I am."

"LET ME KILL HIM ALREADY DAMMIT!"

Midnight nodded.

"You may BEGIN!"

It was now the unstoppable force versus the immoveable object.

**_To Be Continued_**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! Originally, I was gonna have Momo beat Tokoyami and have her fight Yuyake next chapter. I also was gonna have Yuyake's respect for her grow throughout the fight. But honestly, the pairing would have felt one sided if I did that. I might actually post that version of her fight with Hinikuna and Tokoyami later. Hope you're all hyped for Bakugo vs Hinikuna! Anways I'll see all of you people next time! **


	10. White Phosphorus

**Replies to the Reviews**

**seanmcsherry123: Kaminari would be no match for Hinikuna. As much as I like Kaminari, it would be too easy lol. I hope you enjoy Hinikuna vs Bakugo!**

**Ahh! Here it is! FINALLY! The battle between Yuyake and Bakugo! I've been waiting to write this fight for such a long time! Get the United States of Smash OST ready. ****Let me know how I did with this fight! **

**_Chapter 10: White Phosphorus_**

Bakugo propelled himself towards the solar powered teen.

Hinikuna smirked as his left arm glowed orange.

He swung his arm forward, shooting solar energy from his fist. Bakugo moved his head to the side as he got closer to the annoying dark haired fucker. Katsuki swung his right arm for a powerful right hook. However, he felt something burn his back. Yuyake took advantage of this. Hinikuna's right arm glowed red as he punched Bakugo in the gut and shot a red hot solar energy beam from his fist. Sending the loud mouthed blonde flying away. Saliva spewed from the Katsuki's mouth.

As Bakugo landed on the floor, he only had one thought.

'What the fuck burned me in the back?!' He gritted his teeth in anger as he got back up.

"Just like I told ya. Knocking you on your ass is easy." Hinikuna taunted.

Bakugo growled as he propelled himself with an explosion towards Hinikuna once more. Hinikuna held out both of his hands. Pointing all of his fingers at the blonde. All of his fingers began glowing bright red. 10 beams of red hot solar energy shot out of his fingers.

Bakugo's reflexes kicked in and he shot himself upward with an explosion.

**_BANG!_**

'I saved this trick just for you Sweaty! This is one of the two new tricks I had in mind.' His grin grew wider.

As Bakugo flew up in the air, he kept his eyes on the solar beams. He was shocked to see the solar beams following him.

The students of 1-A watched in awe as the beams followed the explosive teen. Bakugo flew around the stage. Being careful of not going out of bounds.

'Up until now, I have only been able to shoot my solar beams in one single direction! By using a little more solar energy I can now change their direction! I can increase the speed of the attack but that takes way too much solar energy right now. Especially when I have ten beams shooting out now.'

'God dammit! How fuckin' long are they gonna trail after me?' Katsuki gritted his teeth. Sunshine's new trick was definitely a nuisance.

Bakugo shot himself towards Hinikuna. The 10 beams of solar energy following right behind him.

'I payed close attention to all of your fights, you fucking Sweatball. Especially the one with Midoriya. I know you're going to change your direction! The only question is where to?!'

Bakugo was now close to Hinikuna. He used an explosion to propell himself upwards again. The beams following Bakugo hit Hinikuna in various places. Such as the forehead, chest, shoulder and neck.

"Heh! I can tank my own attacks idiot!" Hinikuna's left eye glowed red as solar energy was shot out.

"Tank this!" Bakugo held out one hand and used a powerful explosion.

**_BOOM!!!_**

Hinikuna was knocked onto his back. Through the smoke of the explosion Katsuki fell through. Yuyake rolled out of the way just in time. Katsuki's foot slammed into the concrete where Hinikuna's head was.

Hinikuna stood back up. Opening up his left eye. The blurry vision went away quickly. Only because it wasn't as hot as the time he used that trick at the USJ.

Hinikuna's arms and legs glowed red as he moved in close. Bakugo rocketed himself with an explosion. His right arm stretched out. Readying a powerful explosion to hit the sunshine and rainbows fucker. Hinikuna moved to the left quickly. He sent his right fist into Katsuki's gut. He raised his right arm and his elbow slammed into the blonde's nose.

Bakugo quickly raised his left foot and kicked Hinikuna in the chin. The solar hero's head whipped back.

'I can't counter attack with my quirk like what I did to Kirishima! His regular attacks are fast! I need to dodge or block 'em if I can!' Hinikuna gritted his teeth.

Bakugo got an explosive uppercut ready.

**_BANG!_**

Hinikuna flew up in the air.

'He's my worst matchup in class! C'mon! I can fucking win! I need to!'

Red flames shot out of his soles as he flew down to Bakugo. Bakugo swung his left arm quickly. Hinikuna caught his arm and raised it up. He sent his head crashing into Bakugo's nose. As Bakugo reeled back in pain, Hinikuna launched himself at Bakugo. His arms and legs were now glowing orange. However this time it was different. Usually they glowed a very bright orange. This time it was much more dim.

He was keeping his limbs at a temperature he could handle for an extended period of time. It should be enough to last this match.

Hinikuna and Bakugo rolled across the stage. Hinikuna was now ontop and he cocked his right fist back. Punching Bakugo over and over again with hot punches.

**_WHAM!_**

**_WHAM!_**

**_WHAM!_**

Bakugo caught both of Hinikuna's arms. His hands burning. Steam coming from his palms as they burned. As Katsuki growled in pain, he sent his head crashing into Hinikuna's face.

**_THWACK!_**

Hinikuna recoiled back in pain as Bakugo pressed both hands to his chest.

**_BOOM!_**

Hinikuna's eyes rolled back into his head as he slid across the floor. Blood coming from Yuyake's mouth. The sleeves and pants of his P.E uniform bruned and ripped. His shoulders were exposed. His pants only covered just below his knees. He got back up.

Bakugo flew towards Hinikuna. Hinikuna flipped over the blonde and drove his left foot into his back. Bakugo's face slamming against the floor.

Bakugo raised his right arm.

**_BOOM!!! _**

Hinikuna was sent flying back. His back hit the floor and to his right, he spotted a piece of debris. As he saw Katsuki fly through the smoke he quickly picked it up and shot red solar energy from his left hand. Bakugo twisted himself mid air to avoid it. Yuyake ran forward and slammed the piece of concrete into the side of Katsuki's head. Bakugo responded by knocking him down with an explosion.

**_BANG!_**

Hinikuna was laying down on his back. Pain coursing through his body. He saw the bomber hero hovering over him, preparing another attack. Yuyake quickly placed both hands next to his head and lifted himself off the ground a little bit and raised his legs. His upper back pressed firmly against the ground. He spun quickly with his legs spread out. Kicking Bakugo in the face as he rotated quickly.

**_WHAMWHAMWHAMWHAM!!!_**

"WOW! HINIKUNA TURNED INTO A BREAKDANCER! LOOK AT THOSE MOVES!" Present Mic was jumping for joy as he watched the fight continue.

He rolled back onto his feet as Bakugo reeled back in pain. Hinikuna's glowing red left arm stretched out infront of him.

**"Incinerate!" **

**_FWOOSH_**

Bakugo flew through the flames, growling in pain as he swung his right arm for a powerful explosion.

**_BOOM!_**

Hinikuna rolled across the stage due to the sheer force of the attack.

"THIS IS AN INTENSE FIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Present Mic was having a field day with this fight.

The crowd was going crazy.

'If Hinikuna wins this, I'll be genuinely surprised. Although the kid has gotten stronger. Let's see if you can overcome this one.' Aizawa hummed to himself as he kept his eyes on the match.

"C'mon! Im sure Recovery Girl could hit harder than those weak ass explosions of yours!" Hinikuna wiped blood from his lips.

"You sure talk a lot of shit." Bakugo spat blood from his mouth.

"I sure as hell can back it up though!" Red flames flickered on Hinikuna's arms and legs as he glared at Katsuki.

**"Scorched Earth!"** Red flames wrapped around Hinikuna as he made his way towards Bakugo.

Bakugo rolled out of the way. From the red flames, a red hot fist struck Bakugo in the face. A left hook connecting with his right cheek. Leaving the imprint of Hinikuna's fist in his cheek. Steam coming from the wound.

Flames shot from Yuyake's soles. Sending him up into the air. His right leg now glowing red instead of orange like the rest of his limbs. He shot himself back down. As he flew down towards Katsuki, he began flipping, gathering momentum. At the right moment, he raised his right leg and brought it down.

**"Sun Splitter!"**

Bakugo dodged it as the solar powered teen landed and sent his fist crashing into Hinikuna's gut with a snarl. Hinikuna grabbed Bakugo by the arm and brought him closer. Spinning on the ball of his right heel, he sent his right elbow directly into the back of the blonde's head. He punched Bakugo in the back. He moved in to knee him in the back but Katsuki opened up his palms. A bright light blinding Hinikuna, Bakugo spun around and punched Yuyake in the jaw with his right fist. Yuyake reeled back.

"Oh you wanna play that game huh?!" Hinikuna spat back as his right arm glowed brightly.

Bakugo instinctively looked away. Hinikuna launched himself towards the blonde before he had a chance to recover. His left arm covered in red flames.

**"Burning Lariat!"**

The attack connected. When Hinikuna landed, he spun on the ball of his heel and roundhouse kicked Katsuki in the stomach. Katsuki sent his right elbow slamming into Hinikuna's mouth, using a smaller explosion to increase the force of his elbow strike. In response, the solar powered teen shot solar energy out of his foot. Bakugo flying away. Landing close to the out of bounds area.

Hinikuna was sweating and panting heavily. Blood dripping from his lips. A grin on his face at the same time.

Bakugo was sweating and panting to. Blood coming from his nose and a little bit from his mouth.

Bakugo rocketed himself towards Hinikuna.

"Bring it on Nightlight!"

"I can get a little hotter if you'd like!"

Hinikuna inhaled. His lungs burning. His lungs glowing red, now visible to Bakugo and everyone watching. The blonde narrowed his eyes as he watched the shit talker's lungs puff up.

As Bakugo got an explosion ready, Yuyake exhaled. Crimson fire comimg from his mouth.

**"Dragon's Breath!" **

Yuyake watched as the scarlet fire engulfed Bakugo. Smoke coming from his mouth like the barrel of a gun after being shot.

Bakugo rushed through the flames. Burn marks on his forehead and right under his lips.

Bakugo's left hand sparked. He swing as fast as he could.

**_BOOM!!!_**

Hinikuna flew back.

Both of his feet and hands glowed red as he dug his limbs into the concrete. Melting it to slow himself down. He turned off his quirk with the quickness to avoid going out of bounds. Stopping mere inches away from the out of bounds area.

'His explosions are starting to get more powerful! I need to step it up a notch to.' He ran forward. Both of his arms and legs glowing a bright red.

'I can feel the inside of my body heating up! I need to end his fast. But this fuckhead ain't making it easy for me though.' He smiled at that thought.

He jumped up and clasped both hands together. Swinging both arms down to Katsuki's head. Bakugo weaved to the right and sent his right arm to Hinikuna's back.

**_BANG!_**

Yuyake's eyes shut as he gritted his teeth in pain. He fell to the floor face first. Shakily standing up and breathing heavily. He turned to look at his opponent. The sun recharging his quirk. Not as fast as the red highlighted teen would like though.

Bakugo was also panting. He was in no better shape than Hinikuna was.

Yuyake pointed two fingers at the blonde. His middle and pointer fingers on his right hand. Shooting red hot solar energy beams. Bakugo cartwheeled out of the way. Only to have the beams follow him much to his annoyance. He corkscrew flipped just in time. Both beams grazing his chest and back. Bakugo propelled himself to Hinikuna's position.

Yuyake sent a left hook but Bakugo grabbed his arm and flipped over. His right leg slamming into the top of Hinikuna's head. Sunshine's head was forced down as Bakugo sent an uppercut with his left fist.

**_SNAP! _**

Yuyake's nose broke. He winced in pain. Blood spewing out.

'Okay...If that's what we're doing...' Hinikuna's right arm glowed bright as Bakugo covered his face. Before he could use an explosion to send Hinikuna out of bounds to end the match, he felt Hinikuna's elbow slam into his ribs. Feeling his bones crack, he grabbed Hinikuna by the collar and threw him to the floor.

He jumped ontop of Hinikuna before he could get up. Katsuki went to wail on Hinikuna's face but was stopped by the boy's left hand wrapping around his neck. Burning him. Yuyake rolled over. Bakugo sent his right fist into Yuyake's jaw. Bakugo rolled over so now he was ontop again, only this time, Bakugo could begin his assault.

**_WHAM!_**

**_WHAM!_**

**_WHAM!_**

Hinikuna bent his knee and sent his left foot into Bakugo's chest as Bakugo landed another hit with his right fist. Bakugo was knocked onto his back. They both stood up.

Panting heavily. Katsuki's eyes veered toward Hinikuna's arms. Noticing burn marks now.

Hinikuna shot himself towards Bakugo and flipped over. Landing behind the teen, Bakugo spun back around to face him. He was met with Hinikuna's glowing red foot crashing into the right side of his face. As Bakugo reeled back in pain, Hinikuna grabbed Bakugo's arm with both hands. Burning hm once more. One hand on his wrist and the other on his forearm. Keeping Bakugo's palms facing the opposite direction.

He sent his right knee into Bakugo's side. He then raised his right leg up and brought his foot down for an axe kick to Bakugo's shoulder. He sent his right foot up. The tip of his shoe crashing into the bridge of Bakugo's nose. He then kicked Bakugo on the ride side of his neck.

Bakugo growled and swung his left arm towards Hinikuna's head.

**_BOOM!_**

Hinikuna flew back and his eyes rolled into the back of his head once more.

'His attacks keep getting stronger! It's not just my quirk making him sweat more! It's how long we're fighting that's also giving him an advantage! Still even with that, he _can't _fight forever!' Hinikuna's back hit the floor. His ears were ringing.

He was reaching his limit to.

For all the shit he was talking earlier, Bakugo had to admit, the fucker _wasn't _just some extra. Hinikuna wasn't an ant compared to him. This damn kid could very well beat him if he played his cards right.

But Katsuki Bakugo _doesn't lose..._

Bakugo was also feeling very hot. Sweat dripped down his face and onto his palm. This didn't go un noticed by Hinikuna.

"You're reachin' your limit...Ain't ya?" He exhaled.

The words caused Hinikuna's eyes to narrow.

"What limit?!" His arms were wrapped in intense crimson flames. Gritting his teeth.

They charged forward.

Hinikuna sent a haymaker to Bakugo's face with his left arm. Bakugo weaved out of the way, getting in Hinikuna's face. Getting an explosion ready. However he saw Hinikuna's eyes glow. Katsuki was expecting the teen to shoot solsr energy from his eyes, he got ready to dodge. But Hinikuna's eyes glowed brighter. It was like having the world's brightest flashlight shoved into your face.

Within a second, Bakugo felt a sharp burning pain in his right side. Yuyake's flamed covered fist had slammed into his ribs. The same ribs that were cracked.

**_SNAP! _**

The cringey sound of bones breaking was heard by both Midnight and Cementoss.

Bakugo gritted his teeth after blood spewed from his mouth. The red liquid decorating the concrete stage.

Yuyake continued his assualt. He sent his right fist into Bakugo's chest. He then punched Bakugo in the throat as hard as he could. Katsuki wheezed.

Bakugo had enough of being a punching bag.

He kicked Hinikuna in the face. Hinikuna's head whipped back. He almost fell on his back before he caught himself, however Bakugo moved in raising his left arm as high as it could go. And he brought it down.

**_BOOM!!! _**

Bakugo unleashed a vicious explosion. Smoke engulfed the area.

As the smoke cleared Hinikuna was seen laying down face first. The imprint of his body was in the stage. Laying a couple feet away from Bakugo. Breathing heavily. The flames covering his arms and legs had died down. Both his arms were burnt. His legs had burn marks.

Midnight looked at the teen. He was in pretty bad shape, but nothing too serious as of yet.

"Can you continue, Hinikuna?"

The question made him open his eyes. He balled his fists and pushed himself up. Growling in pain as he did so.

"Of fuckin'...course I can!" He coughed as he looked at Bakugo.

The blonde looked into Yuyake's eyes. The determination clearly mirrored his own.

'He's not _dead _yet!...'

Bakugo looked at his opponent's arms.

His arms were darkened. Both of his arms had steam coming from them.

Hinikuna couldn't fight much longer. Bakugo couldn't either.

"You both can continue, but we _will _be forced to stop you both if it becomes to dangerous for you both." Cementoss says to the both of them. They nodded positive in unison.

"Then let's end this already!" They both shouted. Hinikuna was now running towards Bakugo. Doing his best to ignore the pain he was feeling.

As Hinikuna ran, for a split second, his gaze was focused on what was behind Bakugo. He saw class 1-A. Looking pretty worried for the both of them.

His mother, father, and Kuina popped up into his mind.

_'I __can't afford to disappoint __you guys!' _He balled up his right fist.

'Both of my arms hurt like hell! But I know there's no way I can possibly win this if I don't take risks! Fuck whatever happens to me afterwards!' His eyes landed on Midoriya.

He grinned.

'I hope you don't mind if I take a page out of your book, Midoriya!' Hinikuna smirked.

As Bakugo stood still he smirked.

"Let's finish this match Hinikuna!" He propelled himself up with an explosion. His smirk grew.

"Don't you dare hold back Bakugo!"

As Hinikuna ran, his right arm began glowing orange. Then red. And then...

'At the end of the day, _who gives a shit if I overheat?!'_ His right arm glowed white.

'I achieved a new level of heat when training for the festival! I call it Holy Fire.' He gritted his teeth.

White flames flickering on his arm. His right arm was being burned badly now. This was the most intense pain he had felt of his life thus far. Within a matter of a few short seconds, Hinikuna's arm was fully engulfed in white flames.

'I can feel the inside of my body being cooked!' He growled in pain. He wasn't willing to give in.

At the same time in the class 1-A stands, everyone was trying to fan themselves with anything they could find. Todoroki's eyes widened as he watched the fight.

"Holy shit! Hinikuna's crazy!" Kirishima grabbed two fans that Yaoyorozu had made for himself much to Sero's displeasure.

"HEY! I NEED THAT MAN! IT'S TOO DAMN HOT RIGHT NOW!" Sero shouted.

"This is the strength of the strongest students in our class." Ojiro muttered to himself.

'This heat is crazy!' Todoroki froze his arms and legs. The ice was melting quickly however.

'Good! Don't half ass it!' Bakugo flew down using his explosions to spin around.

'Ya know, as I think back on what's happened today, I can't deny that Im enjoying myself!' Hinikuna smirked as he stopped and got ready to strike.

"I REFUSE TO LOSE TO YOU!!!" Hinikuna and Bakugo yelled at eachother.

"Midnight! They could kill eachother!" Cementoss shouted.

"We need to stop them!" Midnight ripped her sleeve.

**_"HOWITZER IMPACT!!!" _**Bakugo prepeared his most powerful attack.

_"I want to see you grow up to be big and strong!" _He heard his mother's voice.

_"Ya know kid, if there is anyone who can be a better hero than your mother, it's you. I believe in you." _He remembered his father's words.

_"Use your quirk to become the hero you want to be Yuya!" _Kuina's voice rang in his mind.

'I WILL!'

**_"WHITE PHOSPHORUS!!!" _**Hinikuna swung his fist at the right time.

The two super moves collided.

**_BOOM!!!_**

The intense white fire was blown back by the insane destructive force of Bakugo's Howitzer Impact.

Midnight was blown back into the wall. Cementoss created several cement walls around the ring and _hoped _the flames didn't burn anybody.

All the pro heroes were taken aback by the final clash of the match. Describing the two first years as literal monsters. Already stonger than most sidekicks.

Endeavor looked down at the smoke covered stage.

'That kid...' The flame hero narrowed his eyes.

In the 1-A stands, the students were still sweating. They all felt relieved that the flames died down.

"Holy shit!" Jiro shouted. Sweating alot.

"Such insane heat! Hinikuna is incredible!" Midoriya was sweating alot but that didn't stop him from jotting down notes.

"That's insane! Hinibro had _that _in his back pocket the entire time today?! Jeez!..." Kirishima stared down with shock.

"Im kinda glad I didn't get to fight one of those beasts." Kaminari gulped.

"Remind me not to piss those two off...Ever!" Mineta sweat dropped in fear.

"Who do you guys think won this match?" Uraraka asked everyone.

"I don't know to be honest. This match was alot closer than I thought it was gonna be. I wanna say Hinikuna did, but Bakugo's attack was incredible as well. Ribbit." Asui thought outloud.

'Come on Hinikuna...' Yaoyorozu hoped the solar hero had won.

The smoke cleared up some more to reveal Bakugo standing. Clucthing his right arm in pain. Blood dripping down the right side of his head. He was forced to shut his right eye due to blood getting in it.

As the smoke cleared up some more, it was obvious the stage had been completely destroyed by the attacks. Pieces of the stage littered the field.

Hinikuna was now visible, standing. His right arm had a large amount of steam coming from it. Smoke coming from his mouth. His dark hair draped over his right eye. Blood dripping down the both sides of his head and his lips. Strands of his hair was out of place. His left eye was shadowed. He began slowly walking to Bakugo. Taking painful steps.

'Is he _still _not fucking dead yet?!' Bakugo gritted his teeth. Just barely keeping himself standing up.

Hinikuna raised his left arm slowly and attempted to punch Bakugo. However, he didn't have enough solar energy to swung with his full force. It was nothing more than a tap on the center of Bakugo's chest. Hinikuna fell to his knees and fell forward with his face looking towards the left.

Bakugo's feet was a little less than a foot away from his head.

"Fuck..Just when...it started to get so good to..." He coughed out.

Hinikuna was struggling to keep himself awake and stand back up.

'Shit!...I wanna continue! I..._want to** keep fighting! Get up dammit! Fucking GET UP!!!' **_His body wouldn't listen. Gritting his teeth as he tried to stand. No matter how much he forced it to, he just couldn't move anymore.

Midnight walked up to the boys. A new microphone in her hand. Her costume burned in various places. Strands of hair out of place. She cleared her throat and raised her free hand.

"YUYAKE HINIKUNA CAN NO LONGER CONTINUE! KATSUKI BAKUGO IS THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH! HE ADVANCES TO THE FINALS!"

The crowd began yelling with excitement.

'God damn right...I won.' Katsuki fell on his back panting.

Hinikuna shut his eyes.

'Im sorry I failed...' He went unconcious.

Just because he had all the reason in the world to win, didn't mean that he could win.

"WOW! WHAT A CRAZY MATCH BETWEEN THESE TWO! WHADDYA THINK ERASER?!"

"Hinikuna put up a very good fight against someone who was quite honestly, his worst matchup in the class. He actually did better than I had expected." Shota admitted.

The robots had shown up and placed them on stretchers and hauled them away to Recovery Girl.

"We will take time to remake the stage." Midnight announced.

**Thirty Minutes After The Fight. Recovery Girl's office. **

Hinikuna felt something wrapped around his arm. He opened up his eyes to see the ceiling of Revovery Girl's office.

'What am I doing here?...Oh yeah. I lost...' The memories of his last match came into mind. Clutching the sheets as he scowled.

He sat up slowly.

**_TWHACK!_**

"OW!"

Recovery Girl smacked him with her cane.

"First, it's Midoriya! And now you!"

**_THWACK!_**

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL YOU HAG?!" Hinikuna slowly placed a hand on his head. His solar energy was low so his movements were sluggish.

That response earned him three more smacks.

**_THWACK_****_!_**

**_THWACK_****_!_**

**_THWACK!_**

"Is that how you speak to your elders?!"

"Only if they physically assault me..." He growled.

He heard some chuckling to his right. He turned his head to see Kaminari, Ashido, Sero, Kirishima and Yaoyorozu.

"What're you guys doing here?"

"To check up on you and Bakugo. He left about fifteen minutes ago. He seemed pretty worried about you though." Kirishima says as he vividly remembers Bakugo screaming, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT SHIT HEAD!" as he stomped off.

"Bakugo's condition was horrible! And yours was even worse! Your insides were burning up from over using your quirk! I had to get Todoroki to freeze you for about ten minutes before you were okay. You're left arm was damaged but you're right arm was worse because of that idiotic attack you used!" Recovery Girl scolded him with her arms crossed.

"I'll just stand still and let him hit me with his most powerful attack next time." Hinikuna's left eye twitched in anger as he glared at the medic.

She huffed and puffed and shook her head.

"You're clear to take off the bandages now." The medic said.

He nodded and began taking them off slowly.

"Still though that attack you used was awesome man! Pretty scary but awesome!" Denki grinned.

"That whole match was intense though! I didn't know who would win!" Mina bounced.

"Yeah man, one second I thought Bakugo would take it, and then the other I thought you would." Kirishima simled.

"Does that always happen when you use that move?" Asked Sero.

"Well as of right now, kinda. It's a new technique. Im still not used to producing that level of heat yet. So right now it'll hurt like hell to use that move. When I first unlocked that level, it was just a tiny flame on the tip of my finger." He explained as he remembered that tiny flame burning his pointer finger on his right hand.

"So right now it's an incomplete technique?" Asked Yaoyorozu.

"Yeah. This kinda thing always happens whenever I can produce a new level of heat...Well except for this..." He took the bandage off to reveal a burn scar.

The scar was on the back of his hand and stretched up his forearm, stopping just below his elbow. The scar was in the shape of a flame.

Hinikuna whistled. "This is new...At least I got a kick ass tatoo from this."

Yaoyorozu looked at the scar. A saddened expression on her face.

Ashido noticed this and opened her mouth to speak. However it seemed Ejiro magically knew what the pink girl was up to.

"Okay Bakusquad! Let's go. I think Hinibro needs some time to rest!" Kirishima began pusing them out the door.

"What about Yaoyorozu?" Kaminari asked.

"She's not part of the Bakusquad." Kirishima looked back at Hinikuna and gave him a thumbs up.

Hinikuna scowled at him.

'No don't you fucking _dare!__'_ His glare focused on the red head.

The Bakusquad walked out the room.

It seemed Recovery Girl understood what was going on as he looked at Yaoyorozu.

"Well, I'll be right back." She walked out.

Hinikuna rolled his eyes.

'Great, just what I need. The staff is even now in on this stupid shit.' He swung his legs off he bed and tried to push himself up.

Yaoyorozu walked up to him.

"Oh uh...Yaoyorozu...I uh...I failed. Sorry..." He looked down.

She put a hand on his right shoulder.

"No don't apologize. I thought you were amazing out there."

Her reply caused him to arch a brow.

"You put up an incredible fight! You showed that you're one of the strongest students in the school! You fought until the bitter end! You kept getting back up no matter how many times you were knocked down! I think that's very admirable!" She smiled brightly.

"Oh uhhh...Thanks..." He didn't exactly know how to respond to all of that.

"However...Aside from that there are a few _other_ things I'd like to say..." She applied _much_ more pressure to his right shoulder.

Hinikuna gulped and leaned back slightly as the aura around Yaoyorozu changed.

'Oh shit...'

"What's wrong with you?! Do you realize that you could have killed yourself if you weren't careful?! You're very lucky all you got was a scar!" She placed her pointer finger to his nose and pushed him down to the bed.

Hinikuna just remained silent throughout her rant. This was the first time he had ever experinced her anger. He had seen her angry today, when the cheerleader fiasco happened and she was angry with Mineta and Kaminari. But this...

He blinked a couple times.

"Hmmm. Would you like some assistance walking back to the stands?" She offered as she calmed down.

It took him a few seconds to respond to that. Still processing the interaction. That weird feeling in his chest was felt again.

"Ah. No thanks, Im fine. Really."

She didn't seem to satisfied by that but went along with it anyways. She nodded and turned around.

"The final match starts in ten minutes. You'll need to hurry if you don't wanna miss it." She walked out.

He stood silent for a few more seconds. Blinking repeatedly.

'Did...Did I just..._enjoy _being scolded by Yaoyorozu?...'

**That's it! That's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the fight! This fight was much longer than I intended it to be. Hopefully I gave off the impression that Hinikuna was going to win this one. At first, I was gonna have Todoroki be Hinikuna's final opponent but Bakugo fills that role better for this arc. Not to mention, Shoto is holding back his fire. It quite honestly would have been a curb stomp which would have been pretty disappointing for a final fight of an arc. Anways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. See all of you guys next chapter! **


	11. And The Snakes Start To Sing

**Replies to the Reviews**

**Ragnas Bredvolts: To answer your first review, I gotta say this is a good question. The time of day doesn't affect how powerful his quirk is. The only affect the night has on his quirk is that he can't recharge it. This also reminds me that I need to catch up on Seven Deadly Sins. Lol.**

**As for your second review yea they all can pretty much boost eachother in some way. As for the romance, don't worry :) I haven't even gotten these two on first name basis. I already know how Ima do that to. And I know when they are going to officially get together :)**

**For your third review, Im really happy you enjoyed the chapter! I haven't abandonded the idea of Hinikuna vs Todoroki at all so you'll get those answers in due time :) **

**Devil2024: Thank you!**

**J0ker981: LMFAO Idk why I even wrote that last bit tbh. **

**Here it is t****he aftermath of the festival. I hope you guys like this one! We're going to be starting the Hero Killer arc soon! There is something I want to add to this story when we reach that arc! In the meantime, enjoy this one!**

**_Chapter 11: And The Snakes Start To Sing_**

Hinikuna took a deep breath as he walked out of Recovery Girl's office.

He had been kissed by the hag once again.

Hinikuna's movements were already slow because of his lack of solar energy. The fucking hag made it worse.

He had changed into a new P.E uniform. Now clearing his mind from that interaction with Yaoyorozu. He strolled through the hallways of the stadium. It took him longer than he liked to admit to find a place to get some damn sunlight. As he recharged, he moved his arms, feeling more energized by the second. Rotating his shoulders.

Once he got enough energy to walk around at a good pace, (which only took about thirty seconds to be able to move around at the pace he wanted) he spotted Bakugo heading to his waiting room. He had a bit of an evil smile on his face.

Hinikuna walked to the blonde's waiting room. He kicked the door open.

**_B_****_AM!_**

"...The fuck are you doin'?" Asked the blonde.

"Just wanted to say, you better give Icy hot one hell of a match. Force that damn fire outta him if you need to. Although Im pretty sure you had that in mind already."

Bakugo remained silent and just stared at Hinikuna. His eyes stared at the scar for a second before going back up to the solar teen's face.

Hinikuna blinked.

There was now an awkward silence between the two.

Hinikuna took a deep breath.

"You." He pointed a finger at Bakugo.

"Make." He began making gestrues with his hands. As if he was making food.

"Todoroki." He gave his best Todoroki impersonation. A stoic expression on his face.

"Use." He took out his phone, pretending to use it.

"Fire." Flames flickered on the left side of Hinikuna's face as he kept his Todoroki face. Now expecting Bakugo to explode.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO WATER IT DOWN FOR ME! IM NOT AN IDIOT!!! I FUCKING UNDERSTOOD IT THE FIRST TIME YOU FUCKHEAD!!!" Bakugo snapped.

Yuyake chuckled.

"Good. Just making sure." He turned around to walk out.

"Oh and uh Bakugo...that was a good fight. Let's fight again sometime..." He whispered. He walked out the room. Shutting the door behind him.

However, Bakugo was able to catch those words though. All of them.

"Whatever you dumbass." Katsuki smirked to himself. Crossing his arms.

He walked back to the 1-A stands. On his way there, people watching the sports festival noticed him.

"Oh wow! Look! It's that Hinikuna kid! Man that was one hell of a match! Are your wounds healed?" Asked a man, gaining everyone's attention.

"Hey! Are you Supernova's son? You don't really look like her though." Asked another spectator.

The questions kept being asked over and over again. And it was driving him mad.

His expression quickly morphed into one of pure annoyance. Which the people in the stands noticed.

"Just leave me alone dammit." The anniyance he felt was audible. Hinikuna made a quick escape back to the 1-A stands.

"What a bunch of fucking idiots..." He cursed. Kicking a crushed soda can across the hallway.

That whole interaction from the people in the crowd had put him in a bad mood. He continued walking with his head down.

"Oh, H-Hinik-Ah!"

_Bump!_

He had bumped into someone.

The two fell back. Yuyake looked to see Midoriya on the floor.

Midoriya still had his bandages on his arm.

Midoriya looked to see Hinikuna with an angry expression on his face.

"Oh! A-Ah! H-Hinikuna! Im so sorry I bumped into you! I should've looked where I was going-"

"Can it." He growled.

Midoriya immediately shut his mouth. Sweat trickling down his head as he averted his gaze.

"Y-Your m-match was great!"

Hinikuna nodded, stood back up and dusted himself off. He looked back down at Midoriya.

"Well, ain't ya going to stand back up?" Yuyake raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" He stood up.

"You don't need to keep apologizing."

"Right! S-Sorry!"

Hinikuna facepalmed and shook his head. Now walking past the green haired boy.

"Umm...Hinikuna."

"Huh?" He turned back around to face Deku.

"...Are you alright? You seem uh kinda...a-angry about something." Midoriya had noticed the angry look on his face just before bumping into him.

"Just brooding about my loss in the festival. I'll be over it in a hour or so. Sorry about snapping at you. It was my fault for bumping into you anyways. *Sigh* Is your arm okay?" Yuyake raised an eyebrow.

"Oh u-uh yeah! I just need to rest for a bit. How about your arm? I know you burned yourself pretty badly at the end of your match with Kacchan." Midoriya tilted his head slightly.

"My arm is alright. You better hurry up if you wanna watch the final match." Hinikuna said as he turned around.

He continued treading back to the 1-A stands.

Midoriya watched Hinikuna walk away.

Midoriya heard some chattering from behind him. Coming from the direction where Hinikuna came from. Midoriya had decided to walk over there. His curiosity getting the better of him. When he got there he was able to hear what the people were talking about.

"I wonder what ticked that Hinikuna kid off so much? Was it us asking about Supernova? If he really is her son then that makes sense. It would be a sensitive topic for the kid."

"I dunno. I mean I guess. At first I thought his spunk and cocky atittude during the fights were cool, but he just seems like an ass." The man next to him replied.

Midoriya stood there absorbing the information...

The match was now about to begin. Hinikuna made it back to the stands and everyone there had congratulated him on making as far as he did in the festival.

He watched Bakugo and Todoroki stand on the stage.

Kirishima wrapped his arm around Hinikuna's shoulder. Startling the solar powered teen.

"Hinibro! Who do you think is gonna win this match? Todoroki or Bakugo? I know Todoroki is a beast but Im still rooting for Bakugo!"

"I couldn't care less about this one to be honest." Hinikuna remarked.

"Then why are you even paying attention?"

"To see Bakugo get burnt to a crisp or turned into a popsicle. Which ever one comes first. What else would I watch it for?" Yuyake arched an eyebrow.

"Soooo you're rooting for Todoroki?"

"No."

To say Kirishima was confused about this was an understatement.

Midoriya had came back. His eyes fixed firmly on Hinikuna's back. He wanted to ask Hinikna something, but not with everyone around. It was very clear to Midoriya that Hinikuna had a connection with the former number ten. He would save it for sometime later.

The match began and to no one's surprise, Todoroki started off with summoning ice. Which Bakugo comepletely avoided by drilling through it with his explosions. After Bakugo broke through it, he propelled himself to Todoroki and grabbed him, flipped forward, and threw him away.

Hinikuna smirked at the display.

'It would be pretty damn boring if you had been beaten by his ice. You fucking idiot. It's up to you to beat that stubbornness out of him. So that way next year I can have a fair fight with the bastard myself.'

He _wasn't _rooting for Bakugo. Honestly, he wasn't! Well...maybe a little bit...

As the match went on, Todoroki showed no sign of wanting to use his fire.

That is until Midoriya gave him some words of encouragement.

Bakugo smirked as he saw fire and shot himself up with an explosion.

He hit the dual elemental user with his Howizter Impact only to realize that Todoroki had put out his fire. The heterochromatic boy was slumped against his ice.

'So it wouldn't have mattered if I had won against Bakugo anways...Nice.' After seeing how Bakugo got a empty victory, Hinikuna felt a bit of frustration flow through him. Although to him, it felt like this whole thing had been a waste of time.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

All students who participated in the festival were now on the field.

The top three contestants rose up from the ground. Hinikuna in third place, Todoroki in second, and Bakugo was chained up in first place. Thrashing around in a fit of rage.

Hinikuna looked like he was trying not to smile as he was staring at Bakugo thrashing around like a animal. He remembered the teachers trying to chain Bakugo up five minutes ago.

_Flashback_

_Bakugo's screams echoed through the hallway._

_"C'MERE ICY HOT!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! GRRR!!! LET ME AT HIM!!! I WANT A REMATCH GOD DAMMIT!!!" Bakugo's legs and arms were restrained by Cementoss._

_"LET ME GO YOU BLOCK HEADED IDIOT!!! I DON'T WANT THAT PIECE OF SHIT MEDAL!!! IT'S WORTHLESS!!! IM NOT ACCEPTING THAT GARBAGE!!!" He screamed._

_Aizawa had to be there to make sure the bomber hero didn't use his quirk._

_All Might was the one they needed to put the muzzle on him, even though he thought they were going overboard__ with it._

**_"I think this is going completely overboard!" _**_The Symbol of Peace voiced his opinion._

_Bakugo's loud screams soon turned into muffled noises as the muzzle kept him from opening his mouth._

_Todoroki just stood on the second place podium with a blank expression__. He semed to be lost in thought. Not even Bakugo's death threats seemed to break him from his thoughts._

_Hinikuna was laughing his ass off. Recording the entire thing with his phone.__ This would be something he looked back on fondly, even if he hadn't won the festival._

_Present_

"Tenya Iida was supposed to be here, on the third place pedestal, but he had a family emergency." Midnight winked at the camera.

'That's so unnecessary...' Hinikuna deadpanned at the dominatrix.

He looked to Todoroki.

'Todoroki you are _so _damn lucky it wasn't me you fought today. I swear if I had gotten an empty victory like that, you would fucking need a restraining order on me.' He glared at Endeavor's son.

"Here are the medals for our top three! The only one worthy enough to hand them out is..."

**"HAHAHA! I AM HERE!"**

"All Might!"

All Might jumped down and landed.

"Opps! Sorry! Ruined your entrance didn't I?" She apologized as All Might shook his head.

All Might took the medals and wlaked up to the podium. Going to Hinikuna.

**"Aha! Young Hinikuna!" **

"Sir!" He bowed in respect.

**"You earned your third place medal today! Your final match was incredible! You showed everyone watching your strength and your potential! Think of that scar on your arm as a reminder of how far you've come and how far you must go! Keep training yourself to refine that new technique of yours and you'll be an unstoppable hero!" **

"Thank you sir. I will keep training. Im grateful for your words."

All Might patted his head and hugged him.

**"I know your mother would be so proud of you." **He whispered as he hung the medal around the child's neck.

"Thank you sir."

He then moved to Todoroki.

As the hero talked with Todoroki, Hinikuna looked down and stared at the medal.

'The road ahead of me is _far_ longer than I had previously thought...' His grip on the medal tightened.

**U.A High School. Class 1-A Homeroom.**

Everyone in 1-A was back in their class. Bakugo still had the first place medal in his mouth, shaking with rage.

As much as Yuyake laughed at him, Hinikuna knew he would react in a similar fashion. This whole sports festival might have seemed like a waste of time to him when he woke up after his match with Bakugo, but now, it served the purpose of showing him the long road ahead. It did show him just how strong he really was at the moment.

"You all did well out there. You all have two days to rest from the festival. When you all comeback on Monday, we will discuss your internships. Dismissed." Aizawa got in his sleeping bag.

Hinikuna walked out the building. He was extremely grateful that he had decided to move into the dorms before the festival. Surely the train ride back to his home would be stressful to say the least. However, before he could begin walking to the dorms he saw Todoroki walking past the gates.

He remembered overhearing the story of his classmate's less than stellar upbringing.

He sighed and jogged to catch up to Shoto.

"Aye Todoroki!"

Todoroki turned around.

"Hinikuna?"

Hinikuna sighed once again.

"Look I...I heard your conversation with Midoriya after the cavalry battle." Hinikuna told him.

Shoto's eyes widened.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I didn't hear everything." He then prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"Look, I know we don't really talk at all. But, I think you should know, that like you, I kinda hate my quirk to. Well more accurately, part of me does. But if I can muster up the strength to be able to use it then you can to..."

Todoroki stood silent. He could slightly relate to somebody in this class at least...

"Well...That's all I wanted to say, uhh good luck with everything..." He turned around to walk back to the dorms.

"Thanks Hinikuna." Todoroki had alot to think about.

Yuyake waved back to Todoroki as he strolled back to the dorms.

He made it inside and took a shower. After all the fighting and running today, it was needed.

He walked out the bathroom and into his dorm room and looked at the third place medal that was hanging on the doorknob. Dressed in a red tank top and black shorts. The shorts just went passed his knees. He looked at his phone to check the time.

_5:30 PM_

He would need to hurry if he wanted to make it back to the dorms in time...

**One Hour Later**

He had arrived at his destination. The place he had wanted to go if he won the sports festival. The gates were opened up. He had a grey sweater with the hoodie up with the medal in his pocket. A pair of jeans over his shorts. The sweater was zipped all the way up. He made an effort to hide his face from the people as he waited for the train and got on it.

He stood infront of the gates. Pondering in his head if he should walk through or not. He gulped and forced himself to begin walking through.

He walked through the gates and found what he was looking for.

His parent's graves.

Kuina was buried next to them.

He looked around before pulling his hood down. Everyone in the cemetary was either leaving, or had just found the grave they were looking for. He kneeled down and pulled the medal out of his pocket and hung it on his mother's tombstone.

"Im sorry I failed you all..."

He couldn't help but feel choked up.

"Sometimes *sigh* I don't even know why I try...It's pretty stupid huh?...There's no way I can make up for what I've done..."

He took a very deep breath as he got ready to mutter the truth. Tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he shut them. Holding them back.

"...Because...Im the one who killed you...mother, father, little brother...No matter how many lives I save, I can never make up for the ones I've taken...Isn't that right? So...I doubt you would forgive me anyways..." He couldn't help the way his voice cracked when he muttered the truth...

**One Hour Later**

He got back to his dorm room and plopped back onto his bed after taking the sweater and jeans off.

He looked at his phone. The class 1-A groupchat was going crazy.

**_Class 1-A Groupchat_**

**_LordExplosionMurder: My fights have more views than Sunshine's!_**

**_LordExplosionMurder sent two screenshots_**

_Katsuki Bakugo vs Fumikage Tokoyami - 2.3 Million views_

_Katsuki Bakugo vs Shoto Todoroki - 5.7 Million views_

To be fair their fight together had 6 million. Hinikuna didn't know if Bakugo counted that or not. To be honest, he could care less about that.

**_WildFire: Do you want a cookie?_**

**_LordExplosionMurder: Imagine challenging someone and saying you'll beat them but you still fucking lose lmao_**

**_WildFire: Imagine training for two weeks and then telling the whole country "Im gonna win" only to earn a meaningless victory such a sad life LMFAOOOO_**

**_Cellophane: LMFAOOOOO HINIKUNA'S A SAVAGE!_**

**_Chargebolt: Damn man you're gonna need Todoroki to cool down that burn!_**

**_EarphoneJack: Damn LMAO_**

**_ManlyBoi: Yikes! Bakugo you got a comeback for that bro?_**

**_Alien Queen: (Laughing Emojis)_**

**_Creati: Oh my...(Laughing emojis)_**

**_Deku: LOL_**

**_LordExplosionMurder: STOP FUCKING LAUGHING DEKU! SUNSHINE I'LL KILL YOU ON MONDAY!_**

**_WildFire: Yeah sure you will lmao_**

Hinikuna truly wishes he could have seen the look on Bakugo's face. It must have been priceless.

He placed his phone on his chest and stared up at the ceiling.

He then remembered. Him and Yaoyorozu were supposed to meet up tomorrow.

'Fuck...'

Which meant that they would be noticed by random people because of the festival.

'This just keeps getting better...' He rolled his eyes.

He also remembered that weird feeling that would pop up whenever he would be with her. He did think to himself that he would think about it after the festival. And now here he was thinking about it.

The more and more he thought about it, the more likely it was that he was developing feelings for her.

From what he had experienced, she was an incredibly nice person to be around. Very intelligent. Strong. Easy to get along with. She was very beautiful. He thought of how cute she looked whenever she was in deep thought. The list of things he liked went on and on.

He grabbed his phone and scrolled down his contact list. His thumb hovering over the call option next to Kirishima's name. He froze for a second. Wondering if he should go through with it.

Talking to Ashido was off the table. Then again, it was _never_ on the table to begin with.

So was Kaminari and Sero. He just didn't know them like that. And Kaminari was a pervert so that conversation could quickly develop into something else. And he didn't know how trust worthy they were when it came to keeping secrets.

He didn't even want to _think _of discussing something like this with Bakugo. It would quickly evolve into an arguement for no reason. Hinikuna wouldn't even get the chance to talk about the topic at hand. Even though making Bakugo angry would be entertaining.

Kirishima seemed like the only option at this point. He didn't know if the red head could handle this coversation well. Kirishima didn't tell anyone about his "relationship" with Yaoyorozu yet. Even though he still didn't trust the red head at all right now. But he still needed a second opinon.

He still didn't consider Kirishima an actual friend yet. He was steadily working his way up the ladder.

He ended up calling Kirishima anyways.

'Don't make me regret this Kirishima!' He thought as he put his headphones on.

"Yo Kirishima." He spoke into his headphone's mic.

_"Yo Hinikuna. What's up man?" _

"Nothing much, I need to talk with you about something. Something important." He spoke to the red head. Still unsure.

_"Alright. Go for it."_ Kirishima encouraged him.

"I...*sigh* I think I-I like...Y-Yaoyorozu..." He admitted. Bracing himself for Kirishima's reaction.

_"AHA! I KNEW IT!"_ Kirishima shouted in triumph. Hinikuna couldn't see it, but Kirishima threw his fists up in the air.

He was forced to turn the volume down.

"Don't yell! Look I just need a second opinon on this whole thing."

_"Well then talk to me about it bro. I'll listen."_

This made Yuyake _very _uncomfortable. But he guessed it had to be done.

"Well...uh...Whenever she does like nice things for me or well anything at all, I get this weird feeling in my chest. I don't know what the hell it is! The only way I can describe it is...*sigh*...God this might sound cheesy but it's like these stupid warm fuzzy feelings. What do you think?" His eye twitched. Waiting for Kirishima's response.

'God why am I telling him all of this? I feel so fucking awkward talking about it!' Hinikuna wished he could just go back in time and stop himself from calling Kirishima.

_"Honestly bro __it does sound like you got a crush on her. That's how it sounds to me anyways."_

"I...Wait. Hold up. I was kinda expecting you to not really know how to handle this..." Hinikuna arched an eyebrow.

_"I went to middle school with Ashido."_ Kirishima stated plainly.

"Ohhh. That explains everything." Hinikuna nodded.

_"I can fact check this stuff by adding Ashido to the call if you-"_

"NOPE! There is _no _need for that at all!" He sat up on his bed. Feeling worried that Kirishima would spill the beans.

_"Hehe okay. No calling Ashido. So bro, what're you going to do about it?"_

"I won't do a god damned thing." He replied plainly.

_"What?! Why not?"_ Kirishima shot back. Feeling disappointed in his friend.

"'Cause I don't want to."

_"Clearly part of you **do****es **if you like her."_

"*Sigh* Kirishima, let's just say that Im _not_ cut out for this whole romance thing."

'Not to mention it's only been a fucking month since I met her. It's way too early for this to be happening.' He didn't know if he should've said that outloud or not.

_"Why do you say that?" _

'She's a innocent rich girl. Meanwhile Im a angry and angsty teenager with issues, _a-fuckng-lot of issues.' _

"I just don't seem like her type."

_"You'll never know unless you try."_

"Eh. I guess. See you monday Kirshima. We _never_ had this discussion, capeesh?"

_"Yeah. I won't tell anyone, don't worry. I'll see you monday Hinikuna.Take care." _

"Thank you for being able to keep a secret."

_"Sure no problem bro. See ya monday."_

The call ended.

'Soooo...I might have a crush on Yaoyorozu. Guess there's only one way to find out then. Maybe this 'date' is gonna show me if I really do like her or not...' His conversation with Kirishima did help out. He was now 99.9% sure he had some feelings for the rich girl. There was still that one percent that wanted to write it off.

He fell back down on his bed.

He turned his head to the right.

Looking at a picture of him and Kuina.

He was 8 years old with a small smile on his face.

'I'll find who killed you. I just hope that the heroes who request me for internships are stationed in Hosu City...'

**All of the pieces are now coming together. ****Everything will be answered in due time ;) ****See you all next chapter!**


	12. Trauma

**Replies to the Reviews**

**GG: ****Im happy you liked it! I will need to think about how Yuyake can piss Momo off again in order for that to happen.**

**ArashiSenju:**** Im glad you enjoy it! Hopefully Im nailing the annoying sibling vibe Im going for with Bakugo and Hinikuna's relationship. **

**Romance was never a strong point in my stories. I have gotten a little better with it. So please let me know how I did with this chapter and what I can improve on! I hope you all like this one. **

**_Chapter 12: Trauma_**

Today was the day Hinikuna had been dreading and another part of him was looking forward to it.

Yaoyorozu had told him they would meet up at 12:00 PM. As it was a good enough time for the both of them. Not too early and not too late. It was just right.

He got up and went to the shower after getting his clothes ready. He slipped into a white shirt with bold black letters on the front. 'BMTH' on his chest. A pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of blue sneakers.

He went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. After a couple minutes he was done. He made sure he had everything he needed before leaving.

Phone? Check.

Headphones? Check.

Wallet? Check.

He made his way to the train station. People trying to stop him to talk to him along the way about his performance in the festival. It was very annoying. Doing his best to ignore them as he picked up the pace slightly. He boarded the train and waited for the train to stop by Yaoyorozu's neighborhood.

As the train stopped at his destination, Hinikuna pushed passed the crowd of people trying to talk to him.

Trying to _not _get into a foul mood was incredibly difficult. He didn't want to be in a bad mood once he met up with Yaoyorozu.

Yuyake had finally made it to the Yaoyorozu estate.

'I swear this mansion got bigger compared to the last time I was here...' The size of the mansion would always amaze him.

He rang the buzzer.

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

"_Ah! Hinikuna! I'll be outside in just a minute! Please hold on!" _Her voice was heard. Sounding excited as ever.

As he waited he checked the Bakusquad group chat.

**_Bakusquad_**

**_LordExplosionMurder: This should play whenever Sunshine shows up to fight off villains (Laughing emojis)_**

**_LordExplosionMurder sent a link_**

He tapped the link and a song was heard through his headphones.

_"It's gettin' hot in here! So take off all your clothes!" _

**_Bakusqua_****_d Groupchat_**

**_Cellophane: LMFAO BRO! ITS FUNNY CUZ HIS QUIRK DESTROYS HIS CLOTHES TO!_**

**_Chargebolt: LMFAO_**

**_Red Riot: Oh shit! (Laughing emojis)_**

**_Alien Queen: Lmao Im saving this!_**

**_WildFire: Sweaty Im gonna get you back for this_** **_-_-_**

**_LordExplosionMurder: (Laughing emojis) Good fucking luck with that_**

'This fucking guy...' Hinikuna scowled as he hung his headphones around his neck.

He would get his revenge soon.

"Hinikuna! Im glad you could make it today!" He looked up to see Yaoyorozu walking up to the gates and opening it up after swiping a card.

She was dressed casually just like him so thankfully, he didn't under dress for the occasion.

She had on a pink shirt with a regular pair of jeans on. Along with some pink shoes. Her hair was still in the familar spiky ponytail he was growing fond of.

"Good afternoon Yaoyorozu."

"Good afternoon to you Hinikuna. Are your wounds healed up?" She spoke as she bowed.

"Yea. Im all good to go now." He replied.

"That's good to hear. Now, let us be on our way shall we?" She gestured him to follow her.

As the two walked back to the train station, Hinikuna spotted a small shop that sold hero merchandise.

He paused when he saw a figure of his mother. Along with a shirt with her on it.

He clenched his fists as he glared at the shop. He felt his quirk start to activate. His right palm glowing without him wanting it to. Black smoke coming from his mouth. If one looked closely, they could see him shaking. He then felt Yaoyorozu's hand gently wrap around his left wrist and pulled him away.

"Yaoyorozu...Uh sorry about that...I..." He trailed off as he looked down at the ground.

"You don't need to apologize. I would assume that someone selling merchandise of your mother would make you feel..angry to say the least. Personally, I don't agree with it either. To continue to make money off of a deceased hero without the consent of their loved ones isn't exactly the right thing to do." She said to him.

'Well if anything that money is probably going to my aunt.'

"You're right. Thanks for that. Now let's just focus on having a good time shall we?" Hinikuna smiled a bit.

She looked at him and nodded and kept walking to the train station.

People recognized them.

"Hey you're both from U.A right? I saw the sports festival! It was amazing! Espeically you Mr. Hinikuna! Your fight with that Bakugo kid was so damn cool! My son loves you!" A man said to the teens. The man remembered how his son found Hinikuna to be so cool.

Hinikuna could see Yaoyorozu shuffle awkwardly at the mention of the sports festival.

"Thanks mister but me and my friend here have some place to go we're in a hurry." Hinikuna stated quickly as he hesitantly grabbed Yaoyorozu gently by her hand and walked away.

"Take care you two! Good luck with everything at U.A!" The man shouted back.

"...You didn't need to do that for me." Yaoyorozu said to him.

"I think it would have been wrong of me not to do anything. You've done plenty for me. It just seemed like I should pay you back." Hinikuna responded back as he let go of her.

"Thank you." She felt her cheeks warm up.

"Don't mention it."

The two continued making their way towards the train station. Hinikuna looked up to the sky. It was cloudy. Very cloudy. It looked like it could rain at any moment. Hopefully they could manage to have some fun before it began raining.

However, it seemed fate had other plans for the two. It started off as a light drizzle and then it started raining hard. It became very windy. Yaoyorozu created an umbrella for herself and Hinikuna quickly.

They were pretty close to eachother due to sharing an umbrella. Hinikuna decided to say something to distract himself from the fact that he was pretty close to the hottest girl at U.A.

"What are the chances of this happening?!" Hinikuna laughed.

"We're not very lucky are we?" Yaoyorozu chuckled.

"Definitely not."

Hinikuna and Yaoyorozu's phones recieved a notification. The umbrella covering both of them as they checked their phones.

**_Imminent Severe Alert!_**

_FLASH FLOOD WARNING! Avoid this area til 10:30 PM__. Avoid all flooded areas._

'Oh god that means Ima have to stay over at her place!' He now became fearful of what could happen.

They both looked at eachother.

Before they could say or do anything, they heard thunder.

"We should head back to your mansion." Hinikuna suggested. Feeling a bit nervous now.

"You're right. Let's not stay out here any longer." They began walking and soon enough, their umbrella was blown away by the harsh winds. They both laughed at the incredible luck they seemed to be having today.

'Fuck! What am I doing?!' Hinikuna mentally kicked himself for what was now going to happen.

Yaoyorozu quickly made a rain coat for herself. Before she could make one for Hinikuna he stopped her.

"You don't need to make one for me. Let's hurry up before you end up getting sick."

Yaoyorozu was a bit confused by that but went along with it. The two of them sprinted back to the mansion.

They finally made it back to Yaoyorozu's mansion. Quickly running inside. As she got inside she grabbed a towel to dry herself off. She looked at Hinikuna to see he was fine. At least that's how it looked to her.

"You're not cold at all?" She asked as she dried herself off. Wiping her face.

He shook his head.

"Nope. I had my quirk activated once it started drizzling. It doesn't require an extreme temperature to keep myself warm." Hinikuna stated blankly.

Yaoyorozu looked at him with her eyes widened a bit. His quirk certainly was convenient.

She turned around and lifted up her shirt.

Hinikuna jumped back and hit the back of his head against the door. That threw him for a loop.

"Ouch! Ah! Uh Y-Yaoyorozu what are you doing?!" He looked away. Pink on his cheeks.

"Here."

He looked towards her to see she was standing infront of him with a pile of clothes in her hands. And a bag.

"Oh. Thank you." He took the clothes and bowed in respect.

"I'll show you where the closest bathroom is. Follow me."

He nodded and walked with her.

As they walked through the hallways, Hinikuna took in the surroundings.

'Everything looks the same! Im gonna get lost if I wander around here at night!...How does she deal with this shit if she has to use the bathroom because of an emergency?' They had been walking for five minutes before they found the bathroom.

"Here it is. You can change in here. Just keep walking straight to get back to the living room. I'll change in the bathroom next to this one."

"Thanks."

He walked in the bathroom.

'Her bathroom is bigger than my old room back home. Great.' He began changing.

Slipping into the red shirt with the dark blue pants she created for him. Putting his other clothes in the bag she gave him. He washed his face and his hands then walked out, going back to the living room.

When he got there she was in the couch, which was very big by the way. The large couch wasn't what caught his attention.

Her appearance caught Hinikuna way off guard because her hair was down. It was the first time he had seen her like that. She kept the front bang that was usually on the right side of her face in place. Hinikuna couldn't help but widen his eyes at the sight. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind.

She also had her hands on her arms. Rubbing her arms to warm up. Obviously feeling cold from the rain from earlier. She looked to him and smiled. He looked down with a small (hopefully unnoticeable) frown on his face.

He looked at his hand and sighed.

Sure she could create a blanket for herself to keep herself warm but something about that...just felt wrong. He forced himself to walk towards the couch and sat down next to her. It took a couple seconds for his left arm to actually move. But when it did, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Closing his eyes as he did so. And activated his quirk. Keeping it at a safe temperature for her.

As he did this, there was a battle going on inside his head.

Half of him screaming to retreat, telling him that getting closer to her (or anyone else in class 1-A) was a _very big mistake,_ while the other half told him not to.

She felt the warmth and looked at him. It felt nice. Very comforting. Part of her didn't want it to stop. He had a blush on the bridge of his nose. She could feel heat go towards her cheeks as pink decorated her face.

"Don't tell anybody about this please." He requested.

"...I won't."

"Just let me know when you don't feel cold anymore." He opened up his eyes. He didn't want to look at her right now. It was way too embarassing.

Hinikuna decided to pick up the remote and turn on the huge TV that was on the wall.

He turned on the TV to help keep the awkwardness away. He found one of his favorite movies to watch.

_Enter The Dragon_

This would help disract him from the fact that he was basically hugging her.

"Really?" Yaoyorozu couldn't help but laugh at some of the fight scenes. The movie was incredibly old and it showed.

Hinikuna now turned to look at her. She had a smile on her face.

"Hey, Bruce Lee's movies are classics y'know? It's disrespectful to laugh. I was expecting you of all people to be more cultured than that." He joked.

"Well Im sorry to disappoint you." She chuckled.

During the movie, Hinikuna ended up turning off his quirk. He and Yaoyorozu continued their playful back and forth. Yaoyorozu pointing out how dated it was and Hinikuna instantly jumping to it's defense. Yaoyorozu made sure not to do it all the time. Not trying to annoy him.

They honestly stopped paying attention to the plot due to the playful banter. Hinikuna was just thinking of things to counter her statements whenever they stopped talking. Because of this, they forgot something else. Hinikuna still had his arm wrapped around her. The plot wasn't the only thing they had forgotten about it seemed...

Once the credits started rolling, Yaoyorozu's stomach growled.

Yaoyorozu blushed in embarassment.

"Heh. You're hungry?" Hinikuna asked. He was half joking.

She was about to say no but her stomach growled again.

"*Sigh* Yes I am..."

Hinikuna got up only _just now _realizing that he still had his arm wrapped around her for the entire movie. Yaoyorozu also had noticed this.

"I'll make you something to eat then. I was getting rusty on my cooking skills anyways." Hinikuna now trying to look for a way out without making it awkward.

"The kitchen is just through that door." She pointed.

Hinikuna nodded and began walk away.

"Hinikuna. Thank you for that. It was really sweet."

He felt his heart rate spike.

"O-Oh! Sure! N-No problem!" He scurried to the kitchen as fast as possible.

As Yaoyorozu watched him go into the kitchen, she felt a little disappointed that his arm wasn't wrapped around her anymore. It felt just right...

'She said it was _sweet! _Is this woman _trying _to give a fucking heart attack or what?!' He sighed.

As Hinikuna made it to the kicthen he was surprised at how luxurious the place was. Although, he didn't even know why he was surprised at this point. He cleared his mind from those thoughts and began cooking something. They had ingredients for damn near everything. He opted to make Black rice paella. A Spanish dish.

Which only took about thirty seconds to cook once he got everything ready.

He filled two bowls up. One for her and one for him. When he walked out, she couldn't help but stare at him in shock.

"That was...fast." She blinked.

"My quirk helps with cooking. The only thing that really takes time is getting all the ingredients together." He explained to her.

The aroma reached her nose as he set her bowl down infront of her. It smelled incredible to her.

She took a bite and was instantly in love with how delicious it tasted.

"Wow! Hinikuna! This is fantastic! What is it?! How did you learn how to cook so well?" She asked as she continued to wolf down the food.

How this girl was able to keep her elegance while eating like a starved animal, was way beyond him.

"It's called Paella. There are different ways to make it. You're eating black rice paella made with squid ink. It's a Spanish dish. I learned how to make all kinds of food when trying to control my quirk as a kid. Japanese stuff, Spanish, Chinese, and a little bit of Jamacian food. Like Jamacian beef paties." He explained it to her.

Yaoyorozu was amazed by all of this. She knew how to cook. Since her quirk relied on food, it forced her to learn how. However, she didn't know how to make foreign food.

"You're quirk is amazing Hinikuna! You're so good with it!"

'Well I _have _to be...'

"Thank you Yaoyorozu. Glad you enjoy it." He said as he started eating his food as well.

Yaoyorozu finished her bowl and kindly asked for more. He nodded and got her more.

He returned with her second helping of food and was able to finish his own. Sitting back down next to her on her couch. He finished his and she finished her second helping quickly.

"Thank you for the delicious food Hinikuna!" She bowed her head in respect.

"You're welcome Yaoyorozu." He nodded.

She picked up a napkin and wiped her lips.

Hinikuna felt a bit playful for some reason. He inwardly laughed at himself for what he was about to do. Might as well enjoy himself while he was here.

"Hey Yaoyorozu, you have a stain here." He pointed to her chest as she looked down, he brought his finger up. Lightly flicking her nose.

It was incredibly immature. Elementary school level stuff.

She laughed through her nose and playfully smacked his arm.

He giggled in response.

"Hinikuna, I have something I would like to show you." She stood up and held out her hand for him to take it.

It took a second for him to respond.

"What is it?" He finally reached out and grabbed her hand. Now standing up.

"I think it would be better if I showed you. You said that we should focus on having fun today am I correct?" She guided him through the hallways and down a flight of stairs.

"Yeah you're right. So it's a surprise huh? Exciting." He responded. Adding a hint of playfulness to his voice at the end.

The two walked down the stairs and she opened a door. Revealing a room that took Hinikuna's breath away. It was a full fledged arcade room.

"Woah." Hinikuna took in the sight before him.

Hinikuna already looked at Yaoyorozu in a positive light. This only reinforced that. She didn't have the same taste as him when it came to movies it seems. Even with that, he still enjoyed watching the movie with her. He wanted to give that one more shot anyways.

But this was some next level stuff.

The fact that she seemed to be into video games made him like her that much more.

"Would you like to play against me in one of these?" She asked.

"Are you challenging me? Sounds fun. Lets do it." He smirked.

She nodded.

She lead him to play a Street Fighter game.

'Street Fighter? Not bad Yaoyorozu, not bad at all.'

They both stood infront of a set of buttons meant for her to control her character.

"I hope you haven't gotten rusty or else Im gonna bea you." He declared as the character select screen popped up

"Im sure I can win this." She giggled in response as she selected her character. Ryu.

Hinikuna selected his character soon after. Opting to choose Akuma.

They selected the stage and began fighting against one another.

It was a pretty close round. Both of their character's health bars were low on round one.

Hinikuna took the victory for the first round.

"You're better than I thought. I didn't take you for the type of girl to be into video games at all." He said as she got the first hit of round two.

"There are alot of things about me you wouldn't expect." She smiled as she was able to hit him with her special move. She had been saving it since round one.

"Is that so huh? Care to elaborate on that?" He asked as he hit her with a nine hit combo.

"Im into anime. My favorites are One Piece, Hunter x Hunter, and Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood." She explained.

'A woman with good taste...' He mused to himself.

Yaoyorozu noticed that Hinikuna was distracted and took the oportunity to get some payback. She swayed her hip to the right and bumped him away. Allowing her to take the win for round two.

"Cheater..." He complained. Crossing his arms.

"That's payback for flicking my nose earlier. We're even now." She giggled.

"That last round doesn't count y'know."

"Oh Im aware. Next round will decide the victor."

He wanted to agrue against that but decided to go along with it anyways.

Round three began. Yaoyorozu ended up proving herself to be the superior player.

"So you beat me in Street Fighter. But what about that Terminator game over there?"

"A shooting game hm? Let's go then."

Hinikuna and Yaoyorozu picked up the fake guns and began shooting away.

Hinikuna beat Yaoyorozu this time.

This back and forth continued for quite a while. Yaoyorozu beat him in a racing game. Hinikuna beat her score in a game of Contra.

However now it was getting late. The storm showed no signs of stopping yet. A loud thunder clap was heard.

Hinikuna took out his phone and checked the time.

_9:22 PM_

'Guess Im staying over then...' He raised an eyebrow. Feeling a bit nervous.

Yaoyorozu showed him the way to the guest room he would be sleeping at for the night.

"Here it is. Also the bathroom is just across from this room incase you need it." She opened the door for him so he could look inside.

The guest room looked nice. At this point, after being in the arcade room, nothing would phase him.

"Thank you Yaoyorozu. I'll go take a shower now."

She nodded and made some more clothes for him.

After he made it out the shower and changed into his new clothes, he fell onto the bed in the guest room. Staring at the ceiling. He looked at the clock on the wall.

_10:30 PM_

Within due time, sleep overtook him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

...

...

...

...

...

**_The smell of burnt flesh and burnt insides polluted the air. There was fire all around him. Almost everything was on fire. He was on his knees, tears trickling down his face. _**

**_He felt extremely hot. He was burned in multiple areas, but he didn't care. _**

**_His arms hung limply by his sides. His palms glowing orange. His quirk was turning off and on without his control._**

**_He could feel the solar energy stored up deplete. _**

**_Multiple piles of ash were on the floor behind him. _**

**_Resting on his knees were the heads of his dead parents._**

**_His mother had a hole almost as big as a basketball burned through her stomach. Her black eyes were open and lifeless. The baby inside turned to ash along with the rest of her insides..._**

**_She didn't get to utter any last words to him or anybody else. Not even given the chance to have final thoughts. Her death was quick and painless._**

**_His father's corpse was in the same state._** **_His red orbs staring right at Hinikuna's dark ones. Lifeless. A hole burned through his stomach. _**

**_"M-Mom...D-Dad...wake up..." He sobbed. Still trying to process the image he was seeing._**

**_His eyes veered down towards their wounds. _**

**_This image would never leave his mind. It was etched into his memory._** **_Every detail of the charred flesh and organs locked themselves inside his head. _**

**_His dark eyes which had held so much excitement before all of this happened, where now empty. _**

**_He could hear the sirens in the distance getting louder and louder..._**

His eyes shot open. A gasp escaped his lips as he sat up quickly. Sweat trickling down his forehead. His heart throbbed inside his chest. Pounding inside him.

He could still smell the burnt flesh and insides. He felt bile at the back of his throat threaten to spill out. His hand covered his mouth.

It must've been pretty early because the sun was just barely up. Providing him with just enough lighting in the room for him to just barely see where he was going.

He quickly made his way to the bathroom and puked in the toilet.

He was panting. Placing a hand on his head.

These nightmares happened randomly. It was the reason why sleeping over here was something he didn't want.

Hinikuna considered himself very lucky that Yaoyorozu didn't know about this. This was not something he wanted anyone to know about.

This problem was his and his alone.

He went over to the sink to wash his face and hands.

Opening his eyes to see his reflection staring back. Immediately he averted his gaze away from the mirror. He wiped his face and his hands then headed to the living room.

Whether the girl was awake or still sleeping he didn't know yet.

He took slow steps through the hallway.

His thoughts still fixed in the nightmare he woke up from.

Hinukna stopped walking and sighed.

He missed his mother and father.

His chance at being a big brother was taken away. Nothing but bitterness swelled inside his chest.

He shook his head and resumed walking towards the living room.

The smell of food soon filled the air. Eggs and bacon.

A pleasant surprise after that mess he woke up from.

He spotted Yaoyorozu sitting at the table.

"Good morning Hinikuna. Are you hungry? I could serve you something if you'd like." She offered.

He was about to decline the offer but the smell got to him and his stomach growled.

"Yes please." He nodded and she got up and went to the kitchen.

He took a seat and waited for his food.

She came back with his breakfast.

"Thank you for the meal." He bowed and started eating.

During the time he was eating he wanted to ask her about internships. To see if she was excited about it and whatnot. However, he knew the way she felt about her performance during sports festival. So he decided to keep quiet about that. He guessed that it was still a bit too fresh in her mind.

However it seemed Yaoyorozu had the same idea in her mind.

"Are you excited for internships?" The girl asked.

He swallowed some of his food and looked at her to speak.

"Yeah. Working with pros on the field should be interesting to say the least." He answered back.

He could sense th her slight nervousness at the subject.

"Well hopefully we all can learn something from it. The storm from yesterday has stopped by the way. Outside looks way different today compared to yesterday. It's a total 180." She said to him.

"Really? Hm. Well I'll get going in a bit." He checked the time on his phone.

_7:00 AM_

"It's still very early. It's only 7 am." He added.

As the day went on, they continued enjoying one another's company.

Once it was 12 in the afternoon, Hinikuna decided that it was time to go.

"Have a great day Hinikuna. I'll see you monday." Yaoyorozu opened the gates for him.

"You to Yaoyorozu. Thanks for everything."

"Hopefully we could do this again sometime." The wealthy girl offered.

His heart skipped a beat at that.

'She wants to do this again? Damn it! What do I say?!'

"Oh uh...we will. See you monday Yaoyorozu..." He quickly made his way past the gates. Waving back at her. Hoping she didn't see his flushed face.

As Yaoyorozu watched him walk off she felt saddened that it was over. She had wanted to go outside to hang out with him originally. Although today showed her that wasn't needed in order to have fun.

Hinikuna made his way to the train station. Not even noticing people trying to get his attention.

He finally made it back to his dorm room and fell on the bed. Facing the ceiling.

Thinking over his relationship wih her.

If anything was clear now, it was that he did have a crush on her. He felt disappointed that it was over. He really enjoyed staying over at her place. He also wanted to do it again.

Because of the events that have occured over the past twenty four hours, they were now closer to eachother than before.

With every interaction they have they get a little closer to eachother.

If Kirishima and Bakugo (who had just started) were steadily climbing up the ladder, then Yaoyorozu was about halfway to the top already.

Hinikuna didn't know how the hell she did it. The rich girl had him under whatever damn spell she casted.

'Maybe she can give me the answer I've been looking for...' His eyes widened at that thought.

'No! I shouldn't allow someone...anyone for that matter to have that much power over me.' He shook his head. Dismissing that thought immedaitely.

In his mind, he had done a pretty decent job of keeping everyone at arms distance.

Sure he may have gave a little too much away with Todoroki after the festival, but it was justified in his mind. He had overheard something he wasn't meant to hear. So he thought sharing a bit of himself would make it even. Being able to relate to Todoroki's story in some way, was what sealed the deal.

Kirishima and the rest of the "Bakusquad" were kept in the dark about alot of things.

Yaoyorozu was the only one who was getting closer and closer. What was so scary was that she was getting so close in such a short amout of time.

And that was frightening.

There was no way he could keep dodging it forever.

'I need to push her away. But how the hell do I do that?' He questioned.

It was something he would need to think about and he would need to act fast. Before she got too close. And if she does get too close and he hasn't made his move yet, then he knows there would be no way he would distance himself from her. He would give in to whatever feelings he has for her. He just had to hope she didn't feel the same.

If Yaoyorozu does feel the same then there would be no way he could turn her down...

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! ****Before I reveal Yuyake's hero name, I would also like to see anyone of you guys give me suggestions on that before I put out the next chapter. I just want to see if anyone can come up with a better name than what I had in mind. Coming up with a hero name for him was a huge pain in the ass! Anyways see y'all next chapter! **


	13. Becoming A Hero

**Replies to the Reviews**

**Seanmcsherry1234: I like both sub and dub. Thinking about it more now, I think Jhonny would do a great job as Hinikuna. If I had to choose a Japanese VA for Hinikuna I would go with the VA for Sasuke.**

**Ragnas Bredvolts: ****Thank you! Nice to see Im doing the romance correctly****!**

**You are on the right track about what you said regarding his past. If Hinikuna and Bakugo are giving off Zoro and Sanji/Hiei and Kuwabara vibes then I gotta be doing something right! I kinda wish Horikoshi had someone from class 1-A argue with him like that it would be great.**

**I don't have any plans for more OCs at the moment. Maybe at some point later. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Hope you guys are enjoying the holidays or whatever you celebrate! Idk if I'll be able to put out another chapter next week. Regardless**** of that enjoy this one!**

**_Chapter 13: _****_Becoming A Hero _**

It was now monday. All of class 1-A were back in their homeroom. Waiting for their homeroom teacher to walk inside and start class.

Aizawa showed up wihin a few short minutes. His bandages were off. Revealing a scar under his eye.

"Glad to see your bandages are off Aizawa sensei." Asui greeted their teacher respectfully.

Shota sighed, "The old hag went overboard with her treatment. But enough about me, today we will start with hero informatics."

Hinikuna felt sympathy for his teacher. He didn't want to imagine Recovery Girl going "overboard" with her treatment.

'I wanted to get back to training, but looks like we're going to have a regular school assignment. Wonderful.' Yuyake rolled his eyes.

'Please don't let it be about hero laws! Im bad at that crap!' Kirishima prayed.

"You all will be choosing your hero names."

"FINALLY SOMETHING COOL!" Almost the entire class shouted.

Hinikuna nodded in acceptance.

Aizawa instantly acivated his quirk and shut all of them up.

"Now, I will be showing you all the amount of requests from pros that you have." Aizawa pressed a button.

Names and numbers popped up on the board behind him.

_Shoto Todoroki: 4__,125_

_Katsuki Bakugo:_ _3,500_

_Yuyake Hinikuna:__ 2,226_

_Tenya Iida: 310_

_Fumikage Tokoyami: __309_

"Usually, it's more spread out than this, but the top three stole the spotlight." Aizawa explained.

"Man that's a huge gap!" Kaminari's shoulders slumped.

'Of course I got less than Sweaty.' Hinikuna rolled his eyes.

Hinikuna was shocked to see that Midoriya got none. The whole breaking bones over and over thing must've scared people away. Then again, breaking your bones over and over and getting nothing in return seemed like total bullshit if he was honest.

Mineta began shaking Midoriya, "Hey Midoriya! They all got scared of your crazy way of fighting!"

Midoriya just stared at the board. He wasn't surprised at all.

Bakugo was conflicted. On one hand he hand more than Sunshine. But on the other, he was livid that the idiot who basically threw in the towel had more requests than him. He turned around to grin at Hinikuna. He just had to brag about _something! _

Hinikuna just gestured to his right. Gesturing towards Todoroki. Bakugo shot a fierce glare at the both of them and turned back around.

Hinikuna smirked, 'Man, pissing him off is just too much fun. I'll never get tired of it.'

"Is something wrong with Bakugo?" Todoroki asked.

"There are _alot _of things wrong with that guy. So to answer your question, I would say everything is wrong with him." Hinikuna whispered. Trying not to laugh.

"You both did amazing, Hinikuna, Todoroki." Yaoyorozu complimented her peers.

"Thanks Yaoyorozu..." Hinikuna nodded. Feeling bad for her.

"Most of those are probably from my dad..." Todoroki replied.

"Woah, Todoroki got more than Bakugo? It's the total opposite of their placement in the festival." Jiro spoke outloud.

"The pros probably weren't too thrilled about having to work with the guy who had to be restrained at the end." Sero spoke up.

"Either that or some of them had enough sense to realize just how much of an idiot he is. I can't blame them for not wanting to take a psychopath under their wing." Hinikuna dissed the blonde with a arrogrant smirk. Hinikuna couldn't resist taking a shot at the explosive teenager.

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO! IF PROS ARE SCARED OF ME THEN THEY'RE ALL WEAKLINGS!"

Aizawa's eyes glowed red, "Enough!"

They all shut up. Aizawa cleared his throat.

"Good, now all of you will be given the chance to work alongside pro heroes over the next week. If you don't see your name on the board, then don't be upset. Those who don't have any requests will be given a list of forty agencies to choose from." Aizawa eased some of their worries.

'I have over two thousand requests. There is no way no one from Hosu didn't request me.' Hinikuna tapped his finger on his desk.

"Since you all have experienced the USJ attack, there is no doubt that you all have some level of experience. But working alongside pro heroes on the field will definitely be worth it." Eraserhead continued on with his explanation.

"And that is where your lovely hero names come in!" Midnight walked through the door. Exciting much of the male audience in the room. The females in the class just deadpanned as she strolled in swaying her hips. Arms behind her head. Highlighting her breasts on purpose.

'She does waaay too much...' Hinikuna watched her walk in. Although he had to admit, it definitely was a welcomed surprise.

"Why is she walking like that? Something wrong with her leg?" Todoroki whispered to Hinikuna.

Hinikuna turned his head, his jaw dropped slightly.

'Nah dude. Something is wrong with your head. You're real fucking dense...' Hinikuna shook his head at his classmate.

"Nevermind Todoroki. It's nothing." Hinikuna shook his head.

"Choose your hero name wisely. There are an awful lot of heroes who have names they want to change." Nemuri began with a smile.

"Midnight here will help you all with your hero names. Im not good with that type of stuff." Aizawa made his way to his sleeping bag. Remembering when Present Mic picked his hero name for him.

'This should be interesting.' Hinikuna thought to himself.

"What do you see for yourself in the future? Try choosing a name that will bring you closer to that image. Hero names can reflect your character, like "All Might" or "Endeavor" for example." Aizawa continued speaking as he was inside his sleeping bag.

All students were handed whiteboards and markers.

Some students like Bakugo and Yaoyorozu instantly wrote down hero names.

However Hinikuna was among the group that was struggling.

'I wonder if my mother went through this same shit...' He tilted his head as he grabbed his marker.

_Flashback 20 Years Ago_

_Akane Noriyaki__, the soon to be number tenth most popular hero. She sat in class with a marker in her hand and a white board on her desk. Everyone in class were choosing their hero names.__ The U.A student was having trouble with coming up with a good hero name._

_'I can't think of anything...God damn it.' She sighed. Black smoke coming from her mouth as she did so._

_After a few minutes the name came to her head._

_'It's really bland, but it's the best I've got.' She seemed satisfied with her decision._

**_The Solar Hero: Supernova_**

_Present_

Hinikuna took off the cap of the marker and began his attempt.

_The Red Dog: Hellhound_

'Nah. Too edgy. It sounds like a villain name. It might sound cool but I doubt it'll get approved.'

He erased it and tried again.

_Dooms Day_

'Too dark. Again, it sounds like a villain's name.'

He tried again.

_Amaterasu_

'Amaterasu is a girl in Japanese mythology if Im not mistaken...'

He erased it and tried again. Getting more annoyed as time went on.

_Fireman_

'I can't believe I actually thought of that shit.'

He erased it one more time.

_The Solar Hero: Super_

He kept his marker planted against the whiteboard. Ready to write the last few letters.

'It's just way too flashly to pick a top hero's name like that. Besides, I want to be my own hero. That's the most important thing. If people are going to talk about me, then I don't want to be looked at as just a son of a top hero. Im proud to be her son but choosing her name isn't what I want to do...Sorry mom...' He still wanted to be an underground type of hero at the end of the day.

However there were a small amount of people who knew about Eraserhead. If he was following a similar path, then he would make his own "legacy" so to speak. Part of him felt like he would be leeching off of his mother's name.

He was broken from his thoughts when Midnight had come walking towards his direction. However she wasn't there to assist him.

She was there to assist the person infront of him with something. That person being Tokoyami.

What made it distracting was that Midnight bent down and placed her elbows on Tokoyami's desk. Reading over something written on his whiteboard. So her rear end, was right infront of Hinikuna...

'Well...hello...It's way rounder than I expected...' Hinikuna tilted his head and widened his eyes slightly. Taking time to enjoy the view.

Yaoyorozu felt something stir in her stomach as she saw where Hinikuna's eyes landed. Having Hinikuna stare at another woman that way made her feel a bit angry. Although she was confused as to why she felt that way.

Todoroki looked at Hinikuna with confusion, 'What's so fascinating about her rear end?'

Todoroki was clueless...

Real fucking clueless.

Midnight walked away a few seconds after. Hinikuna was able to now get back to the task at hand.

He tapped his marker against his desk.

His name in the group chat came into mind.

Wildfire...

It sounded cool enough.

Now he just needed an epithet.

'This sounds cool to me...' He nodded to himself.

He wrote down his hero name and stared at it. Going over it to make sure it was what he wanted.

'I like the way it sounds...' He smirked.

He had finally chosen his hero name.

After about ten more minutes, everyone had their hero names written down.

"Now that you all have chosen your names, who wants to come up here and share with the class?" Midnight asked everyone. Enjoying the looks on all of their faces.

'Wait we're _presenting these?!' _Kirishima panicked.

'Why the fuck?...' Hinikuna rolled his eyes. A bit of some smoke coming from his mouth.

Aoyama volunteered to present his.

_The Shining Hero: I Cannot Stop Twinkling_

'I _refuse _to call another man that...' Yuyake facepalmed and dragged his hand down his face.

"THAT'S AN ENTIRE SENTENCE!" The class shouted.

"I think you should shorten "Cannot" to "Can't" I think it sounds better." Midnight offered. Aoyama seemed to agree with her.

'If my hero name get's rejected, best believe Im starting a riot...' Yuayke shook his head.

"I'll go next!" Ashido got up and went to present her name.

_Alien Queen_

"That thing with the acidic blood?! Are you trying to scare people?!" Midnight shouted, absolutely horrified.

'Aww c'mon now Midnight sensei, Xenomorphs are dope as hell...How the hell does a name like "Death Arms" get accepted but "Alien Queen" doesn't? Midnight sensei has zero taste.' Hinikuna felt extremely disappointed.

Ashido was sent back to her seat to rethink her name.

The rest of the class went one after another.

Hinikuna approved of Tokoyami's name. Asui's name fit her well. Shoji's was a bit bland in his opinion. Koda's name was presictable. Honestly Hinikuna forgot Koda even existed until now.

It was Kirishima's turn

_Sturdy Hero: Red Riot_

Hinikuna nodded in approval as he made eye contact with Kirisima. His name was an homage to Crimson Riot. Hinikuna now wondered what the rest of the "Bakusquad" (or as Ashido sometimes called them, the "Hinisquad") came up with.

Jiro went after teasing Kaminari. Ashido tried again. Unfortunately she couldn't come up with anything good so she chose _Pinky. _

A bit too plain...

It was Midnight's fault if Hinikuna wanted to be honest.

Todoroki just went with his given name.

'Should've just went with Icy Hot or Half N' Half...' Hinikuna watched him walk back.

Yaoyorozu was up next.

_The Everything Hero: Creati_

'Creati...It rolls off the tongue rather nicley.' Hinikuna smiled in approval.

It was now Bakugo's turn...

'Please make me laugh...' Hinikuna's anticipation went through the roof. Leaning forward.

_King Explosion Murder_

'Fucking gold! He really is a fucking dumbass holy shit!' Hinikuna snickered to himself.

"Why not Explosion Boy?" Kirisima joked.

"SHUT UP SHITTY HAIR! AND WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT SUNSHINE?!"

"Aside from your face, your hero name obviously!" Hinikuna began laughing again.

Midnight sent Bakugo back to rethink his.

"Hinikuna, your turn." Midnight called him up.

"Yes ma'am." He got up. Walking past Bakugo. Smirking at the blonde for a brief second before making his way to the podium.

He turned his whiteboard around

_The Inferno: Wildfire _

"It has a nice ring to it. I like it." Midnight gave her stamp of approval.

"That sounds super manly dude!" Kirishima shouted.

'BULLSHIT!' Bakugo raged in his mind. He was absolutely furious that the fucking Nightlight gotten his name approved on the first try.

'What the fuck was the probelm with my name?!' Bakugo stared down at the whiteboard.

The rest of the class seemed to like the name to.

Midnight sent Hinikuna back to his seat.

Yuyake was surprised to see that the rest of the Bakusquad had chosen their group chat names. Maybe they already had theirs decided a while ago.

The rest of the class had chosen some plain names. Like Ojiro's and Hagakure's.

It was now Iida, Midoriya, and Bakugo left.

Iida went with his given name like Todoroki. He looked completely out of it.

Midoirya chose the nickname Deku. Turning a negative into a positive, that was something Hinikuna could respect.

The star of the show went back up.

_Lord Explosion Murder_

"That's basically the same name from your last try..." Midnight facepalmed.

'He still doesn't know what the issue with the name is? Why not just take out "Murder" and just leave it as "Lord Explosion?" It's so obvious what the problem is...' Hinikuna laughed again. Cover his mouth with his hand.

After that whole debacle, the teacher's decided it would be better for Bakugo to choose his hero name at a later date. Hinikuna was looking forward to whatever joke of a name the blonde would come up with.

"Here these are all the offers from the agencies each of you have. Look through them thoroughly to make sure you end up at the place you want. You all have two days to decide. On monday, you all will head off to your chosen agencies with your gear. Now go enjoy lunch." Aizawa dismissed them.

Hinikuna went up to the roof as usual. This time, he was joined by the Bakusquad. Except for Ashido. If Yuyake was grateful for anything, it was that he was joined by people he was familiar with.

They all ate their lunches before looking at their list of agencies to join for the next week.

The group talked casually as they enjoyed their lunches. The only reason why Bakugo and Hinikuna hadn't argued this time, was because Kirishima was talking to Bakugo about something. Hinikuna, Sero, and Kaminari were engaged in a conversation about Midnight's hero costume.

After finishing their lunch the group began looking at the list of agencies they've been given.

"Well I already chose my agency. Fourth Kind requested me. Im interning with him." Kirishima said to everyone.

"Fourth Kind hm? That's cool. Im so jealous to be honest. Nobody big requested me..." Kaminari sulked.

"Probably because you embarassed yourself." Sero mocked his classmate.

"Hey! Last time I checked Todoroki beat you in less than thirty seconds!" Kaminari shot back.

"Can you blame me? It's Todoroki. Probably the strongest kid in class. I at least started off strong, you didn't even start at all." Sero threw up his arms in defense.

Kaminari sulked even more, "I at least activated my quirk..."

"You call that a start?" Sero laughed.

"What about you Bakubro?" Kirishima looked at the blonde.

"The fourth most popular hero Best Jeanist or whatever the fuck his name is requested me." Bakugo circled Jeanist's agency.

"Oh shit dude! Best Jeanist! That's crazy!" Kirishima smiled.

"It's not fair!" Denki cried.

"That's great man!" Sero nodded in respect.

'Best Jeanist hm? If I remember correctly, all of his interns and side kicks have that stupid hairstyle of his...Wait...Oh the day we come back from internships will be good...' Hinikuna smiled mischeaviously as he looked at Bakugo.

"The fuck are you smilin' at Nightlight?"

"Oh nothing." Yuyake closed his eyes with a smirk.

He _could _help Bakugo avoid making a joke out of himself. But Yuyake wasn't about to do that. It was about time he got his revenge on the blonde for his stunt in the group chat on saturday.

"How about you Hinibro?" Kirishima turned to his left.

They were all sitting down in a circle. Hinikuna was sitting down with his arms resting on his knees and his back leaning against the door.

Hinikuna had been looking to see if anyone from Hosu requested him but found fucking nothing! Over two thousand requests and nobody from Hosu was on that list. It was absolute bullshit.

"Nobody really caught my eye to be honest." Hinikuna shook his head in disappontment.

There was one big name, and it did surprise him initially, but Hinikuna couldn't care less about that.

"Let me see, you probably just skimmed through it." Sero reached out and grabbed it.

Sero and Kaminari looked through it together. And soon the both of them reeled back in shock.

"DUDE! HOW DID YOU MISS THIS?!" They both shouted.

"The fuck are you two on about?" Hinikuna questioned.

Denki held up the packet and pointed to a name of a big pro hero.

"SUCH A WELL KNOWN HERO REQUESTED YOU AND YOU DIDN'T NOTICE?!" They yelled back.

Bakugo felt a bit of jealousy stir in his stomach upon seeing the hero that requested Hinikuna.

"I mean it's whatever to me. Being with a hero like that is going to draw too much attention my way. I like having my privacy." The boy answered.

"Dude, your quirk and your hero costume are flashy enough. You came in third place at the festival. Also your fight with that Nomu creature was on TV after the USJ attack. You literally need to be in the sunlight to be able to perform at your best..." Kirishima leaned towards Yuyake and whispered in his ear.

"To top it all off you out of everyone here has the best chance with the most attractive girl at U.A."

Hinikuna flinched back.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU IDIOT!" Hinikuna yelped and smacked Ejiro's head.

Yuyake couldn't deny it. The red head had a point.

Kaminari, Bakugo and Sero looked at eachother, wondering what the outburst was about. They all shrugged their shoulders.

"Ya know, you can still avoid the media in during day time? It'll be more difficult to avoid them in broad daylight but it's still possible. Hell, Edgeshot is really popular but he keeps interaction with the media to an all time low." Sero told him.

"Yeah and interning with a big hero like that will really be a great learning experience you know? I think you should do it. It'll be a missed opportunity if you don't." Kirishima patted him on his back. Encouraging him.

"Fine. I'll go with him then..." He sighed in defeat and grabbed the packet back and circled the hero's name.

After all that fuss, the group started to toss Kaminari's basket ball around to eachother. He brought it with him to school today for whatever reason.

Bakugo's competitiveness got the best of him though. No surprise there.

"C'mon can't ya throw the shit harder?!" Bakugo growled at Kaminari.

"Dude Im not trying to overshoot it. Want it to fly off the roof?" Denki replied back tossing it quickly to Yuyake.

Yuyake tossed it to Sero and the boy threw it to Kirishima. When the red headed boy threw it to Bakugo, Bakugo decided to throw it at Hinikuna. This time he used his quirk to shoot it with more force.

**_BANG!_**

They all watched the ball fly over the roof and fall down.

'Great. Looks like I might need a new basketball...' Kaminari shook his head.

"Im not getting it." Sero corssed his arms.

"Sweaty, you fucking moron! If there is anyone getting it back, it's the dumbass who overshot it. You're real lucky Im not reporting your quirk usage to anyone..." Hinikuna glared at the blonde.

"Hate to break it to ya Bakubro but he's right." Ejiro said to the angry blonde.

"Fine! I'll get the fucking thing." Bakugo went downstairs to retrieve it. Cursing under his breath.

'Honestly, thank goodness that the others are here. I don't know if I can put up with his nonsense by myself.' Hinikuna pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

**Meanwhile, U.A Cafeteria**

The rest of 1-A were enjoying lunch with eachother with the exception of the "Hinisquad" or "Bakusquad" of course.

Momo, Mina, Toru and Kyoka sat together.

"Ya know Yaomomo, I gotta say, with as much as you talk to Hinikuna, Im surprised you don't eat lunch with him at all. That is, if you even know where he wanders off to during lunch." Jiro said to the dark haired girl.

"Well, he's with Bakugo's group right now. I heard Kirishima ask him if they could go eat with him after they got their food. It's actually the first time I've seen him hang around a group of people. He's...I get the feeling he's not one to trust so easily." Yaoyorozu sighed. She did feel happy that he found a clique to hang around.

"He's with Bakugo hm? It's probably pretty lively with them right now." Hagakure guessed. She could only imagine what might be going on with that group.

Jiro and the other girls seemed to understand Yaoyorozu's statement. It did feel very weird to not have Hinikuna and Bakugo's constant back and fourth going on at the moment. With how much they argue in class and during training, all of 1-A had grown accustomed to their ridiculous arguements. Some, even enjoyed listening to the insults they would throw at one another.

"Ah! He's the dark, brooding type that perfers to be alone! So mysterious! He's kinda like Todoroki! Not to mention he's _really hot_ to~. Like, literally." Ashido grinned.

Yaoyorozu felt some anger starting to stir in her stomach, she was really beginning to wonder just why she was feeling this way. These feelings, whatever they were surfaced during the sports festival. And it's been building up from there. She decided to ignore it for now.

"I know Ashido! That mysterious aura surrounding him, makes him even more attractive~" Hagakure added on to her classmate's ramblings.

"I would perfer if we didn't talk about our classmates in such a disrespectful manner." Yaoyorozu told them with her eyes closed.

Mineta, who wasn't too far away from them, was having an internal crisis going on in his head.

'That damn Hinikuna! He's snagged some of the hottest girls in class! It's not fair! It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!' Mineta could feel tears build up in his eyes.

All three girls stared at Yaoyorozu with disbelief.

"What's the matter Yaomomo? Are ya feelin' _j__ealous?" _Kyoka teased with a smirk.

The rich girl jerked back with a blush.

"Huh? I-I-"

"Yea! I bet you want him _all to yourself don't 'cha, _Yaoyorozu?" Hagakure and Ashido joined in on the teasing.

"Don't be ridiculous! That's absurd! We're heroes in training!" Yaoyorozu defended herself.

"Soooo?..." Ashido raised an eyebrow.

"Yaomomo it's okay if you have those feelings you know. It's not bad." Toru tilted her head. Not that anyone could see though.

"What? Ah! It's...It's not like that at all!" Momo buried her face in her hands. Feeling completely flustered.

'Gotta admit, she's adorable like that...' All three girls thought.

**Class 1-A Homeroom**

As the day went on, nothing interesting happened. It was just regular classes. Yuyake handed in his packet of agency requests to Aizawa when classes was over.

Just as he turned around, to walk out the door which was opened by Midoriya, All Might suddenly appeared.

**"I AM HERE!" **

"AHHHHH!!!" Hinikuna and Midoriya yelled.

Hinikuna jumped back.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT YOU DAMN GEEZER?!" Hinikuna yelled at the Symbol of Peace.

Normally, Iida would have berated him for using such language at a teacher. Although Four Eyes wasn't here. Even if he was, he still was out of it mentally because of what happened to Tensei.

**"Young Hinikuna! I am sorry for scaring you both! Young Midoriya come with me, this is very important." **

"Yes sir." Izuku followed All Might.

"That damn guy..." Hinikuna growled.

Bakugo was snickering to himself right behind the solar boy.

"The hell are you laughing at?" Yuyake scowled at Katsuki.

"Your stupid ass! You should've seen the way you jumped back! Haha!" Katsuki laughed in his face.

"Do you want round two Explosion Boy?" Hinikuna snarled pressing his forehead against Bakugo's. Gritting his teeth.

"I already beat you once! Wanna lose again? Fine by me fuck face." Bakugo smirked, pushing Hinikuna back.

Class 1-A sweat dropped as they watched the two idiots go back and fourth again. Sero was trying not to laugh.

They couldn't help but wonder...

'They can't go a day without agruing, can they?' They thought to themselves.

"Okay ladies, that's enough. Time to leave." Ejiro slung both his arms around their shoulders and dragged them out.

"OH SHUT UP SHITTY HAIR!" Katsuki and Yuyake barked.

The two still agruing and growling at eachother as they made their way out the school building. They were joined by Kaminari and Sero along the way.

"Me, Bakubro, Kaminari and Sero are going to walk to the train station. Hinikuna, you moved into the dorms right?" Kirishima asked as they walked out the gates.

"Yup." He replied.

"If you guys want, later we can all party up and play some games if we have time." Sero suggested.

"Hell yeah dude! That sounds great! What about you guys?" Denki asked the remaining three.

Yuyake and Ejiro nodded.

"Tch. Please. Spare me the fuckin' boredom." Bakugo began walking away.

"You afraid you'll lose? I guess you wanna save yourself the embarassment. It's okay though. You won't be missed anyways." Hinikuna shrugged.

Bakugo stopped walking, his leg up ready to take another step. His eyes were shadowed. He was completely frozen in thought.

'Just another push.' Hinikuna grinned.

"I suppose he's scared of losing to me and the rest of us. He's probably trash anyways." Hinikuna teased.

"Bring it then." Katsuki whirled around, accepting the challenge.

"All right. We're all up for it then!" Kirishima cheered.

"See you guys soon then." Hinikuna went to cross the street.

"Ya know if I didn't know any better, I would say that you only said that to Bakubro 'cause you would miss him Hinibro." Kirishima called him out.

"THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL! FUCK OFF SHARKTOOTH!" Yuyake yelled back. Vehemently denying the accusation.

Kirshima just shrugged and laughed it off. Taking Bakugo, Kaminari and Sero to the train station.

Hinikuna made it back to his dorm and tried to do his homework. Math still tripped him up a bit. So he decided to skip over that for now.

His phone buzzed.

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

**_BakuHinisquad_**

**_Chargebolt: Yo is everyone home? Im in my room right now ready to hop on._**

**_LordExplosionMurder: Yeah yeah._**

**_Wildfire: You lot already know Im ready._**

**_Red Riot: I just hopped on the PS4. Im in a party with Sero._**

**_Cellophane: Yeah hop on guys._**

**_Wildfire: Also PLEASE change the name of this chat...it sounds like a bad anime pairing..._**

The clique all hopped on their PS4s and partied up.

They all chose to play a first person shooter. Some good old team deathmatch was the choice. Hinikuna had a good time with the group of kuckleheads.

The second match started and about five minutes, he made a interesting discovery.

"Look at Kaminari campin' in the corner." Yuyake shook his head in disgust.

Kaminari's soldier turned around to face him.

_"Hey! Im not campin' it's called playing tactically!" _Responded Denki defensively.

_"Let me see this shit." _Bakugo ran across the map to a building.

Running up the stairs and spotting Kaminari and Hinikuna. Bakugo instantly started shooting at Kaminari, giving away their position due to not having a silenced weapon.

_"Move bitch! Run around!" _Bakugo mocked his classmate as he reloaded his assault rifle.

As the two went back and fourth, Hinikuna spotted an explosive barrel next to the two. It was covered in the dark corner so it was really hard to see. Hinikuna backed away and kept in his laughter.

He shot the barrel. He gave into temptation.

**_BOOM!_**

Killing both of his team mates in the process.

_"What the?! Hinikuna! Not cool dude!" _

"Shouldn't have been camping in the corner. Not my problem." Hinikuna began chuckling.

_"SUNSHINE! COME OVER HERE YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" _Bakugo screamed into his mic.

Hinikuna began dying of laughter. The ragdoll animation of their soldier's bodies was on loop in his head. That combined with Bakugo's angry yelling, made it too good.

_"KATSUKI! STOP FUCKING CURSING ALREADY GOD DAMMIT!" _Bakugo's mother yelled in the background.

_"SHUT UP YOU DAMN HAG!!!" _Katsuki snapped.

"You should respect your mother Bakugo, Im sure she's the only female who can look at your face and not be disgusted." Yuyake teased the blonde.

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP NIGHTLIGHT!" _

It was a good day.

**The Day of Internships**

Aizawa and class 1-A were at the train station.

"You all better be on your best behavior. Do I make myself clear?" Aizawa asked all of his students sternly.

"Yes sir." They all nodded.

Midoriya ran to Iida to talk. Hinikuna had now learned that Iida's brother was Ingenium.

He would have spoken to Iida in private but he just didn't know Iida like that. He wouldn't know what exactly to say. Besides, he was in the same position as Iida. He certainly wasn't fit for giving someone advice on how revenge wouldn't solve anything. Not that he knew what was going on inside of Tenya's head though.

Yaoyorozu waved at him as her train stopped. He waved back shyly.

"All right guys, my train is here. See you guys when we get back." Kirishima fist bumped everyone in the Bakusquad.

"See ya Kirishima." Hinikuna waved as the boy hopped on his train.

"My train is here. See you guys and that idiot soon." Yuyake gestured towards Bakugo who was seething with anger at the insult.

His train to his chosen agency had arrived and he hopped on board. He was dealt with a great surprise to see Todoroki on board.

"Hinikuna." Todoroki greeted with a nod of his head.

"What's up Todoroki?"

"What agency are you heading to? I chose my father's agency."

Yuyake was taken aback by that. He didn't think Shoto would _choose _to intern with his father. That would be a question he would ask for later.

Hinikuna smirked, "Im going to Endeavor's agency as well."

* * *

**Wow this chapter was longer than I thought it was gonna be. Hopefully you guys liked it. We FINALLY get some more interactions with Todoroki! See you wonderful people next chapter! **


	14. Blessed With A Curse (Trial By Fire)

**I hope you all enjoyed the holidays! Im back with a new chapter! ****If you are a anime only then beware, a manga only character will be in this chapter! They won't be important to the arc, but they will be here before we get into the fight with Stain.**** Enjoy this one! :) **

* * *

**_Chapter 14: _****_Blessed With A Curse (Trial By Fire) _**

Todoroki and Hinikuna made it to Endeavor's hero agency. The flaming letter E, was seen at he front entrance.

During the train ride, Yuyake had asked Todoroki why would he choose his father's agency if he hated him so much? Todoroki's response was quite simple.

Because he was the number two. He could learn alot from him even if he had caused Todoroki so much heartache as a child.

It made sense.

The two entered the agency. There were a whole bunch of sidekicks inside. It seemed to be over 30 of them. Namely the sidekick Burnin'

She had long firey green hair. She has two bangs on both sides of her face and a wider bang, starting from the center of her forehead, going down to the right. She had pointy teeth like Hinikuna's. She also had big dark eyes.

She was wearing a a black mask similar to Bakugo's. Her mask was connected to a red headband. The sidekick was wearing a light grey jacket, with a belt, collar, and wrist guards that were black. She was also wearing black knee high socks with black boots.

"Well if it isn't Shoto! And you must be the intern Endeavor has requested. Follow me, I'll take ya to him. He's in his office right now." Burnin' greeted the students.

"Thank you, Burnin'" Todoroki bowed.

The two followed Burnin' and soon made it to Endeavor's office.

"So you have come Shoto. Your walk along the path of the mighty begins today." Enji grinned.

"I don't have any intention of following any path _you _have for me. Im following _my own _path." Todoroki replied bluntly.

'Well. This is awkward.' Hinikuna was beginning to feel like the third wheel in this scenario.

"Endeavor. You requested me for a reason. Cut to the chase already." Hinikuna demanded.

Endeavor shot a glare at Hinikuna.

"Yuyake Hinikuna. Wildfire. The son of the Solar Hero: Supernova." Endeavor narrowed his eyes.

Todoroki looked at Hinikuna with a bit of shock. There were some questions swirling around in Shoto's brain at the moment. He would leave it for later.

"What about it?"

"If it wasn't for your quirk, I wouldn't have requested you."

Hinikuna was just going to shut his trap. This wasn't worth the energy, however as he looked at Todoroki from the corner of his eye. The words his classmate spoke during his talk with Midoriya rang like a bell.

_"...my mother went insane, throwing boiling water on my face. She's living in a mental hospital now. I hate him so much..." _

Hinikuna sighed.

He was beginning to think that he was a bit too nice for his own good.

"It's clear that you would like my assistance with something. So here I am. We all know that if my mother was still here, you wouldn't even be the number two hero would you? So just explain to me what Im doing here already." Hinikuna's eyes darted off to his side, to see a small smile of amusement on Todoroki's face.

He looked back at Endeavor, he did what he wanted to do for the moment.

Endeavor growled a little and opened his mouth to speak.

"It's simple boy. I want you to help my Shoto. Your quirk is a counter to his own. Here is the plan, from today to the end of the week, you two will fight eachother. Bring that fire out of my son. He used it during the festival, all that remains is to get him to use it more. At the end of this week we will go patrol. I have a case Im working on at the moment and I would like it if Shoto used his fire during the patrol." Endeavor explained.

Todoroki looked at Hinikuna.

"Sounds simple enough." Hinikuna agreed.

"Burnin' take these two to the training room. And show them around while your at it." Enji waved them off.

"Yes sir!"

All of them walked out and Burnin' showed them the break room.

The place was just as luxurious as Hinikuna thought it would be.

'He's an ass, but I can't lie, the dude's got style. I could appreciate that.'

"This is the break room! If you guys feel hungry or whatever, you can rest and eat here."

The break room had a fridge and a flatscreen TV on the wall. The room was huge. It was bigger than Yaoyorozu's living room.

They walked through the hallways and stopped infront of two doors. Both doors leading to bedrooms.

"You two can change into your hero costume inside. So go inside and change now. I assume the boss wants you both to get started with your training right away! These two rooms will also be the places where you both sleep!"

"Yes ma'am." They walked through the doors and changed into their hero costumes.

Burnin' continued to walk them around. Showing them where exactly the bathroom was and whatnot.

"There is a training room, although, I think we're goin' to have to use the roof for you two." She lead them down the hallway and pressed the button to the elevator.

The doors opened up and they went to the roof.

The sight from up on the roof was beautiful. The skyline of the modern city was gorgeous.

Hinikuna whistled in appreciation.

"This building was created to withstand powerful quirks like yours! So you two can go as crazy as you'd like! Lunch is at 12 in the afternoon. Im goin' to go back downstairs now! Have fun kids!" She pressed the button to the elevator and went back down.

"So you've been here before Todoroki?"

"Only a few times as a kid. I don't really remember my way around. So the tour was a nice reminder."

"Alright then, you ready? Im _not _gonna go easy on you, so don't complain about any injuries." Hinikuna cracked his knuckles with a vicious smile.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Shoto nodded.

"Alright then let's go!" Yuyake encouraged his classmate.

Shoto predicably summoned a huge wave of ice. The size of it wad the same as it was during his final clash with Midoriya. And it kept growing. A few seconds later, Todoroki stopped. Looking at the huge glacier expectingly.

The massive ice glacier melted down within seconds.

"You know what my abilities are and yet you still use that damn ice of yours? Tsk tsk tsk."

Hinikuna flew through the ice, melting it. Both of his feet slammed directly into Todoroki's face. Dropkicking the student across the roof.

'It's instinct for him to use ice right off the bat.' Hinikuna watched Shoto roll across the roof and stop at the edge. The railing was above his head.

It seemed Todoroki needed to be pushed again. The thing that would make it real difficult was that Midoriya wasn't here. The green haired kid somehow had the magic ability to make Todoroki use his fire.

'If I knew this was gonna happen I would have recorded Midoriya's words of encouragement he gave to Icy Hot during his fight with Sweaty. Damn...' He sighed.

"C'mon Todoroki. That's it? That's _all _you got? Aren't you supposed to be the strongest student out of us first years?" He strolled towards Todoroki who was getting up.

Blood coming from his nose.

Hinikuna grabbed Todoroki by the collar. Getting in his face.

"Your going to get yourself killed. Idiot." Hinikuna swung his right arm.

**_WHAM! _**

"I've never seen a hero half ass his job. If your going to protect people, then you fucking better give it all you got. Otherwise, what's the point?!"

**_WHAM! _**

Catching Todoroki with a left hook.

"I..." Todoroki whispered out.

"Huh? You what? Gonna become a hero and still cry about how much you hate your father while people and other heroes die on the field?"

**_THWACK! _**

Hinikuna sent his head crashing into Todoroki's.

Shoto gritted his teeth at his words.

He grabbed the solar powered hero by his wrist and began freezing him.

Hinikuna looked in disappointment.

"Seriously?! Todoroki you may be dense as hell but you're not stupid. I guess I gotta be a little more rough with you..." He stopped talking as he was fully encased in ice.

Todoroki took a small step back.

The ice quickly melted and a uppercut was sent Shoto's way.

**_BAM!_**

Shoto's head whipped back and in response, a wall of ice was summoned quickly. Hitting Yuyake in the chin.

Hinikuna flipped back and skidded across the floor.

'There would be no point in me using my quirk to attack him. He has resistance to high temperatures just like me. So using my quirk in order to melt his ice is the best way to go. Otherwise I'd just burn up solar energy for no real reason. If he is serious about beating me then there is only one way to do it and Im sure he knows how...' Yuyake stood up straight.

He watched Todoroki stroll forward.

'The only question is...Is he going to do it or not?' Yuyake narrowed his eyes.

Another wave of ice was sent to Hinikuna. Hinikuna clicked his tongue in annoyance and became engulfed in red flames. A stream of red fire burned it's way through Todoroki's ice wave.

Todoroki's eyes widened as the stream of flames came closer. Hinikuna jumped out from the left side and sent his left fist into Shoto's face. A heavy left hook making saliva spew out his mouth. Todoroki flew back and slammed into the railing.

Shoto summoned more ice. A wave of cold ice was sent to Yuyake.

Hinikuna had a bored expression on his face and got ready to strike. Red flames flickered on his arms.

He swung his left arm downwards and his right arm to the left. Shooting arcs of fire at the son of Endeavor.

The red flames joined together to form a giant red cross made out of fire.

**"Crossfire!"**

The cross melted some of the ice but wasn't enough.

Hinikuna sent himself up in the air with his arms stretched out in front of him. Both hands taking the form of a gun. His fingers glowing red.

Yuyake began shooting solar energy at Shoto who summoned a wall of ice to defend himself.

Yuyake shot fire from his feet and flew around Todoroki. Landing behind him.

Todoroki quickly turned around to face his classmate. But was met with a series of attacks from the fellow hero in training.

Yuyake elbowed him in the face, then followed up with a jab to the ribs. Todoroki tried to punch back but Yuyake blocked it with his forearm. Yuyake then delivered a open palm strike to Shoto's chest, grabbing the fire and ice user's right arm and swiftly spun around to deliver a kick to the back of Todoroki's head.

Hinikuna who still had ahold of Todoroki's arm threw himself on top of the son of the number two hero. Pinning him to the floor.

Yuyake's left foot pinning down Todoroki's left arm. The sarcastic teen's right leg keeping both of Shoto's own two legs to the floor. Yuyake's left hand planted firmly on Todoroki's head keeping his face against the ground.

Shoto began encasing Hinikuna in ice. Hinikuna countered by heating himself up and melted the ice.

"This is _very _exciting. Im having so much fun fighting an opponent who is handicapping themself." Hinikuna rolled his eyes.

"Just use it..." Hinikuna said to his classmate.

"It's just...I _want _to use it now. I talked with my mother in the hospital and she apologized for throwing water on my face. And whenever I try and use it now, I just..."

"I get it...You want to use your fire now, that's some progress compared to the festival. I think we did enough for now. I guess we should get something to eat huh?" Hinikna let go of Todoroki and stood up.

"Yes. I could use some soba after that." Shoto suggested as Hinikna helped him back up.

Hinikuna checked the time to see that it was two minutes away from 12 PM.

"Do you know if they serve coffee here? I'd like mine cold." Hinikuna asked the boy.

**15 Minutes Later.**

Shoto and Yuyake were both in the break room. The two have been getting along rather nicely.

Hinikuna looked at the group chat and apparently Yaoyorozu had chosen Uwambi's agecy and was there with Kendo from 1-B.

All Hinikuna knew about Uwambi was, was that she was a rescue hero.

"Hinikuna." Todoroki called him as he swallowed some soba.

"Huh?" Hinikuna perked up.

"You said something to me about not liking your quirk after the festival. How were you able to do it? If you don't mind me asking?"

Hinikuna sighed. If this would help Todoroki then, why not? He wasn't doing it because he trusted Todoroki. The boy just started climbing the ladder along with Kirishima and the rest of the Bakusquad.

"It wasn't easy...Even now Im constantly going back and fourth in my head about my quirk. I...I can see _why _people think my quirk is cool and stuff. But to me, it's just a means to an end. To get to where I want...I guess after seeing some of the good things I can do with it, I became more relaxed when using it." Yuyake explained.

"Your the son of a top hero to. When class first started, I always felt that there was something similar between us. I just never bothered to talk about it. I noticed just how surprised you were when Ashido and Kirishima complimented your quirk that first day in class."

Hinikuna placed his hand on his forearm and squeezed lightly, Yeahhhh...It was a curveball I wasn't ready for..." Hinikuna faked a laugh.

"It might be hypocritical of me to ask this but is there anyway I can help? It's obvious you're dealing with some stuff. I know I have my own set of issues Im dealing with but it wouldn't be right to just stand by while you're struggling with something." Todoroki offered.

Hinikuna leaned back in his seat looking away nervously.

"Heroes are hypocrites after all...Maybe...some other time..."

"Well have you tried talking to Midoriya about it? He might be able to give you the push you might need." Suggested the dual elemental user.

"No." He answered.

Trying to talk about it with those in class would create an even bigger issue. They would poke and prod at him trying to get him to talk about it. And that would only be the beginning of their way to "help" him.

To add onto that, he wasn't keen on getting "help" from anyone. A mixture of stubborness, trust issues and pride kept that from happening.

After Snipe infromed him that the staff was aware of some of his issues, he had told Aizawa and Nezu about his coping methods, with the intention to try and stop any further advancements from the teachers.

Why would _any _of these students need to know he was the cause of his parent's death when his quirk manifested?

Hinikuna looked down at the table and took a sip of his cold coffee.

"This is something I'd prefer to get over on my own..."

Todoroki nodded and slurped some more soba.

"Everyone's legs give out at some point. If it wasn't for Midoriya I wouldn't even be trying to use my fire."

Hinikuna focused on his words, 'Would that make me weak?'

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Shoto's voice broke him from his train of thought. Trying to change the topic.

"Okay with what?" Yuyake asked, not understanding what Todoroki meant.

"My father is just using you as a tool to get me to use my fire. Are you sure you're alright with that?" Todoroki elaborated.

"I mean not really but in a way yeah. No offense, but at the festival when I heard the reason why you don't use your fire, I lost interest in fighting you. So this gives me a chance to do that. Hopefully you'll use your damn flames on me soon."

"Im curious, what would you have done if you did end up fighting me instead of Bakugo?" Asked Todoroki.

"At the time, I would have just walked off the stage. Either that or find some way to level the playing field. Like not using my full power. Something like that." Yuyake shrugged.

"If I had gotten a victory like Sweaty's, I probably would be trying to get into a fight with you everyday." Hinikuna laughed.

Todoroki looked at his left hand.

'He sees his quirk as a means to an end. My mother told me it was okay for me to use my fire. I need to start taking steps soon.'

"Hinikuna."

"What?"

"I won't lose to you."

"Is that a challenge?" He smirked.

Shoto and Yuyake had formed a rivalry.

...

...

...

...

**The Next Day**

**_He was sleeping on the sand at the beach. Hearing the water splash and the seagulls fly around. The sunlight hitting him._**

**_He was on his back in a pair of black swimming trunks and a pair of sunglasses on his face. His left leg resting on his right knee._** **_His hands clasped together behind his head. _**

**_He looked towards the water and a figure emurged from it. A female. Black raven hair and smooth porcelain skin was visible._**

**_She tossed her head back in order to remove some hair from her face. _**

**_'A mermaid?' He thought._**

**_The figure looked towards his way and got out of the water._**

**_He lifted up his shades, resting them on his forehead. His eyes widened as he realized who it was._**

**_Momo Yaoyorozu._**

**_In a red bikini..._**

**_Her body was wet._**

**_He watched the water trickle down her body. Her already perfect skin was given a nice shine. The sun beamed down on her. She strolled closer._**

**_He checked out her glorious features. Her flawless skin. Her gorgeous catlike eyes. The way the water dripped down her breasts, her curves, her thick thighs._** **_The shape of her body. _**

**_Everything was perfect._**

**_His heart cartoonishly throbbed out of his chest. His eyes took the shape of hearts as he flew off the sand towards her._**

**_"YAOYOROZU CHWAAAAAN~!!!!!"_**

**_He held his arms out for a hug as he flew closer._**

**_She did the same._**

**_"Hinikuna~!" She smiled_** **_as she called out to him sweetly._**

**_He continued flying closer and closer to her._**

**_His face was going to crash into her bosom._**

**_"Boy." She said._**

**_"Huh?"_**

**_"Boy." She repeated. Her voice was a little different._**

**_It was deeper..._**

**_"Boy!" Her voice..._**

**_It sounded like..._**

**_'Oh no...'_**

**_"Boy!"_**

**_Endeavor's voice was coming out of Yaoyorozu's mouth_****_!_**

**_"AHHHHH!!!!" He yelled_****_ like a scared little girl. _**

**_It was too late to stop._**

**_His face was already an inch away from crashing into her breas-CRASH!!!_**

He woke up with his face on the floor. He slowly stood back up, groaning in pain. Giving the hero who disturbed his dream a menacing look.

"Ah dammit! What the _fuck _you old geezer?!" Yuyake complained. Glaring at Endeavor. His hand covering his nose.

"It's five in the morning time for training boy. Get dressed and head to the roof."

"Yes sir..." His back hunched over.

'Gosh just what the _fuck _is this woman doing to me?! Im starting to hate this love shit already...' He rolled his eyes as he slipped into his hero costume after brushing his teeth.

He couldn't deny the fact that he wanted the dream to continue.

Without the horrifying image of Endeavor's voice coming from her mouth of course.

After that disturbing experience, he made it up to the roof.

"Hinikuna are you alright? You look...Tired..." Todoroki asked.

Hinikuna had bags under his eyes. And he looked very angry. Still pissed off at Endeavor for messing up his dream.

"Im fine...Let's get started..." He requested.

Needing something to clear his mind from that terrible experience as soon as possible.

For the rest of the week, both Todoroki fought eachother, trying to get Todoroki to use his fire.

Fighting eachother for multiple days did make them stronger. It was a little bit but it was something.

Hinikuna's reaction time was sharper. Not as sharp as Bakugo's but it was noticeable.

Todoroki's resistance to lower temperatures improved as well. Allowing him to use more ice before the drawback kicked in.

Todoroki still hadn't used his fire yet. The closest they got to it was steam coming from his left side.

However, on the day before going out on patrol, things went different.

**Thursday**

Todoroki predicably sent a massive wave of ice towards Hinikuna.

Yuyake just sighed in frustration.

Red flames wrapped around him as he charged towards the ice wave. He burned through it with ease. As he got close to the dual elemental user, he planted his hand on the floor and twisted himself. The shin of his right leg slammed into Todoroki's side.

As Shoto recoiled back he summoned an ice wall to stop him from falling back.

This didn't stop Hinikuna. The solar powered student spun around to gather momentum. Sending a red hot roundhouse to the side of Todoroki's face. Which Todoroki ducked under. The hot kick melting through the ice.

Todoroki encased his right fist with ice and punched Yuyake in the face.

**_WHAM! _**

"Gah!" Hinikuna was knocked down.

He was lying at the ledge of Endeavor's agency. The railing just above his head.

Todoroki got ready to slam his foot down to summon more ice.

But Hinikuna's sharper reflexes kicked in.

Quickly, with both arms he grabbed the railing and swung himself over it. He pulled himself back in, going in between the railing and the ledge and both of his feet collided with Shoto's gut.

**_BAM! _**

They both flew back, (or in Hinikuna's case, forward) Hinikuna pinned him to the floor with his foot.

Hinikuna's patience had already worn out.

"Oh for fucks sake! Would you just fuckin' use it already?! It's been almost an entire _week _of this shit, and the closest we got was some damn steam coming from your arm! Your mother gave you the green light so what is holding you back? I don't know your mom, but you just like any other son loves her. She would be disappointed in you for letting someone die because of this foolishness! How do you think she would feel if she found out you or someone else died because of this? You waitin' for someone to die so you can use it?!" He ranted.

Not noticing the steam coming from Shoto's hand.

Before Todoroki could speak, Hinikuna continued.

"Just imagine all the people you could save if you use it! Maybe one day your mother might be in trouble. Still gonna hold back when that happens?! You gonna let her _die?! _If so then you can give up on being a hero Todoroki!"

The words cut deep...

**_FWOOSH! _**

Flames shot from Todoroki's left side.

Hinikuna stood in the fire.

"That's more like it." He grinned.

"I want to be a hero. I won't let anyone die. I'll give it everything I have!"

Hinikuna jumped back allowing Shoto to stand up.

"It's about damn time..." Yuyake laughed.

"Like I told you before, I won't lose to you..." Shoto looked at his rival.

"Back it up then..." Red flames flickered on his body.

Todoroki shot a torrent of flames at Hinikuna.

'He's trying to make me overheat by using his fire. However you can't use it forever can you?' Yuyake smirked.

Hinikuna rushed though the flames and kicked Todoroki right in the chin.

**_WHAM! _**

Todoroki flipped back. Shooting more flames as he landed on his feet.

The flames engulfed Hinikuna. Todoroki began making the fire hotter.

'That's it! You can't damage me with your fire like you can with everyone else. However, you can make me overheat. Although, you need to use your ice to make sure you don't burn up to. That also works in _my _favor...' Hinikuna grinned as he stood in the flames.

Yuyake shot flames out of his feet and hit Todoroki with a clothesline with his left arm. He quickly uppercutted Shoto with his right and drove his right fist into Shoto's chest.

'He's not using his quirk to hit me! He knows the only way to damage me is with blunt force since his fire and solar beams won't affect me!' Todoroki thought as he smacked the floor.

"Your quirk is better than mine. Although, on top of being resistant to your fire Im way more creative with my quirk than you. And alot better in close quarters combat." Hinikuna stated the facts.

Todoroki summoned a wall of ice. Before it could hit Yuyake, he quickly heated up his left hand and backhanded the ice wall.

"I guess we're all set for going out on patrol tomorrow." Todoroki mused as he stood up.

"Yeah but this fight ain't over!" Hinikuna smirked.

Flames shot from Todoroki's left hand. The flames intensified.

A fist shot out of the flames.

Shoto quickly countered with another ice wall. The middle of the ice wall began glowing orange as it began to melt. Yuyake's right fist went through the ice.

Clocking Shoto in the jaw.

**_BAM!_**

As Todoroki reeled back in pain, Hinikuna took his chance to continue his assault.

He swung his left leg to the side of Todoroki's face. He swiftly hit Todoroki on the opposite side of his face with his heel on his left foot.

Hinikuna then shot himself up with flames and began flipping down. Building up momentum.

Todoroki looked up to the sky to try and counter, but it was too late.

**_BAM! _**

Hinikuna's head slammed into Todoroki's. Both heroes in training felt the intense pain in their heads. Hinikuna wasn't done yet. He knew this wouldn't put Shoto down.

Todoroki sent a wave of ice towards Yuyake. It collided with the solar powered hero's stomach.

Hinikuna coughed out saliva. Rolling across the floor of the rooftop of Endeavor's agency.

"At least your ice hits hard." Hinikuna laughed as he got back up. Rolling backwards to stand on his feet.

Todoroki wasted no time. He sent another wave of ice as Hinikuna sprinted towards him.

Yuyake corkscrew flipped and while he was in mid air, Shoto sent a massive wall of ice his way. Hinikuna's legs glowed red, a red trail of fire following him as he continued flipping in the air. Within an instant, the flames wrapped around the dark haired boy. Creating a wheel of scarlet flames. He melted through the ice and slammed his foot into Shoto. The side of his boot landing on the son of Endeavor's head.

The momentum he built up from the corkscrew flip resulted in a heavy blow to Todoroki.

Hinikuna landed on his feet and went onto a handstand. He rotated quickly. His feet hitting Todoroki multiple times in the face.

**_WHAMWHAMWHAMWHAM!!! _**

Hinikuna flipped back onto his feet. Todoroki slammed his foot on the floor and summoned more ice.

Hitting Hinikuna square in the face.

**_BAM! _**

Blood spewed out of Yuyake's mouth as he flew back.

'He's starting to summon ice more quicker compared to earlier on this week. He's also getting stronger!' Hinikuna chuckled to himself as he jumped back up.

Both Shoto and Yuyake were panting. Both of them had bloody lips.

Hinikuna stepped forward and placed a hand against the wall and heated up his fingers. Digging into the ice and broke a chunk of the ice off and threw it into his mouth. He started chewing the ice and swallowed it.

The sun was still up.

It was only twelve in the afternoon.

Burnin' had arrived to let the boys know it was time to eat.

"Well I am hungry. I could go for some soba after all of that." Todoroki wiped blood from his lips.

"Is soba literally the only thing you eat? You've been eating nothing but Soba since internships started. And can't we finish this up? We were just getting to the good part..." Hinikuna to wiped blood from his mouth.

"You two are going out on patrol with Endeavor tomorrow! It's best to save your strength 'til then!" Burnin' replied back.

Hinikuna pouted, "Fine..."

The two went back to the break room to eat.

After lunch they traines for a few more hours. This time they were in a regular training room and not on the rooftop of the agency.

Now it was time to get some rest. As they were going out on patrol tomorrow.

Hinikuna sat in his assigned bedroom and stared at the ceiling.

Going over his relationship with Yaoyorozu and how he could push her away.

Most of the things he thought of he couldn't imagine himself doing. Such as being extremely rude to her.

'This sucks! How am I supposed to distance myself from her exactly? The best way to do it would be to scare her away. But _how?!__' _He let out a growl of frustration.

'Wait...' His eyes widened in realization.

He would scare her away.

The same way he scared everyone else away.

By telling her the truth.

'I need to work up the nerve to tell her...Im on the clock. I need to find the right time and place. I need to do it fast before I become too attached to her.' He clenched his fists and gulped.

'Besides, I doubt she would have a crush on me anyways.' He laughed and tried to go to sleep.

**The Next Day. The League of Villains Bar. **

Shigaraki, Kurogiri, and Giran were in the bar.

Tomura was planning his next move.

The Hero Killer had stopped by their hideout to chat a few minutes ago.

"Giran. I have a job for you." Shigaraki looked over to the man.

"What is it?"

"Find some people to join us. While your at it, find out some information on this kid." Shigaraki held up a picture of a U.A student. The picture was being held in between in pointer and middle finger.

"Hm? That kid who fought against the Nomu at the USJ? Hinikuna, I think his name was. What do you want to know about him? What for?" Giran tilted his head in curiosity.

"The Solar Hero: Supernova's death sounds quite fishy to me. The cover story doesn't add up. He has her quirk. I believe that's her son. I need you to find out whatever you can about her death." Shigaraki said.

"I think we can use the truth about her death to our advantage. Hopefully. Im not one hundred percent sure if we can or not to be honest. Im planning something big. And we need more people anyways." Tomura laughed as he added onto his previous statement.

"Alright. So you want new recruits and you want some dirt on that Hinikuna brat. I can do that. I'll keep you updated on what I can find out about him. Finding new people to join you shouldn't take too long anyways." Giran said to Tomura as he began walking out the bar.

Shigaraki smirked as he placed the photo of Hinikuna on the table.

'What are you hiding, Yuyake Hinikuna?' Tomura's smirk grew.

* * *

**I hope yall liked this chapter. Rewatching certain One Piece scenes moments actually has given me ideas for more funny dream sequences involving Momo and Yuyake. So yeah I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter we go to Hosu!**


	15. Antivist

**Replies to the Reviews:**

**Seanmcsherry123: He's a teenage boy with a crush on the most attractive girl in the class. I may have exaggerated it a bit though lmao. And if I remember correctly, soba is listed as Todoroki's favorite food LOL. **

**Ragnas Bredvolts: I do have 2 more dream sequences like that planned for this story. Ironically enough Idk where exactly to place the 2nd dream sequence but I know where the 3rd one is gonna go. I actually didn't realize how similar Hinikuna's quirk was to Diable Jambe until I started writing more fight scenes. I honestly can't wait to get into the season 3 portion of the story. *Evil laugh*** **I hope you enjoy this chapter my good sir!**

**Marbled Gold: The God Of War series is a truly beautiful franchise. I hope you ****like this chapter!**

**I apologize for the delay. I've been busy and on top of all of the stuff goimg on my cat had to be put down. I had her since kindergarten so Im trying to get used to not having her around anymore. Trying to adjust to it has been...pretty weird to say the least. **

**W****e're at the halfway point of season 2 huh? Damn the story has been progressing at a nice pace. As always, I hope yall enjoy this one! **

* * *

**_Chapter 15: _****_Antivist_**

It was thursday night.

Hinikuna was laying on the bed with his hands clasped behind his head. Sinking into the comfy pillow underneath.

Staring up at the ceiling.

For some reason he felt a bit nervous about tomorrow.

He had a feeling that shit would hit the metaphorical fan tomorrow.

With a deep breath, Hinikuna got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face and went to bed soon after.

**Frida****y**

Hinikuna woke up feeling good. He actually had a great nap and it wasn't interrupted this time around!

Hinikuna walked out of his room to brush his teeth and stumbled upon Todoroki.

"Good morning Hinikuna." The dual elemental greeted his newfound rival with a nod.

"G'mornin' to you to, Icy Hot."

Shoto just responded with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess Sweaty is rubbing off on me...Yuck..." Hinikuna said with a disgusted facial expression.

"Well you guys do seem to hang out with each other alot despite all your bickering."

"We just have mutual friends that's it." Hinikuna replied back.

Hinikuna decided it was time to change the subject.

"You nervous about what'll happen later today Todoroki? I am. I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen." The son of Supernova sighed.

"Not really. If anything does happen, my father won't let anything bad happen to us. Our relationship is rocky, but he is more than capable of handling it." Shoto responded with a hand to his classmate's shoulder.

'I mean, Im not worried about anything happening to _me _per say. Maybe it's just me being nervous about actually doing some hero work in public with a big shot like Endeavor.'

"You're probably right. Im gonna head to the bathroom now. See ya in a bit Todoroki." Hinikuna made his way to the bathroom.

After brushing his teeth, taking a shower and finally slipping into some of his training clothes, Hinikuna went to the training room.

He had on a red tank top with grey sweatpants.

He wanted to get _some _training in today.

There were weights and punching bags.

Hinikuna went over to the punching bag and started attacking it.

He ended his session about 10 minutes later with one final punch.

The punching bag flew back and swung back towards the teenager.

Hinikuna stopped it from crashing into his face with his forearm and checked his phone for the time.

**_5:45 AM_**

'At least we have some time to get training in before heading out on patrol today. Im all stocked up on solar energy to.' Hinikuna thought to himself.

He decided to check in the Bakusquad group chat since he hasn't been active in it since the start of this internship.

**_The Bakusquad_**

**_LordExplosionMurder: This Jeanist bastard's internship fucking blows! We went out on patrol but saw no fucking action! Im just being groomed here! Im never coming back to this shitty place again_****_!_**

**_Red Riot: Honestly, my internship has been pretty boring, me and Tetsu have just been doing community service stuff (Sad face emoji)_**

**_Chargebolt: Damn you guys have it rough huh? Everyone here loves me!_**

**_Cellophane: Nothing special has been going on with my internship_**

**_Alien Queen: Yeah mine has been underwhelming to -_-_**

**_Wildfire: Interning here has been okay but me, Icy Hot and Endeavor are FINALLY going out on patrol later today. So I have something to look forward to_**

**_Red Riot: Woah seriously?! I was expecting you and Bakugo to have a better experience given that Best Jeanist and Endeavor requested you two_**

**_Wildfire: All I fucking did this whole week was fight Todoroki over and over again._** **_-_- I don't have a probelm with fighting him but not gong out on patrol to break away from that is bullshit in my opinion._**

**_LordExplosionMurder: HA! Don't go thinkin that just because you're interning with a higher ranked hero that you're somehow better than me Sunshine_****_!_**

**_Wildfire: ...I never even...you know what? Fine whatever. _****_Good luck rocking that dumbass office boy haircut Sweaty_**

**_LordExplosionMurder: Shut up! Wait how do you fucking know...YOU FUCKING KNEW HE WOULD FUCK MY HAIR UP DIDN'T YOU?! I REMEMBER YOU WAS SMILING LIKE A BITCH WHEN I SAID I CHOSE TO INTERN WITH THIS JEANIST BASTARD! OH SUNSHINE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME?!_**

**_Red Riot: Ahhh shit, here we go again_**

**_Cellophane: Oh shit the day we get back to class is going to be great! (Laughing emoji)_**

**_Wildfire: How can I hear you if we're TEXTING dumbass? Now, try not to have a heart attack BEFORE we get back to class._** **_You don't wanna die looking more stupid than you already do, do ya?_**

**_LordExplosionMurder: I. FUCKING. HATE. YOU._**

**_Wildfire: I. Don't. Fucking. Care. _****_:)_**

With that, Hinikuna put his phone back in his pocket.

'Man, this monday is going to be great!' He mused.

The hours flew by and before Yuyake knew it, it was time to patrol.

The two U.A students changed into their hero costumes and made their way towards Endeavor's office.

"Shoto, Wildfire, as I told you both earlier this week I have a case that I was working on." Enji began his explanation.

"Yeah. So what is it?" The younger Todoroki questioned.

"The case Im working on is deals with hunting down Akaguro Chizome. Also known as The Hero Killer: Stain."

Hinikuna's attention was caught.

'Stain?! That means we're going to-'

"Stain recently has been attacking pro heroes in Hosu City. His most recent victim in Hosu, as you both know has been Ingenium."

Behind his mask, Hinikuna smirked.

'Finally! Looks like Im headed towards Hosu City after all. This internship is proving to be more useful to be than I initially thought. Maybe I can get the answers Im looking for...'

"Within 20 minutes, at 6 PM, meet me outside the front entrance of the angency building, we're heading out to Hosu City." The older Todoroki said to his interns.

"Yes sir." The two boys nodded.

Once it was time to leave, the interns headed outside and waited for Endeavor.

The flame hero showed up and pulled out his car keys.

"That's my car over there, Wildfire." Enji gestured with his head.

Hinikuna looked in said direction...and was unimpressed to say the least.

Endeavor's car was extremely underwhelming.

'What the fuck is that?'

It wasn't what Hinikuna was expecting at all.

The vehicle was incredibly small. It looked like it could barely fit Endeavor in the driver seat.

"Please tell me your car can transform into a giant robot at least..." Hinikuna sighed.

The hero and his interns got inaide the vehicle.

"Seriously you're the number two hero but don't have a bigger ride than this?..." Hinikuna fastened his seatbelt.

If there was one more person in the backseat, it definitely would be uncomfortable.

The car started up and Enji began driving his vehicle to Hosu.

"I will allow both of you to engage in combat, however if it becomes too dangerous I can't allow you two to get involved. Especially you Wildfire." Enji explained as the car got on a highway.

"Eh? Why me?!"

"It's already night time. You can't recharge your quirk during the night. I had thought I would be finished with paperwork alot earlier so we could hunt down Stain during the day, but that didn't happen. So, do I make myself clear you two?" The flame hero asked the teens.

"Yes sir." Both students responded.

Hinikuna was incredibly pissed at those words.

Endeavor was talking as if Hinikuna needed to be watched like a newborn. A vein throbbed in his forehead.

'Shitty geezer. He thinks he's hot shit just because he's number two...Well given that he is number two...and his quirk...and his personality...he kinda is hot shit...Forget it. Nevermind.' Yuyake huffed and dismissed it.

As they drove closer to Hosu, they could see it was under attack.

They all got out of the vehicle and saw Nomu's in the distance.

Things were much more dangerous than Endeavor has anticipated. He would be _damned _if his perfect creation, the child who was meant to surpass him and All Might was harmed.

"Shoto, Wildfire, stay back! Look after any injured you could find. I'll handle any Nomu that comes our way!" Enji ordered.

Hinikuna was about to snap back at this request. There was _no _fucking way he was dragged out all the way from Hosu to just sit back and watch from the sidelines.

Before Hinikuna said anything, he saw Shoto take out his phone.

"You're seriously checking your phone at a time like this?!"

The younger Todoroki just ignored the comment.

"It's Midoriya, he's in trouble! We need to move. Im sure my father can take care of things here. Let's go!" Shoto ran off with his phone in hand.

"Wait! Shoto!" Enji yelled.

Hinikuna just watched and was conflicted.

'Fuck! Do I follow Todoroki and help Midoriya? Or do I break off from Endeavor and find the answers Im looking for in Hosu?!' Hinikuna froze.

Seconds seemed like hours as he battled himself in his head.

"Hinikuna! Why are you just standing there?! Are you coming with me to help Midoriya or not?!" He heard Shoto shout.

Not trusting his own voice, he ran towards Todoroki.

The two sped off to Midoriya's direction.

"Midoriya sent his loctaion to the class group chat. It says he's here in Hosu." Todoroki explained.

"Oh. Well I have my phone on silent so I didn't know he sent a message to the chat." Hinikuna said as he took out his phone and checked the message.

"You pobably shouldn't have your phone on silent then." Todoroki looked at the solar powered teen pick up speed slowly.

"Im in the class group chat and in a chat with Bakugo, Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari and Ashido. Do you really think I want my phone making noises every second of my day?" Hinikuna mocked as he was now sprinting at full speed.

"Fair enough." Todoroki replied back. Eying the teen infront of him.

The two teenagers ran into an alleyway.

"NO IIDA!" Midoriya's voice was heard.

Hinikuna and Todoroki saw Deku on the floor, an older pro hero bloodied up against the wall to their left, Iida on the floor, and a skinny man with a blade hovering above Iida.

Ready to kill him off.

Hinikuna and Todoroki both shot fire at their enemy.

**_FWOOSH! _**

The fire hit their target.

Sending him into the wall.

Deku looked over and let out a sigh of relief to see, Hinikuna and Todoroki standing.

"Todoroki! Hinikuna! Oh thank goodness you two got the message!" Midoriya sighed in relief.

"You know Midoriya, you should really be more detailed about texts like this." Todoroki held up his phone to show the message.

"Yeah 'cause this guy would let Midoriya type out that he's in trouble right?" Hinikuna looked towards Icy Hot.

"Still though, it's a good thing we got here otherwise you and Iida would probably be a hero shish kebab right now." Hinikuna joked as he imagined Deku and Iida both being skewered by that sword.

"Don't say things like that!" Midoriya shouted back.

"Todoroki!...Hinikuna!...Midoriya!..Please! D-Don't get involved! This is my battle!" Iida choked out as he tried to move.

"We're not leaving you behind Iida." Todoroki addressed the class president.

"We came all the way here to help you Iida. We're not turning back. Midoriya, what's going on? Why are you just laying there? You broke your leg or something?" Hinikuna asked.

"No! I think it's the Hero Killer's quirk..."

'The Hero Killer? Well this just got serious...' Yuyake sighed.

"Ah! More of 'em?! They're like damn roaches!" Stain shouted in anger.

"You need to get out of here..." The hero Native muttered to the kids.

"I don't think we could run away even if we wanted to..." Todoroki mused as Stain got closer.

Hinikuna eyed the Hero Killer. He could sense the killing intent. It was directed at everyone except Midoriya for some reason.

'Why doesn't he want to kill Midoriya?'

Stain threw a knife at Hinikuna, which was dodged since Hinikuna weaved out of the way.

Yuyake ran towards the Hero Killer. Stain got ready to swing his sword, ready to slice the hero in training from his hip to his shoulder. A stream of fire shot out from behind the solar powered teen and hit Stain.

"Ah!" Chizome cried out in pain.

'That kid attacked his ally to get to me! What the hell?' Akaguro scowled as the flames died down.

To his amazement he saw Hinikuna standing there unhharmed.

"Todoroki! Hinikuna! Be careful! His quirk can paralyze you if you're not careful!" Midoriya shouted at his classmates.

"I'll keep that in mind." Hinikuna's leg glowed orange as he channeled his solar energy towards the limb.

Hinikuna spun around and did a roundhouse kick in Stain's direction. Sending a arc of fire his way. Stain jumped over it. Evading the attack successfully.

Stain planted his left foot against the wall and kicked off it. Towards Hinikuna. His blade in his hand in a reverse grip. He crashed on top of Wildfire. The tip of the blade now dangerously close to Hinikuna's right eye.

**_FWOOSH! _**

Todoroki sent out a stream of fire towards Stain.

Before it made contact, Stain jumped off and threw a knife towards Todoroki.

Hinikuna shot solar energy out of his index finger and melted the blade before it hit his target.

"You're real fucking annoying, you know that?!" Stain growled at Wildfire.

"Yup. I know." Hinikuna leaped towards Stain.

Stain made sure to make the first move, swinging his blade down fom up top. Yuyake weaved to the left and attempted to kick Stain in the chest. However Stain's agility was not to be underestimated.

Stain dodged it and moved in close and flipped over Yuyake. Trying to stab him while in mid air.

Hinikuna's eyes followed Stain as he traveled and he turned himself around, getting ready to dodge another vertical swing.

'This dude's fast!' Hinikuna just barely dodged the sword swing. Some strands of his hair was cut off.

Hinikuna could tell, Stain was a seasoned fighter. This would not be easy.

A one on one fight against Stain wouldn't go well at all.

The thought pissed Yuyake off a little bit.

Todoroki summoned ice and sent it Stain's way.

Quickly Stain whirled around and sliced through the ice with ease.

'Okay. He doesn't carry the sword just for show huh? He's got skills with that blade.' Hinikuna thought as he ran towards Stain, who heard the footsteps and tired to slice Yuyake's neck once he got too close.

Hinikuna leaned back just in time.

The thing that was pissing Yuyake off was that they couldn't use large scale attacks given the enviornment they were in. Hinikuna would have used his Scarlet Phoenix or Hellfire Missle at the start of this fight. However Iida, Midoriya and paralyzed. And moving them away from Stain would prove to be a very difficult task. And he couldn't just announce that outloud to Todoroki for obvious reasons.

Native was by Todoroki's side so he was safe.

Midoriya was trying to figure out how Stain's quirk works. He knew it paralyzed whoever Stain wanted to use it on. But he didn't know just _how _it worked.

'He carries those blades for a reason...Think!...Think dammit!' Izuku gulped as he watched Yuyake dodge another sword swing. This one cutting his mask vertically. Under his right eye. But drawing no blood.

Hinikuna rolled away from Stain, slowly backing up to Todoroki's position.

The combination of Hinikuna and Todoroki was a massive thorn in Stain's side right now. And Stain knew that. He knew he had to kill these two before Midoriya or Iida got up. But these two were _not _making it easy.

The annoying Hinikuna kid proved to be adept in close quarters. With Todoroki providing support from behind it was even more of a pain in the ass.

Stain threw another knife at Hinikuna. Hoping it would hit the damn kid right in the forehead and pierce through his skull and into his brain.

Hinikuna's sharper reaction time came into play. He clasped both of his hands into a prayer position, catching the knife and melted it.

Although, Stain didn't just standby and watch that happen. He dashed forward, closing the gap in between Hinikuna and himself as the boy caught the knife.

Todoroki fired off a stream of flames to cut off Stain's advancement towards his classmate but Chizome was a bit too fast.

Stain rolled forward, dodging the fire and went in for a stab. Going for Hinikuna's heart.

Hinikuna's eyes glowed incredibly bright right before Stain thrusted his blade into his chest.

Stain flinched back and covered his eyes. Still, he thrusted his arm forward to kill his opponent.

Due to Stain flinching back, Yuyake was given enough time to grab Stan's wrist with his now glowing orange left arm.

Stain growled in pain as his wrist was being burned.

Hinikuna didn't stop there. All four of his limbs were glowing red now. The pain in Stain's wrist grew. He punched Stain in the jaw.

**_BAM!_**

Saliva spewing out of Chizome's mouth. Yuyake sent a left hook to Stain's face.

**_WHAM!_**

Hinikuna grabbed Stain by the back if the head and forced his head to crash into his knee.

**_WHAM!_**

Stain's eyes rolled back into his head and Hinikuna sent his fist toewards the center of Stain's face.

**_BAM!_**

He shot red solar energy out of his fist sending the Hero Killer flying into a wall.

Hinikuna wasn't finished yet. He ran and jumped towards Stain. Bringing his knees to his chest and unleashed a flurry of red hot kicks to Stain's face, chest, head, ribs and gut.

**_WHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAM! _**

Hinikuna ended his assault with a high kick to Stain's chin. The Hero Killer's head was forced back and hit the wall behind him.

A steam of flames from behind Hinikuna was fired off and hit Stain's current position.

Yuyake jumped back to Todoroki and began speaking. Trying to keep his voice down so Stain won't hear him.

"We need to get Iida and Midoriya to a safe spot." Yuyake whispered. Eying the pro hero Native who was now behind them.

"I know." Todoorki nodded, "But Stain won't make that easy for us."

Hinikuna nodded and ran in, "Cover me!"

Hinikuna picked Midoriya up as fast as he could and three him over his shoulder and went for Iida.

Todoroki saw Stain getting up and summoned a wall of ice between Hinikuna and Stain.

"You and that other kid are _really _pissing me off!" Stain yelled as he threw another knife at Shoto, which he ducked under.

Todoroki shot more flames at Stain.

Hinikuna made it to Shoto's side and laid both Iida and Midoriya down behind Todoroki.

"Mission complete for now..." Hinikuna stood to face Stain. Standing by Shoto's left.

Midoriya's fingers twitched.

'What? His quirk's effect is wearing off? But how? Is it on a timer? If so what is it determined by?' Deku thought back to seeing the Hero Killer lick the blade.

'Is it determined by how much blood he ingested?' He watched as Stain charged at Todoroki and Hinikuna.

Shoto summoned more ice which Stain cut through with his blade.

Shoto raised his left hand and Hinikuna raised his right. They both shot a torrent of flames at the Hero Killer. Stain rolled to the right. Dodging it without getting burned. He took out a knife and dashed for Hinikuna.

"Seriously, how many knives does this asshole have?!" Yuyake shot three beams of solar energy ftom his fingers at Stain. Stain weaved to the right only to have the beams follow him. Pissing off Chizome even more.

'That dark haired brat is the most annoying one of them all! I can sense some killing intent oozing off of him. He's out for someone's blood! He is not a real hero! I'll kill him first! Next is that kid with the burn scar on his face.' Akaguro glared at Yuyake and Shoto respectively.

Stain threw two more knives at Hinikuna and Todoroki. Forcing them to move away from each other. Stain now made his way to Hinikuna.

"You're just like Ingenium's brother. You are not worthy of being a hero!..." Chizome rolled forward and threw himself ontop of Yuyake.

Hinikuna chuckled in response, "Who are _you _to decide if Im not worthy of being a hero? Last time I checked you're a crazed murderer..."

"I am no hero. I am the neccessary evil that this society needs!" Stain quickly went in to stab Hinikuna right in the forehead. Hinikuna caught the knife and melted it. The melted steel dripping on Yuyake's head.

Just as Stain was about to swing his sword to finish the solar powered brat off, Todoroki summoned ice. Hoping to trap the Hero Killer in it.

Akaguro once again slashed through it with no effort.

Hinikuna kicked the Hero Killer off, "Get off of me!"

Stain's back hit the wall, 'He kinda reminds me of that Shigaraki brat. I don't know why...No matter. He'll die like the rest of these false heroes!'

Hinikuna rocketed forward by shooting fire from his feet.

Hinikuna swung his arm. Going for a left hook. Stain weaved out the way. Before he could swing his sword, Hinikuna shot a stream of red flames from his hands. Stain just barely avoided it.

"You know you remind me of that Shigaraki kid. Driven by hate. Consumed by it. I'll cleanse these streets by killing off all fakes like you that infect this society with your cursed existence!" Stain then thrusted his blade up. Going to pierce through the bottom of Hinikuna's jaw and through his head.

The blade was about to stab through his skin.

**_FWOOSH!!!_**

The Hero Killer: Stain was forced to jump back. Todoroki had shot flames at Hinikuna. And Hinikuna made the flames hotter.

Stain could feel the heat coming from the fire and it was making him sweat.

The flames died down.

'Every time I get close to killing one of them...' Stain gritted his teeth.

"Damn that was close. I owe you Todoroki." Hinikuna said to his fellow hero in training.

Hinikuna shot himself forward and kicked Stain in the center of his face. Sending a red hot kick to his nose.

**_SNAP! _**

The sound of bones snapping and a cry of pain was heard throughout the chaotic night in Hosu.

Blood spewed out of Chizome's nose.

Stain flew back and rolled across the floor.

Todoroki moved back in, shooting fire at the Hero Killer.

Stain rolled out the way and jumped at Todoroki. Elbowing him in the face. Sending him into the wall. Hinikuna was about to attack, but Stain had other plans. Stain whirled around, spikes poked out the tip of his boot on his left foot and swung at the side of Hinikuna's head. Hinikuna ducked but was met with the hilt of Stain's sword crashing into his face.

Hinikuna reeled back in pain. his back hitting the bricked wall behind him. Not giving him a chance to recover, Stain grabbed his arm and pinned it to the wall and drove his blade through the boy's palm.

**_SHINK! _**

"AH!" Hinikna yelled out in pain as his left hand was stabbed.

"HINIKUNA!" Midoriya yelled in shock.

"Damn!" Shoto raised his left arm ready to shoot fire at Stain.

'Come on! Almost there!' Midoriya felt his body move more.

Crimson liquid splattered on the wall and floor. Stain pulled the now bloody blade out and went in for the killing blow. To stab him right in the chest.

A green blur smacked Stain away.

**"DETROIT SMASH!" **

**_WHAM!_**

Stain was punched away by Midoriya.

Hinikuna looked at Deku in shock. He now had green lightning dancing around him. Like he had a completely different quirk than before.

Also his arm wasn't broken.

These impovements Midoriya has been making to his quirk are insane to say the least.

The way Deku just came in quickly with his super speed and punched Stain away with his super strength...

It's like All Might...

'For someone to improve their quirk so much in such a short timespan...It's like he _JUST _got his quirk. Like how a level 1 in a video game can get to level 5 in within a few short timespan...But that's impossible...' Hinikuna shook his head. Clearing his mind from those thoughts for now.

Hinikuna ripped a piece of his cape off and wrapped it around his injured hand.

Stain started to get back up.

"Every time I get close to killing one of them, one of them just so happens to save the day..." Chizome muttered angrily.

"Midoriya, how can you move? I thought you were paralyzed." Todoroki questioned.

"I think I figured out how his quirk works...Since Im the one who got free instead of Iida, I think how long the paralysis lasts depends on the person's blood type." Midoriya stated.

Stain grinned, 'Ahh so he's figured it out huh? We got a smart one here.'

"Im right aren't I?" Izuku asked.

"Maybe." Stain answered.

"Blood type hm? Im A." Yuyake tilted his head.

"I to am A..." Iida muttered.

Stain rushed in, throwing knives in Shoto's direction. Todoroki tried to move out the way but both knives pierced his left arm.

Todoroki cried out in pain. Pulling the knives out.

'Dammit!' Deku rushed forward with Wildfire by his side.

'I was too slow to react!' Wildfire cursed as he saw Todoroki grip his left arm.

"Stop!...Stop shedding blood for me..._I _must do this...It's my fight! I am Ingenium!" Tears started flowing out of Tenya's eyes. Fingers twitching.

"Oh you're Ingenium now?...Weird because the Inegnium I know never made a face like that. I guess my family isn't the only one with a dark side." Todoroki summoned more ice while gripping his injured left arm.

Stain began slashing at his foes wildly.

Wildfire and Deku jumped back.

"He's getting desperate." Hinikuna noticed.

"It makes sense. His quirk is suited for one on one engagements. With all of us here he's being overwhelmed." Deku stated.

"Then we just need to apply pressure to him." Shoto walked up to the both of them. Still clutching his arm as blood dripped on the floor.

Iida shut his eyes, 'My classmates...My friends are shedding blood for me! And I can't do anything!' He clenched his fist.

"Todoroki, Hinikuna, you two back me up. With both of you using you're quirks from a distance along with me fighting him up close, he'll be backed into a corner." Deku spoke to his fellow U.A classmates.

"You're taking a pretty big risk. One cut will leave you out of commission." Wildfire warned the green haired boy.

"That's why he asked us to provide support from behind. As long as we keep our dist-" Todoroki was cut off by a knife being thrown and cutting the left side of his face.

Stain made his way to Shoto and tried to lick the blood coming from the wound. Shoto's left side just bursted into flames to get Chizome to back off.

Deku rushed at Stain. Trying to catch him with a uppercut. Stain caught the boy's fist with his hand.

Hinikuna fired off solar energy from his fingers. Making Stain back off from the boy.

Shoto sent more fire to Stain, forcing the Killer to roll away.

"Enough of this! Stop please! You've done enough!..." Iida begged.

"If you want this to stop, then get up and become the hero that your brother would he proud of!" Shoto yelled at the class president.

Stain jumped and pressed both feet against the wall behind him and jumped off it. Flying towards Hinikuna and Todoroki at an incredible speed.

Stain swung his sword in attempt to cut both of their throats in one swing.

Hinikuna caught Stain's wrist and shot fire at him with his free hand. Sending him into the wall behind him.

"Freeze him!"

"Right!" Todoroki summoned ice. Hoping to trap Stain inside.

Deku, Wildfire, and Shoto stared at the ice. Waiting for something to happen.

"Please tell me we got him." Wildfire sighed.

**_SHINK!_**

The heroes watched in shock as the ice was sliced in half and a red blur zoomed towards Hinikuna and Todoroki. Ready to kill them both.

**"RECIPRO BURST!"**

**_BAM!!! _**

Stain was kicked away by Iida. Crashing into the wall hard. Leaving the imprint of his body in the building.

"Thanks for the save..." Hinikuna offered his gratitude towards Tenya.

"Iida! You can move again!" Deku shouted happily.

Shoto sighed in relief, "Nice to see you walking again Iida."

"Dammit! The leech is back on his feet again eh?" Akaguro growled in rage.

"You were right Stain! Currently I am not worthy of being a hero! However, I intend to better myself if I hope to call myself Ingenium! Make no mistake Stain, we _will _defeat you! Because we are heroes!" Tenya shouted with determination.

"Hmph. People just don't change within a few minutes you leech. You'll die. I will make sure of it. The only one among your group that is worthy of being a hero, is that green haired kid." Stain got ready for action.

The four students got ready to fight against Stain once more.

**I had writer's block kick my ass multiple times when it came to writing this fight. Hell my first draft of this chapter involved Hinikuna fighting a Nomu and then coming in to assist with the fight with Stain at the very end of the chapter. Then I thought it would make Hinikuna seem way too OP. So I didn't know what to do with this one for a bit. **

I**t seems I wasn't able to keep Bakugo and Hinikuna from arguing with eachother for very long huh?**

**I hope I didn't make Stain look weak in this chapter. The combination of Iida, Todoroki and Deku was already strong enough and throwing Yuyake in the mix doesn't help Stain at all. 'Til next time! **


	16. Blood In, Blood Out

**Replies to the Reviews:**

**Seanmcsherry1234: I originally planned to end this story after the Overhaul arc. To be more specific, the Culture Festival was supposed to be the final arc of this story. But this new arc that is just now starting in the manga has lots of potential and I would LOVE to have Hinikuna involved in it.**

**madisyn.cordova: Thank you! Im happy you like the story! I'll see what I can do about your request. No promises though.**

**Here it is, the finale of the Hero Killer arc! I have a question, at some point would you all like for me to do a deleted scenes type of chapter later on in the story? There are some things in this story that I was gonna do like Yuyake vs Momo during the Sports Festival. I would hate for some of them to just go to waste. Lemme know what yall think. Now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**_Chapter 16: Blood In, Blood Out_**

Stain rushed the group of U.A students. Swinging his blade horizontally. All of them dodged the attack by jumping back.

Deku went in for a punch. He swung his fist at the Hero Killer's face. Stain ducked and punched Deku in the stomach. As Deku reeled back, Iida jumped in and sent a high kick at Stain. Using his quirk to increase the force of the attack.

**_BAM!!! _**

The kick landed. Hitting Akaguro in the chin. The force of the kick flipped him backwards.

Both Wildfire and Shoto launched a ball of fire at the Hero Killer.

Growls of pain was heard as he was burned by the blast.

Stain soon emurged from the fire with burns, bruises and blood coming from his nose.

He jumped off the walls in an attempt to confuse the U.A students.

Stain leaped towards Shoto and Wildfire while throwing a knife at Iida.

Todoroki summoned a ice wall. Blocking the Hero Killer from getting to him and Yuyake. Stain sliced it while airborn.

The first thing Stain saw was Yuyake aiming at him with his uninjured hand and shoot solar energy from his hand. Burning Stain again.

Deku jumped off the walls and punched Stain in the gut. Sending him back down to the ground.

An idea popped into Yuyake's mind, his eyes veering over to Iida.

"Iida! Launch me!" Wildfire announced.

Iida nodded and stretched out his right leg. Hinikuna grabbed onto his leg. Iida revved up his engines.

**"RECIPRO..."**

He swung his leg full force.

**"...TORPEDO!" **

As he flew through the air, Hinikuna became engulfed in orange flames.

His shoulder crashing into Stain before the killer could hit the ground. Slamming him into the wall. Forcing the air out of Stain's lungs.

Stain fell to the floor. The side of his face smacking the concrete underneath.

Hinikuna looked at Stain to see if he was still concious.

Stain's fingers twitched.

**_FWOOSH! _**

He shot a torrent of red flames out of his hands and jumped back to Iida, Midoriya, and Todoroki.

"Is he knocked out?" Asked the class president.

"I saw him twitch so I shot more flames at him. Hopefully he's do-" Hinikuna was cut off by another knife being thrown at Iida's head.

Todoroki summoned a ice wall to save the class president just in time.

"He's still able to fight..." Hinikuna scowled.

"Im not done yet you fakes!" Stain sliced through the ice wall.

Stain pulled out another knife and charged at the U.A students.

"He has an endless supply of those fucking things!" Hinikuna cursed as Chizome began taking swings at him.

He dodged the swings. Stain flicked the knife up into the air and just as Deku and Iida were about to rush at him, he jumped up into the air. Kicking the knife back down at Wildfire.

Hinikuna turned himself to the right. The sharp object knicking his cheek. Drawing blood.

Stain was back in his face, trying to lick the blood off his skin.

Wildfire responded by shooting flames out his hand. Sending the killer flying towards Iida.

**"RECIPRO BURST!"**

**_WHAM!_**

Iida kicked Stain towards Deku.

Deku clasped both of his hands and slammed them ontop of Stain's head. Forcing Chizome's face down.

**_BAM! _**

Stain's face smacked the floor with a loud _THUMP! _

Almost instantly Stain swept Deku off his feet with a kick and kicked the boy in the chest then jumped back up for more.

Stain jumped towards the wall and leaped off of it towards Todoroki who shot fire his way. Stain twisted himself while in the air. Dodging the attack.

Wildfire saw an opening. His left leg glowed orange and as if he was kicking a soccer ball, he kicked out a fireball towards Stain's arm. The fire ball hit him right in the forearm. Making him drop his sword.

Todoroki shot another stream of fire at the Hero Killer. Sending him crashing into the wall and finally back to the ground. His back hitting the concrete.

Stain groaned as he slowly got back up. The first thing he saw as he stood up was Hinikuna with his blade in his hand. And then within another second the blade melted. Turning into liquid metal. The kid dropped weapon. Leaving only the handle in tact.

Stain growled in annoyance.

"Don't suppose you have another one of those fancy swords up your ass do ya?" Yuayke taunted the killer with a mocking tone in his voice. Tilting his head to the side slightly as he spoke.

Stain offered no response. He just flicked both of his wrists and two small daggers came out.

"Of course he's an Assassin's Creed fan." Hinikuna laughed in mock surprise. Deep down he was livid that Stain had more weapons up his sleeve.

"Do you really need to keep provoking him?" Asked Todoroki.

"He was already trying to murder us before that. I don't think my insults make it worse for us." Hinikuna responded back to his rival.

"They dont make it better either." Responded Shoto.

Iida moved in from Stain's right side.

From the corner of his eye, Stain saw Tenya's movement. Turning around to swipe at the U.A student who challenged him earlier. Hoping to cut the hero in training in half. The class 1-A president going in for a strong high kick.

As Stain swung his left arm, Hinikuna shot off a orange beam of solar energy at Stain.

The Hero Killer leaned back. Iida now in danger of being hit by the solar beam.

Hinikuna changed it's direction. Making it go upwards and over Tenya's head and going back down to hit Akaguro in the chest.

Iida slammed his foot into Stain's stomach.

**_WHAM!!! _**

Stain grabbed onto Iida's foot and knocked the boy over. Tenya falling on his left side.

Stain rolled ontop of the teen and thrusted his hand towards his neck. The blade in his wrist going for Tenya's jugular vein.

Deku moved in to intercept the killing blow with a Detroit Smash. Stain quickly held Iida up infront of him. Using him as a shield from the punch. Deku stopped the attack mid way.

From his peripheral, Deku saw Hinikuna kick another fireball at Stain. The fireball hit stain in his left side. Sending the killer rolling across the floor.

Stain was panting as he got back up. Pain coursing throughout his body. He was feeling exhausted from all the fighting.

'He's struggling to keep himself standing now. A few more heavy hits should do the job.' Wildfire observed. He was starting to feel tired as well. He could feel his movements become a little sluggish from using his quirk through out the fight.

"Guys create an opening for me. We can end this with a couple more powerful attacks." Hinikuna announced at his allies in the Hosu City alleyway.

They all nodded in agreement.

Deku was the first one among the group to make a move. Running in, he saw Stain get ready to swing his right arm. Deku grabbed onto both his arms with a firm grip then sent his head into Chizome's face. Deku slid in between Stain's legs to get beind him.

**"DETROIT..."**

He cocked his right arm back.

**"...SMASH!!!"**

**_POW!!!_**

Stain flew in Iida's direction as the glasses wearing boy spun on the ball of his heel and swung his right leg hitting Stain in the back. Using his quirk to increase the force of the attack. Sending Akaguro flying to Wildfire.

Yuyake ran and transitioned from sprinting, to now sliding. Planting his left hand on the floor, he used his right leg to kick Stain in the chin. Sending him flying up in the air. Hinikuna shot flames out his hand to send himself flying up along with the Hero Killer.

Hinikuna began assaulting Stain with a barrage of powerful kicks. Hitting Stain in the ribs five times before getting the final attack ready. His right leg glowed red.

Stain could feel himself losing consciousness. He saw Wildfire getting a kick ready. Which left the kid open for an attack. Stain cocked both arms back and thrusted them forward. The blade on his right arm going for his heart. While the left going for his neck.

Hinikuna quickly used his left leg to kick away Stain's right arm. The teenager used his own right arm to move Stain's left arm away. However, Stain was still able to stab the solar powered teen in the side with the dagger.

**_SHINK!_**

Crimson liquid fell to the floor.

"HINIKUNA!" All of his classmates yelled in worry.

Yuyake winced as he felt Stain twist the knife in his side.

"Im fine!" Shouted Yuyake as he heated up his hand and melted the blade. Detatching the weapon from Stain's left wrist.

Wildfire swung his red hot leg for the kick he was preparing.

His leg slamming into the crook of Stain's neck burning the killer. Causing him to yell in pain from the extreme heat.

"GUYS! FINISH HIM!!!" Hinikuna then sent Stain flying back down by swinging his leg all the way.

Deku and Iida got ready.

Todoroki froze Iida's engines without plugging up the exhaust pipes and summoned an ice ramp to send Iida up. Deku jumped off the walls towards stain.

Iida aimed a kick at Stain while Deku cocked his arm back.

**"RECIPRO EXTEND!!!"**

**_BAM!!!_**

Tenya kicked Stain in the ribs. Shattering his bones from the force of the kick.

**"DETROIT SMASH!!!"**

**_WHAM!!!_**

Deku's fist hit Stain in the side of the face. Knocking him out.

Todoroki caught both Stain and Yuyake with his ice.

Yuyake pulled the blade out of his side and threw it to the floor.

"You did it..." Mumbled the injured hero Native.

"Hopefully..." Deku replied with a sigh.

Shoto walked over to Hinikuna, "Are you alright?"

"Never felt better..." Hinikuna answered back holding his side leaning against the wall.

Stain's weapons were confistcated and he was tied up.

Iida helped Deku drag the Hero Killer away.

Hinikuna began making his way out of the alley way. His movements were a little more sluggish now.

"Need help?" Asked the son of Endeavor.

Hinikuna felt some color paint his face in slight embarrassment. He nodded.

Todoroki slung Hinikuna's arm over his shoulder and carried him out.

"You know, me and you should probably learn cauterization." Shoto suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe my pain tolerance could increase." Yuyake smioed and nodded. Mentally adding that to his list.

The two caught up with Iida and Midoriya.

"Im sorry..." Iida apologized.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"If I hadn't been so consumed by my rage none of this would have happened. I was so blind!..." Tears began spilling from the class president's eyes.

"Don't apologize. It's...It's also my fault to. If I had been a better friend to you, maybe this could have been prevented." Midoriya placed a hand on Tenya's shoulder.

"Don't apologize Iida...So as long as you don't go on any crazy mission like this again..." Yuyake trailed off. He really had no room to speak on the matter.

"Come on. Pull yourself together. Your the class rep." Said Todoroki.

Within a couple seconds an old man, Gran Torino had showed up and kicked Midoriya in the face.

"I told you not to run off kid!" The elder hero berated his untern for disobeying him.

"Sorry!" Izuku apologized with a bow.

Some more pro heroes had arrived to the scene.

"Wait, hold on. Is...that the Hero Killer?" One of the pros pointed to the knocked out individual that was tied up behind Deku.

Gran Torino looked over the U.A students, "Shit kid! You're losin' alot of blood!"

The old man gestured to Yuyake. Pointing out the trail of blood that stretched all the way from where he was standing to the alleyway.

Hinikuna sighed painfully, "The bastard twisted the knife before I kicked him back down..."

Midoriya called an ambulance.

A chill was sent down everyone's spines as a screech was heard in the area.

"The hell was that?" Hinikuna asked.

His question was answered when a flying Nomu swooped down and took Midoriya away. Some blood from the Nomu splattered on one of the heroes face.

"God Dammit!" Gran Torino cursed.

The Nomu was flying away at an incredible speed.

"The Hero Killer is free!" One of the heroes called out.

The Nomu began falling back down.

Hinikuna felt a weight on his shoulder. For a split second he saw Akaguro jump off towards the Nomu.

'He's _still _not finished yet?!' Yuyake sucked his teeth.

"This world of liars and fakes!..."

Stain landed on the creature's back and stabbed it in the brain. Twisting the knife to make sure it was dead.

**_SHINK! _**

"These streets will be dyed in the blood of all the hypocrites that infect it! Everything I do is for a more just society!" Stain stood back up and faced everyone.

Midoriya looked up at the Hero Killer.

"Shit! He took one of the students hostage!" One of the pro heroes yelled.

A familar voice was heard, "...Hero Killer..." Everyone looked to see Endeavor.

The killing intent from Stain drastically increased as soon as he saw the older Todoroki.

Everyone froze.

Iida, Todoroki, Midoriya, and Hinikuna were all sweating in fear.

'Am I really _afraid _of this asshole?!' Hinikuna narrowed his eyes.

**_"You! You false hero!...Another sacrifice has arrived! Someone must be dyed in blood!" _**Stain began walking towards the heroes.

**_"COME ON! COME AT ME YOU FAKES!!! THE ONLY HERO I WILL LET KILL ME IS ALL MIGHT! HE IS WORTHY!"_**

Stain suddenly stopped moving. Eyes rolled back into his head. Blood coming from his mouth and nose. One of his ribs had punctured his lungs.

The police and paramedics had arrived to the scene shortly after.

The Hero Killer, Native, and the U.A students had been taken to a nearby hospital to get their wounds treated. Hinikuna passed out while they were loading him on to the ambulance.

The Hero Killer had shown his determination. His convictions were strong. He had the will to keep fighting for his beliefs while the heroes didn't...

And that pissed Hinikuna off.

**One**** Day Later**

Hinikuna stared at the ceiling. It was around 12 in the afternoon. He had bandages on his hand, his right side and a band aid on his cheek.

A few hours earlier, the doctors told him he'll be fine. Although there will be scars on his left hand from when Stain stabbed his palm. The entry and exit wounds were healed but the scars were visible.

During that whole explanation, Hinikuna had gotten a good look at the doctor with him. Long black hair and a face mask covering the bottom half of his face. Looking at his I.D, the doctor's name was Kohei Horikoshi.

Yuyake thanked the doctor for taking care of him.

Yuyake stared at his scars and thought, 'It hasn't even been a full year yet and I already have this big ass scar from my fight with Sweaty and now these two from Stain. Im scared of what Ima look like after I graduate...' The boy sighed.

He was in a room with Todoroki, Iida, and Midoriya. Iida and Todoroki had their arms bandaged up.

Hinikuna zoned out as the three boys made some small talk. He didn't know what exactly they were talking about. He was stuck on the fact that Stain had showed more convictions than...well, _any _of them.

He rolled over to his side and tried to sleep but heard knocking on the door to their room.

The door opened to reveal Gran Torino, Manual and...

'Oh shit. Tsuragamae?' Hinikuna arched an eyebrow.

"Oh Gran Torino! Im...glad t-to see you." Deku spoke a bit nervous of where this was going to lead.

"And Manual to..." Tenya trailed off. Looking down at the floor. Still feeling ashamed of his actions in Hosu.

"You brat! I could yell at you for hours rigt now, but someone here wants to speak with you four." Torino gestured to the dog man, "This is the chief of police, Mr. Tsuragamae."

"Good afternoon. _Woof!"_

'..._Woof?_...' Midoriya raised a eyebrow at the police chief.

Hinikuna stared in surprise. He knew this man. He was the one who created the cover story about his mother's death. The two met eachother's eyes. Yuyake nodded his head. An unspoken message. "I want to speak with you later."

The pokice chief nodded back and began talking to the boys about the incident in Hosu.

"So you four are the U.A students who took down The Hero Killer: Stain in Hosu last night. Stain is being treated for serious injuries. Such as burns and broken bones. Due to you all being U.A students, Im sure you all are aware of the laws regarding quirk usage. When quirks first appeared, the police needed to make sure that they were not used as weapons to bring harm to others. This is what created the "Hero" profession to help fill the gap. _Woof. _For a group of individuals such as you four, who so not have official hero liscenses, to use your quirks to bring harm to another is illegal. Whether it is against the Hero Killer or not. _Woof._"

'Sooo what? We should have just fucking died?' Hinikuna deadpanned.

"Wait a second, if it wasn't for Iida, Native would have been murdered! And if not for Midoriya the both of them would have died! Are you really telling me that we should've just let people be killed off?!" Shoto snapped at the police chief. Midoriya and Iida tensed up. While Hinikuna was on Todoroki's side on this one.

"So it's okay to break the law so as long as it goes your way?" Retorted the dog man.

"I thought it was a hero's job to save people if they're in trouble! This is what we're being trained for!" Todoroki clutched the sheets of his bed.

"My my my. What has U.A and Endeavor been teaching you? _Woof._" The police chief shook his head in disapproval.

"You damn mutt!" Shoto hopped off his bed and marched towards the plolice chief.

Gran Torino stopped him, "Now now kid. Hear him out towards the end." The elder signaled him to continue.

"Thank you. _Woof. _Everything you just heard from me is what I am obligated to tell you as the chief of police. Now the real issue at hand is should we let the story of the defeat of Stain out or not? If we do you all will be cheered on by the public. But if that happens then you will not be able to avoid any punishment that comes your way. Or we can go with a cover story. The burns Stain suffered will support the story that Endeavor was the one who defeated him and protected you all. If we go this route you all will be safe from harm. Unfortunately you won't be able to enjoy any of the glory that comes with it. _Woof. _I'd hate to ruin such promising careers because of a mistake like this. _Woof._" He gave the students a thumbs up.

'Sounds good to me.' Hinikuna nodded to himself.

The four heroes in training agreed and bowed in respect.

"This world is an unfair place. You won't recieve any of the praise for this. But I'd like to thank you, all of you for what you did yesterday." Tsuragamae then bowed to the four teens in the room.

Todoroki's eyes drifted off to the side, "How about starting off with _that _next time?"

The police chief soon walked out along with Manual and Gran Torino.

Hinikuna stood up, "Be right back. Ima use the bathroom." He walked out. Catching up to the police chief.

"Ah. Supernova's son. _Woof. _My you've grown since the last time I saw you. What did you want to speak about?" Tsuragamae tilted his head.

"I just wanted to say thanks for what you done. I didn't get to thank you at the time...Or _want _to thank you at the time. I was so damn angry after it happened. So I've just come to offer my gratitude to you." Yuyake gave a samll smile.

"_Woof. _I understand why you weren't willing to say anything to me at the time. No need to thank me. Just doing my job. I've had my eyes on you since you're big debut on the news after the USJ incident." He placed a hand on Yuyake's shoulder.

"Really?" Hinikuna smirked. That wasn't a big surprise.

Tsuragamae nodded and began speaking once more before leaving, "I am sorry for your loss kid."

Hinikuna stared back at the man, wondering where this was going.

"Manual filled me in on Ingenium's younger brother. I assume you know he acted with vengeance in mind?" He asked the teen.

"Yea...I know..."

"Then I assume you know it's not worth it. Trust me, in this line of work I've seen this happen many times before, and when those who act on vengeance get their revenge, it _never _ends well for them. Learn to let it go. We haven't closed the case yet. We'll find who did it."

Hinikuna took a deep breath, "I know sir. Thanks again..."

**One Day Later**

Hinikuna and Todoroki had heard the news about Iida's left arm. They couldn't help but hear it due to being in the same room. Midoriya was outside talking to someone on the phone so he didn't get to hear it yet.

Stain had severed Iida's brachial plexus nerve. His left arm had permanent damage. Although nerve transplant surgery could fix it right up. However Iida opted to keep it the way it was for now. At least until he was finally the hero Tensei wanted him to be.

Midoriya had walked back into the room a bit flustered.

He was saddened when he heard the news about Iida's arm.

Todoroki, Hinikuna, and Midoriya had been cleared to go. Iida was still recovering a bit.

So they said their goodbyes to the class president, wishing him well.

The three boys walked out of the hospital with their bags.

As they got outside, Hinikuna looked around and saw a store that sold hero merchandise. An idea popped into his head.

"We return back to regular classes on monday right?" Asked the son of the former number ten.

"Yeah. Why?" Questioned Midoriya.

"I want to give Endeavor a gift before we get back to class." Hinikuna answered vaguely.

This caught Todoroki's interest.

"What kind of gift?" Asked the younger Todoroki.

"If you wanna see, come with me to that shop." Yuyake began walking off.

Both Izuku and Shoto looked at one another and followed Hinikuna.

Hinikuna revealed what the present was and Todoroki instantly slapped a hand over his mouth. Keeping his laughter in check. Midoriya snickered at the gift. Unfortunately he, Yuyake, and Shoto wouldn't be able to see the look on Endeavor's face when he opened the present.

**The Endeavor Hero Agency**

Shoto and Yuyake made it back to the number two hero's agency and packed the rest of their belongings up. As both students made it back down to the lobby, Hinikuna took out the gift. It was wrapped neatly like a Christmas present. Endeavor was out on patrol for today and it was time to leave anyways.

"Aye! Burnin' can you give this to Endeavor for me? We gotta leave so I can't give it to Endeavor myself." Hinikuna handed the hero the present.

"You got it! I'll leave it in his office! See ya Shoto! Hinikuna! Hopefully you'll come back soon!" She waved at the two boys.

They waved back.

"Man I wish I could see the look on his face when he opens it up." Hinikuna sighed.

"Me to."

"Ready to go back to our boring classes?" Hinikuna asked dreading the return of math class.

"Yeah. It'll be a nice break from the madness that happened on friday." Replied Shoto. The events of Hosu still fresh in his mind.

"Guess you're right. Hopefully it'll be better than that first day of Present Mic's english class." Hinikuna rolled his eyes at the memory.

_Flashback_

_It was the sevond day of classes. Present Mic was their english teacher._

_"All right class! Before we begin today's lesson, how about we do a little class activity?"_

_Everyone in the class perked up except for Hinikuna, Todoroki, and Bakugo._

_'Why do I have a feeling I'll hate this?' Hinikuna thought to himself. Still trying to be open to whatever Present Mic had in mind._

_"How about we go around the class, introduce ourselves and tell everyone a little bit about ourselves?"_

_'You gotta be fucking kidding me!' Hinikuna slammed his face into the desk._

_"How about we start with you with the funky hair in the back?" Hizashi pointed at Hinikuna._

_The boy's eyes widened considerably._

_'WHY ME?!' Hinikuna wanted to jump out the window._

_Being introverted could be a real pain in the ass sometimes._

_Present_

"I remember that day." Todoroki said as they walked to the train station.

"I hate it whenever that happens in class..." Hinikuna told his classmate. Praying that it never happens again.

Hinikuna and Todoroki boarded the train and both went home.

Hinikuna made it back to the dorms and fell face first on the couch.

By the time it was close to Hinikuna to fall asleep for classes tomorrow, he took a shower and got ready for bed. Headphones plugged into his ears with music playing. He closed his eyes and _tried _to fall asleep.

Someone kept calling him.

The first time he ignored it.

The second time, he checked to see who it was. It was Kirishima calling him. He texted the red head saying that he was okay. Guessing that the story about Endeavor and Stain must've gotten out already.

However, Kirishima called a third time. Cutting off the music yet again.

"I _just _texted you, why do you keep calling me?..." Yuyake growled sleepily. Now answering the phone.

"Hello?..." He spoke to the caller interrupting his nap.

_"Ah yo! Hinikuna what's up man? Everything okay? I heard about what happened between Endeavor and Stain."_

"Kirishima...Im fine...I even texted you saying that I was okay..." He rolled his eyes.

_"Just makin' sure man. Uh...you sound tired. Should I let you go?"_

"Kirishima this is the time I usually fall asleep. Im sleepy. We got classes tomorrow..." Hinikuna muttered with his eyes closed.

_"Yeah you're right. See ya tomorrow man."_

"...See ya..."

The call ended.

Yuyake sat up and stretched. Hearing his bones pop. He fell back down and fell asleep.

**The Endeavor Hero Angecy**

Enji Todoroki walked back in his office after a long day of hero work.

He was getting ready to head home and saw a present on his desk. It had a tag on it.

_To: Endeavor_

_From: Wildfire_

Enji raised an eyebrow and opened the gift up...

...To reveal...

An All Might plushie...

A vein throbbed in his forehead as the dream he never accomplished was shoved into his face.

He burned the doll and yelled, "THAT FUCKING BRAT!!!"

**Anyone excited for Hinikuna and Bakugo's reunion? Lmao Hopefully now I can get back on track with these updates...See all of you in the next chapter! **


	17. A Never Ending Battle

**Replies to the Reviews:**

**Seanmcsherry: I'll have to see the movie to decide if Im gonna add it in. I've heard alot of people say the movie was trash though. I'll decide for myself whenever I watch it.**

**Madisyn.cordova: A burnt Endeavor doll may have gotten him angry, but nowhere near as angry as he would get seeing a All Might doll.** **LOL.**

**Ragnas Bredvolts: Im glad you liked it. I will flesh out Hinikuna's relationship with his aunt when I fully show his past. Don't worry though. _We will _get to that. And yes I have seen the ending and she does look pretty damn good.**

**Here we are. We're gettng closer to the Training Camp/Bakugo Rescue arc. Im pretty fucking excited about it. ****The boys are back. Yay****!**

* * *

**_Chapter 17_****_: A Never Ending Battle _**

**_The city was under attack by a bunch of villains. Houses and buildings were on fire._**

**_He and Sero landed on the roof of a buildng. They looked up to see what looked like a massive gorilla at the top of a skyscraper._** **_Some type of gorilla quirk._**

**_It had on a black tuxedo. It's fur was dark brown._**

**_The gorilla was holding somebody. Hinikuna looked to see that an unconscious Yaoyorozu had been taken hostage by the gorilla._**

**_Hinikuna found himself getting irritated, especially when the gorilla brought Yaoyorozu closer to his lips._**

**_"Are you really trying to kiss Yaoyorozu infront of me?! YOU FUCKING PERVERTED GORILLA!" Hinikuna shouted._** **Fire shooting out of his body the instant he raised his voice. Enveloping his entire body in a firey aura. **

**_"Ohh boy..." Muttered Sero._**

**_Hinikuna shot fire out of his hands and feet and flew up towards the top of the skyscraper._**

**_"_****_You're going to regret pissing me off you shitty ape..." Hinikuna reached the top. Landing infront of the gorilla man._**

**_The beast stopped. His huge lips only a mere inch away from Yaoyorozu's face._** **_Looking at Yuyake._**

**_The huge gorilla brought his left arm up and swung it down._** **_Hinikuna rolled to the left and shot fire out of his legs. Flying towards the villain._** **_The villain sent a punch towards Yuyake._**

**_Yuyake responded with a red hot kick._** **_His foot hitting the villain's knuckle. Burning his hand._**

**_"AHHH!" The massive ape cried out in pain._** **_The imprint of his boot burned into his flesh. _****_Hinikuna was hovering above ape's head._**

**_"It's over for you." Hinikuna began whirling around. Becoming nothing but a black and red blur._**

**_"_****_EAT THIS YOU ASSHOLE!!_****_!"_** **_He then unleashed a flurry of red hot kicks straight to the villain's face._** **_Hitting him in the forehead, mouth, sides of the face, and nose. Leaving the imprint of his boot burned into his flesh._** **_Knocking a few teeth out from the flurry of kicks being sent._** **_He ended his assault with a heavy axe kick to the gorilla man's head. The ape's eyes rolling into the back of his head. He let go of Momo._** **_The kick sent him straight to the bottom._**

**_Hinikuna landed on the ledge. Blowing out smoke from his mouth. _**

**_"Smooth. Like the touch of a beautiful woman...Speaking of beautiful women-oh shit! Yaoyorozu!" Hinikuna flew off towards the falling Yaoyorozu._**

**_'Oh man. It's gonna look so cool when I catch her! She'll wake up while Im flying through the midnight sky and then give me a kiss on the lip-'_**

**_"_****_I gotcha!" Sero swooped in and saved her before Hinikuna did._** **_Destroying_****_ Hinikuna's fantasy. _**

**_"Thank you Sero." She responded._**

**_Hinikuna exploded and began tearing Sero a new one, "SERO YOU FUCKING JERK!!! YOU RUINED MY MOMENT YOU ASSHOLE!!! I'LL FUCKING BURN YOU TO DEAT-"_**

**_SLAM!!!_**

**_Hinikuna slammed face first into a brick wall before he could finish yelling at Sero. Bakugo's howling laughter was heard in the background._**

Hinikuna's eyes shot open. Staring at the ceiling with a deadpanned expression.

"This woman is making a fool outta me and she's not even trying..." He facepalmed and got out of bed.

"I _really _need to get my shit together."

He took a shower, ate breakfast, and brushed his teeth.

As he was about to change into his uniform, he looked at the time to see he still had a full hour before classes started.

'I live across the street from the school now so I guess I can afford to sleep for an extra 30 minutes.' He smiled at that thought. 'Yeah I think I'll do that from now on. Starting tomorrow. I'll get some cold coffee in the meantime.' He thought as he slipped into his uniform.

He grabbed his bag and went to buy a cup of coffee.

Hinikuna reached the front gates and walked inside. Finishing his drink. Throwing his cold drink in the nearest trash can.

The teenager made it to class 1-A. Most of them were there. With the exception of Bakugo and Kaminari.

He was greeted by Sero, Ashido, and Kirishima. And Iida.

"Hinikuna! You live on campus so I _and _Yaoyorozu expect you to be the first one in class everyday!" Tenya chopped the air as he scolded the boy for being one of the last students to enter.

'Aaand just like that, my plans go up in smoke. Didn't even get to last one day. Thanks Iida...' He gave a "are you fucking serious" face at the class president.

"Yo Hinibro! What's up? Been a crazy week for you eh?" Ejiro grinned.

"Yea me and Todoroki wasn't expecting to run into Stain on our first patrol. Definitely was pretty intense." Hinikuna scratched the back of his head.

"Have you two seen that video of him? It went viral. Everyone online's been talking about it." Hanta said to both his classmates. Taking out his phone to search for the video.

"I saw it. He definitely seemed way more creepy than I was expecting." Ejiro nodded.

"I didn't see any video." Hinikuna tilted his head.

"Mmm. Here it is. Check it out." Sero handed his phone to Hinikuna.

It was during the final moments of the fight. Stain walking towards the heroes. Midoriya laying on the floor next to him.

Hinikuna checked some of the comments.

_Stain is actually pretty cool! He's kinda creepy but aside from that I think he's really dope!_

Yuyake suppressed an eye roll and handed the phone back to Sero, changing the subject of the conversation, "So what are ya'll doing standing here? Got the same idea as me?" He smirked a little.

They were standing by the door to the class.

The three looked at eachother and said, "Bakugo."

They waited for Bakugo to show up. Hoping that he had Best Jeanist's hairstyle.

Kaminari walked in.

"Yo what up guys? You alright Hinikuna? I heard about what happened in Hosu, pretty crazy huh?"

"Oh hey Calamari." Hinikuna greeted the blonde with the newfound nickname.

Denki was immediately offended.

"Huh?! The name's _Kaminari _not Calamari! C'mon dude!" Denki sulked.

"I know. That's just your nickname from now on. I have a nickname for Kirishima already. Im still thinking of one for Sero and Ashido." Hinikuna said to the electric quirk user.

Kaminari marched away in disappointment. Going over to talk with Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki.

He heard Mineta mutter something. Something akin to "All women being devils behind their pretty faces."

'I'll make a mental note of that...' Yuyake hummed to himself.

Whatever Mt. Lady had done to him, it obviously wasn't pretty.

As they waited for their classmate, Hinikuna took out his phone, getting ready for Bakugo's appearance.

The door opened up to show Bakugo. Looking livid. Even more than usual. However his threat level was extremely low due to his hairstyle.

"PFFT!!!!" The three boys instantly began laughing in his face.

"OH MAN! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BAKUGO?!" Ejiro and Hanta asked already knowing the answer.

"Shut the hell up you idiots! That Jeanist fucker did this shit to my hair! No matter how many times I wash it now, I can't get it back the right way! Stop fucking laughing at me already! Did you fucks not hear me?! I _will _murder all of you!" Katsuki was shaking with rage.

"I'd be damned if I get killed by someone who looks as soft as a K-Pop star!" Yuyake managed to get that out while laughing.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YA TRY PRETTY BOY! HAHAHA!!!" Sero teased making Bakugo explode.

_POOF!_

His hair popped back into place.

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!" The explosive teenager snapped.

"LOOK THERE IT IS!!!" Ejiro and Sero laughed.

Before Bakugo raged at Sero and Kirishima, Hinikuna managed to take a picture of Bakugo's stupid face. He'd definitely use this to make Katsuki even more angry. He then slid his phone back into his pocket without even Bakugo noticing.

Bakugo looked over at Hinikuna and sneered, "You'll pay for that Sunshine! Just you wait!"

"Suuuree. Hmph. Whatever." He shrugged brushing off the warning.

Bakugo walked past him to go over to his seat and turned his head to face Yuyake again.

"Don't go thinkin' that you're better than me just because you saw some action during internships. Endeavor had to save your punk asses." Bakugo smirked.

"At least I wasn't getting groomed for a straight week like you. If anything, your experience at your internship was your own fault. If you weren't such a damn Neanderthal you probably could've seen some action." Hinikuna shot back with a glare.

"Look at that, they missed eachother." Ejiro whispered to Sero who nodded in agreement.

Bakugo yawned and sighed, "*Sigh* Damn. Why is number three talking like that to number one?"

"Huh?" Hinikuna raised an eyebrow. Wondering what the hell he was talking about. And then it hit him.

"WHY ARE YOU REFERRING TO US BY OUR SPORTS FESTIVAL PLACEMENTS? YOU DIDN'T EVEN EARN YOUR SPOT DAMMIT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BRAG!" Hinikuna snapped. The vein in his forehead pulsing with anger.

To make it worse Hinikuna couldn't deny the "Number three" rank either. Bakugo had beaten him fair and square. He breathed out some smoke from his mouth to calm himself down.

Yuyake saw Bakugo shake with rage a little. Then he calmed down.

"Whatever. Number three."

Hinikuna's jaw dropped, 'He's in denial about it? Well of course he is. His own inflated ego prevents him from accepting that fact.'

Hinikuna was still upset over being called "Number three."

"YOU FUCKING-"

"HINIKUNA! BAKUGO! PLEASE WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! You are both students at this wonderful institution! You are U.A students act like it!" Iida yelled at the both of them.

They looked away from eachother, rolled their eyes and thought, 'Whatever Four Eyes.'

'Nice to know Glasses is back to his old self.' Yuyake made it back to his seat.

"I was beginning to miss that if Im honest. The Neanderthal comment was pretty funny." Said Yaoyorozu with a small smile of amusement.

He looked to meet her gaze.

"Oh hey Yaoyorozu." He was about to ask, "How was your internship?" but remembered that her time with Uwambi and Kendo wasn't well spent whatsoever.

She had told him that Uwambi had only picked her and Kendo because she needed beautiful women for a commercial.

In his mind, Uwambi had made the perfect choice by picking Yaoyorozu. He would've questioned the pro's taste in beauty otherwise.

But he still felt bad for her. Her defeat in the Sports Festival combined with her internship experience must _really _be bringing her down now.

It kind of made him angry that that was the _only _thing she was there for.

"Im glad you're okay after what happened in Hosu Hinikuna." She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks. It was...pretty crazy to say the least." He answered back to her.

"...ALRIGHT EVERYONE! GET READY! CLASS IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" Iida ordered the 1-A students.

Hinikuna sighed. He kind of missed these regular school days but he wanted at least another week of internships.

Well if there was anything he truly missed, it was heroics class.

The day went on with boring regular classes. Driving Yuya mad with boredom.

Luckily for Hinikuna's sanity, All Might had saved the day.

**"I AM HERE!" **The Symbol of Peace made the same exact entrance he did in the beginning of the year. He had his signature smile on his face.

The students on the other hand weren't impressed in the slightest.

**'Wow. Tough crowd huh?' **The hero kept his smile on his face.

"You would think he would try something new."

"He's running out of ideas already?"

**"Everyone change into your hero costumes and meet me in Field Gamma! We will be doing rescue training for today!" **Toshinori continued on. Being seemingly unfazed by the student's negative comments.

Iida's hand shot up, "I thought we would head to the USJ for rescue training."

**"The training at the USJ deals with rescuing people from natural _disasters! _This will be something different! I will explain when we get there!" **All Might explained to the students.

The class got up, grabbed the suitcases that held their cotsumes and changed into them.

Class 1-A now stood with All Might infront of them. Still wearing his signature smile.

Hinikuna made it a point to _NOT _stand near Yaoyorozu this time around. After recently discovering his feelings for her, being near her, when she wore her hero costume would be too distracting.

So he stood in between Bakugo and Kirishima.

He quite honestly should consider himself lucky that he hasn't shot himself into the air from a nosebleed yet.

'Why do I feel like I just jinxed myself?...' He mentally facepalmed.

**"Are you ready you zygotes? It's been a while**** since your last heroics class. Today's activity will be on the more playful side of things. A rescue training race! ****That is why we are here in Field Gamma, which is a dense series of factories** **that can quickly turn into a maze if you are not careful!" **

Hinikuna smirked, 'Not _exactly _what I was hoping for but sounds fun anyways.'

He then realized something, 'This is my chance to one up Sweaty!'

His grin grew wider along with his anticipation.

**"You all will be divided into groups of five. Each of you will race to see who can rescue me first once I send out the distress signal."** He stopped speaking for a moment then pointed at Bakugo.

**"You all can use your quirks however you want. However_ please _try to keep damage to a minimum."**

'Asking Sweaty to keep damage to a minimum is like asking Midoriya to throw a fucking kick for once. It just doesn't happen.' Hinikuna deadpanned.

"STOP POINTING AT ME!!" Katsuki snapped.

Ojiro, Ashido, Sero, Midoriya, and Iida were up first.

The class watched on the big screen as the group got ready for the race.

"Aside from Midoriya, it's like all of our class's mobility experts are in one group." Kaminari rubbed his chin.

"I think Midoriya is at a severe disadvantage here." Shoji said as he looked at said hero in training.

"Yeah like, why is Midoriya grouped up with them anyways? Im not sold on his quirk at all." Jiro joined in as she observed the group on the screen.

"I know. He has to hurt himself in order to accomplish anything." Yaoyorozu gave her two cents on the situation at hand.

Hinikuna had his money on Sero but after what he's seen from Deku in Hosu, he wasn't willing to count him out just yet.

"My money is on Sero." Kirishima placed his bet.

"Hmmm. Im not gonna count Ojiro out." Denki spoke up to the red head.

"I got Ashido! Her body is super athletic!" Mineta obviously placed his bets on the female of the group.

"I think Iida's got this one." Muttered Uraraka.

"How 'bout you Hinibro?" Asked Kirishima.

"I got Sero." He replied back.

"I got Deku going last." Katsuki growled.

The race started before anyone else could chime in.

Sero took the lead for the time being with Ojiro right behind him.

A green flash zipped by them catching everyone off guard.

"Holy crap! Is that Midoriya?!" Denki's eyes bulged out of his head.

Hinikuna took time to observe his classmate's reaction at the revelation of Midoriya's new technique. Which Yuyake still doesn't know the name of.

He couldn't fight back the curl of his lips as he saw the looks of shock on everyone's faces.

Bakugo was hit the hardest by Deku's sudden improvement. The scowl on his face hadn't been missed by Hinikuna.

Even with his new improvement it was obvious Deku still hadn't refined his new move. He ended up slipping on a pipe before getting to All Might's position.

After seeing this new technique from Deku, Hinikuna's interest in having a sparring session with him grew. After witnessing Midoriya slipping on a pipe, he decided to hold out on fighting him until he worked out the kinks.

The second group was picked, which was Hinikuna's group.

It was Hinikuna, Bakugo, Asui, Mineta, and Kirishima.

'Outta _everyone _to be paired with, why _him?!' _Hinikuna and Bakugo stared at eachother.

As the group walked away, Hinikuna turned to Bakugo.

"If you need a map then don't worry, just stay right behind me while I lead the way." Yuyake casually dissed the blonde.

"Yeah right. You won't be leading shit Number three." Replied the prideful teenager.

"You won't be calling me Number three anymore after this. I can promise you that shit head."

Katsuki scoffed.

"You." Katsuki pointed at Yuyake.

"Later."

"Explode." He held up his hand and fired off mini explosions in his palm.

Hinikuna rolled his eyes and huffed.

"You." Yuyake pointed at Katsuki.

"Later."

"Burnt." Hinikuna held up his hand and flames began coming out of it.

**With Class 1-A**

The rest of class 1-A watched as the group took their positions.

They all sweatdropped once they saw that Hinikuna and Bakugo were in the same group.

"Was it really a good idea to have those two be in the same group?" Iida asked. A little worried things might get out of hand.

"They would've turned it into a competition anyways. I think it's more exciting like this. Since they're _both _competiting against eachother, I want to see if they can keep damage to a minimum." Mina voiced her thoughts.

"If they do cause any damage, Im positive Bakugo will be the main cause of it." Jiro tilted her head.

Everyone agreed with that.

"So who is everyone betting on this time around?" Asked Denki. Looking around to see the class thinking about their choice for this one.

'Ah man! Why does this keep happening?! Why do I gotta keep choosing between Hinibro and Bakubro in these things?!' Kirishima took a deep breath.

"I got Bakugo." Said Shoji.

"Yeah Bakugo for me to." Kaminari made his choice.

"I vote for Hinikuna." Said Tokoyami.

"I think Kacchan will win this. Although the last time I said that, it was pretty close. Closer than I thought to be honest. I mean Hinikuna gave him a really good fight. It was probably the toughest fight I've seen Kacchan get into thus far. So maybe Hinikuna could take the victory. They both can propel themselves with their quirk-"

Everyone sweatdropped at the muttering.

"Uh...Deku?" Ochaco's voice cut him off.

He turned around and looked at his classmates. They all looked pretty creeped out by that.

"Ah! U-Uh I did it again huh?...S-Sorry!" Izuku bowed apologetically.

Mina turned to Momo, "So who you got for this one Yaomomo?"

Ashido knew who the vice president was going to pick regardless.

"I believe Hinikuna will win it." She answered.

Ashido's eyes glinted with msichief.

"Aww. isn't that sweet? Voting for your boy toy!" The pink skinned female teased.

Yaoyorozu blushed, sighed and facepalmed, "I should've just kept my mouth shut..." Shaking her head.

**With Hinikuna**

Yuyake stood on a pipe waiting for the distress signal from the number one hero.

He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as he waited.

'He sure is taking his sweet ass time with this...' He tapped his foot as his patience was slowly wearing out.

A blue flare was seen soaring up in the sky.

"About time..." He shot flames from his feet and flew forward.

He groaned in annoyance as exlosions, which were faint at first became louder and louder.

Hinikuna was in the lead but with the human nuke behind him, he didn't know how long that would last.

"There you are Number three! Now move outta the way!" Katsuki shouted.

Hinikna was just about to give in to the temptation to shoot a stream of fire at the loud mouthed teenager. The only reason he didn't was because he remembered All Might's words from before.

"You are _so _lucky All Might said to avoid causing unneccessary damage!" Hinikuna growled.

The orange flames comng from his soles died down as he fell to a rooftop. Rolling forward the second he landed to keep the momentum, he shot flames out his feet again.

Bakugo now took the lead.

On his left, Hinikuna could see Asui jumping off walls and pipes.

Mineta was right behind her. Bouncing off his pop off balls. Throwing the purple orbs where he was gonna land. He was also appreciating the "view" being given to him.

Kirishima was last. His quirk really wasn't helpful in this scenario. But still managed to keep up somewhat with the group.

"Dammit Sweaty! Get back here!" Hinikuna's flames grew more intense.

"Stay in second place where you fucking belong Sunshine!" Katsuki shouted as he used a slightly more powerful explosion to propel himself with more speed.

Bakugo grabbed onto a pipe and blasted himself off.

'You're not getting away from me!' Yuyake narrowed his eyes.

They were almost at All Might's position now.

Hinikuna caught up to Bakugo.

They both looked at eachother.

An idea popped into both of their heads.

'If this works I can win!' They both thought.

Bakugo smirked as he saw something from the corner of his eye, he was going to gain an advantage if this worked.

Both heroes aimed their hands at eachother.

**"STUN GRENADE!"/"FLASHBANG!"**

Both of their palms glowed bright. Blinding eachother.

Instantly the two teens shut their eyes. Both of them being blinded.

Hinikuna felt something slam into his right shoulder. The light from Bakugo's palms also went away.

He looked to see that he slammed into a wall.

"Oh man! No!" He flew around it and up to the platform All Might was on.

He saw Bakugo standing proudly with a cocky grin on his face. A sash with the words "thank you" printed in blue was wrapped around him.

"HA! I WIN AGAIN Number Two! Don't worry though, second place is better than third! But you'll never beat me!" Bakugo laughed triumphantly.

Hinikuna turned around and crossed his arms, "Dammit! If Todoroki beats me to Im going to be so mad..."

**"Do not be upset Hinikuna! Think of it this way, there is only one person out of this group that can beat you in this race!" **All Might tried cheering the teen up.

'That is still not satisfying...'

Asui arrived in third, Mineta in fourth and lastly Kirishima.

The group made their way back to the rest of the class.

Hinikuna fiddled around on his phone while making his way back to the class with his group.

He looked at his phone and smirked, 'Revenge is sweet...'

Ashido eyed Hinikuna and grinned as she thought of something.

Hinikuna saw Ashido walk up to him with a smirk.

'Should I just run away?' He questioned himself.

"Wow Hinikuna, that was an amazing show you put on." Ashido complimented him.

"What do you want Ashido?" Asked Yuyake. Wanting her to cut to the chase. Judging by the look on her face, something was coming.

"...This!" She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and began playing with his hair.

"Ah! Wha-H-HEY! Ashido?! What the fuck?! Get off!" Yelped the son of Supernova.

Mina's jaw dropped in surprise as she felt his hair.

"Oh wow! Hinikuna I wasn't expecting your hair to be so...soft! It's like a marshmellow!" Mina said. Still playing with the shorter male's hair.

'Oh my lord. Please make it stop...' Hinikuna was growing flustered. A blush forming on his face. His eyes fixed on the ground. He didn't dare look up.

He could hear Bakugo, Kirishima, Sero, and Kaminari all snickering to themselves.

"No. No it's not..." Hinikuna murmered to her.

Yaoyorozu watched the whole thing. As did most of the class. She felt the pit of jealousy growing in her stomach. She didn't even know she was giving a glare at Ashido.

Mina didn't think Hinikuna's hair would be so soft. It certainly was surprising. Her plan was to make Yaoyorozu jealous. She locked eyes with the cat eyed female, 'Mission accomplished.' Ashido grinned. Letting Hinikuna go.

"Aww would you look at that look at that! The tough guy is embarrassed!"

Hinikuna turned away from the group. Embarrassed. Fixing his dark locks. His hair completely messed up. Looking as if he had just gotten out of bed. Strands of hair randomly sticking out of place.

'Honestly, that girl...'

The next group was picked before Hinikuna's suffering could continue. He let out a sigh of relief.

It was Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Shoji, Tokoyami, and Jiro.

Hnikuna had snuck back into place with his classmates to watch the race.

Ashido wasn't done with him yet it seems.

Throughout the race, the playful girl kept an aye on who Hinikuna was watching.

He knew Ashido was next to him, he just didn't know she wasn't done messing around yet.

"Havin' fun watchin' Yaomomo in the race?" She asked as the creation girl made a grappling hook and swung herself forward.

He felt his heart stop for a moment. His sharp dark eyes going wide. The mask he wore covering the bottom half of his face just barely managed to hide the pink that invaded his facial features.

"Don't be ridiculous..." He dismissed the comment. His eyes drifting off to Todoroki.

Ashido knew he was flustered though. There was no fooling her. Mask or not.

"Really? You seemed to be staring at her alot." She quipped.

'Dammit woman!' He kept his gaze focused on Todoroki and opened his mouth to retort.

"She's just a friend. I just wanna make sure that she passes. There's nothing wrong with that is there?" Yuyake now glancing at her from the side.

She hummed in response, "Hmm. Whatever. You can't fool me though. Nice try. I'll let it go...For now."

'Now do I tease Yaomomo with this new information now? Or do I wait?' Mina pondered.

Hinikuna mentally sighed in relief that Mina was offering him a break. Not looking forward to the next time she would pull something like this.

Todoroki ended up coming in first. Followed up by Tokoyami in second, Yaoyorozu in third, Jiro in fourth, and Shoji in fifth.

'Great. Got bested by Sweaty _and _Icy Hot _in the same day!' _His eye twitched.

The last team was Uraraka, Hagakure, Koda, Aoyama, and Kaminari.

Aoyama ended getting first. At the cost of a stomach ache. Then it was Uraraka just barely managing to not throw up. Next it was Koda then Hagakure. In last place was Kaminari.

Class 1-A was sent back to change into their uniforms for the rest of their classes.

As Yuyake was putting on his uniform shirt he heard Mineta and Midoriya talking. Mainly Mineta.

"Aye Midoriya! Look what I found! A shawshank! This is a gift that has been given to us from a previous generation! Passed down like a torch! You guys all know what is behind this wall right?"

All the boys stopped what they were doing and realized.

'...The girl's locker room!' They all thought.

"Mineta! Stop this at once! This is disrespectful towards our female classmates! This is a criminal act!" Iida reprimanded the boy. Chopping the air as usual.

Hinikuna sighed and resumed changing back inro his uniform. He was actually doing a decent job of blocking out any inappropriate thoughts. It actually surprised him to know he was doing a good job of that.

'Maybe I am getting better at it...' He gave a small smile and nodded. Feeling proud of himself.

...Mineta ended up ruining it.

"THEN TOSS ME INTO THE SLAMMER IIDA! JUST IMAGINE IT!..." The purple midget pressed himself against the wall. Peeking into the hole to get a look at the other side.

"HAGAKURE'S FLOATING UNDIES! URARAKA'S URARA-BOOBS! ASHIDO'S THICK THIGHS!..."

Hinikuna jerked back, 'No! Please don't say-'

**_"YAOYOROZU'S INSANELY HUGE BREASTS!_****_..."_**

Whatever Mienta said after that became inaudible to Hinikuna. He heard Mineta scream in pain. That didn't matter.

It didn't stop Yuyake's mind from creating the mental image of Yaoyorozu changing.

All the blood rushed to his face and shot out his nose. The force was so great it sent him flying through the door of the locker room and out into the hallway.

The back of his head hitting the wall.

All the boys turned once they heard the door slam open.

"The fuck happened to his dumbass?" Bakugo asked. Looking at the trail of blood leading up to his nose. Smirking in amusement as he witnessed the idiot shoot himself out the room.

Hinikuna's eyes had turned into hearts and he had the dumbest smile on his face. He was mumbling the words "Beautiful" and "Woman" under his breath.

Kirishima just stared in amusement. Yuyake seemed like such a serious guy at first glance. Yuyake did joke around at times. But to see him reduced to such a...comical state was entertaining. Kirishima practically willed himself to burst into laughter.

Kaminari and Sero were laughing.

The rest of the class either had a look of worry, amusement, and curiosity.

**Later **

It was now time for lunch. The events from Hosu kept plauging Hinikuna's mind. As Hinikuna grabbed his lunch from his locker, Todoroki seemed to notice something about his newfound rival.

"Are you okay, Hinikuna? You look pretty serious. Like you have something on your mind." Asked the son of Endeavor.

"Don't I always look like that?"

"Kind of. But this time even more than usual."

Hinikuna thought if he should talk about it.

'Well _he was there _at Hosu, if I can talk with anyone about it I guess it's him.' Hinikuna thought.

Talking to Midoriya or Iida was off the table. He did have respect for the both of them. Mostly for Midoriya due to the show he put on during the Fetsival. But he wasn't all that comfortable talking with them about personal matters.

And in some ways he wasn't comfortable talking about personal issues with Todoroki either. But this couldn't hurt.

Hinikuna looked around, it was now just him and Todoroki.

"It's about what happened in Hosu..." Hinikuna said. Keeping his voice low.

Todoroki also looked around to see if anyone was around to hear the conversation.

"Well what is it about what happened that's bothering you so much?" Todoroki questioned also keeping his voice low.

"It's just...Doesn't it bother you that Stain showed more conviction than us? I mean we were all frozen. Even me. Frozen like some frightened animals. Hell, even the pros were scared. The only one who looked like they weren't scared was your dad. And even he was frozen..."

"It does bother me but we can't go back and change it. If anything, we should use that to make ourselves better heroes for the future." Answered Shoto.

"...Guess you're right." Hinikuna replied.

**After Lu****nch**

Lunch ended and the day went on with their regular classes.

It was now the end of the school day. With the brutal reminder that midterms was coming up, Hinikuna thanked the heavens as classes ended. He was chatting with the Bakusquad as they were walking out the building.

"Aye Sweaty, look at my profile picture in the group chat." Yuyake told the blonde. Forcing his lips not to curl up as he spoke.

Bakugo raised an eyebrow and checked to cure his curiosity.

Once he saw it he was enraged...

Hinikuna's profile picture was Bakugo with Best Jeanist's hairstyle.

The group started laughing again.

"NUMBER TWO! YOU BETTER CHANGE AND DELETE THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW!!!" Bakugo stomped towards the idiot.

"Hm? _Or what?" _Yuyake smirked in satisfaction.

'Oh boy...' Kirishima moved in to defuse the situation.

"I'LL MURDER YOU!" He yelled back as Kirishima wrapped his arm arouns his neck. Holding him back.

"I bet you will. See you guys tomorrow." Yuyake lightly slapped Bakugo's forehead. Now walking away. Earning more growls of anger from Bakugo.

Hinikuna could hear the faint screams of Bakugo yelling out death threats.

It truly was a never ending battle between these two.

There was still one more classmate he needed revenge on. He spotted his target walking up ahead.

'Bingo...' A evil grin plastered on his face.

"Aye! Mineta!" He called out.

Minoru turned around.

"Huh? Hinikuna? What do you want?" He asked the taller boy.

This was payback for making him look like a fucking fool in the locker room. And for attempting to invade Yaoyorozu's privacy.

"Just wanna give you a warning..._Next time you try and peek into the girl's locker room..." _He pointed a red hot finger down at Mineta. _"I'll burn your balls off.." _He threatened.

Mineta's eyes went wide in fear, his hands shot up to cover his pop off balls.

_"Not those balls..." _Hinikuna aimed his finger a little lower. His glare grew more intense. His pointer finger now glowing white.

The midget gapsed in realization. Tears of sheer terror forming in his eyes.

Hinikuna soon became enveloped in flames. Leaving a silhouette wearing a devilish smirk glaring at him.

The harsh look in his eyes, the smirk that, showed off his pointy fangs, the intense heat from the flames...

No horror movie with a high budget could produce something more frightening than this to Mineta.

"I-IM SORRY! FORGIVE ME!!!" Mineta scurried away. Running away from the maniac as fast as his stubby legs could carry him.

Hinikuna grinned in satisfaction as he watched the little pest run for his life.

'Revenge is sweet...'

**Damn it's been a crazy week eh? MHA got caught up in MORE controversey. *Sigh***

**The dream sequence in this chapter will be the last one for a while. **

**Moving on from that, I didn't expect this chapter to be so...comedic. There were some parts I had planned like Hinikuna and Bakugo's reunion, but I didn't think the entire chapter would be like this. Given that the tone of this story is pretty serious for the most part, I think it balances it out quite well. Idk how long that'll last though. **

**Also I know I mentioned something about Hinikuna's height this chapter, if you wanna know how tall he is he is just a hair shorter than Tokoyami. Just barely 5'2 I was gonna have him be as tall as Momo but I think this is better. With Momo being a good couple inches taller, I will have this irritate him to high hell whenever they get together. See you all next chapter! **


	18. Ludens

**Replies to the Reviews:**

**Seanmcsherry123: It's a reference to King Kong and the Sanji vs Scarlet fight in the film One Piece: Strong World.**

**Almost 20 chapters deep into this story huh? **

* * *

**_Chapter 18: _****_Ludens_**

Midterm exams sucked.

Exams in general sucked.

What else was new?

"All right everyone! That's it. The last test is over. The four in the back row will collect your tests. Pass all of your papers to them." Shota ordered his class as the bell rung.

Uraraka, Todoroki, Hinikuna and Yaoyorozu gathered all the papers and brought them to Aizawa's desk.

Hinikuna was mentally drained.

All this testing that he went through had better strengthen his mental fortitude whenever he deals with Bakugo.

Luckily this was the last test.

Now lunch could break his thoughts away from the horrors of regular school work.

It was a simple lunch.

A can of soda and two big ass bags of spicy chips.

He sat down in his group's circle ripping the bag of chips open and pouring them down his mouth.

Ashido, Kaminari and Sero all stared in surprise.

"Dude, how the hell aren't your tastebuds on fire after eating all of that? Those chips are mad spicy!" Denki's face morphed into that of discomfort. Vividly imagining his mouth on fire after eating all of that.

"I can withstand extreme temperatures yet you think a simple bag of chips is wnough to have me rushing for a cold drink?" Hinikuna raised an eyebrow.

"I've had the technique where I breath fire from my lungs and out my mouth since I was ten. Im used to it by now." He added on. A burp flew out of his mouth along with a small stream of fire and smoke.

"Fair enough I guess..." Ashido shrugged.

Hinikuna was about to open the second bag. He looked at Bakugo who was chewing his food with his eyes closed. Seemingly having no interest in the conversation at hand.

He tossed the bag straight at his face.

"Agh! The hell?!" Katsuki grabbed the bag of chips. Looking to see that they were spicy.

Katsuki loved spicy food in general.

He didn't know if Sunshine magically knew about that and he didn't care to know either.

"Happy late birthday you fuck head." Hinikuna opened up his can of soda. Looking away from the blonde with a embarrassed look on his face.

In the beginning of the school year, they hated eachother's guts.

But after the Festival things seemed a little different between these two.

A sense of mutual respect it seems.

Hell during the first day back from internships, Hinikuna noticed Bakugo staring at his left hand. Eying the scar left from Stain with that same expression that he couldn't read.

"Tch. Whatever fuck face." Katsuki rolled his eyes and ate the chips.

At this point the group pretty much were convinced that this was their way of bonding.

'If I didn't know any better I'd ship 'em together.' Mina joked in her mind. Her eyes lit up in playfully.

She had a trap set for Hinikuna.

Now she just needed him to fall for it.

"Just kiss already boys." She said teasingly.

"I'd rather have both my arms ripped off!" Bakugo instantly responded.

"Fuck that! I would _never _kiss that fucking Caveman. I'd rather take some advanced calculus tests." Hinikuna rolled his eyes. Now proceeding to take a sip from his soda.

"Because you would rather kiss Yaomomo right?!" Ashido grinned. Hinikuna fell for her trap.

Hinikuna spat all the soda he had in his mouth out.

"'Scuse me?!" Hinikuna yelped. He was starting to panick internally.

The group all stared at him shocked.

Kirishima had his eyes staring off to the side. Pretending that he didn't know anything. Which Hinikuna was thankful for.

Bakugo just kept muching away on the chips acting like he wasn't paying attention but was listening anyways.

"I didn't know you liked Yaomomo. Go get that dude!" Kaminari did his best not to feel jealous.

"Wait. Ashido how do you know he likes her anyways?" Sero questioned the pink skinned female.

'Sero _don't you fucking dare!' _Yuyake sent a harsh glare at the tape user.

"During that race we had when we came back during internships he was staring at Yaomomo quite alot during her race." Mina started spilling some of the beans.

'God dammit all Ashido!' He now gave Ashido that same glare.

Yuyake then rolled his eyes, he wasn't about to admit shit.

"That's ridiculous. Me and her are good friends but that's about it." Hinikuna defended himself. Or at least he tried to.

Ashido on the other hand wasn't buying any of it. She just nodded and went along with it.

"Now that I think about it, you and her seemed close during the beginning of the year." Sero thought back to the first month of classes.

"Oh really? I didn't notice that to be honest." Kaminari scratched his head.

'Thankfully, Calamari is a total idiot...' Hinikuna mused.

"Don't think you're safe Hinikuna! I've got my eye on you two!" Ashido announced.

'What did I ever do to deserve this?' His shoulders slumped.

**Class 1-A Homeroom**

Class 1-A made it back to their homeroom waiting patiently for their next class to begin.

**"AHA! Fear not children! For I am here!" **All Might barged through the door.

Some of the students began booing at the hero.

"Boo!"

"Get a new entrance already!"

"Yeah this one blows!"

**'Wow. They're _that _bored of it already? Didn't expect it to get played out so fast...' **Yagi chuckled nervously.

**"Okay everyone! Change into your hero costumes we will be doing combat training today! Meet me at Ground Beta!" **The hero zoomed off to Ground Beta.

The class got up and grabbed the cases that held their hero costumes.

Hinikuna had decided to ditch the stupid ponytail that he wore whenever in his hero costume. It just didn't fit in his opinion.

The class gathered in the monitor room in Ground Beta.

**"Ah there you are young heroes! Now what we will be doing today is the same activity that we did in the beginning of the achool year." **All Might explained.

Everyone had a look of understanding.

It was the heroes vs villains activity they did before in the beginning of the year.

All Might turned around and started typing away on the keyboard.

Two screens were turned on. One said "Heroes" and the other said "Villains."

**"The first match of today will be decided! Prepare yourselves!" **All Might pressed enter.

Both monitors that had the villain and hero teams began flashing though the names of the students randomly.

_Heroes: Izuku Midoriya and Fumikage Tokoyami_

_Villains: Yuyake Hinikuna and Momo Yaoyorozu_

Hinikuna's eyes went wide.

'Oh shit. I am so fucked...' Yuyake was panicking. The mask and shades hiding his fears very well.

'Well, it was either this or probably be paired up with Sweaty.' Hinikuna was grateful to have a team mate who would actually fucking cooperate with him.

Momo felt nervous. Her opponent was one that had beaten her in the festival. On top of all that, she was paired up with one of the strongest students in class. She didn't feel too much pressure on her shoulders since Hinikuna was with her. But he still felt anxious.

**"The same rules as last time apply here. Each of you, whether you passed or failed, try and think back on what you could have done better. Now villain team, you may go to hide the bomb where ever you choose." **All Might instructed his students.

The two villains nodded.

All Might gave both teams capture tape. Hinikuna picked up the bomb and left with a nervous Yaoyorozu behind him.

"Where do you think we should place it?" She asked her partner.

Hinikuna was caught off guard a little by her question.

"I mean I thought you of all people would have an idea. Strategy isn't my strongest suit but it isn't my weakest either. That's where _you _excel at." He admitted.

"I...I don't know to be honest. Ever since the Festival I..." She trailed off.

They now stood infront of the building.

"Hinikuna, do you know Tokoyami's weakness?" She asked.

"Uhh...If I remember correctly, during his fight against Sweaty, Dark Shadow was being pushed back by the explosions. Why?..." Hinikuna remembered the fight.

"The roof. That is our best option. I hope..." She whispered that last part.

"The roof hm? Care to explain why?" He asked.

She pointed up. Towards the sun.

'I can't believe I didn't figure it out during the Festival...' She thought in disappointment.

"Oh...Light. Why go to the rooftop though? Me and you can make light already with our quirks." Yuyake questioned.

"Because it will be easier for both of us to stay out in the sunlight. Unless you want to constantly use your quirk. Why use up our quirks when we have something else to do the job for us? Besides you know Midoriya's going to take advantage of us constantly using our quirks in such a situation. He has proven to have great analytical capabilties." She answered.

'Damn she's kinda hot when she talks all mature and shit...' Yuyake shook those thoughts quickly from his mind.

"Right I got it." He nodded and shot himself up with his fire and planted the bomb on the roof.

He landed back down infront of her.

"Okay now..." He stopped talking as he realized he would have to _carry _her up.

And her current attire wasn't helping whatsoever.

"Uh...Climb on my back..." He said. Being grateful that his mask and shades were covering his face.

Momo nodded in agreement. Blushing as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

His brain almost shut down as he felt what seemed to feel like two large pillows squish against his upper back.

'Oh my lord! _P__lease help me!' _He shouted in his mind as he shot flames out his feet towards the rooftop.

They landed on the roof of the building. Hinikuna silently thanked the Heavens as she let go of him.

"So we've weakened Tokoyami's quirk. Midoriya is going to prove to be a problem." Yuyake spoke to his partner.

Midoriya was basically a wild card in this.

"He'll most likely try and drag us inside the building. Allowing Tokoyami's quirk to be more effective." Yaoyorozu mused.

"We need to stay with the weapon and keep them distracted. We should try and capture Midoriya since Tokoyami's qurik isn't going to be at it's full power out here." Yuyake stated.

She nodded.

"Ya know Im glad I have someone like you who would actually cooperate." Hinikuna sighed.

Momo looked at him. Her expression telling him to continue on with that statement.

"I have a feeling if I wasn't paired up with you, I would have been stuck with Sweaty..." He rolled his eyes at the thought.

Momo smiled in amusement. Chuckling to herself.

"Im surprised that you of all people actually laughed at the Neanderthal comment I made about him when we got back from internships. I never expected the mature one in our class to laugh at a insult made towards a classmate." Hinikuna said to the wealthy female by his side.

"It seems your sense of humor along with Jiro's has been rubbing off on me." Momo admitted.

They smiled at eachother for a few seconds. Even though she couldn't see his face.

The villain team was ready for action now.

"Since we're on the roof we need to check our blind spots. Dark Shadow can easily grab the bomb if we aren't looking." Momo called out as her and her team mate looked around.

**With The Hero Team**

Midoriya and Tokoyami walked towards the building.

"What do you think of our opponents Midoriya?" Asked Fumikage.

"Hmm." Deku put a hand on his chin. "Our enemies in this combat simulation are Hinikuna and Yaoyorozu. We're up against Yaoyorozu's strategic abilities and Hinikuna's combat prowess. That's a dangerous combination. It's going to be diffifult. Especially since they both can counter your quirk." Midoriya began rambling as they walked on the mock city street.

"I have beaten Yaoyorozu before in the Festival. Yaoyorozu needs time. Which is being given to her at this moment since the match hasn't begun. And Hinikuna is another problem for me in this scenario." Said the dark hero.

"So I'll have to take on Hinikuna and you go for Yaoyorozu. After you've beaten her, go straight for the bomb. I'll try and hold Hinikuna back." Deku looked at his partner. Who nodded in agreement.

They stopped infront of the building.

_"START!"_

All Might's voice was heard on the loud speaker.

"What floor do you think they're on?" Fumikage questioned as he eyed the structure.

"I don't know. Can you use Dark Shadow to look through the windows? That should narrow down the number of rooms they're in by quite a bit." Deku requested.

Tsukuyomi nodded, "Dark Shadow!" He called out.

_"Aye aye!"_ The dark creature appeared.

"Dark Shadow, look through the windows of the building then come back and tell us if you spot Hinikuna and Yaoyorozu with the bomb in one of the rooms." Tokoyami ordered the creature.

_"You got it Fumi!" _The shadow creature flew up towards the first window and began checking all the windows quickly.

About three minutes later, Dark Shadow came back.

_"I didn't see them through the windows, but I saw some burn marks on the floor. I'll lead ya to it." _Dark Shadow pointed out.

The two heroes nodsed and walked as they were lead by the bird.

_"Over there, look!" _He pointed at the floor.

Deku looked and narrowed his green eyes.

"Burn marks. Hinikuna can use his flames to propel himself...Wait! Are they on the roof?!" Izuku's eyes widened in realization.

Izuku turned to face his partner.

"We need to be careful though. They might have traps." Midoriya said to Tokoyami.

**With The Villain Team**

Yaoyorozu prepared some flashbangs.

'I can't believe I didn't think of it before! Tokoyami's weakness is light. But, can I really take him on again? Or Midoriya? They're both so strong...I...I don't...'

Her train of thought was cut off.

"Yaoyorozu! We got company!" Hinikuna's voice caught her attention.

Tokoyami and Midoriya were up in the air. Dark Shadow chucked Deku towards Hinikuna. Tokoyami landed by the ledge.

Dark Shadow was flying towards Yaoyorozu.

Momo tossed a flashbang at Dark Shadow. Stunning the creature as she made her way towards Tokoyami.

Hinikuna and Midoriya's forearms clashed. Midoriya threw a punch at Hinikuna's face. Hinikuna grabbed his fist, used his quirk to burn him and twisted his arm.

"Ah!" Izuku cried.

Hinikuna kneed him in the chin and shot a stream of flames at his chest. Sending Deku flying back. Slamming into the door to the staircase.

Tokoyami ran towards the bomb. He stopped as a staff was thrusted infront of his face. The bird boy was forced to lean back and jump away. Turning to his left to see Yaoyorozu with her weapon in her hands.

"Dark Shadow!" Fumikage requested for backup.

Dark Shadow was still reeling back from the flashbang. Before the shadow creature could recover Hinikuna appeared by the creature's side.

**"Flashbang!" **His hand shined bright. Making the creature even weaker.

Deku got back up. Rubbing his chin as he still felt the pain from Hinikuna's attack. He saw Tokoyami struggling with Yaoyorozu.

"Oh no!" He yelled as he went in to assist Fumikage.

Only to get cut off by a torrent of fire.

"Damn it!" Midoriya gritted his teeth. Looking over to see Yuyake handling Dark Shadow with ease.

'Wait. I can still get to the bomb! Everyone is distracted!' There was still hope for the hero team.

"Yaoyorozu!" Hinikuna called out just as Midoriya jumped over the fire.

They looked at eachother and nodded. Hinikuna flew towards Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu moved towards Midoriya. Smacking him in the side of the head with her staff.

Yuyake elbowed Fumikage in the back of the head. He then hit the boy with a red hot right hook with his left arm.

_WHAM!_

Sending him to the floor. Yuyake grabbed the capture tape and wrapped it around Tokoyami's arms.

"Captured. Im a bad match up for you." Hinikuna said with a grin.

"Dammit." Fumikage looked down in disappointment.

Hinikuna looked to see Yaoyorozu being pushed back by Midoriya.

Deku sent a Detroit Smash towards her. She moved her head to the right instantly. Now panicking as she saw that he was about to touch the bomb. Deku opened his hand. His fingers mere inhes away from the bomb.

'C'mon...' He thought.

Victory was so close.

_FWOOSH!_

Deku was blasted away by a stream of fire.

Momo let out a sigh of relief.

"I deeply a-apologize about that Hinikuna, I..." She looked down for a moment.

Yuyake walked up to her.

"It's fine. Let's just focus on winning this match." He saw Deku get back up slowly. The green lightning dancing around his body again.

"You're right." Momo was still a bit nervous.

Hinikuna ran towards Midoriya with Momo behind him. Midoriya sent a right hook which Yuyake blocked with his forearm. Yuyake sent a red hot fist straight to the center of Midoriya's face. Momo jumped up, landing on Yuyake's shoulder with her right foot. She leaped off and smacked Deku with her staff in the side of the head.

_THWACK!_

As Deku reeled back in pain, Momo landed behind him. Momo moved into capture him but Midoriya rolled out of the way. The green haired hero took a few steps back. He could see Yuyake and Momo infront of him.

Gritting his teeth he got ready to jump. Izuku leaped to the left to get around Yaoyorozu and towards the bomb.

'I just need to touch the bomb and we win!'

Something landed infront of him.

It was a flashbang.

"Oh crap!" Midoriya shut his eyes tightly.

_BAM! _

Deku coughed as he felt something very hot hit him in the stomach. He opened his eyes to see that Hinikuna's red fist hit him square in the gut.

Hinikuna's eyes glowed red and red hit solar energy shot out. Hitting Deku in the chest. Sending him rolling across the floor. He felt a pair of hands grab his wrists and wrap something around them.

"Captured." He heard Yaoyorozu's voice.

_"THE VILLAIN TEAM WINS!" _All Might shouted over the loud speaker.

"Damn." Deku whispered to himself.

Hinikuna pulled his mask down and lifted his shades up. Resting them on his forehead.

"We did good Yaoyorozu." Yuyake tried making her feel better.

Apparently she was still stuck on the fact that she almost cost them the match.

They untied Midoriya and Tokoyami from the tape and the group exited the building.

Izuku was muttering about things he could have did differently. Creeping Fumikage and Dark Shadow out while he did so.

Using the noise from the green haired boy infront as a distraction, Yuyake placed a hand on Yaoyorozu's shoulder. Catching her attention.

"You don't need to keep worrying about your little mistake. We quite honestly kicked their asses pretty good if you ask me. We still won the match. Even if we lost, I wouldn't have gotten upset at you. I know it's impossible to win every battle. Besides, I lergh to Sweaty..." He fumbled over his words at that last sentence. Hoping she didn't notice his screw up.

"Pardon?" She tiled her head. Keeping her lips from curling upwards.

'Fuck! Shoulda kept the mask and shades on!'

"Ahem." He cleared his throat.

"I said it's impossible to win every battle. After all, I lehhh to Sweaty..." He just couldn't say it.

'I _really _fucking hate this...' A vein pulsed in his forehead.

Momo allowed herself to snicker at his inability to say that Bakugo beaten him.

"You know what? Nevermind. Let's just go back already." Yuyake huffed.

The group made back to the monitor room.

**"Well done villain team! It's quite difficult to say who is the MVP here! Young Yaoyorozu messed up a little but recovered quickly! Young Hinikuna performed exceptionally well to! Hero team, do not be ashamed of your defeat! There are times when your opponents are too skilled. Now, let us choose the next hero and villain team shall we?" **The Symbol of Peace grinned.

Katsuki rolled his eyes at the praise given to the walking nightlight.

'Just wait 'til _my _turn. I'll blow all of you away! Just fucking watch!' Bakugo nareowed his eyes.

**Recess**

Classes was over.

Hinikuna and company just exited the building.

"...Says the dumbass who blew up the fucking bomb and cost his own team the match! The rules were simple. Is it really that difficult for you _not _to blow some shit up or what?!" Hinikuna lauged at Bakugo.

"Can it you worm! Not my fucking fault Racoon Eyes got in my way!" Katsuki shot back.

"Oh for the love of-She was your damn _team mate! _Do you even know what that means?! Do I need to search it up for you?! Or can you not read?! I don't fucking understand what's so hard for you to comprehend! It's so simple!" Yuyake argued back.

"You two are _still _arguing about this? All that happened like three hours ago." Denki deadpanned.

"He's the one who fucking refuses to understand for whatever reason. Whether it be his own stupidity or some other factor." Yuyake looked at the electric blonde.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever Shorty. Keep talking when my grades on the midterms are higher than yours." Katsuki sneered.

"Shorty?! I am not short!" Hinikuna barked. The veins in his neck pulsing with anger.

"Fucking Deku's taller than you! Piss off Half Pint!" Bakugo dismissed him.

Sero walked up to Kaminari.

"Ya know, I wonder when we're all old and wrinkly, if those two will still be arguing like that." Sero chuckled at the thought.

"I think so. I wouldn't be surprised if Im honest." Kaminari snickered a little bit.

"Still though, why does Kirishima need to be the one still in the infirmary? You know it's up to us to break up their arguement for today right?" Hanta's shoulders slumped.

"Oh crap! You're right! He's in the infirmary with Ashido and Shoji. All because Bakugo ended up blowing up the whole room." Denki sighed.

Bakugo was going to hear it from Aizawa sensei tomorrow.

The two boys looked at Hinikuna and Bakugo still going at it.

"I hope we survive this." Sero gulped.

The two boys moved in to diffuse the situation.

* * *

**I know this chapter didn't really add anything. I just wanted to have Yuyake and Momo to work together during one of these combat simulations.** **I was gonna pair up Bakugo and Hinikuna for this one but decided him working with Mono would be better. **

**The next time we'll see them work together is in a MUCH later chapter. And I thought it was getting kinda werid that the MC and his love interest hasn't really worked together at all yet.**

**Another thing is that hopefully due to this update, I can finally have something...special happen on chapter 20 like I originally wanted when I first published this story. So yeah next chapter we'll get back on track with the main events. See all of you people next time!**


	19. Avalanche

**Replies to the Reviews:**

**RiceCakePlayz: I've been having second thoughts about going back to that story tbh. I'll post an update once I've fully decided on what to do.**

**Ragnas ****Bredvolts: Ah thank you! That whole Ashido part came from a random thought I had. Basically it was who would Hinikuna be paired with if not Momo? Bakugo was the second choice. Of course I would have made Hinikuna a female. Their dynamic would still be the same ****though. ****Hinikuna is a bit hesitant to do anything about her confidence right now. Why you ask? Well you'll get the answer in this chapter. ****As for their kids, I have an idea for that actually. I have a one shot Im working on. I'll post it sometime after Yuyake and Momo get together in this story. **

**Sorry this is late. I've finally gotten my hands on Kingdom Hearts 3 after wating so long. (And a friend of mine let me borrow Nioh) As you can imagine, these games have been taking up my free time lol. But at least chapter 19 is here.**

* * *

**_Chapter 19: Avalanche _**

"All right class, listen up!" Aizawa's voice caught everyone's attention.

They all looked at their homeroom teacher. Politely waiting for him to continue.

"Summer vacation is approaching quickly. It would be irrational if you all got to take the entire month off. So..." Shota trailed off. The anticipation in the classroom was building.

Kaminari leaned forward in anticipation.

"You all will be going to a summer training camp in the woods." The teacher finally gave away the big surprise.

"AHA! I KNEW IT!" Denki shouted.

"We can play spin the bottle!" Ashido grinned.

Hinikuna looked at the pink girl as if she'd lost her fucking mind. Making a mental note to run and hide in the woods for about an hour until their stupid little game was over.

He couldn't imagine what he would do if he was forced to kiss Yaoyorozu infront of the whole damn class. He would die of embarrassment.

Having Ashido, Hagakure, Kirishima and well everyone else teasing would make him go mad.

He felt sick as he imagined the bottle landing on one of his male classmates.

'I'll have to pay Ashido back for the nightmare fuel.' Hinikuna pinched the bridge of his nose.

"BATH HOUSES! YES!" Mineta shouted.

Hinikuna's eyes widened.

'No no no! NO! Brain stop!' Hinikuna fought the thoughts away.

He _definitely _wasn't thinking of Yaoyorozu in the bath house.

"Will there be fireworks?" Asui asked outloud. Breaking Hinikuna away from those thoughts.

...Only for Mineta to shove those thoughts back into his head again.

"BATH HOUSES!" He chirped once more in excitement.

Hinikuna got ready to throw a textbook at the midget's head with all of his heart and soul if he said anything else.

"Ah yes! Curry!" Iida exclaimed with a smile.

"Since we're going to be in the woods, our training activities will be different." Midoriya began mumbling again.

"Ah hell yes! We're all going to be living together! Ain't that exciting?" Kirishima gave a toorhy grin.

'No. No it's not...' Hinikuna glared at the red head.

He didn't even _think _that he would be living with this group for a week.

Sharing a room with Bakugo?

Fuck.

That.

Bullshit.

Hinikuna rolled his eyes, 'Im literally being sent to hell...'

"Ahem!" Aizawa cleared his throat with his hair standing up and his eyes glowing red. Silencing the class.

"However, those who do not pass the upcoming practical exams will be right here, for summer school." Shota informed the class of the consequences.

"LET'S DO OUR BEST!" The class except for Yuyake shouted.

'I mean...Is failing this really that bad? Given what Im probably going to be put through if I pass, failing sounds _real good_.' Hinikuna placed his elbow on the desk. Leaning his face against his hand.

Hinikuna then looked towards the people reading this chapter.

'What the fuck do I do?...' He questioned you all. He needed answers.

**A Couple Days Later, Class 1-A Homeroom**

"I DIDN'T STUDY AT ALL!!! HAHAHA!!!" Ashdio and Kaminari yelled in unison.

Yuyake looked at the idiotic duo. Wondering how they failed if they were present in class all the time.

"The midterms wasn't all that tough. It's the finals we got to worry about." Mineta had a very smug grin on his face.

Yuyake was absolutely shocked that Mineta was in the top ten.

Hinikuna and Bakugo glared at eachother as they both tied for third place.

Hinikuna had felt proud that he at least bested Shoto in something again. The half hot and half cold boy came in fifth.

But of course he just _had _to tie with fucking Katsuki.

'I can never fucking beat both of them can I? If it's not Todoroki, it's Sweaty and vice fucking versa.' His eye twitched.

"I can't believe it! How'd you pass? I thought you were one of us?!" Ashido cried out. Feeling shocked that Mineta of all people passed.

"People like you are only likeable if they're complete dumbasses! What exactly is your demand for this eh?" Denki squinted his eyes at his perverted partner in crime.

"The world, I guess." Minoru answered back. Still with his smug grin.

"Ashido! Kaminari! Let's all try our best so we can all go to the training camp together okay?" Midoriya tried to uplift their spirits. He felt that the class wouldn't be the same without their positivity.

"That's right Midoriya!" Iida cheered from his seat.

"Aren't you two present in class everyday? How on earth is it possible for you both to fail then?" Todoroki asked.

"I was thinkin' the same exact thing. Although the answer is quite simple, there just isn't a remedy for stupidity ..." Hinikuna insulted them both. His words hurting Kaminari even more.

"AYE YOUR WORDS HURT YA KNOW?!" Kaminari cried while dramatically clutching his chest.

"Then stop being stupid." Yuyake replied coldly.

"You two, I think I can be of assistance when it comes to academics." Offered Momo. Looking quite elegant as she did so.

'Oh no. She's gonna do that thing again isn't she?!' Hinikuna knew what was coming.

"Im afraid I won't be any help on the practical exams though..." She looked down in defeat.

...Okay that was unexpected.

He was a taken aback by that. He knew that her confidence was gone for the most part.

He was stuck on what to do. Should he help her? That would make her bond with him alot stronger than what it was at the moment. But he also was still trying to push away.

Before Hinikuna could say or do anything, Denki and Mina's facial expressions brightened up and they ran to her, "YAOMOMO!!!" They cried with joy.

'Any second now...' Hinikuna waited for it.

However more fuel to the fire was added.

"Uh...Mind helping me to Yaomomo? Im not in as much trouble as these two or anything but, quadratic functions are giving me alot of trouble." Jiro approached the group.

...And then Sero.

"Yeah me to. I need help with classical Japanese." The tape dispenser walked up to the growing group of people.

"Can I join to?..." Ojiro scratched the back of his head.

Yaoyorozu's jaw dropped.

Hinikuna thought back to whatever subjects he needed help with. He was confident that he could pass the practical exam. But his desire to pass it wasn't there at the moment.

Math wasn't exactly an issue anymore.

For some reason whenever he took a day off or more, from doing any sort of studying for anything math related, all his progress that he made just went down the drain. Especially algebra.

Hinikuna wondered just who the fuck does algebra every single day of their lives?

So having Yaoyorozu's help again would be a great benefit.

He then realized something, maybe after the studying session...maybe he could talk to her about his past...

He's been building up the courage to talk about it for quite sometime now. He was nervous not just because of his own paranoia.

Because the flashbacks were inevitable.

'If I don't go through with this now, I'll never be ready.' He blinked and looked towards Yaoyorozu.

"Uh Yaoyorozu, can I join to? Math isn't a real issue for me anymore but I want to get a better hold of it..." He spoke to her. Instantly regretting the decison as soon as the words flew out of his mouth.

...And Yaoyorozu blushed and jumped up.

"Yes! Yes of course! Let's do it everyone!" She chirped in excitement.

'It get's more cute every time she does it...' Hinikuna looked in awe. Her bubbly nature making him forget his troubles for that one instant.

"We all can gather at my mansion and study!" Yaoyorozu smiled. Her bubbly nature coming out in full force.

'MANSION?!' The group all looked at eachother.

Hinikuna pretended to be shocked at the reveal as well. Not wanting to arouse any suspicion at how he knew Yaoyorozu had a mansion.

"I can ask mother if we can use the Grand Hall! What tea would you all like?..." She began listing off different brands.

Everyone including Hinikuna just looked in awe. The calm and collected Yaoyorozu was now a (cute) bubbly mess.

Hinikuna felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around to see Kirishima.

"I was gonna invite ya to join me and Bakugo to study. But it seems like that isn't necces-hey why do you look so disgusted?" Ejiro asked. He was cut off by Hinikuna making a disgusted face.

"'Cause you suggested studying with that Caveman. It would have the opposite effect of what Im trying to do. Im trying to keep my grades up, if I have Bakugo tutor me, my IQ will be reduced so much that I'll most likely end up trying to chew on rocks for the rest of my life." Yuyake deadpanned.

Kirishima was about to respond but felt his lips curl up and he heard someone shouting.

"FUCK YOU SUNSHINE! I HEARD THAT!" Shouted Katsuki from the front of the class.

"BAKUGO! LANGAUGE!" Iida chided the blonde. Chopping the air in Bakugo's direction.

Yuyake looked towards Bakugo, "I said it 'cause I wanted it to be heard. Dumbass." Hinikuna whispered that last part. Not wanting to get scolded by Iida.

"HINIKUNA! LANGUAGE!" Iida chopped the air in Hinikuna's direction.

'How the fuck did he hear me?!' Yuyake sucked his teeth. A little pissed that Iida had heard what he said.

Not wanting to get yelled at by Iida again both boys just grunted and turned away from eachother.

"I'll leave the invitation open to you if you wanna join us anyways alright?" Kirishima asked the solar teen. Looking as if he's trying not to laugh.

"Don't expect me to take you up on that offer. I just hope your quirk can shield your brain cells." Hinikuna wished the boy well.

**Recess**

Classes were over for today. Hinikuna said goodbye to the Bakusquad and walked back to his dorm. Checking his phone as soon as he reached the other side of the street.

Something caught his attention.

_A_ _vi__llain by the name of Arsenal, has successfully robbed a bank in Tokyo.__ Several pro heroes have been severely wounded. Two of them dead. The villain's motives at the moment are unknown. Suspect is a high priority target. _

The screen of his phone showed images of the villain's battle against some of the pro heroes that were in the area.

He looked like a soldier. Bullet proof vest and everything.

He had on green knee pads and a helmet. A camoflauge long sleeve shirt and pants. On the side of the green helmet was a red letter A inside a red circle. An anarchy symbol that also represented his villain name. Green gloves. Brass knuckles on both hands. A grey mask covering the bottom of his face. The villain had brown eyes and a jagged scar going over his left eye. With an eye patch covering his left eye.

He had two katanas strapped to his back. Slung on his right shoulder was an assault rifle with a grenade launcher and a scope. The villain had two cigars inside his left breast pocket. Strapped to his thighs were bowie knives. Strapped to his calves were a set of pistols. The soldier also had a belt with his insignia on it. On the belt were grenades, flashbangs and a couple of pouches. In his left hand he was holding a duffle bag.

The dude looked ready for war.

What kind of quirk did this man have?

Was it some storage quirk that allowed him to pack as weapons like that?

If so, then was the space so limited that he needed to walk around looking like a walking armory?

Or was it just to live up to the name?

Hinikuna was cut off from his thoughts when he heard someone approach from behind.

"Hey uh Hinikuna..."

He turned to see Midoriya.

"What're you doing here Midoriya?" He asked the shy boy.

"I wanted to ask if you want to spar with me. I've been thinking about my new Full Cowling technique. I wanna see how I can improve it before the finals." Midoriya explained to the shorter male.

Hinikuna did want to wait until Deku polished his technique more. However this could help pass the time.

And of course take his mind off of how exactly he was gonna explain his past to Yaoyorozu.

"Alright then. Lead the way." Hinikuna agreed to his offer.

"Thank you Hinikuna!" Izuku bowed in respect.

**U.A Highschool Building, ****Gym Gamma**

After getting permission from Aizawa both Izuku and Yuyake both changed into their P.E clothes and went to Gym Gamma.

Hinikuna stood infront of Midoriya. Hopping in place like a boxer. Rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck in anticipation.

"Gimme a good fight Midoriya." Hinikuna grinned. The sound of his knuckles cracking was heard in the large gym.

**"Full Cowling!" **Deku activated One For All at 5 percent. Running towards his opponent.

Hinikuna had his hands in his pockets. Smirking as he channeled solar energy in his left leg. Thrusting his limb forward. Shooting a orange solar beam as he did so.

Deku jumped over it. Flipping down. Getting a Detroit Smash ready. The quirk inheritor swung his right fist down.

**"Detroit Smash!" **

Yuyake quickly caught his fist and punch him with his free hand in the diaphragm. The air flew out of Midoriya's lungs. Yuyake released Midoriya's fist and grabbed his face. Shooting a orange solar beam from his palm. Sending Midoriya flying away. Sliding across the floor.

"Is that all you got?" Hinikuna taunted. Trying to fire up Deku's spirit.

"...Not even close!" He jumped back up.

Running towards Yuyake.

"Good." The solar powered teen replied back.

As he saw Izuku run towards him, Hinikuna pointed a finger at the slightly taller boy. Shooting more solar beams his way.

Izuku jumped out of the way. Landing to Yuyake's right side. Deku threw a punch at Hinikuna. Who swatted his hand away quickly with his left forearm. Deku threw another punch with his left arm. Hinikuna swatted that one away as well. Hinikuna sent a haymaker at Izuku's throat. Izuku caught his fist and the green boy's eyes widened.

Just as Midoriya was about to let go, knowing Hinikuna could counter attack with his quirk, Hinikuna quickly unballed his fist. Spalying out his fingers. His middle finger jabbed his adams apple. Causing Izuku to gag.

Yuyake caught Midoriya with a right hook then followed up with a left.

_BAM!_

Midoriya staggered back.

Yuayke not giving Midoriya any time to breathe, moved in and kicked Deku in the stomach and then the chest with his right leg. Yuyake sent his right leg up again. The sole of his red shoe slamming into Midorya's forehead. Midoriya's head whipped back. His back arching. As the green haired boy's form return to normal, he saw a blue blur and felt Yuyake's left orange glowing foot slam into his jaw.

_WHAM!_

"Agh!" Deku groaned.

The kick had so much momentum built up, even Deku spun around. Doing a full 360 degree circle. His back hitting the wall.

_THUMP! _

Midoriya fell to his knees panting. Staring at Hinikuna.

'Ah crap! I can't get a clean hit on him! Even if I do, he'll probably end up counter attacking with his quirk! What do I do? What Am I doing wrong?' Deku desperately thought.

Obviously seeing that Deku was beginning to overthink, Yuyake decided to snap him out of it.

A stream of flames cut off Midoriya's train of thought.

The self destructive quirk user leaped out of the way. Looking back over to Hinikuna's position.

Only to see a that Hinikuna wasn't there anymore. Izuku noticed a trail of fire curve towards him. Suddenly pain was felt in his left cheek before his eyes could follow it. Forcing his head to the side.

Hinikuna got him with a strong right hook. The fire user raised his knee. Hitting the green haired teen in the chin. His head whipping back.

Midoriya opened his eyes to see Yuyake up in the air. Hovering bove him with his cheeks puffed up. His lungs glowing red.

**"Dragon's Breath!"**

_FWOOSH! _

Crimson fire poured out of the son of Supernova's mouth.

Yuyake landed back on his feet. Looking at the fire. Expecting a comeback from the shy boy who could suddenly become a confident fighter whenever he needed to.

"Overthinking is one of your biggest weaknesses." Yuya announced while cracking his knuckles.

A few moments passed.

"I know you're not done, Midoriya." Hinikuna commented.

From his peripheral, a flash of green was seen. Hinikuna whipped his head to the right.

_BAM! _

He had no time to react.

Izuku manged to hit him square in the jaw. Making Yuyake slide back a little bit.

Seeing an opening, Deku hopped over Hinikuna and got another punch ready. Cocking his right arm back for a heavy blow to the back of his classmate's head.

Yuyake turned around to see a fist with green lightening dancing around it coming at him. About to crash into the left side of his face. With no time to block it, the left side of Hinikuna's face erupted in fire.

_FWOOSH!/BAM!_

Both combatants hurt eachother.

Yuyake once again slid back due to the force of the punch. His lip bleeding. A grin slowly starting to form on his face.

Deku landed on his feet. Shaking and blowing air on his burned hand.

Yuyake wiped the blood from his lips, "'Bout time you got a hit in. Using the fire for cover to mive around me was a smart move."

Izuku immediately blushed due to the praise, "Ah, W-Well...I-I-"

Yuyake cut him off by dashing towards him, "Don't lose focus!"

Deku refocused himself and got another punch ready.

'Seriously? _Another punch?' _Hinikuna sighed.

Ducking under Izuku's punch. Getting the boy with a uppercut. Launching him away. The green haired boy was sent flying across Gym Gamma. Landing on his back. Coughing out saliva. He opened his eyes to see Yuyake coming down with his right leg glowing red with hot solar energy. He rolled out the way, Yuyake's foot stomping on the floor.

Deku jumped back up and saw a red vertical arc of fire coming his way. He weaved to the left side. Feeling the heat flash by him. Deku heard footsteps coming from his left. He turned around and was met with Hinikuna's red hot fist hitting his side hard.

_WHAM! _

Midoriya flew back. Hitting the wall. The quirk inheritor dashed back at his opponent.

Hinikuna held out his hand, **"FLASHBANG!" **

A bright light blinded Deku. Making him shut his eyes. Giving Yuyake a opening.

Delu felt the sole of Hinikuna's left foot hit the center of his chest.

Hinikuna raised his leg and bent his knee. His heel hitting the hero fanboy in the left side of his face. Yuyake swung his leg back around again. The tip of his shoe hitting the opposing side of his face. The solar powered hero lowered his foot and kicked him in the chin and then in the neck.

Hinikuna raised his right arm and bent his elbow. Bringing it down and hitting Deku in the head. Hinikuna then cuaght the freckled faced hero with a left hook and then a right hook. Yuyake with both hands, grabbed both side's of Izuku's head and backflipped. His feet slamming into Izuku's chin.

The green haired boy fell to the floor. Panting heavily.

"Ah! Crap! I...I don't know...what Im doing wrong..." He breathed out.

'The only problem Im seeing really is that he's too predictable. Every attack he throws is a punch. His quirk enhances his entire body. So why isn't he using his _whole body _to fight? It's not something that only applies to a specific part of his body like Glasses. I can't believe he doesn't see it. I think Midoriya is the smartest dumb person I've ever met. I should tell him but I think he should figure it out on his own...' Hinikuna shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

The problem with Deku's fighting style was so obvious it made Yuyake want to gouge his own eyes out of sheer frustration.

"We should probably go to Recovery Girl..." Muttered Izuku as he stood back up. Making Yuyake scream a whole heap of colorful words in his mind as the thought of being kissed by that hag was shoved into his brain again.

"I think you mean _you _should go over to Recovery Girl." Hinikuna said making Deku look at him with confusion.

So Hinikuna decided to explain, "I don't have that many injuries to worry about. I'll be all good within a few hours. You on the other hand..."

Hinikuna decided to leave out the fact that being kissed by that witch was the main thing keeping him from going.

"Oh yeah. You're right about that. Take care then, Hinikuna." Deku waved at him.

Watching Deku's retreating figure, Hinikuna couldn't help but feel guilty for some reason. Even though the green haired bone breaker basicalky asked for this.

'Why am I such a nice person?' Hinikuna sighed and ran up to Deku and alung his arm around his shoulder. Startling All Might's successor in the process.

"Hinikuna? I thought you said-"

"I changed my mind." He cut him off. Looking embarrassed as he and Deku made their way to the nurse's office. Which was noticed by Midoriya.

It wasn't the first time Hinikuna had done random acts of kindess like this. He sometimes held the door open for the class while looking away. Looking extremely embarrassed as he did so.

_Especially _whenever he held the door open for Kacchan.

"Thank you for helping me, Hinikuna."

Not expecting to be called out on his kindness, Hinikuna spat back, "S-Shut up and walk!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

**Recovery Girl's Office**

The hag had healed both of te boy's injuries. They were on their way out when Recovery Girl stopped them.

"Hold on a second you two." The elderly medic called out. Causing both of them to turn around and look at her expectingly.

She calmly approached them with her cane and swung it.

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

Hitting both of them.

"OW!" Both boys cried.

_"Please _let this be the last time I see you two for at least a month." She sighed.

"It's not like I want to be in here anyways." Yuyake mumbled. Catching her attention.

"What was that sonny?! Wanna get smacked again?!" A dark aura suddenly surrounded the medic. Glaring daggers at the boy.

"N-No ma'am..." Hinikuna backed off. Still glaring at her.

"Well that's all I wanted to say. You're both free to go now." Recovery Girl waved them off.

'Thank goodness.' Hinikuna felt relieved.

They both thanked the medic and left her office.

The two heroes in training walked back towards the school's entrance in silence. Which felt pretty awkward.

As they made it to the entrance they said there goodbyes and walked off.

Midoriya remembered the whole interaction he had with Yuyake at the sports festival. He turned back around before Yuyake treaded too far away. Seeing the solar powered boy wait for the light to change to cross the street as cars zoomed by.

"H-Hinikuna! Hold on, I gotta tell you something. " He jogged back to Hinikuna.

"Hm?" Hinikuna hummed as he turned his head to look at Midoriya.

"I-I know me and you don't really no eachother all that well but I when I think about it, it's pretty obvious that you have alot of stuff you're dealing with. So...can I help?" Offered the green bean.

Hinikuna stopped and contemplated his next answer.

It was either turning him down and have the freckled faced boy push for more or, tell him everything.

There was a third option that creeped into his brain however.

It required that he literally and figuratively swallowed some of his pride and shoot the answer out. He gulped and went for it.

"...I don't really trust alot of people Midoriya." He finally got it out after a few moments of silence.

"Oh. Well uh you don't have to tell me now if that's the case."

'Thank fucking goodness.' Yuyake felt grateful that the whole thing had been evaded completely.

"Just know that you can trust me." Midoriya stated confidently.

Hinikuna responded with a deadpanned expression.

"Yeahhh. Sure thing. See ya later Deku." He verbally answered. Not even bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

'I doubt that'll ever happen.' Hinikuna thought as he walked towards the dorm.

**The Next Day**, **Heights Alliance Dorms**

Hinikuna was out in the courtyard. Trying to train his quirk some more.

He had his left hand aimed at the ground and had his right hand wrapped around his wrist.

'Aw c'mon already! I been trying to get this shit down since I fucking woke up! It's been four hours and I still haven't progressed at all!' He growled. Letting out his frustration.

He was channelling the solar energy in his hand and was trying to get it to morph into a blade. The closest he's got to it was when it formed into a orange bubble around his hand. And that happened three hours ago. Ever since then, the solar energy just shot off towards the ground.

Just when he thought that his quirk control was impeccable, something new came along and tripped him up.

He tried once more.

His left hand glowing orange.

'Alright. Just focus. Imagine making it into a blade around your hand...' He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

He could feel the solar energy come out now.

...Aaand it shot towards the ground.

'One more time...' His patience was at it's limit.

His hand glowed orange.

'Maybe Im missing a step. Maybe I should try and focus on making the bubble form around my hand first...'

The orange bubble of solar energy formed around his hand.

'Got it! Now just turn it into a blade...'

He shut his eyes and focused again.

And felt immense pain in his hand. Opening up hs eyes to see white fire enveloping his hand.

"Ah! Oh fucki-SHIT!" He quickly put the fire out and ran inside the dorm.

Going to the bathroom and filling up a bucket of ice cold water to soak his hand in. Going to his room.

'I need to train to be able to use White Phophorus more often without getting burned. Progress on that has been slow. There's also the speed aspect of my quirk that I need to train to. I've been focusing too much on trying to control my fire, raising my heat levels, and resistance to heat out of my own paranoia.' He let out a laugh.

'Just how big is the gap in power between me and mom exactly?' Hinikuna wondered. Imagining that he would get his ass kicked across the entire country of Japan and back.

He knew his mother was strong and was pretty confident that if she was still alive, she definitely would have been the second most popular hero.

He still would have liked to actually go up against her juat to see how big the gap in power was.

'That's why I need to keep moving forward! To become a better hero than her! Can't give up now, not after making it into U.A!'

**Two Days Later, With Hinikuna, Sero and Kaminari. **

It was the day of Yaoyorozu's study session.

Yuyake was currently with Sero and Kaminari.

The three met up at the bus stop that was the closest to all three of them.

When they hopped on the bus they saw Ashido, Jiro and Ojiro. Hinikuna deicided to fall asleep on the way to the rich girl's mansion. Partly because he was a bit sleepy and also to escape as much teasing from Ashido as possible. Since Jiro was here the teasing would turn up a notch.

A full thirty minutes later they all arrived at the mansion.

Everyone marveled at the sight of the glorious estate. Hinikuna pretended to be just in awe as the rest of them. Dropping his jaw and widening his eyes to blend in.

"I knew she was rich but I didn't know she was _this _rich..." Kaminari like everyone else felt a bit intimidated.

"I know right." Yuyake sounded surprised.

Yuya was already becoming used to being smacked in the face by Yaoyorozu's social status.

Hinikuna looked at the group, 'Good! They all think Im just as surprised as them! Now, the rest of the operation can go smoothly.'

Ojiro rang the buzzer and Yaoyorozu answered instantly.

"Welcome everyone! Come right in! The door is open! Make yourselves at home!" She bounced happily.

'Dammit woman! Stop doing that!' Hinikuna felt a pleasant pang in his chest as he heard her bubbly voice through the speaker.

The gate opened up and they all walked towards the front door. Which took absurdly long because of how far the door was from the gate.

Jiro opened the door and everyone dropped their jaws again when they laid eyes on the inside of her mansion.

The group walked inside and spotted Yaoyorozu shortly after.

"Good afternoon everone! I have all the subjects ready!" Momo announced to the group.

"Oh man. I feel so outta place." Ojiro felt his self esteem take a swan dive.

"Yeah man. I feel like I didn't dress properly at all for this." Sero scratched the back of his head.

'Hopefully this'll be quick...' Hinikuna prayed.

**Four Hours Later**

"...And we should be done! It looks like that's it...Uh..." Momo trailed off as she saw the state Hinikuna was in.

His head was down. Steam coming from his head. Mumbling "too much math" and somethung else under his breath.

Everyone in the room gave him a sympathetic look.

"Poor guy's brain is fried." Kaminari patted him on the back.

Hinikuna had been reduced to this state shortly after Yaoyorozu decided to put on glasses for whatever reason. The math was just the nail in the coffin.

"I believe it's time for you all to leave now. I'll see if I can do something about him." Yaoyorozu glanced at Hinikuna after waving them off.

Ashido hummed and began tapping her foot on the ground.

"Thanks for the study session Yaomomo! Now I feel like I can pass the finals!" Kaminari pumped his fist up in the air. A triumphant aura surrounding him as he did so.

Hinikuna regained his senses, "I need to go use the restroom. Be back in a few."

He got up and Yaoyorozu reminded him where the bathroom was without giving away the fact that he had been here before. To which the fire user was extremely grateful for.

He made it to the bathroom and began washing his face. Forcing himself to look at his reflection.

"C'mon. You can do this...I didn't come this far to turn back now." He whispered as he finished washing his hands. Reaching out to grip the doorknob.

He walked through the hallway to the grand hall and saw Yaoyorozu putting away the textbooks that she used to help everyone with.

"Mind if I help with that?" Hinikuna offered.

"Oh! Help would be appreciated." Yaoyorozu bowed.

Hinikuna helped organize all the stuff and put it back in her room.

As they exited the room Hinikuna asked, "Yaoyorozu, mind if we talk outside? There is something I need to discuss with you."

"Sure. Let's go then." She answered back. Not exactly sure why he wanted to talk outside.

The two walked outside and Hinikuna sat infront of a tree.

"Uh Yaoyorozu can you make a fireproof blanket or something, it's a bit of a...serious topic..." He looked away.

Momo just raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any questions. Feeling that whatever questions she had would be answered soon enough.

She made it quickly and handed it to Yuyake. He took a deep breath.

"I decided to tell you what happened to my mom and dad a long time ago..." He went for it.

**_Next Chapter: One Bad Day (Yuyake Hinukuna: Origin) _**

**Im finally giving you all Hinikuna's backstory next chapter. Excited? I know I am and a bit anxious about it.**

**It may take a while to get next chapter out because I've had the main events of his past figured out for a long time now. I just need all the small stuff that build towards the important parts all figured out. That means more OCs inbound.**

**Next chapter will probably be my longest chapter yet. Hopefully it won't take too long to get it out. I've had certain bits of his past written out for about a month and some change already. Take care and I'll be back with the next chapter soon, I hope lol. **


	20. Update

**_I know it's been a while since I've posted anything for this story and for that I am sorry. However life has thrown me a few curve balls recently. So I don't know when I'll be able to post again. The next chapter is like 15 to 20% done atm. I have NOT given up on his story though._**

**_On_****_ to another topic I finally have an ending (sorta?) planned for this story now_**.

**_Honestly_****_ it's thanks to Kingdom Hearts 3 that I even got the inspiration for it. You'll all see what I mean whenever we get to the end of the Bakugo rescue arc :)._**

**_The next update will replace this one. Just wanted to let you know that I haven't given up or anything like that._**

**_See_****_ y'all soon and take care. Especially with this dumb virus going around._**

**_Hope you_****_ all have a wonderful day! _**


End file.
